How Long Had It Been?
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: Lucy's 13 and ran away from people who wants to kill her. She runs into Erza Scarlet. She agrees to take Lucy to her guild. Lucy becomes a member of Fairy Tail, but she is too traumatized to become friends with anyone other than Erza. what will happen if they come back to claim Lucy? And can Lucy move forward? Watch as Lucy struggles throughout the story and Erza's feeling for Lucy
1. Chapter 1

***This is a rewrite* Same plot, same idea, just more details and reworded phrases. hopefully it's more professional than the previous former chapter :3**

 **I would like to say, Thank You So Much For Putting Up With Me. I recently went over 100,000 words and I don't plan on stopping :3 As a reward for you reading this fabulous story, I will be revising this chapters.**

 **Please enjoy?**

* * *

 _How long had it been? Will he find me then?! Should I keep going? I don't want to go back! I can't! I must keep running!_ Lucy constantly looked back as she ran through the heavy rain as it pelted against her raw skin, red from exposure of her father's cruelty.

She ran as fast as she could through the forest that she found herself in, dodging roots, trees, but failed to dodge a little girl in armor, causing the two to tumble down a hill.

Tumbling to a stop, Lucy regained her bearings. She soon sees that she was on top of a dazed redhead girl looking back at her confusedly. Lucy instantly stood up, wincing from the pain caused by the fall earlier.

Lucy observed that the redhead was young, had a long skirt, her red hair in a braid, and armor over her clothes.

"Are you okay?" The redhead girl in armor asked.

Lucy hesitantly nodded.

"May I ask what happened?"

Lucy didn't answer immediately. She focused on her stance as he rose to her fill height. _Can she fight? Think she would let me come with her?_

A hand was waving in front of Lucy, trying to get her attention. "Hello? Did you hit your head?"

Lucy snapped out of her reverie and got on her knees and bowed down. "Take me with you!"

"Huh?" The girl was unsure of what was happening.

"Take me with you!" Lucy repeated, still on her knees, bowing down.

"Why?" The girl was still confused.

"Please just take me with you!" Lucy trembled, fearing that the girl in armor would leave her.

The girl standing noticed this and decided to confront her. "If you tell me what's wrong, then I'll take you back with me."

Lucy snapped her head up, "Really?" She shouted in a loud voice, now standing. Lucy didn't expect this girl to agree. The past travelers ignored her...and Lucy did not know why.

The girl in armor was concerned, but did not show it. "You have to tell me first."

Lucy sighed, hiding behind her hair. "People wants me dead." Lucy didn't want to say anything else...or say who wanted her dead.

The girl in armor sighed, thinking how vague her reply was. But she did promised.

"My name is Erza. I just finished a job. So I was on my way back to my guild. You can come back with me as well." Erza smiled, extending her hand towards the blonde.

Lucy looked back at Erza, looking for nay truth or lies in her eyes. Lucy felt like she could trust her. "I'm Lucy. Thank you." She grabbed Erza's hand and shook it.

Though Erza said that she was going to take her back to this guild, Lucy was still afraid. Can she trust Erza?

"Lucy? Are you ready?" Erza asked, noticing that Lucy was still shaking. "Lucy? Do you want to talk about it?"

Lucy looked back at Erza and nervously smiled. "I'm fine. Lead the way."

"Very well." Erza turned and started walking, allowing Lucy to follow her.

Couple hours later, they arrived at a town. Erza said that the town was called Magnolia, to which made Lucy more tensed. Magnolia was a town that Lucy often visited. There might be a chance that the people might find her here.

Erza stopped and turned to Lucy, noticing how tensed she was. "Lucy, are you sure you're okay?"

"I-I'm fine...so...are we passing through this town...or something?" Lucy hoped that they were just passing through.

"Our destination is here. Fairy Tail is around the corner." Erza answered.

Lucy's blood froze. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't do this anymore. She doesn't want to risk her chance of being spotted by the people that may be looking for her.

"Lucy!" Erza had her hands on Lucy's shoulder, seeing how much the blonde was shaking. The latter took a big step backward in fear when she felt contact on her shoulder.

Erza was concerned now. She sensed that Lucy may had faced something tragic in her past, possibly similar to her own. She decided to gamble and asked Lucy something, Lucy...are you from the Tower of Heaven?"

Lucy stopped trembling and looked at the redhead in confusion. "Tower of Heaven? What's that?"

Erza sighed. _No. If that's not it, then what happened to her?_ "Nothing. Are you coming?" Erza turned and continued to walk back to the guild.

Lucy hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow the redhead to the guild she spoke of. Lucy could faintly remember the name 'Fairy Tail'. But from where?

They stood at a large set of wooden doors, and Lucy began to tremble again. She was nervous. The giant doors reminded her of something she didn't want to remember. Erza took notice of Lucy's trembling and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder to try and calm her. But it made it worst, causing the blonde to jump away.

"Lucy, there is no reason to be afraid. Everyone in the guild treats one another as family." Erza said, trying to soothe the trembling blonde.

Lucy didn't say anything, but she managed to stop her trembling, which Erza saw as a chance to open the doors and walk in. Lucy stayed back, wondering if she should walk in as well, or just watched from the outside.

Not another second, a chair whistled extremely close to Lucy's head by mere inches. Lucy was this close to running away. But she was stopped by Erza's voice.

"Stop this nonsense!" Erza yelled with booming authority.

Almost immediately, the members that were fighting or screaming had ceased their activity and cowered from an angry looking redhead,

"Oh shit."

"She's back!"

"She will kill us!"

"RUN!"

A small pink boy yelled as he attempted to run away, but was soon punched by Erza, causing him to fall unconscious.

Erza glared at her surroundings, looking at the mess the members had cause. "What did I say about fighting?!" Erza yelled, with a tick on her forehead.

Lucy peeked her head through the door and watched as the members cowered from the redhead, which made Lucy a bit glad that she had not made Erza mad at her yet.

Then someone noticed Lucy's presence and decided to speak up. "Who's that blonde at the door?" The members turned their heads and say a blonde at the door way.

"She's cute."

"How did she get here?"

"Where's her parents?"

Lucy begun to tremble when she heard the word 'parents'. She decided to turn and leave, but she was stopped when something grabbed her hand tightly, but not too tight. Lucy instantly remembered her past as she felt contact before she had decided to run away. All the tortures and the cruelties.

"Lucy." A soft voice echoed, causing Lucy to calm down, if only a little.

Lucy turned and sees Erza looking at her, looking very concerned. Erza wondered why she was...afraid. She knew that she was traumatized. And she wanted to help Lucy.

"We are going to talk to Master, and see if he can do something about your...situation. You can even join the guild as well."

Lucy paused or a second. "But...they were trying to kill me."

Erza blinked. "Who?"

"Those people! They almost hit me with chair!"

"If it makes you feel better, I can beat the crap out of the person responsible for that."

"But what if that won't solve anything!?"

Erza sighed. "They'll think twice before starting a fight if I'm here."

Lucy relaxed a bit when she said that.

"Are you ready?" Erza asked, seeing that Lucy was no longer trembling and was relaxed, even a little.

Lucy hesitantly nodded.

Erza gestured Lucy to follow her into the guild. Heads turned upon seeing an unfamiliar blonde. They watched as Erza and the unknown blonde walked to the Master's office.

Erza knocked on the door that Lucy figured was the Master of Fairy Tail. When there was an affirmation, Erza open the door and closed it when the girls were inside.

Erza turned toward a desk, where a man was sitting on the table. "Master, this is Lucy." Then Erza turned to Lucy, "Lucy, this is Master Makarov of Fairy Tail."

Lucy soon observed the man to be a tiny old man. _A tiny old man is the master of this guild?_

"Hello, young one." Makarov smiled. When he took another look at the new girl, his eyes widen when he noticed who was standing before him.

"Erza, can you leave and give us some privacy. I want to talk to Lucy alone." Makarov said, looking at Erza.

Erza nodded. "Very well." She turned to Lucy with a smile. "You'll be fine. Master is a nice person." Erza added, sensing some anxiety from the blonde.

Lucy hesitantly nodded and watched Erza leave the room, leaving her with the old man.

Lucy didn't say anything. She doesn't know why Makarov wanted to talk to her alone…unless he knew who she was…that would be bad.

Then Makarov spoke, breaking the silence. "Lucy…are you Layla's daughter?" Makarov asked.

Lucy paled and found it hard to breath. "How did you know that?"

Makarov smiled. "Your mother was once a Fairy Tail mage. I recognized you because you looked so much like you mother."

Lucy started to hyperventilate and fell to her knees and hid behind her hands. "Please don't take me back!"

Makarov raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Please…I don't want to go back…" Lucy continued, tears begun to stream down her cheeks, extremely afraid if she were to go back.

"Lucy. What happened?" Makarov sternly said, causing Lucy to look up at the old man.

Lucy looked away as she answered, as quietly as she could. "My mother died. My father was no longer sane. And he wants me dead."

Though the answer was quieter than a whisper, Makarov heard it loud and clear. Hearing that a former member of his guild had passed away, not even knowing it, it brought guilt to Makarov.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother. She was a wonderful person. Lucy, we have a saying here at Fairy Tail, once you become a member, you'll be our family, and we care for our family. We'll never abandon a family member."

Lucy remained silent, tears still falling, and afraid for what's to come.

Then Makarov remembered something. He jumped off the desk and walked to a cabinet file. "I have something for you, Lucy. Your mother told me to hold on to it until the time was right. I had been wondering what she meant, but I now know." Makarov takes out a small box out of the cabinet file and walked over and handed it to Lucy.

Lucy hesitated before taking the box from Makarov. "What is this?"

Makarov smiled. "Open and you'll find out."

Lucy took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside the box, she found a set of keys, both golden and silver keys. She picked it up and scanned each of them. There was 12 of them. 8 golden keys and 4 silver keys.

"What are they?" Lucy asked, thinking how pretty they were.

"I do not know much about them, but I do know that they are Celestial keys to summon celestial spirits. You can ask Levy. She is intelligent and may know more than me."

Lucy looked up, "Levy?"

"She's a nice girl. I'm sure you'll get along with her."

"…"

"Now, would you like to join this guild?"

Lucy took a moment before answering. She remembers it now, her mother would sometimes speak of a guild that she was once a member. She told Lucy stories of how it was filled with wonderful people, and that she never regretted becoming a mage of Fairy Tail.

"Can I?"

"Of course! We just need to give you a stamp, an emblem of Fairy Tail."

"…Stamp? Will it hurt?"

Makarov chuckled. "No. It won't hurt. Now, what color and where do you want it?" Makarov asked as he brought out a stamper.

Lucy looked down on herself, debating on where… "Here." Lucy decided to have it at the back of her right hand. "Pink."

Makarov easily complied and stamped the mark on her hand. He grinned with elated happiness. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled, ever so slightly. She had this uncertainty and doubt if this really was the right decision. She held the key close to her, "Do I get to keep these keys?"

"They are yours. Take care of them." Makarov smiled.

Lucy smiled as she wiped her dried tears and stood back up. "Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Makarov asked, wanting to help Lucy, clearly knowing that she had gone through some tough situations.

"…I really don't want to talk about it right now." Lucy grumbled, looking at the ground.

Makarov nodded with understanding. "I understand. These people at Fairy Tail are more than willing to listen to you and help you with anything."

Lucy smiled. Having another family, it made her happy. She always believed that she would never know the understanding of a family…maybe this time, she could finally understand it and be part of one.

"Um…can you not talk about this…to anyone?" Lucy asked.

Makarov nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks."

Makarov grinned and started for the door. "Now let's party!"

Lucy blinked. "Party?"

She slowly followed Makarov out of the room and found Erza locked in a heated, tensed fight with another girl who had white hair and wore skimpy outfit. She noted that the other members were avoiding them and kept their distance.

Makarov stood on a table and cleared his throat. "Listen up, you brats!"

The guild immediately ceased their activity and quieted down, even Erza and the girl she was fighting with stopped and listened to Makarov.

"We have a newest addition to our family. Please welcome our newest member! Lucy!" Makarov yelled, already having a mug of booze in his hand.

The guild cheered and started to party, grabbing booze and yelling cries of welcomes. Lucy was unsure if she should go out there or not. She really wasn't a social person…thanks to a certain man.

While Lucy stood behind a door, she was suddenly approached by Erza. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I-I'm fine." Lucy stammered.

Erza than took notice of the keys that Lucy was holding. "What are those?"

Lucy squeezed the keys as she answered. "These used to belong to my mother."

"I see. Anyway, everybody wants to see you. Will you come out?" Erza asked.

Lucy gulped, eyeing some…crazy, loud members that was already making a scene. "Can I…skip this party?"

Erza shook her head. "At least say help. They are your new family."

Lucy grumbled under her breath. "They won't hit me with a chair…will they?"

Erza chuckled. "I'll make sure of that. Now let's go."

Reluctantly, Lucy followed Erza into the open, where the others were excited to meet the new member, wanting to welcome her.

Then a pink-haired boy, which Lucy noted that Erza had knocked out, came running to her with a big grin.

"Hi! Why are you hiding!? Come out!"

The boy would've say more, but he was soon interrupted by a mean punch to his face by Erza.

"Ow! Why did you do that, Erza!?" The pink-haired boy exclaimed while rubbing his face where Erza had punched him.

"One, I wanted to. Two, you deserved it. And three, you are scaring Lucy." Erza said, numbering each one with her fingers.

Lucy had hid behind Erza when the pink-haired boy came running to her. And Erza didn't like this. "Now say you are sorry!" Erza ordered, glaring at the pink-haired boy.

The boy grumbled before apologizing. He then grinned at Lucy. "I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you, Lucy."

Lucy stared at the boy. "Nice…to meet you, too."

Then Lucy sees another boy walking towards them…also observing that the boy was partially naked.

Lucy panicked and turned to run…but instead ran into a wall, which Lucy had not yet registered.

Erza turned to Lucy with concern. "Lucy! Are you okay?"

"No!" Lucy complained while rubbing her nose. She pointed at the naked boy. "Why is he naked!?"

Erza turned and sighed. "Gray. How many times do I have to tell you to keep you damn clothes on!?" Erza shouted, crackling her knuckles.

The boy, Gray, looked down and jumped with shock. "My clothes!"

"Pervert." Natsu mumbled with distaste.

"What was that?" Gray bumped face-palmed Natsu with more distaste.

"I said that you're a stripping pervert!" Natsu yelled, glaring at the naked boy.

"That coming from someone who wears a scarf every day!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Slanty eyes!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled, kicking them both in the guts, sending them across the guild with a violent crash.

Lucy wondered exactly how strong Erza was, if she could take out two boys at one time…then she wondered what she was capable of.

Erza turned to Lucy with a smile. "Let's go Lucy. The others will still want to meet you."

Lucy timidly followed Erza further into the room, where most members were.

They were intercepted by a girl, which Lucy observed to be the girl that Erza was fighting with earlier.

The girl smirked, staring at Erza, then at Lucy, then back at Erza. "Well, what do we have here…A knight and a princess."

"It's not like that, Mirajane." Erza coldly responded, glaring at the girl.

"Did you two fall in love?" Mirajane taunted.

"Say that one more time, you bitch!" Erza shouted with ticks on her head.

"Last time I checked, a knight is never supposed to fall in love with a princess." Mirajane smirked.

That was the last straw for Erza. She head-butted Mirajane. "I doubt you even know what love is!"

Lucy stood there, slowly taking a step backwards, wondering what she should do next. She was then approached by a girl with short white hair.

"Hi Lucy! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" The white short haired girl with a smile.

Lucy smiled, taking another step backwards. "Thanks."

"I'm Lisanna. That person that's fighting Erza is my big sister." Lisanna said as she pointed to the girl that was glaring murderously at Erza.

"I-I see." Lucy wondered if Lisanna was just as bad as Mirajane…Lisanna seems nice so far.

"Lucy! Come on! Let's meet the rest of the guild!" Lisanna smiled, attempting to wrap her arm around Lucy's. But Lucy jumped away in a panic.

"Lucy? Don't you want to meet them?"

Before Lucy could say anything else, another girl with blue hair approached them with a smile. "Hi Lucy! Nice to meet you. I'm Levy. Hope we can be friends."

 _Levy? Is this is Levy Makarov was talking about?_ "Same here." Lucy mumbled.

Yet, another girl approached them. "I can tell you your fortune if you want."

"Tell me my fortune, Cana!" Lisanna cheerfully asked.

"I just did yours!" Cana retorted.

Lisanna pouted and Levy laughed. Lucy couldn't help but smile at this.

Did Lucy make the right choice of joining this guild? There's a higher chance of Lucy being spotted and being forced back to that place that Lucy learned to fear. Lucy does not want to go back…not now or never. She looks at her key that had once belonged to her mother. _With this…maybe I can become strong actually fight against my father…and prevent him from taking me back._

* * *

It was now night time, and the ground was littered with sleeping bodies that had drunk too much and fell asleep on the spot. Lucy was wide awake and alert, unsure of where she should go and sleep. She didn't want to sleep in a room where she did not know these people.

"Lucy."

Lucy turned to see Erza, who looked tired.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Erza asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No."

"I see. I can let you crash at my place until you get your own." Erza offered,

"What about your parents?"

"I live alone. I don't have any parents."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Lucy felt guilty for asking that. She didn't know Erza had lost her parents.

"It's fine. I don't even remember them. Anyway, let's go." Erza turned and walked out of the guild.

Lucy followed her with her keys. The walk was silent while they walked to Erza's place. Couple minutes later, the two girls arrived at an apartment complex. 'Fairy Hills' was written on the entrance billboard. Erza led Lucy inside and brought her to where her room was located.

Erza stopped at a door, and Lucy assumed it to be her room.

Erza opened the door and stepped aside to let Lucy in first. "Come on it." Erza smiled.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she walked in.

After Erza closed the door behind her, she turned back to Lucy. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Can I?" Lucy asked.

"I can get you a change of clothes as well." Erza said as she walked to her dressing, fishing for some clothes that would fit Lucy.

"Thank you for this." Lucy was really thankful for Erza helping her.

"No need to be formal with me." Erza smiled, fishing one last piece of clothing. She then turned back to Lucy, handing her a pile of old clothes. "Here you go."

Lucy accepted and walked toward the bathroom, to which Erza had pointed out, and closed the door and locking it. Lucy took a deep breath. Can she really stay here? Could she afford to stay here?

Lucy lazily slipped out of her clothes and turned the shower on. It had been days since Lucy had taken a proper shower since she had ran away from the mansion.

After taking the tower, which felt really good, she really needed to thank Erza for this. She slipped on the clothes Erza had provided. Afterward, she exited the bathroom and found Erza already sleeping in her bed.

Lucy looked around in the dark room and a thought suddenly dawned on her: _Where can I sleep?_ She looked around and found no place that was comfortable enough to sleep. Lucy really didn't mind it. Ever since running away, Lucy never been able to get a full night sleep…or eat.

Lucy opted to sit in the in the kitchen and rested her elbows on the table, her face in her hands. _What can I do? I need to become stronger._

* * *

 **A/N: Again, this is a rewrite. Made to be more...errorless and more professional.**

 **So, if you see a '*This is a rewrite*' at the top of any of the chapters in this story, then I had edited and revised it, adding some more details and such. So please be aware and look forad to reading any of my reedited chapters :3 I'm going to make it more...OOCless and more natural.**

 **So please support me and enjoy the rest of my chapters! :3 Stay beautiful guys and you guys are awesome!**

 **Don't forget to review and comment for any of my chapters.**

 **Toodles~**


	2. Chapter 2

***This is a rewrite***

 **I tried to make this a lot better that the former chapter. But you be the judge and let me know if this was better :3**

 **Please enjoy?**

Erza stirred and sat up, rubbing the drowsiness in her eyes. Then she remembered that she had invited Lucy to her place to spend the night.

"Lucy?" Erza looked around, not seeing the blonde in the room. She stood up and tried to find the blonde. Seconds later, Erza found Lucy in the kitchen.

Lucy was wide awake, staring at a wall. Erza stood at the doorframe, glaring at the blonde, wondering what she was doing, and wondered if she would recede from boring a hole in the wall with her staring.

Couple minutes later, Lucy had not moved an inch, and continued to stare at the wall. Erza was growing concern for the girl.

With caution, Erza stepped into the room, knowing how jumpy Lucy was yesterday. "Lucy?" Erza called out again, trying to get in the line of sight of Lucy's staring.

Thankfully for Erza, Lucy finally noticed her and hastily stood up. "Erza! I'm sorry that I sat in your kitchen without your permission. But I had nowhere to sit or to lay down." Lucy bowed apologetically.

Erza blinked at the bowing girl with confusion. "Eh? You could've slept in the bed with me…the bed was big enough for the both of us…and you don't have to apologize. Please raise your head." Erza don't know why Lucy was being too formal with her.

Lucy straightened herself, "I-I see…"

Erza looked at her face and noticed how pale she looked. "Did you sleep?"

Lucy looked at her, "Yes." She lied.

Erza begged to differ. She had bags under eyes. "Nightmares?"

"No." Lucy lied again.

"If you had trouble sleeping, you could've woken me up…I feel bad now…" Erza really did felt bad. Being the only one with a good night sleep.

"It's fine…" Lucy mumbled.

Erza resigned. "Very well. Are you hungry? You barely had anything yesterday."

"I'm fine." Lucy lied again.

"Lucy…even I can tell that you are not alright."

"I'm fine." Lucy repeated.

"Lucy sit down. I'll make you something." Erza ordered as she made her way to the refrigerator.

Lucy reluctantly sat and watched as Erza was rummaging through the refrigerator for food. Lucy sat in her chair, staring at the table in front of her. Unconsciously, tears started to form in her eyes, and she started to tremble.

Lucy almost failed to register a soft tap on her shoulders and she yanked it away by leaning in the opposite direction. Then there was a strong, yet gentle grasp on her shoulder, and Lucy tried yanking it away, a scream threatening to spill out of her throat.

Then Lucy could feel a strong pair of arms wrapping around Lucy to keep her still, followed by a gentle voice that called her name.

"Lucy. Please calm down." Erza whispered, soothing the girl in her arms. Erza silently wonders why Lucy was so afraid, why Lucy was so…similar. Her past seemed to almost identical as hers. Maybe.

Lucy silently trembled, slowly realizing that it was Erza that was holding her. She slowly melt into the unfamiliar warmth that Lucy had long forgotten, as Erza held her in her arms, rubbing her back to soothe her and to calm her down.

"Lucy. You are our friend now. I want you to understand that…I…Fairy Tail would never hurt you in any way. You can trust us."

Lucy stopped trembling and leaned into the warmth.

Erza pulled away only slightly to look Lucy in the eyes. "Lucy. I want you to tell me your past…and why your father wants to kill you." Erza said with a serious tone and face.

Lucy's face went white. "How did you know that?"

"I was eavesdropping."

"But you were fighting with that girl."

"I panicked when master was walking out, so started a fight with her."

"…" Lucy was unsure if she should be mad or not.

"I'm sorry! Please hit me!" Erza shouted, stepping backward and bowing her head down, causing Lucy to jump.

"Why…would I want to hit you?"

"It's my punishment. I didn't mean to eavesdrop…but I was worried about you."

"…"

Erza sighed, took a deep breath and asked, "If I tell you of my past, will you tell me yours?" Erza asked, looking at Lucy in her eyes. Erza wanted to know, and to help Lucy. Why did she want to help the blonde?

Lucy looked back at her…searching if Erza being sincere or being truthful. "Maybe later…?"

Erza was frustrated, but did not show it. She really was concerned for Lucy. "Then at least eat. It looks like it's been days since you last ate."

"Why are you keep trying to make me eat?" Lucy didn't need a babysitter.

"You'll faint if you keep going on an empty stomach."

Lucy was about to protest when Erza grabbed her hands tightly so Lucy won't be able to yank it away. "Lucy. Please. Just eat. It's not poisoned or anything. It's fresh…please." Erza begged, looking at Lucy in the eyes, showing her who sincere she was.

Lucy resigned. "Fine."

In truth, Lucy was hungry. But she refused to eat, because she would end up throwing up. Her stomach really hated her recently. Hopefully her food would stay down this time.

Erza placed Lucy's food in front of her and sat in a chair opposite of Lucy, making sure she eats her food. After Lucy finished her food, Erza said that they should go to the guild.

"They want to hang out with you." Erza said.

"I'm scared." Lucy confessed.

"That's why I said that you should tell me about your past, so I can help you…or protect you better."

"Erza…why are you so dead set on protecting me?" Lucy asked, wondering why a stranger wants to protect her. It's not common for a stranger to become a knight all the sudden and protect a random stranger.

Erza didn't say anything for a moment. She continued to stare at Lucy before speaking. "Because I see myself in you."

Lucy scoffed. "So it's on a whim?"

"I didn't say that Lucy."

"Then what? What do you see in me that reminded you of you? And why does it makes you want to protect me? I don't understand." Lucy raised her voice a little, a little angry. It was understandable and frustrating.

Erza looked down, "I was a slave…tortured…freedom taken away…and that was when I was years younger. I was…traumatized in a way. I wear this armor to calm myself…and when I met you…I saw myself in you. So scared, traumatized, afraid of people, and I can relate to it. I-It made me want to help you…so you don't have to go through the same sufferings as I had."

Lucy sat there…shocked. She wondered whose childhood was the worst. Hers or Erza's.

"Lucy…I want to protect you. Please let me protect you."

"I-I don't understand why you're asking." Lucy murmured, looking back at the table.

"I don't want to seem like a stalker, following you everywhere. You seemed so afraid of people…people touching you or coming close to you. I can fend them of…keep them away from you if…if that's what you want." Erza offered.

Lucy was a bit touched…that this redhead would go so far for her. Can she trust her? Or will she betray her? That's her biggest fear.

"Lucy?"

"…"

"Lucy?"

"Will you…" Lucy tried to say…but couldn't…

"Lucy, there is no reason to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

Lucy looked down, repeating her words in her mind. _Will you stay with me?_

"Lucy…can you trust me?"

"I don't know." Lucy admitted.

"Lucy. Please understand that no one will ever hurt you. I can guarantee that no will try to hurt you as long as I'm here. Fairy Tail is your new home. They will gladly help you and protect you."

Lucy gulped and looked at the table some more with uncertainty and fear.

"If you want, I can give you something to protect yourself, a sword perhaps. I have many of them and can give one to you." Erza continued, trying to get the blonde to loosen up and trust her.

Lucy shook her head. She really wasn't as fond of swords and knifes. She hated them. Lucy was quiet for a moment before speaking. "If I tell you…will you keep it a secret?" Lucy murmured…deciding to try and trust the redhead.

"I swear on my life…the secret will be safe with me." Erza reassured, heart thumping in anticipation.

Lucy took a deep breath, sat back down in the chair and made sure her eyes were out of sight.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Lucy stood at her Mother' grave. Her Mother had disappeared and will never come back. People said she died and decided to make a grave for her. Her father was enraged. He knew something that Lucy did not. Her Father quickly became bitter and retorted to physical abuse. He even hired people to do it for him._

 _Lucy was the victim of such abuse and cruelty. They punched her, kicked her. Cut her, both shallow and deep. Burned her. Exposed her to cold weather. Locked her in dark places. Isolated her. Starved her. Drugged her._

 _Lucy bared it all. She had promised her Mother the last time they had seen each other. 'Lucy…promise me my darling…take care of your Father. He's clumsily, and awkward.' Her Mother had asked. 'Sure mommy!' Little Lucy cheerily replied._

 _But Lucy could not take it anymore. It had been 6 months since Mother had died. She was pale, skinny, weak, and Lucy wanted it to end. She was going to break her mother's promise and run away. She didn't want this anymore. She didn't want to be in this mansion anymore._

 _So she ran._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Lucy was now crying, hands covering her face. Erza quickly embraced the crying blonde. Erza rubbed Lucy's back, soothing her to help calm her down.

"It's okay Lucy…I won't let your Father hurt you anymore. Not if I can help it." Erza swore that she would protect her. Lucy was her family now, a member of Fairy Tail, a member that was abused. A past similar to hers.

Lucy was still crying, and moved to cry into Erza's shoulder…embracing her tightly for comfort.

Couple minutes passed by and Erza noted that Lucy had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Chuckling sadly to herself, she lifted Lucy up bridal style, and carried her to her bed and laid her down, covering her with the blanket.

Erza stood back, looking at the view before her. Lucy, with poufy eyes and red cheeks, sleeping in her bed. _Her childhood's is as bad as mine. I was a slave…and Lucy was abused by her father…don't know which is more gruesome._ Erza grabbed a chair and sat by the bed, making sure that Lucy would be safe.

Erza still wonders why…she swore to protect this girl…Similar past? Personality? Appearance? Erza does not know. But she will protect her.

Couple hours later, Erza had drifted off to sleep in her chair while watching over Lucy. Lucy was squirming in her sleep, she was having a nightmare, a bad memory she does not want to remember.

 _Lucy was in a dark room, arms and legs covered in blood. She had not eaten or had water in days, or what felt like weeks. And her Father came into the dark room with a flashlight._

 _Her Father shinned the light onto Lucy's face, causing her to be blind for a moment. Then a sharp pain was felt on her cheek. She was kicked in the face._

 _"This is your fault Lucy."_

 _"You should never had been born"_

 _"You killed her."_

 _"I should kill you."_

 _"You don't deserve to live."_

 _"Die already."_

 _Lucy's Father threw insults at her in anger. He kept kicking her, punchingr her, never giving her mercy._

 _"Layla's dead because of you. You should be ashamed."_

Lucy screamed, bolting straight up, sweating all over. She was immediately embraced, causing her to squirm, and scream, not knowing who it was.

"Lucy! Lucy! It's okay. It was just a dream. You are fine now." Erza said, trying to calm down.

Lucy calmed down after realizing it was Erza. She turned to embrace her back, hugging her tightly, trying to wish the nightmares away. Lucy let some of her tears fall down her cheek as she held onto Erza.

When Erza felt that Lucy was crying again, she tightened her hold onto Lucy, "It's okay. I won't let them hurt you. You're safe with me."

Lucy snuggled into her, holding onto Erza as she stopped her tears. Erza was happy that Lucy was trusting her…even a little.

"Feeling a little better?" Erza asked.

"Yeah…thanks…" Lucy mumbled in Erza's shirt.

Erza and Lucy continued to hug, all the nightmares, fears that Lucy was feeling was washed away only for the moment. Lucy was glad…that she came to Fairy Tail. She was glad she mustered enough courage to ask a stranger to take her with them. She was glad that Erza was nice to her. But…she was still afraid of her father.

Lucy hoped that…her Father would never come after her. Erza hoped that she would have a chance kill Lucy's Father in cold blood.

 **A/N: Well, that was a thing :3 Hoped you liked!**

 **Don't forget to review and comment XD I'd appreciate it.**

 **Toodles!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter is up! I noticed that some of ya'll is really happy about me updating really fast. The only reason for that is that I'm a college student and I already finished my semester. Plus I do not have a job. I know...pathetic...I'm pathetic...I don't even have a license to boot. (I'm taking a driving test in a week). I'm pathetic. But on the bright side, it allows me to focus on the stories that I had started.**

 **Enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ,**

It's been couple of days now, Lucy had not gone to the guild not once. Erza was concerned for her and decided to drag her out.

"Lucy." Erza called out, staring at Lucy who was at the table, reading a book.

"Hmm?" Lucy turned her attention to Erza.

"I think…we should go to the guild." Erza said…hoping she would not scare Lucy away.

Lucy paled. She wasn't ready. She was still too afraid.

"Lucy?"

"…"

"May I ask…why did you join the guild?" Erza asked.

"I thought you eavesdropped on us." Lucy pointed out.

"I only heard parts of your conservation. After I heard that your Father wants to kill you…I sort of blanked out. And before I knew it, Master was on his way out. So I panicked and jumped Mira." Erza confessed.

Lucy laughed quietly. "You're so extreme Erza."

"That's what I've been told." Erza smiled. "So…tell me why…?"

"My Mother used to be part of this guild."

"I see…and that made you want to be a member of a guild that your Mother used to be part of?"

"Yes…is that wrong?"

"Heavens no. I think it's great. Your Mother sounds like a great person."

"Thanks."

Erza just thought of a great idea and decided to try it. "Let's make a deal Lucy."

"Deal?"

"You come with me to the guild, and I will do whatever you want."

"Anything?" Lucy looked at Erza to see if she was telling the truth.

"As long it's within my powers to do so."

Lucy would have to think of something that she would have Erza do. But Lucy was still wondering why Erza wants her to go to the guild. "Why do you want me to go?"

"The guild had been asking for you. They want to befriend you. Plus…I think it would help to have more friends that you can rely on. The more friends, the better, and I promise you, they will protect you."

"…" Lucy did not say anything. She looked down at the book she was reading.

"…" Erza remained silent, waiting for Lucy to say something.

"You'll…not…leave…" Lucy mumbled.

"Hmm?" Erza could not hear the blonde.

"Will you stay…by my side…if we go?" Lucy blushed.

"Of course…I did promised you." Erza smiled.

Lucy and Erza slowly made their way to the guild. Lucy was trembling as she trailed behind Erza. Erza noticed this as she made their way to the guild.

Before entering the guild, Erza made an erupted stop, causing Lucy to run into her.

"Ow…" Lucy whined when she bumped into the hard armor.

"Sorry." Erza apologized as she turned to face Lucy. "Take a deep breath and don't panic. I'll be by your side."

Lucy took a deep breath, thankful that Erza was so nice to her.

"Ready?" Erza asked.

"No…" Lucy sighed. "Let's go."

Erza smiled and opened the door, walking in, followed by Lucy. Some people took notice of their presence and decided to greet them.

Mira was the first to approach them. "Erza…I was thinking when you would stop fooling with the princess." Mira smirked.

"Mira, it's not like that."

"Have you done it yet?"

Erza heat-butted Mira angrily. "Mira! Stop messing with me!"

"Stubborn wrench!'

"Navel-showing floozy!"

"Scum girl!"

"Bony girl!"

"Fatty!"

"Four-eyes!"

Lucy stood there, watching the scary exchange of Erza and Mira. Lucy felt…abandoned, is that weird? She's already scared. Plus Erza promised…

"Lucy!" A voice called out.

Lucy swirled to the voice that called her name. It was Natsu.

"Hello!" Natsu grinned happily.

"H-Hi…"

"Lucy! What magic do you use?" Natsu asked.

"I…I don't know…" Lucy mumbled.

"Hmm? Then I can teach you my magic then!" Natsu said, lighting his fists on fire.

Lucy yelped and stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground.

"Lucy?" Natsu was confused.

Before Natsu took even take a step, he was punched in the face by Erza, sending him across the room with a loud crash.

"Natsu!" Erza angrily yelled.

"What the hell was that for you bitch!?" Natsu roared, getting back up and lashing at Erza.

Erza responded by punching him in the gut, sending him across the room again. "I told you not to scare Lucy!'

Seeing that Natsu would not go after her again, Erza turned and offered a hand to Lucy. Lucy accepted and stood back up.

"Erza! What are doing?! I'm not finished with you!" Mira screamed, jumping Erza.

"Just die already Mirajane!" Erza yelled back, punching and kicking her.

"I'll make you cry!" Mira bellowed, kicking and punching Erza.

Lucy backed away from the brawl so she would not get caught in the fight.

"Lucy." A voice from behind spoke.

Lucy turned and found Levy standing there. "Levy."

"You ok? You freaked out when you saw the fire." Levy asked, concerned.

"Ah…yes…I'm just not good with fires." Lucy muttered.

"I see. Well you're fine now. Erza disciplined Natsu…so it shouldn't happen again."

"Hopefully…"

"Anyway, Master asked me to help you with your celestial magic. Do you have your keys?" Levy asked.

"Keys? You mean these?" Lucy asked, showing Levy the keys that were once her Mother's

"Yep! Those. Do you know how to summon them?"

"No…"

"Want me to teach you?" Levy asked, with a smile on her face.

Lucy glanced at the site of the brawl, seeing that Erza was still busy with fighting Mira with murderous looks on their face.

"I-I…guess." Lucy answered, turning back to Levy. Lucy was a little…afraid to be near them.

"Then follow me. We are going to Fairy Tail Archive. It's like a library. It's awesome if you love books." Levy said, leading Lucy to said destination.

Lucy hesitated at first, thinking if Levy could be trusted. Following her through the hallways of the guild, she found herself in a large room, bookshelf filled with books. Lucy was in awe. She loved books, and never seen so many books in one place.

Levy went to a table that already had books on it. "Master asked me to help you with celestial magic. So I already found some books."

"I-I see." Lucy walked to the table and waited for Levy to tell her.

"Can I see your keys again?" Levy asked.

Lucy obliged and gave Levy the keys.

"Wow. Quite the collection you have. Where you get these?"

"It was my Mother's"

"I see. Ok…let see here…" Levy was scanning the silver keys. "Here." Levy handed Lucy a silver key. "That's a White Doggy key. Nicolas. It barely requires magic powers and can be used as a pet."

Lucy looked at the silver key in her hand. "Ok…so how do I summon it?"

"Hold on…let me see…" Levy looked through the book. "Swipe it in front of you, and say 'Open, the Gate of the White Doggy. Nicolas'."

Lucy was a little skeptical…but she still tried it anyway and did what Levy had told her. She swiped the silver in front her, saying 'Open, the Gate of the White Doggy. Nicolas.' Then there was a golden light and something appeared.

It was small…it had a carrot as a nose…is it a carrot? Lucy thought it was adorable. Lucy squealed as she went to hug the spirit.

"LUCY!" A loud voice screamed, causing Lucy to jump.

Erza came running into the room, "Are you okay I heard you screaming. Did someone try to steal your innocence? Did Levy hurt you? How dare you Levy!" Erza rambled.

Lucy was speechless and couldn't hold in her laughter. Levy did the same and laughed. Erza was left a little confused to why they were laughing.

"Lucy! Did Levy poison you!? Is that why you are laughing?!"

"Now that's rude Erza. Why would I ever do that?" Levy argued.

"Levy was helping me with summoning my celestial spirit. I summoned the white doggy." Lucy cut in, showing Erza the spirit the Lucy had summoned.

Erza looked at the spirit and sighed. "Don't scare me like that Lucy. I was this close to punching Levy."

"What!?" Levy sweatdropped.

"ERZA!" Mira came into the room. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE SO SUDDENLY! WE ARE NOT DONE WITH OUR FIGHT!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Erza shouted back, head-butting Mira.

Lucy was getting tired of watching the exchange of these two.

"Anyway Lucy, back to business. You also need to make a contract for your spirits. It's extremely important to follow the contracts." Levy said, taking Lucy away from the brawl of the two.

"Contracts? How do I do that?" Lucy asked.

"Ask what day they would be available on. Then the contract is set. It would be helpful if you wrote it down as well."

"I see." Lucy grabbed a paper and a pen that was lying around and walked to the spirit and asked him what day he was available. After the contract was done, the spirit went back to where it came from.

"Great! Do that with the rest of your spirits and you'll be golden!" Levy smiled. Lucy smiled back, thinking that this girl was nice.

"Thanks Levy."

"No problem. I love helping people." Levy said. "Now let's leave this room and go back."

"O-Ok…"

Lucy left the room as she watched Ezra and Mira battling it out again.

"Lucy!" Another voice called.

Lucy turned and found a naked boy, but luckily had his underwear on. Lucy tried her hardest to not to scream. She looked away and asked, "Why the hell are you naked pervert!"

"My clothes!" Gray exclaimed after looking down on his body.

"Ha! You Pervert. Lucy hates you!" Natsu appeared next to Lucy, causing Lucy to jump away.

"Like you're the one to talk!" Gray bumped his head with Natsu.

"Underwear freak!"

"Cinder-face jerk!"

"You're annoying!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza was back again, kicking the boys across the room.

"Erza…I have to say this but…you said not to fight…but you're fighting Mira…what's the difference?" Lucy asked.

"Nonsense. Mira and I never fight. Why would you say that?" Erza looked at Lucy with a confused look on her face.

"…"

"ERZA! STOP RUNNING AWAY DAMMIT!" Mira came back, jumping Erza and started fighting her.

"This is why Erza…" Lucy frowned at the brawl.

"Erza never makes sense."

Lucy turned and found Gray…without his underwear…he was completely naked. Lucy forgot to contain his scream.

The next second, Gray was knocked over by a flying Mira. Erza came running to Lucy "You okay!? Gray did not hurt you did he!?"

Lucy was tired of this and realized that this was all normal. "I-I was overreacting…can we go home? I'm exhausted…"

"I completely agree. I cannot trust these people. Let's go." Erza deadpanned with a serious look. Lucy eagerly followed.

"See you later Levy!" Lucy called out.

"See you later!" Levy called back.

Erza and Lucy found themselves back at Erza's place. "Lucy…tell me the truth…they did not hurt you did they?"

"N-No…I'm fine…I was just not used to the environment. But I had fun nonetheless…Levy's a nice person."

Erza sighed. "That's good."

"I think you overreacted back there…" Lucy pointed out.

"Overreacted? How?"

"…I think…you're too overprotective…"

"I promised you. I will not break it."

"I'm happy to hear that…"

"Anyway…deal is a deal. You went to the guild. So what do you want me to do?"

"Huh?"

"The deal."

"Oh, that…"

"So, what will you me do?"

"…Can…I…stay…here…" Lucy blushed and mumbled.

"What do you mean stay here?"

"Like…can I…live with you…?" Lucy became even redder.

"I don't see why not." Erza smiled.

Lucy smiled back. "T-Thanks…"

Nighttime came and the girls prepared to go to sleep.

"I'm going to take a bath first. Want to take it with me?" Erza asked.

"Huh? Bathe, um…"

"Plus, I can save some money if you bathe with me."

"…"

"Lucy? Is everything's okay?"

"I…have scars…"

"Scars? That's it? Don't worry about that."

"…"

"Scars are…pretty in my opinion Lucy."

"Pretty? Why would you say that?"

"It's proof that you survived a hard obstacle. You bared the consequences and survived. The only scar that I have is an artificial eye. But I'm proud of it, because I'm still alive. You should be too" Erza said, smiling gently at the surprised blonde.

"I never knew you knew cheesy lines." Lucy snickered.

"Oh…really? Guess you learn something every day."

"Thanks."

"You can thank me if you bathe with me."

"…If…you insist."

Erza made their way to the bathroom and filled the bathtub, while Lucy stayed in the room…thinking about the scars on her back…she knows it's there…the people at the mansion had seen it and called it ugly…what if Erza says the same…

"Lucy….Lucy….Lucy!" Lucy jumped when she noticed Erza standing in front of her…and turned her head away with bright red cheeks when she was completely naked. "Erza…why are you naked?"

"The bath is ready…plus we're both girls…if the scars are still a problem then…I won't force you to show me." Erza crossed her arms.

Lucy who was still beet red, got up and followed Erza into the bathroom and undressed quickly and drowned herself in the warm bath water. Erza joined in as well.

"You look better without the braids…" Lucy pointed out…seeing that Erza had undone her braid.

"Is that so? Should I go without them then?"

"If you want…."

"…"

"…"

Erza and Lucy sat in the bathtub in awkward silence as they looked anywhere other than the other girl. Couple minutes later, Erza decided to break the silence by handing Lucy a sponge. "Think you can wash my back?"

Lucy grabbed the sponge and looked at Erza to see if she was serious. She was when Erza turned and exposed her back to Lucy.

Lucy gulped as she came closer to Erza and…brought the sponge to her back. In all honesty, Lucy had never done this before. She was a little hesitant on doing this…but Erza trusted her…so Lucy felt like she should…trust her back…

After washing her back, Erza turned, "Want me to do yours as well?"

Lucy really did not want to…but…Lucy knows that Erza means well…so she will try to trust her…

Lucy turned around, exposing her back, hoping that Erza would not say anything mean about the scars. Erza was not expecting Lucy to agree…but she was not expecting how bad the scars were.

Some skin were burnt, but there was a lot of cuts in most parts of her back. They were pinkish in color, fading into a permanent scar. Erza really wanted to kill Lucy's Father.

Erza started washing her back gently, "Does it hurt?"

"No…but it tickles."

Erza smiled as she finished washing her back.

"Alright, I'm done. Shall we get out?"

"Yeah."

Erza and Lucy got out of the tub, dried themselves, dress themselves and started for the bed.

"Lucy…if you have any trouble sleeping, don't be afraid to wake me up. Especially nightmares." Erza said as she slipped into her bed.

Lucy nodded as she slipped in. "Goodnight Erza."

"Night Lucy."

Erza was the first to fall asleep. This allowed Lucy sit up and think. _Why had my Father not come after me yet? Is it because of Erza? Fairy Tail? Or does he just not care about me anymore? Hopefully that's the case…_

 **A/N: Now...What do you think? I felt like the scars on Lucy's back was important to know, so Erza and Lucy can bond some more...and so...**

 **And also...** **barrenwasteland12** **had suggested that Lucy's Father should not be killed, but had forced Lucy to kill one of his men. I thought that was a great idea. Gonna figure out how to implement into this story...**

 **Anyway, review, criticize, feddbacks, suggestions, all welcomed. I do not bite. Toodles! ,**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! I have couple of announcements for ya'll start reading them: First, if you had read my other stories (Love confusion ; Truth in Body Spirit), I am forced to put them on hold, as I am having major writer's block, especially for** ** _Love Confusion_** **. Don't get me wrong, I really want to finish them, put I need ideas. Ya'll are free to PM me for ideas for these stories because I really need them. Second, I will be deleting Love and Life because I really don't like it anymore and I think it's crap. So I will be getting rid of it in a couple of days, hope ya'll don't mind.**

 **Also I want to say thanks for those who wished me luck on my driving test, I really appreciated it, to be honest I didn't expect anyone to wish me luck (I was just rambling), so ya'll have my thanks. so hopefully this story will not be disappointing.**

 **And one more thing: As you are reading this, (If you want; I won't force you) think of a maidens name for Layla Heartfilia, before she was married to Jude and became an Heartfilia.**

 **Now please enjoy this chapter :)**

 _It was cold. It was dark. It was cramped. And Lucy was close to dying of starvation. Lucy was thrown into a small closet and the door was locked. Lucy does not know how long she had stayed in the small closet._

 _Everything was dark, blurry, and Lucy could barely lift her arms without it shaking. Lucy failed to notice the door opening. She also failed to register a sharp kick to her face._

 _"_ _Time is up. Follow me." Lucy looked up, while holding her face to numb the pain, to see her Father standing in front of her with an enraged expression on his face._

 _Lucy did not move. She was too weak. She couldn't even move a muscle in her legs. Her Father took it as a sign of rebellion. So he forcibly grabbed her hair and dragged her out into a room._

 _Lucy was thrown to the floor with a loud thump._

 _"_ _I will personally teach you a lesson for disobeying." A cold voice with venom embedded in it reached Lucy's ears. Lucy begun to tremble._

 _Her father walked to a table to grab something, but Lucy couldn't make out what it was. She was too out of it due to lack of food and drink._

 _Lucy was then flipped onto her stomach, and instantly felt her skin burning. Lucy could not hold in her scream. Lucy screamed as her tears fell._

 _"_ _Disobeying me again, I will make it more painful."_

"STOP IT!" Lucy screamed as she bolted up from the bed. Then a hand touch her back and it cause Lucy to instinctively turned around and punched whoever was there. When her fist made contact with whoever was there, she stumbled off the bed and begun to scream as she crawled backwards.

"Lucy!" A voice called out as Lucy was embraced. Lucy panicked as she felt someone hug her. She didn't know who it was, so she begun to try and squirm away, and trying to hit whoever was holding her down, screaming in the process.

"Lucy! Lucy! It's me! Erza! Please calm down!" Erza cried as she was trying to hold down the blonde, taking in the hits from Lucy as she screamed.

It took Lucy a few minutes to let the words sink in, realizing that Erza was holding her. She took a deep breath, while her tears begun to fall down her cheeks.

"Lucy…it's okay." Erza soothed while protectively holding her in her arms.

Before Lucy could say anything, there was loud knocks coming from the door.

"I'm going to answer it. Will you be okay?" Erza said, letting go to look Lucy in the eyes.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." Lucy murmured.

Erza sighed and rose to her full height and went to the door and opened it. Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Bisca, and Cana was at the door with a concerned looks on their face.

"We heard screaming. Mind telling us what it was that woke us up like it was the end of the world?" Mira said, not looking pleased.

Erza sighed at Mira's expression. "Lucy had a nightmare. It's fine now. Go back to sleep." Erza ordered as she closed the door hastily without hearing what else they had to say, locking the door as well so they won't break in.

She walked back to the bedroom where Lucy was…but she couldn't find her anywhere. "Lucy?" Erza called out…nothing. Panicking, Erza looked in the kitchen, her bedroom, and then the bathroom.

She found the blonde in the tub, her knees to her chest, head buried in them. Erza could hear quiet sobbing as she neared the blonde.

"Lucy?" Erza called out with caution.

Lucy did not respond, but she stopped crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lucy nodded, not wanting to be vocal, or to talk about her nightmare.

When Lucy did not want to talk about it, Erza was thinking on how she should comfort her.

"Do you…want…or need anything?" Erza said…hoping to comfort her in any way.

Lucy did not respond this time.

"Do you want to go back to bed? Where it's comfortable?"

Lucy remained silent and Erza grew concerned. Erza cautiously approached the silent blonde and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and shook her a little.

Nothing.

Erza moved Lucy's head…and found out that she fell asleep. How can one fall asleep in a bathtub? Erza wondered.

Carefully, Erza picked Lucy up and brought her back to the bed and laid her down gently. She moved the blanket so that it covered Lucy to keep her warm.

Erza stepped back to look at Lucy sleeping. She wondered what made Lucy so afraid…that it caused Lucy to hit her countless times. Erza was sure that she may have some bruises tomorrow from Lucy's punches. Erza didn't mind though…it was nothing compared to when she had lost her eye…

Erza made to be careful when she slipped into the bed to lay down next to the sleeping blonde. She glanced at Lucy and studied her face.

Her eyes were puffy from crying, cheeks red from crying. Erza wondered what her dream was that made her so…afraid…so freaked out…she wanted to protect her.

Erza again wondered why she was…so set on protecting her. Was it really because she sees herself in Lucy? Was it really because of that? And why is her heart racing when she thinks about it? She needs to get it checked out.

Erza took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and draped her arm over Lucy waist and gently moved her to a position where Lucy's head was on Erza's shoulder.

Erza wrapped both her arms and held her tight, but not too tight, and let her eyes droop.

The next morning, Lucy woke up and found herself sleeping in Erza's chest. Blushing, she looked up and found Erza still sleeping.

She remembered waking up from a nightmare…and freaked out…then Erza comforted her…then…was she in a bathroom? She couldn't remember. She was too clouded from fear and drowsiness.

She tried to get up…but couldn't. Erza's arms were wrapped around Lucy tightly, not letting her move and inch.

Lucy sighed. Hopefully Erza wouldn't get too made at her for waking her up.

"Erza." Lucy softly called out.

"…"

"Erza." Lucy said a little louder.

"…"

"Erza…please wake. I want to get up." Lucy moved as much as she can…hoping that it would wake the redhead from her deep slumber.

Erza then opened her eyes and stared at Lucy. "Morning" Erza mumbled, still tired.

"Can I get up?"

Erza then blushed, realizing their position and let Lucy go. "Sorry. You had a nightmare last night. I was comforting you."

"Thanks." Lucy knew she was lying. She remembered falling asleep in the bathroom…

"Shall we go to the guild?" Erza asked as she rose from the bed, still blushing.

"Sure."

20 minutes later, Erza and Lucy were at the guild, and everybody else was already there. They were greeted as they made their way to the bar.

"Lucy!" A voice called out.

Lucy turned and found Levy walking over to her.

"Lucy. What happened last night? We heard screaming from Erza's room." Levy said, a little concerned.

"Oh…I just had a nightmare…I'm fine now." Lucy reassured…noticing that in the corner of her eyes that Erza was still behind her, silently watching my exchange with Levy.

"Want to talk about it?" Levy asked, wanting to help the blonde.

Lucy hesitated. "Maybe later?"

"If you want to talk about it…I'm all ears." Levy smiled.

"I'll think about it."

Then Lisanna walked next to Levy and smiled.

"Sup guys. Lucy, you ok?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Lucy said, sighing.

"Anyway, want to go on a job?" Lisanna asked. "You haven't gone on one yet."

"Job?" Lucy questioned.

"You need money in order to pay the rent for you apartment or house…for foods and clothing. " Levy explained.

Lucy had not thought about money. She didn't need to, especially since she came from a wealthy family. Lucy felt guilty…for not telling them where she came from. Master Makarov seemed to be the only one that knows.

"So want to go?" Lisanna asked.

"Lucy will not go without me." Erza cut in.

"Oi! Erza! You are not going anywhere with my little sister!" Mira screamed as she approached them.

"Mind you own damn business!' Erza shouted back as they bumped heads violently.

Lucy watched them, thinking out old it had gotten and why they are fighting.

"Stop fighting you two! How about you come to Mira!" Lisanna said, trying to break up the fight.

"I'm not going anywhere with this girl!" Mira glared at Erza.

"I don't care about you!" Erza shout back.

Lucy sighed. "Are we going or not?"

"Yep." Levy said cheerfully. "We just have to sneak out." Levy whispered to Lucy and Lisanna.

Lisanna grinned as she agreed to the plan. Lucy agreed as well. Levy giggled as she ran to Cana and whispered something to her. Then she came back and led them to the back of the guild.

"Don't we need to find a request first?" Lucy asked, realizing that they had not yet picked out a job.

"I had already picked on out. I picked the easiest one for you Lucy!" Lisanna smiled as she handed Lucy a flyer.

Lucy's first job, and she was determined not to mess up. She can only hope that Erza will not flip out, realizing that she went missing.

~Meanwhile, at the guild~

Erza was literally flipping out, flipping all the tables, all the chairs, trying to find the missing blonde after realizing that she went missing.

Erza had knocked all the guys out in frustration when they did not tell her what she wanted to know.

Mira was watching her temper from the distance, snickering at her behavior. Cana appeared next to her, whispering something in Mira's ear.

Mira's smirk grew wider and wider, as a plan was forming in her mind. She told Cana not to say anything and continued to watch Erza lose her mind.

Erza was holding Natsu by his scarf, screaming at where Lucy was, and Natsu was cowering in fear, telling her that he did not know where she went. Frustrated, Erza threw Natsu behind him like a piece of clothing and approached Gray. He was thrown over her shoulder as well when he did not know where the blonde was.

Mira was smirking. She wanted Erza to struggle, watching her struggle was almost as fun as beating her up.

Mira walked up to Erza, who was red from frustration, and gotten her attention by speaking, "I know where she is."

Erza immediately snapped her head toward Mira. "Did you hurt her? Did you steal her innocence? Don't tell that you did something to her. If you did I swear that I will kill you!" Erza rambled.

Mira was amused. "I will tell you where she is…if you tell me something."

Ezra formed a tick on her forehead. "It depends."

Mir leaned in and whispered into Erza's ear, "Are you in love with her?"

"No." Was Erza immediate answer.

"Hmm…I wonder when you will stop lying to yourself." Mira said, leaning back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm being serious here. How do feel about her?"

Erza looked at Mira in confusion. Feel? "I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about."

Mira sighed. She leaned in closer. "Do you feel nervous when around her? Do your heart race when around her?"

Erza though about. Yes. She had experienced them when near her. "Why do you need to know?"

"I want to help."

"Why?"

"Because the situation is funny." Mira smirked.

Erza sighed, and walked away from Mira, clearly fed up with her nonsense.

"Guess you don't want to know where Lucy is then?" Mira smirked…grinning wider and wider as Erza stopped and glared at her angrily.

"Mira…if you don't tell me right now…I will kill you." Erza glared at Mira with a murderous look.

"Wait, stop it!" Cana jumped in, realizing the murderous atmosphere between the two. "Ezra, Lucy is with Lisanna and Levy at a really safe and easy job. She is fine."

"Cana! I said to not say anything. Things was just getting interesting!" Mira stomped her feet.

"I don't want two dead friends!" Cana shouted back.

Erza walked to Cana, back facing her, and placed a hand on Cana's shoulder "Where are they?" Erza spoke in a cold tone.

Lucy's job was to take care couple of kids while the parents were out. Who knew that wizards could also babysit for money. After completing their job, they were on their way back to their guild.

"What do you think Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Really easy and simple." Lucy answered.

"Most jobs are less simple and requires fighting." Lisanna added.

"Is that so?" Lucy said.

"Do you still want to talk about your nightmare?" Levy asked.

"You can always talk to us about it." Lisanna smiled.

Lucy sighed. "It was just a nightmare about fire…being burnt…nothing else." Lucy did not want to talk about her torture, even to Erza. It was too…gruesome to talk about.

"Does it have to do with when you freaked out when you saw Natsu's fire?" Levy asked.

"Perhaps…maybe…it…brought some similar memories from my childhood." Lucy muttered, looking down as they walked.

Levy and Lisanna looked at each other first before looking back at Lucy.

Levy was about to say something, but was ambushed by a group of hooded people.

Lisanna and Levy immediately took their fighting stance. But Lucy paled. She knew who they were. They were the ones that would torture her when her Father was not in the moods. They were much crueler than her Father…She was scared. She wanted to run away. She did not want to go back.

"Took us awhile to find you girl." One of the hooded figure spoke, stepping forward.

"What are you talking about!?" Lisanna shot back.

"You mean she had not told you? Very well then. I'll shall tell you." The man said.

Lucy trembled and Levy noticed this. Lisanna was too busy focusing on the men that surrounded them.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Your Father had told us to bring us back." The man said, smirking.

Lucy collapsed to the ground, covering her ears. "No…no…no" Lucy repeated it, tears swelling up.

"Lucy?" Levy was now concerned.

Lisanna took her eyes off the surrounding men and looked at the trembling blonde. "What's wrong Lucy?"

"No…no…no…I don't want to go back…" Lucy muttered as she was breathing quickly.

"Lucy!" Levy cried, trying to bring Lucy back from her panic attack.

"He even offered 15,000,000 to bring you back. I couldn't pass up the offer.." The hooded man continued, snickering evilly.

"15,000,000!?" Levy and Lisanna cried, and looked at Lucy, who was still trembling.

"Lucy! What is he talking about!?" Levy said to the blonde. The blonde did not respond.

"Men! The job was to bring her back…but we don't need to give her mercy…" The man smirked, the men did the same as they readied their stance and dashed forward.

The first attacker punched Lisanna and the other used an earth magic to send Levy away. Then the third attacker used lightning magic and stuck Lucy, who screamed in agony.

"Lucy!" Levy and Lisanna cried, trying to get back up so they could save their friend

Erza ran as fast as she could. She can only hope that Lucy would come back without being ambushed. Considering that her Father was an abusive type, there is a chance that he would try to bring her back. That's why she couldn't leave her alone.

Then she heard screaming. It was Lucy.

Erza ran even faster to reach where they were. Arriving, she noted at least 5 hooded figures. 4 of them surrounded Levy and Lisanna, who was unconscious. And the other was torturing Lucy, who was screaming.

"LUCY!" Erza screamed as she summoned a sword and impaled the guy that was torturing her. She did not care if she killed him. She would not care as long as Lucy was okay.

Then she was surrounded by 4 hooded figures that was surrounding the other girls who was still unconscious.

"Erza!" Mira finally caught up. "Damn, why did you run so fast!?"

"Wanna help me with this? Your sister is unconscious because of these men."

Mira looked around and saw her sister knocked out cold, covered in dirt and bruises. It didn't take long for Mira to snap and do her takeover magic.

"Let's take out these bitches!" Mira growled, wanting to kill these hooded figures.

10 minutes later Erza and Mira was able to defeat the men. Mira went to her sister and Levy to see if they were okay. Erza went to Lucy's side to see if she was okay.

Lucy was not. There was a large blood puddle beneath her. Her left leg seemed bent, her right arm looked broken, and has a black eye.

Erza checked her pulse. She was still alive. But at this rate, she won't be. She needs medical attention immediately.

"How's Lucy? Lisanna and Levy are fine." Mira said, walking up to Erza.

"She's dying. She needs medical help. ASAP." Erza was shaking.

Mira shoved Erza gently and looked at Lucy's condition. "Where is she bleeding? We need to wrap it in something.

"Think she can be saved?"

"Yes. We need to bring her back to the guild immediately."

"Very well. But how can we carry them?"

"I can take care of Lisanna and Levy. You take care of Lucy."

After giving Lucy a quick bandage to her bleeding wound, she picked her up, bridal style and headed for the guild, with Mira in tow, who was carrying both Lisanna and Levy.

Erza was angry at herself. She allowed Lucy to be tortured. She promised…and she broke it…she was frustrated…angry…she wanted someone to hit her….

 **A/N: What do you think? I'm not really good with coming up with jobs or fights...so...hopefully it as entertaining for you guys.**

 **Anyway, if you had thought of Layla's maiden's name before she had married Jude, I would LOVE to hear it. it's really important for the next chapter (I'm not good with coming up with names...so please help me T.T)**

 **Again, you guys rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys...Some of ya'll contacted me that the heartfilia's name actually originally belonged to Layla...honestly I had not been keeping up with the FT storyline because of school and stuff. Plus I started rewatching it from the start. So I did some research for Jude's real last name and could not find it, so I decided to use one of the suggestions that one of ya'll suggested: Kogane. Thanks unknown guest! I still feel really pathetic... T.T Damn I need to keep with things... T.T** ** _sniff...I can't stop crying...I feel so pathetic...ya'll are the best...I don't even know why !'m still typing this..._**

 **Plus this story is a little shorter so I hope you don't mind it...GAH! I'm starting to hate myself, somebody** **kill me!** **Here's my address!:** **jfpiqbfjrq3bb** **! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!**

 **Anyway, back on topic, hope you like this chapter, and thanks for those who was brave enough to tell me about the heartfilia origin, I really appreciated it. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 _Lucy was weak, she couldn't move. She lost a lot of blood. Her Father decided to give her punishment by giving her ugly scars on her back. It was painful, horrid, and Lucy wondered why she deserved this._

 _Lucy was back in her room, she did not bother changing or bandaging her back. She didn't care. She wanted to run away. Her Mother had just died a week ago, and her Father…is she really her Father anymore? Lucy couldn't tell if it's really her Father that was walking around…_

 _Then a door opened and a hooded figure came in. Lucy watched as the hooded man closed the door and came closer. She also spotted something shiny…it was a knife._

 _"_ _Mister…why do you have a knife?" Lucy asked._

 _"…_ _Your Father had ordered me to punish you some more." The man smirked. The mouth was all Lucy could see, and it made Lucy more afraid._

 _The hooded man stepped closer and closer, raising the knife toward Lucy. Lucy crawled back…not wanting to get cut again…or die even…_

 _"_ _Now be a good and stay still." The man said before bringing the knife down on Lucy._

 _In Lucy's panic, she dodged and knocked the man off balanced, causing him to fall on the ground. Lucy saw this as a chance to grab the knife from his loose hand and climb on top of him and stabbed him in the chest as hard as she could._

 _The man screamed as he punched Lucy in the stomach, knocking her off of him. Lucy managed to embed the knife in the man about 2 inches. But is wasn't enough to kill the man._

 _"_ _This was my favorite shirt you little bitch." The man growled in a low tone. "I can just say…that I went overboard and killed you on accident…" The man laughed evilly and he held his wound in one hand, and held the knife in the other._

 _The man lashed at Lucy, while Lucy was running away, anywhere where the man could not reach her. Fortunately, the man was slow, thanks to the wound she gave him. Lucy hoped that she had punctured a lung or something, she wanted this to end._

 _Lucy was now under a table, and the man was on his knees swiping the bloodied knife everywhere, trying to cut the young blonde._

 _Lucy looked at the legs of the table she was under…if maybe…Lucy did not have time to think, as the man was getting closer to her. Lucy kicked one of the legs of the table as hard as she could. She kicked couple of time, before the leg finally gave out and broke._

 _At the same time when the leg gave out, the table lurched forward upon losing one of its three legs. It fell on top of the man's head. The man yelped in pain and took a moment to numb his pain._

 _Lucy grabbed the broken leg…or a stick now, and tried to hit the man in the head as hard as he could. Lucy then realized that the stick was not enough. She quickly eyed the knife and saw that it had fell on the ground._

 _Lucy grabbed it immediately, at the same time the man had gained enough of his bearings and lashed forward as well._

 _Lucy grabbed it and quickly turned toward the man and pointed it at him. The man continued to lurched forward, unaware of the knife's position. The man was getting closer and closer, wanting to hurt the blonde._

Lucy shrieked as she bolted straight up. She regretted it immediately when her sides was aching in immense pain.

Then a door opened and Erza came running in the room "Lucy! You okay!"

Lucy didn't respond. She didn't register Erza next to her. She was still…too shaken from her dream…that man…those hooded figures from before, it was revenge for Lucy killing their leader…

"Lucy?" Erza cautiously placed her hand on her shoulder, but Lucy instantly swiped it away using her uninjured hand. Lucy was still shaken up…

"Lucy." Erza said again. "I'm sorry."

Lucy looked at Erza in confusion. Why was she apologizing?

"I didn't keep my promise. You're hurt…because I failed to protect you." Erza hanged her head in shame.

Lucy stared at Erza, whose eyes were hiding behind her hair. She sighed and looked away. "No…it wasn't your fault. I…slipped away when you weren't looking. You have nothing to apologize."

Erza looked up at Lucy, who was looking down.

"Erza…were you the one that saved me?" Lucy asked.

"Yes…and Mira asked.

Lucy looked up in surprise. "Since when did you two become friends?"

Erza chuckled. "It's a long story. I told Mira that you were targeted by dangerous people…and Mira flipped out, afraid that her little sister would also be victims. So we both rushed out to save ya'll. We was just in time." Erza explained.

Lucy sighed…but regretted it again. Her sides hurts. "Thanks."

"Thank Mira too." Erza said. Erza was thankful that Mira came with her. Mira may be obnoxious…and a bitch. But she was dependent when needed. Erza wouldn't know if Lucy would not be here if Mira did not come.

The door opened again and the tiny old man came in. "How's my little brat?"

"She's fine. Just in pain." Erza answered for Lucy.

"That's good news." Makarov said as he walked to the bed where Lucy and Erza was. "Lucy…those men that ambushed you and the others…I was told that you knew them." Makarov said, it was a question, and Lucy knew it, but feigned ignorance. She did not want to talk about it.

"What are you talking about, Master?" Erza asked in confusion.

"Lisanna and Levy said that Lucy knew the men that ambushed them. Though their face were covered, Lucy still knew them." Makarov explained.

Erza understood and looked at Lucy for answers.

Lucy looked down on the bed and begun to tremble. "They were hired…by my Father…after my Mother died." Lucy tried her hardest to not say too much.

Makarov knew that there was more to this, considering Lucy's condition. Erza thought the same.

"In any case, you are being targeted, and I will not allow it anymore. Erza, can you be Lucy's bodyguard 24/7?" Makarov said in the serious tone.

Erza and Lucy looked at the tiny old man.

"Gladly, Master." Erza smiled.

Makarov sighed. "Glad to see you are okay little brat." Makarov walked out of the room, leaving the girls some privacy.

"Lucy…I forgot to ask you this…but your Mother used to come here…what was her name?" Erza asked, looking at Lucy.

Lucy smiled sadly, still missing her Mother. "Layla…Layla Heartfilia."

Erza recognized the name…Heartfilia…just where had Erza recognized the name? Erza doesn't remember any Layla Heartfilia in the guild…

"Why did she leave?"

"She married my Father, Jude Kogane. Mother decided to quit the guild and go with my Father." Lucy said…still harboring ill feeling towards her Father. She wondered what her Mother had seen in her Father…

"Lucy…if you ever want to talk…I will be there to listen. If you ever want to cry, I'll be the shoulder that you can lean on. I won't leave you, or hurt you…" Erza declared, seeing that Lucy was depressed and sad.

Lucy smiled. "You said that thousands of times Erza."

"Then why won't you rely on me more?"

Lucy looked down. "…I'm…still…"

Erza looked at Lucy and could tell that she was hesitating. "It's okay Lucy. Tell me when you are ready."

Lucy smiled, but then it faltered as a thought dawned on her. "Come to think of it…where am I?"

Erza laughed, thinking how her reaction was slow. "At the guild's infirmary. You've been out for 3 days."

"What happened to those guys?" Lucy asked.

"The people that ambushed ya'll? Locked up." Erza said with little venom in it.

"I see…when can I leave the infirmary?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Porlyusica said that you can leave when you wake up. But you need crutches. Your left leg is broken, and your right arm is fractured. So I have to help you."

"Porlyusica?" Lucy wondered.

"Ah…she is like our doctor…but she's…difficult…it's hard to explain." Erza tried to explain.

Lucy understood. "Then…can we leave now?"

"Hmm? Oh…yes…but I think you should rest a little more. You lost a lot of blood. There was a knife inside of you…"

"…Knife?" Lucy looked at Erza.

"…yes…I didn't noticed it before…but…" Erza trailed off…

Lucy sighed…maybe that was why her sides hurts so much. "How's Lisanna and Levy?" Lucy wondered if they were alright.

"They are fine. They want to see you…but I didn't know if…you wanted company."

"How thoughtful." Lucy was touched.

"Do you want to see them?" Erza asked.

"Sure."

"I'll be back quickly."

Erza left the room, leaving Lucy to be alone in the room. The silence only lasted for a few moments when Levy and Lisanna barged into the room screaming "Lucy!"

Lucy smiled. "Hey guys."

"Are you okay Lucy?" Levy cried.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"I'm so glad." Lisanna sniffed.

"So tell me. Who was those guys?" Levy asked.

"That is none of your concern." Erza, who came out of nowhere and spoke in a low tone.

Lisanna and Levy turned to Erza. "What do you mean?"

"I mean is that Lucy will not be talking about it." Erza said.

Lucy, on the other hand, was thinking about those guys. She knew that they hated her. She had killed their leader months ago. They tried to torture when they were allowed. They knew her weaknesses, they knew her fears, and they knew how to traumatize her. It was only luck that she was able to run away…and met Erza…

Maybe Erza was right. If Lucy had more friends…then maybe they could help her…protect her…but Lucy…felt weak. Lucy felt like she needed to become stronger, so she won't be protected all the time…but she can still rely in them…would that be okay?

 **A/N: Lucy is still shaken up, just to let you know. Plus I'm planning to add in the next chapter to where Lucy begins to like to write. (Spoiler!) Oops...supposed not to say that...oh well...but yeah...how did Lucy gains a hobby in writing? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Review, feedbacks, criticisms, suggestions, all is welcome! I do not bite! :) I come in peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! New chapter! Hope u forgive my lack of...information about the whole Heartfilia thing...but...yeah...**

 **This is how I think Lucy came to like writing...or a step to be wanting to be a writer.**

 **I only have one thing I want from you reader! : Please enjoy! ;)**

Erza had just completed a job and was on her way back to the guild. She needed money for her rent and for food, also to support Lucy who was still suffering from the attack two days ago.

If anything, it made her attitude more…distant. She doesn't talk anymore…or just stares off into space. Erza had tried to talk to her to…confess her feelings or…just let it all out. She failed multiply times when Lucy would refused to be vocal or even look Erza in the eyes.

Concerned for her, she had asked Levy to babysit…or keep an eye out for Lucy's wellbeing while Erza was on her job.

After returning to the guild and reporting to the master, Erza immediately made her way to Fairy Hills to check up on Lucy's condition.

Closing the door behind her, Erza went to where Lucy had been laying.

"Erza!" Levy came out running towards Erza in a panic.

"Levy! Did something happen?" Erza asked, already concerned.

"Lucy keeps trembling…muttering something I don't even understand. She even kept screaming, and her wounded leg and arm…, I'm afraid that Lucy's putting too much strain in them. I don't know what to do. I've been trying to hold her down, but she kept swiping at me in a frenzy…it's like she doesn't know who I am!" Levy rambled and panted.

Erza stalked to where Lucy was and found her to be sleeping. Levy walked next to Lucy's side. "Lucy fell asleep from exhaustion. I really don't know anymore. I'm really concerned for her." Levy's eyes started to get teary.

Though Erza doesn't understand what exactly happened, but this was entirely new for her. But it has to do something when she was attacked…could it be…that it gave her something that Lucy did not want to remember?

"Thank you Levy. You can go back now. I can take care of Lucy now. Take a break."

"Ok…just help Lucy…" Levy muttered before walking out of the room to go back to where she lives.

Erza sighed and looked at the sleeping Lucy. _What's making you afraid Lucy?_

 _Lucy…had killed him…but he was trying to kill her…so…that's...shouldn't held against her right? Lucy still held the bloodied knife…Lucy had stood in front of the man that tried to kill her…blood…blood's everywhere._

 _'_ _I'm…I a murderer? Because I killed someone…that's wanted to kill me…? What would Mother say? Mother…will you despise me? Will you still love me? Please tell me…Father is already gone…I have no one left…please tell me…'_

 _Suddenly, Lucy was no longer standing in front of the dead man…but she was now standing in front of her Mother's grave. Lucy still held the knife that was used to kill the man. Why was she here? Is it a sign?_

 _"_ _Lucy" Lucy's blood froze. It was her Father's. Reluctantly, she turned to face her Father. "Your Mother would be ashamed of you. For my daughter to kill someone, it seems that my daughter had died as well." The Father smirked._

 _Lucy wanted to drop the knife, she wanted to drop it. She didn't want to feel it in her hands. But she couldn't. It was stuck to her hand like glue._

 _"_ _You will need punishment…a long one. To be a proper lady, I must beat the sense into you. You are my puppet, and you will obey." Lucy's Father said._

 _Lucy trembled at those words. This wasn't her fault. She was only trying to survive. Mother…wouldn't approve of this!_

 _Then Lucy's Father brought something out of his pocket. It was a knife. "I'll shall start the punishment now." He smirked as he came closer._

"Lucy! Lucy! Stop! Wake up! Calm down!" A voice called out to her.

 _Lucy's Father grabbed Lucy by her shirt and lifted her off from the ground._

"Lucy! Wake up! It's just a dream. It's just a nightmare!" The voice continued. Lucy felt that it felt…familiar…

 _Lucy's Father took the knife to her throat as he grinned evilly._

Lucy woke up in a panic, finding herself to be screaming and thrashing about, as someone was holding her down.

"Lucy! Stop! Wake up!" Erza was in front of Lucy, pinning her down, unaware that Lucy had awoken.

Seeing Erza in front of her calmed her down a bit, but she did not like being pinned like this… "Get off of me!" Lucy screamed on the top of her lungs and tried to shove Erza off of her.

Sensing that Lucy was awake now, she lets go and let Lucy calm down. Erza moved and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Lucy's action. But she still trembled. She was still not looking at her in the eyes. In fact, that was the only words she had spoken since the incident.

"Lucy. Do you want to talk about it?" Erza asked for the nth time.

"…" Lucy stared at the floor beneath her. Her arms and legs were throbbing from too moving it too much and putting too much pressure in them.

"You can talk to me you know." Erza called out.

"…" Lucy remained non-vocal and hanged her head.

Erza doesn't even know what to do anymore. "Do you…miss you Mother?" Erza doesn't even know why she asked her that, Lucy clearly misses her Mother…

But Erza wasn't even expecting a reaction from Lucy, because Lucy finally looked at Erza in the eyes. Erza stared back, wondering what else to say. Should she try to comfort her…or…try to be a mother to her….wait she's already doing that…

"Have you ever killed someone?" Lucy softly muttered.

Erza's eyes widen a bit when she asked that question. "I have."

Lucy continued to look at Erza with a distance look in her eyes. "Was it to survive?"

Erza was thinking about why she would be asking her all this. "Yes. And to protect my friends."

"Is it wrong to kill others…when you want to live?" Lucy hanged her head, looking at the floor, her eyes covered by her hair.

Erza glazed at the girl, thinking, wondering if she ever had to take someone else's life. "It depends. There is no moral in killing, neither for good or bad."

Lucy started to tremble. "You think…that my…Mother would hate me…for killing another person?" Erza could see tears streaming down her face. She went and embraced the blonde.

"I don't think your Mother will ever hate you for anything. If anything, your Father is in the wrong. You did nothing wrong. You killed another person, because your Father left you no choice. You are still alive, look forward, protect what you have now, and believe in yourself." Erza held the blonde in her arms, soothing her with her words, being careful to not to agitate her fractured right arm.

Lucy embraced her back… "Then…my Mother…would still love me?"

"A Mother's job is to love their children."

"I miss her…" Lucy's tears came down harder. "I want to see her, talk to her, embrace her…I-I…"

Erza felt sad for the blonde. She wondered what to do to help her…if she wanted to talk to her…wait…

Erza had an idea! She gently pushed the blonde away to look her in the eyes. "Lucy! If you want to talk to her, I have an idea!"

Lucy wiped her tears away while more came flowing out. "What do you mean?"

Erza got up and went to her desk to bring out a pen and a paper and an envelope. "You can always write her some letters, confess some things to her."

Lucy looked at Erza in confusion. "How can that work? How can I send them to where Mother is?"

Erza smiled. "You don't send them. You write them, seal them, and lock them away and only hope that bond between you two are strong enough for your Mother to read your letters."

Lucy thought about and thought how impossible it sounded…

Erza saw the look on Lucy's face. "You can write anything in your letter, your feelings, your anger, anything. I'm sure your Mother will hear your prayers and guide you in her own way."

Lucy looked at Erza, then at the pen and the piece of paper, and back at Erza. "Fine…I'll…try…"

"Then sit here and start writing. And this is only between you and your Mother. I have no business in reading what does not concern me. So write to your heart's content." Erza moved the chair for Lucy to sit.

Then Erza went to Lucy to help her walk to the chair since her left leg was still healing. Erza slowly guided Lucy to the chair and helped her sit down.

"What exactly can I write?" Lucy asked.

"For starters, you can say how much you miss your Mother, that you love her…tell her about what had happened."

"…" Lucy picked up the pen on her left hand, since her dominant hand was in a cast. Lucy looked at the paper in front of her. _What should I write?_

 _Dear Mother,_

 _It had been about 4 months since you had died. And it had been about four months since Father had been abusive. It had been hard._

 _I miss you terribly Mother. It was hard for me, and I'm sorry for not keeping our promise. I was not able to take care of Father, I'm afraid that's he's already gone._ _Should I even call him a Father anymore? He…abused me…_

 _I'm afraid that he'll come for me again to bring me back. Mother, Should I forgive him? For the things that he had done? For the things he had said?_ _Mother, what had you seen in him?_

 _I killed someone…he was trying to kill me…so I was trying to protect myself…I was scared then. Father was enraged and everything became_ _even_ _worse. He even hired people to 'punish' me._

 _Mother, Father was already dead_ _when you had died_ _. I don't even know if that's my Father…._

 _Then I met someone when I decided to run away. She wears armor and has scarlet hair. She calls herself Erza Scarlet. She nice and cool and pretty. She was nice enough to take me with her when the other travelers wouldn't. I felt blessed._

 _But the nightmares wouldn't escape me. Father is everywhere. He wants me dead. He wants to torture me some more. He even claimed that I killed you._ _Please tell me that's not true._

 _I'm scared, and I miss you terribly Mother. But I was told that I'm not alone. I found myself at a guild that you once were part of: Fairy Tail. It's rowdy and_ _scary_ _. But I can tell that it's full of wonderful people. I just need to open up….and…try to be friends with them._

 _Mother, I will not go back. I want to stay here. Is that okay with you?_ _I'm sure that you can understand_ _. I want to become stronger…and protect the people that's been protecting me._

 _I love you Mother. I miss you._

 _Love,  
Lucy Heartfilia._

Lucy took a deep breath as she laid the pen down and looked at her paper, filled with errors…but she felt a lot better. But it was harder to write with her left hand, and it looked so un-neat. But she felt lighter and warmer. She folded the letter and put it in the envelope and sealed it.

 _Guess Erza was right. I feel a bit better._ Lucy smiled as she carefully stood on her good leg. She turned and found Erza reading a book on the bed.

"Done?" Erza called out, not even looking up.

"Um…yes."

"Took you hours." Erza pointed out.

"Huh?"

"It's already nighttime."

Lucy looked out the window and indeed it was nighttime.

"Ready for bed?" Erza asked. Erza didn't bother asking Lucy if the writing letters to a deceased made her happier, because she could see the smile on her face.

"Sure…what's you reading?" Lucy asked, wondering what Erza was reading.

"An erotic manga. BL." Erza said so simply.

"Eh?" Lucy didn't understand what she meant by that. _BL? What's that?_

"Nothing. Let's go to bed." Erza closed her book and slipped it under her covers.

Suspicious…Lucy thought.

 **A/N: What do you think?**

 **Question: Do you think I should do every arc from the manga/anime for this story? Would that be too much? Let me know.**

 **Review, feedbacks, criticisms, suggestions, I welcome them all. I do not bite! I come in peace! :) Because I love ya'll!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter is up!**

 **...I have a confession to make...*sniff*...I** **almost** **forgot to implement Happy into the story! But one of ya'll reminded me, so thanks! Don't worry, Happy is in here.**

 **This chapter revolves around Lucy meeting Happy and the Lisanna's death.**

 **I had to come up with some other things to keep this chapter long and not too short, because we all hate short stories, am I right?**

 **So...I hope you like this chapter...and please enjoy :)**

It was another beautiful day, and Lucy was still struggling to go outside…mostly because of her injured leg, but also because Lucy was afraid that her Father might send someone else to go after her, after the incident of the hooded figures couple days ago. Luckily, Erza was there to be by Lucy's side and help her to the guild, and protect her from anyone that may want to hurt her.

Walking through the large set of doors, Levy was the first to notice and greet Lucy.

"Lucy!" Levy cried.

"Levy." Lucy smiled…

Levy wanted to hug Lucy…but Lucy was too injured…a broken leg and arm… "How you feeling?" Levy asked, remembering the night where Lucy was having a terror.

"Feeling much better…though my arm and leg does hurt." Lucy said.

"Lucy!" Lisanna cried, running towards Lucy. "You're alive!" Lisanna cried, being sarcastic.

"Hey Lisanna!" Lucy replied.

"Levy told me that you had an last night…" Lisanna said.

"Episode? Don't know what you are talking about…" Lucy tilted her head…wondering what they are talking about.

"It doesn't concern you." Erza cut in, looking at Levy and Lisanna. "We should sit you down so you can rest." Erza said, looking at Lucy.

"O-Ok…" Lucy wondered what Levy and Lisanna was talking about…was it connected when Lucy had woken up with Erza pinning her down like her life depended on it…? Lucy was about to ask Erza about it when she heard a voice.

"Natsu!" A voice called out. It sounded desperate…or…something like that.

Curious, Lucy looked around to find the source of the voice…but…who did the voice belonged to? "Erza…who was that?" Lucy asked, looking at Erza.

"Hmm? Oh…you haven't met him yet? I'm surprised." Erza smirked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy was confused now.

Natsu appeared, grinning, with a blue cat on his head. Lucy looked at the blue cat…thinking how can there be a blue cat…there was just no way…unless they dyed him…yes…that was possible..

Then the scariest thing happen…the cat on Natsu's head…talked, "Aye!" Lucy yelped and stumbled awkwardly behind Erza, trembling. "Erza! Why is that cat talking!?" Lucy asked, while peeking at the talking blue cat.

Erza chuckled a bit at Lucy's reaction.

"Oi! Happy! Where have you been?" Natsu asked, clearly talking to the blue cat.

"I got lost…I was looking for fish…" The blue cat…Happy replied.

"Huh? If you wanted some fish, I could've of gotten you some." Natsu said.

Lucy stood, still behind Erza, and watched the exchange of the flame boy and a talking blue cat… "A talking blue cat…Erza…am I still dreaming?"

Erza chuckled. "No. Want to meet him?"

"…He won't bite…will he?" Lucy asked…

"I'm sure he won't"

"Huh? So there is a chance that he might?" Lucy sweatdropped. "Can I go home now?"

"You just got here! The least you can do is meet Happy." Erza said, not in the mood to go back.

"…" Lucy puffed her cheeks

Erza smiled at her attitude and thought how cute she was… "Happy! Come here and meet someone!" Erza yelled.

Happy's ears twitched when he heard his name being called. He looked around and saw Erza waving at him to come to her. Reluctantly, Happy sprouted some wings and flew towards Erza and Lucy.

When Lucy saw the blue cat sprouted wings, she shrieked and tried to crawl away…but Erza had other plans. "Lucy, Happy is friendly and…really weak." Erza muttered to Lucy. "So you would have no problem beating him up if something happens."

Lucy stopped moving and looked at Erza…then at the approaching blue cat…or Happy as they called him.

"Aye! I'm Happy!" Happy cheerily said, looking at Lucy.

Lucy trembled as she stared at the blue talking cat, then at Erza. "Erza…I think someone drugged me."

"Drugged you say!? Who dares to hurt Lucy!?" Erza snapped, ready to kill someone who drugged Lucy.

Lucy realized she made a mistake, and tried to calm Erza down. "Erza…it…was a metaphor…nobody really drugged me…" Lucy trailed off…as Erza was already gone. She started flipping all the tables and screaming at people. Mira, who came from nowhere heat-butted Erza, and the two started battling it out…Lucy was left…shocked…she didn't expect Erza to take it so seriously.

"That's Erza for you." Happy said, seeing the reaction on Lucy's face.

Lucy looked back at the talking blue cat. "How come this is the first I seen you?" Lucy asked, not remembering a talking blue cat when she first came here.

"I got lost. I was looking for fish." Happy said so simply. Lucy chuckled a bit, and looked back at the full-blown brawl…that Lucy had somehow started.

"So you're Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Yes, and you're Happy, a talking blue cat." Lucy shot back, still shocked from seeing Happy…and Erza's temper.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

Lucy let a small smile…seeing how cute Happy is…

"Lucy, you look weird with that smile on your face." Happy snickered.

No…Lucy begged to differ. Lucy punched the cat, remembering that Erza said that she could hit the cat if she wanted to.

"Silence!" A voice boomed.

Lucy jumped at the sound of the deep voice.

"Stop this nonsense!"

The brawl stopped immediately, and everybody looked at the looming figure that seemed to be towering everybody.

"Gramps! Fight me!" Natsu yelled, lashing at the giant.

Almost immediately, Natsu was crushed under the giant's foot.

Lucy crawled backwards…away from the site…until she found herself to be hiding under a table. She continued to watch the giant and the little people who stopped fighting.

After everything settled down, Erza calmed down and looked around to find Lucy…but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Lucy?" Erza asked no one in particular.

Mira walked up to Erza and smirked. "Try one of the tables…it looks like you scared her."

Erza glared at Mira murderously before looking for Lucy. It took Erza five minutes to find her under a table in a corner.

"Lucy…are you okay?" Erza bent down, extending a hand for Lucy.

Lucy did not respond. She merely stared at the hand extended to her.

Erza sighed and sat down in front of Lucy. "Is everything's okay?"

"Yes…it was a little surprising to see the cat…"

"…"

"I didn't expect you to flip like that when I joked about being drugged…"

"Of course I would take it seriously!" Erza raised her voice a little to gain Lucy's attention

Lucy looked at Erza, "Does that include beating other people up?"

Erza paused. "Eh? Oh…well…maybe?" She scratched her head.

Lucy snickered… "I'm fine Erza. I was just taken aback from everything that had happened in less than 10 minutes.

Erza smiled. "Then, want to come out of there?" Erza asked again, extending a hand to her.

Lucy looked at the hand for a moment before extending her good arm and grasping Erza's hand. Erza gently helped Lucy back up.

"How does it feel? Being back in the world of the living?" Erza jokingly asked.

Lucy looked at Erza, not impressed by her joke. "I feel dead." Lucy said sarcastically.

Erza chuckled. "Then some cake should fix that up." Erza said before helping Lucy to the bar and ordered some cake.

After their cakes arrived, Erza went straight to her cake, leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

' _Is Erza even eating her cake?'_ Lucy wondered as she watched Erza swallowed an entire slice in one bite.

"Mora cake please!" Erza beamed, hungry for more cake.

Lucy watched as Erza gobbled some more in one slice. Erza kept this up for the nth time until Erza was notified that she had already eaten the last slice that was available. Erza's cheeks puffed in disappointment.

Lucy watched in amusement as Erza was brooding. "Erza, you can have my slice…if you want…" Lucy was too busy watching Erza eat…it was funny in a sense…or something like that…

Almost immediately, Erza's eyes gleamed as Lucy passed the slice of cake to Erza…who swallowed it whole.

"Erza…I have to ask…are you even eating them?" Lucy asked.

Erza looked at Lucy in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Lucy said…realizing that Erza is weird in many ways…but Lucy wouldn't have it any other way.

"Lucy! Let's go on a job!" Natsu yelled, running to Lucy.

Natsu was then slapped in the face by Erza. "You fool! Lucy can't do any job because of her injuries!"

"Stop deciding for Lucy! Lucy has to make her own decisions, not you!" Natsu roared, glaring at Erza…biggest mistake ever.

"Oh? So you want to challenge me then?" Erza cracked her knuckles, with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"A fight? I'm all fire up…come!" Natsu taunted.

Erza did not bother holding back. She used all her strength and directed it to her fist as it collided against Natsu's stomach, causing him to be sent flying across the guild with a loud crash.

Lucy sweatdropped at this. She wondered if she should push her luck and make Erza angry with her…no…she rather not face her wrath…

Erza then turned around and gave Lucy a smile…like nothing had happened…Lucy gave her a nervous smile…yeah…Lucy rather not make her mad…yeah…Erza is scary when she has to be…

For two years, Lucy's life had been peaceful. Slowly…very slowly in some people' opinions, Lucy opened up little by little. She befriended Lisanna and Levy, along with Natsu, Gray, Cana, Mira, Elfman, almost everyone in the guild.

Though Lucy would still have some insecurities and…prefer to be alone…and would have to argue with Erza to leave her alone…yes…that's what it takes for Lucy to be alone…Erza can be very stubborn sometimes.

Though, much to Lucy's confusion, Erza had not left Lucy's side, or more like that she refused to leave her side. Erza would not tell Lucy the reason why she would not leave her side.

Lucy was growing annoyed because everywhere Lucy goes, Erza is there…even in the bathroom!

"Erza! Please stop following me!" Lucy said, once they got back to their place.

"What do you mean? I live here too…" Erza responded…gesturing to her surroundings, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Everywhere I go, everywhere…you follow me…please stop that." Lucy said.

"Is that so? I apologize, but I'm afraid that I cannot do what you ask." Erza simply replied.

"…" Lucy puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"I don't want to make the same mistake from before." Erza explained, knowing what Lucy meant.

"Hmm? That was 2 years ago." Lucy said, knowing what Erza meant. Those Hooded figures are a thing of the past. Though Lucy would sometimes have nightmares…but…Lucy thinks that she is stronger enough to face them.

"Perhaps, but you'll never know…that they would come-" Erza paused…thinking about her own past…her temporary freedom…she looked at Lucy…thinking how painfully similar her situation was…her freedom was not yet…complete because her Father might take her back…

Lucy stared at Erza when she stopped talking. "Oi! Erza! Cat got your tongue?"

Erza chuckled. She cleared her throat and led Lucy to their bedroom. "I got to come clean…there is another reason for why I try to stick with you 24/7."

Lucy and Ezra both sat down…when Erza looked so distant.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, noticing the sudden change in Erza's personality.

"Your situation is so painfully similar to mine…" Erza intoned.

"Hmm? How so?" Lucy asked, wondering exactly how similar their past is.

"…We are not yet free…" Erza droned expressionlessly.

Lucy was taken aback. She was not expecting this side of Erza. "Is this poetic…or…" Lucy uttered.

"Your Father may or may not try to bring you back…my life…" Erza trailed off…still trying to find the words to tell Lucy.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and stared at the redhead… "Your life?"

"I told you before…but not in full detail…I think I trust you enough…to tell you everything…" Erza whispered…low enough for only Lucy to hear.

Lucy wondered…what Erza was talking about. "The Tower of Heaven?"

Erza looked at Lucy. "I know that you can keep a secret…can you?"

"Of course." Lucy gulped…wondering what Erza would reveal.

After 30 minutes of Erza explaining her past to Lucy…she was hugging her knees, refusing to cry. Lucy glazed at the redhead…Erza was afraid…that they may come back after her…but she doesn't know when…that's…

Lucy understood well…their freedom is limited…until…something happens…

Lucy sadly smiled and moved to comfort the redhead. What Lucy wasn't expecting was Erza flipping Lucy over, where Erza was now straddling Lucy.

"Eh?" Lucy was shocked at the sudden change of events.

Erza smirked down on Lucy, both of her hands on either side of Lucy's head. Erza could no longer deny it…over the past two years…Erza may have developed some feeling for the blonde below her…she is still unsure if she had completely fallen for the girl…or if she could suppress it…or tell her…

"Erza?" Lucy tried to get the attention of Erza…she had been staring at Lucy for like 5 minutes since she flipped her over…but she was not budging…or blinking…which creeped Lucy out a little.

Erza was thinking about Lucy…how pretty she was…and strong…she wanted to protect her.

Another 5 minutes passed and Erza was still staring at Lucy. Lucy took a deep breath and prayed for her own life when she slapped Erza in the face.

Erza felt something hit her cheek. She blinked and held her cheek confusingly, did something bite her? "Lucy…what's wrong?"

Lucy stared at her, speechless. She sighed in frustration, still speechless about Erza's weird behavior. "Nothing. Can you get off of me please?"

Erza blinked confusingly, before realizing their position. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she got off of Lucy.

Lucy sat up and glazed at Erza. "So, we are in this together it seems?" Lucy whispered, smiling at Erza.

Erza smiled when their eyes met. "Yes…we're not alone…" Erza intertwined her hands with Lucy's…not wanting to leave her just yet. "I love you." Erza muttered…low enough to where Lucy heard it…still questioned it.

Couple weeks later, Lucy and Erza was side-by-side when the news hit them. Lisanna had died on an S-Class mission.

Days later after her death, they held her funeral. Lucy had never seen the despair in Mira's eyes…or the regret in Elfman's eyes. Losing a beloved in front of you…almost as painful as being tortured, Lucy thought….

Lucy walked up to Mira who has an arm in a cast. "I'm sorry…" Lucy wanted to say more…but…she was just as speechless as Mira.

Mira smiled. She did not say anything. She just simply smiled.

Erza approached Mira. "You have my condolences." Erza murmured…in a neutral tone.

"…Thanks…guys…" Mira murmured.

The next couple days was quiet, Natsu was being uncharacteristically quiet…not being in any mood to fight. The most shocking was seeing Mira changing her wardrobe completely. She wears a dress and lets her hair down now. She also announced that she retires being an S-Class mage and would settle to just being a barmaid.

Erza also took this as a cue and decided to change her look as well. She changed her armor to a different type…that covered more area…now wears a blue skirt, a sleeveless white blouse, and her hair no longer in a braid. If anything, Lucy thought she looked cuter.

Erza and Mira, once bitter rivals, now neutral friends that supports one another. Lucy smiled at the sight…but Gray and Natsu…she wondered if they would make up and be friends like Erza and Mira…

Erza thought about the whole situation…people dying like this…how life can be short…she wanted to tell Lucy her feelings…but she wonders if it's too…Erza does not know anymore.

Should Erza confess…before her time is up? Should she confess before something should happen?

 **A/N: Question: Should I have Erza confess before or after the tower of heaven...? Please tell me.**

 **Sorry if it was crap...even if it was, I still like the story...wait...who even read my story? why am I even bothering tying this? Why am I still talking?**

 **Oh yeah...PLEASE HELP ME! I'M DESPERATE! I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR MY OTHER STORIES! NOBODY IS HELPING MEEEE, AND I NEED IDEAS...SUGGESTIONS...ANYTHNING! *SNIFF*...Truth in Body and Spirit and Love Confusion, please help me with these stories...I really want to continue them...but I have writers block T.T Please help me...PM me...or review...I could really use them...I'll even dedicate it to those that helped...(unless you like cliffhangers)**

 **Ok...enough about that...I will be busy this weekend...I'm going to a graduation for my cousin...and I have to practice before my driving test on Monday...so nervous! But I will try to continue on working on this whenever I can.**

 **Again, please help me with my two other stories...(help a fellow writer/reader out), I really need the help...I really want to continue them...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will be the cursed island...stay tuned. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter is up, I actually had enough time, so lucky me! :) Enjoy!**

2 years later, Lucy was now 17…and her Father had not yet sent one person after her to bring her back. Lucy did not want to jinx it…or relax…Lucy had learned that the world of magic is filled with secrets and dirty tricks…Lucy has to be on her guard…even with Erza by her side.

Lucy and Erza had gone on jobs together…sometimes with Gray and Natsu. In all honesty, Lucy was still afraid of Natsu because of his magic…but she endured it…because she knew that Natsu wouldn't hurt his friends…Plus Erza was there to make sure Natsu does not go on a rampage.

On a beautiful day in Magnolia, Lucy somehow slipped away from Erza (by providing her some strawberry cake…the only effective way) and strolled the park alone to enjoy the scenery and think about stuff. Lucy did not want to rely on Erza forever…she had been training to become stronger to protect herself…so can only hope-

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She turned around and found Natsu grinning, and Happy, munching on a cat.

"Natsu! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Lucy complained, keeping her distance from the flame boy…if should Natsu decide to become one with fire…one shall never know when Natsu is involved…

"Sorry." Natsu said with innocence.

"Sorry Lucy." Happy said, munching on a fish.

Lucy sighed, still trying to calm her beating heart. "Well? What do you want?" Lucy asked, now hiding behind a tree.

"Want to go on a job? It's for 7 million jewels." Natsu was not fazed by Lucy's behavior. Lucy has a habit of hiding behind stuff when people approach her, especially Natsu and his fire.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"…" Lucy blinked. "7 million? I don't recall a mission with rewards that high on the request board." Lucy frowned, glaring at Natsu.

"Master assigned it to me." Natsu lied, grinning.

Happy continued on munching his fish like his life depended on it.

Lucy, who was unaware of Natsu lying, thought about it. If she could pull this off with Natsu…a fire mage…then Lucy can prove herself to be strong enough without being protected by Erza all the time…

"And you want me to come?" Lucy asked.

"Yep! We're a team after all!" Natsu smiled.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

 _'_ _Team? I don't ever recall us being a team…is this one of Natsu's crazy ideas…what is he up to?'_ Lucy pondered.

"Fine. When are we leaving, and what's the job?" Lucy asked, making sure she still had her whip with her to hit Natsu with…just in case…

"We're leaving right now, and I'll tell you on the way. Let's go." Natsu said, already leaving.

Reluctantly, Lucy followed, unsure if she should really go…

10 minutes later, Lucy found herself at the docks with Natsu and Happy. Natsu had already explained that the job was to save an island. The cursed island of Galuna. Lucy was a little…scared…no…that was an understatement, Lucy's already terrified. But…Lucy couldn't back off now. She had to be strong, and convince Erza that she can do things without her. That Lucy could overcome her fear…of…stuff.

They were now looking for a boat to go to the island…

"Found ya." A voice called out from behind both Lucy and Natsu…and Happy, causing them to jump. Lucy was the only one to shriek, grabbing the attention of the surrounding people.

It was a smirking Gray.

"Will you guys stop creeping up on me!? I have enough heart attacks for one day!" Lucy yelled, hiding behind a pole.

"What are you doing here!?" Natsu cried, clearly not wanting Gray here.

"Master ordered me to bring you back." Gray said, already used to Lucy's behavior, and glared at Natsu murderously.

"Huh?" Lucy was confused. "What do you mean? Natsu said that Master assigned the job to him." Lucy said, glaring at Natsu from behind the pole.

"What nonsense is that? Natsu stole an S-Class job." Gray said, looking at Lucy confusingly.

Lucy's blood froze in anger.

"We got found out already?!" Natsu cried, looking at Gray with fear in his eyes

"Natsu…is this true?" Lucy glared at Natsu, her hand already grabbing for her whip to bring hell on Natsu.

Natsu sweatdropped… "Well…I want to become stronger…and…I know you do too…plus…I want to hang out with you…" Natsu nervously rambled.

"Whatever, come back to the guild and Maser probably won't kick you out." Gray smirked, clearly having fun with messing with the dragon slayer.

"Screw that! I'm going on this S-Class job!" Natsu protested.

"Natsu! I trusted you!" Lucy cried while hitting Natsu in the face with her whip…still hiding behind a pole.

"Just think about it Lucy! If you come back after completing the job, then you had become stronger. You don't even need protection, you don't even need Erza anymore." Natsu complained, not even fazed by Lucy's attack.

"Natsu! Stop it. You don't want to face Erza's wrath do you!?" Gray said…a little scarred from just thinking about it.

"Shut it! We are going back!" Lucy said, screaming. Lucy does not want to go on an S-Class mission. She didn't even want to go if Erza wasn't going with her… but going on an S-Class mission with Natsu…alone…that's different…Lucy could not do this anymore.

Natsu was a little…no…really scared of Erza, but he really wanted to prove that he is stronger than her. Plus Natsu could understand that Lucy wanted to become stronger, sensing that she does not want to be protected all the time.

"I'm going to show Erza what I can do. I won't turn back now." Natsu said, then turned to Lucy, "Lucy! If you want to become stronger, then you have to take risks."

 _Why is this flame idiot trying to take me with him…why…?_ Lucy wondered, gaining a tick on her forehead.

"Master ordered me to take you back! And it seems like you tried to trick Lucy. Erza will not go easy on you!" Gray glared at Natsu.

"Just you try it then." Natsu declared, encasing his fist in fire. Lucy made sure to keep her distance from him…and gray.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt!" Gray spat back, using his ice magic. Lucy was also surprised that Gray had not stripped yet…is it a miracle? Lucy also made sure to keep Happy as a shield, still hiding behind a pole.

"Wait! You guys are wizards?" A boatman said, that was preparing his boat that happened to be nearby the fighting mages.

"Huh?" The three mages turned to the boatman.

"Wait, are you going to try to break the island's curse?" The boatman continued to ask.

"Yep!" Natsu yelled before Gray or Lucy was able to respond.

"You are not going anywhere!" Gray protested.

The boatman considered something… "Get in!"

Natsu then saw this as a chance to knock Gray out and tied him up, and place him in the boat. Now all that was left was Lucy.

"Get in Lucy." Natsu said, looking at Lucy.

"No!" Lucy cried, making sure her grip on the pole was nice and tight.

"Don't you want to get stronger?"

"Yes…but I rather do it in a different way."

"You're boring." Natsu said with a disappointing look on his face, while picking his nose.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"I don't care!" Lucy did not care what Natsu's opinion was.

"Erza can't take care of you forever you know." Natsu pointed out.

"…" Lucy paused…because he was right…Erza is not invincible…

"But I'll protect you." Natsu declared.

"That's…not the issue." Just thinking about Natsu's flames…who knows if he were to go on a rampage…she had seen it before…Lucy almost had a panic attack back then…but Erza was there to help her…

"Come on Lucy! Don't you trust your friends?" Natsu grinned.

"…" Lucy was going crazy. An S-Class job…she wondered what Erza would say… "Fine…but if Erza catches us…I'll say that you kidnapped me."

"Eh! That's no fair!"

"Then I'll be going back."

"Fine! I'll take the blame. Now get on!"

Lucy sighed…thinking if this really was a good idea…she got on. The boatman watched the exchange from the two in confusion, wondering what their situation was, but decided not to worry about it. Because Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and a forced Gray was going to save Galuna Island that was supposed to be cursed.

Lucy had almost forgotten about Natsu's motion sickness once they had gotten on the boat. But she secretly liked this version of Natsu better because Natsu would not go on a rampage and use his fire magic. So Lucy could relax, if only a little bit.

The boatman had already guided the boat to the Galuna Island, and Gray had woken up. But he wasn't happy, especially being all tied up. Lucy still wondered how Gray had not yet stripped…

"Oi! Untie me already!" Gray complained.

"I...I…" Lucy faltered…unsure if she should untie Gray or not.

"And you! Who are you?" Gray asked, looking at the boatman.

The boatman turned to the young mages, "My name is Bobo. I used to live on Galuna Island."

Lucy looked at the boatman.

"I fled from that cursed island. Disaster will befall you all too. Such is the fate of those who visit that island. Can you really lift the curse?" Bobo asked, before revealing a demonic arm.

Lucy shrieked a little and Gray's eyes widened. Happy was just munching on a fish on the side, listening to Bobo

"The demon's curse." Bobo continued.

"Mister! Your arm!" Gray sputtered.

"Curse…" Lucy murmured…a little skeptical to turning into a demon like Bobo. She crawled a little bit away from the man…and held Happy as a shield.

"There it is." Bobo glanced ahead. Lucy and Gray turn to follow his glaze. The island was in view, and there was a glowing mountaintop…Lucy wondered what it was.

Gray turned to ask the boatman couple more answers… "Where did the boatman go!?"

"Did he fall overboard?" Lucy said, a little glad…is that a good thing?

"He just suddenly disappeared!" Happy said.

"Good observation Sherlock!" Lucy exclaimed. She was already scared. She wanted to go back. Lucy was close to hyperventilating…

"H-Hey!" Gray stuttered, clearly with fear in his voice.

Lucy turned to Gray…but when she saw the giant wave…She shrieked.

"It's going to engulf us! Hold on!" Gray yelled…. "But first, untie me!"

"Happy! Lift the boat into the air!" Lucy asked, tossing the cat into the air.

"I can't do that!" Happy complained, flying back into the boat and held onto Natsu for dear life.

Natsu was too busy feeling motion sickness and was feeling blue.

Lucy screamed, wishing that she had not let Natsu convinced her to come. Why did Natsu even wanted her to come? Lucy clearly has some issues…so…WHAT THE HELL!?

The last thing Lucy remembered was how salty the water tasted…is this the end?

2 hours earlier, Erza walked into the guild, trying to find Lucy. But she could not find her anywhere.

"Mira. Do you know where Lucy is?" Erza asked, walking toward the bar, clearly concerned.

"Lucy? Ah…" Mira had a little sheepish smile on her face, or so what Erza had thought. Mira was actually nervous…because she wondered how Erza would react when she finds that Lucy was taken by Natsu to go on an S-Class job…and Gray went to bring them back, and never came back…

"Want some strawberry cake?" Mira put a plate with a slice of strawberry cake on the counter for Erza to see, hoping to stall for time…so Erza won't raise hell on Natsu…or Gray

As much as Erza wants the cake, she was too worried about Lucy…

Erza was too smart to not notice Mira's hesitation and her ploy. "Mira, it would seems that you know where she is. So tell me." It was not a question, nor a statement. It was an order, and Erza was desperate.

Mira sighed…"It would seems that Natsu had taken Lucy to go on a job that they had stolen…"

"…Natsu…kidnapped…Lucy!?" Erza had snapped. "And what job would this be, that Natsu had stolen?" Erza's hair was standing up in rage.

"Oh…" Mira was afraid from Natsu…and Gray if he does not bring them back…

"It was an S-Class job. The curse of Galuna Island." Laxus appeared from nowhere, smirking evilly from upstairs.

Erza snapped, her surroundings no longer mattered to her. ' _The cursed island! And Natsu took Lucy there!? I will kill that bastard…Lucy must be scared…'_

"I had already sent Gray to bring them back." Makarov said, who appeared from nowhere.

"Gray? Why him?" Erza complained, looking at Master with anger in her eyes, dead set on killing the flame mage.

"Because he asked to bring them back. If he does not show up with the others by tomorrow, you can go and claim them." Makarov compromised, seeing how angry Erza already was.

Erza didn't like it, but she had to follow orders…all she had to do was to wait till tomorrow…Erza somehow knew that Gray would not complete his mission…Natsu's stubborn as always…she can only hope…that Lucy's fine, especially with her fear of people…and Natsu's fire…

' _Lucy…please be safe…I'll save you.'_

It was morning now, and Lucy had woken up. She groggily sat up and scanned her surroundings. She was on a beach…and Natsu and Gray and Happy was knocked out cold.

Lucy was glad that she was still alive…was it really by luck? But…Lucy would have to say that it was all Natsu's fault…

"Oh, we're here!?" Natsu exclaimed, bolting straight up, not even fazed by the fact that he was just washed to shore by a giant killer wave…

"…" Gray did not say anything…Lucy could only guess that he did not want to jinx his luck.

"Let's go exploring!" Natsu cheered, waving his arms around like a child.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

Lucy's forehead gained a tick. "No! We almost died…I want to go home!" Lucy had enough.

"The boat's busted anyway…so let's just do the job." Natsu said, picking his nose.

"Hold it."

Lucy and Natsu paused and turned to Gray who stood to his full height.

"I'm coming with you." Gray smirked.

Lucy facepalmed. She somehow figured that Gray would crash the party considering their rivalry…plus…if they started fighting…

"Oh! Then let's go!" Natsu cheered. Happy jumped excitedly.

"No! Gray! You have to follow orders! Take us back now!" Lucy complained, stomping the ground angrily

"Come on. What's the harm?" Gray said.

"Like I said, we'll protect you." Natsu added.

"No…that's not the problem…" Lucy muttered.

"It's just like old times Lucy." Natsu grinned.

Old times…no…Lucy had not gone anywhere near these guys without Erza…Erza was the only one to keep them in check…who knows what would happen…if Gray and Natsu started fighting…

"Let's go Lucy." Gray said, already walking with Natsu to where ever the village was, leaving Lucy behind.

Lucy swore to god…that she would have Erza…no…Lucy will try to beat them up senseless…try…alone…herself…not Erza…

Lucy faltered, realizing that Lucy was left behind. She shrieked and followed the devils…the ice and the flame that had dragged her into this. "I will so kill you both for this." Lucy glared angrily at the boys, Happy included.

Natsu and Gray sweatdropped at the threat, but nonetheless walked forward. Half a day later, they found themselves at a gate with a sign that said 'Keep Out'.

Lucy saw this as a chance to try and convince the boys to go back. "Oh, well what do you know, they don't want anyone else here. So let' go back to the guild and live another day."

Natsu and Gray did not budged.

Natsu stepped forward and took a deep breath, "Oi! Open the door!"

Lucy paled. This stupid flame boy…

"Who's there?" A voice called out from the top of the gates.

"We're from the Fairy Tail wizard guild." Gray shouted.

Lucy held her temptation to slap the ice boy.

"Nobody notified us about the job being accept!" The voice shouted back.

"There was probably a mix-up up the paperwork." Gray lied.

Lucy slapped Gray in the face. "Oi! What was that for Lucy!?" Gray rubbed his face.

"I want to go back!" Lucy complained. "Take me back!"

"Show me your emblems!" The voice shouted.

Natsu and Happy showed their emblems and Gray showed his while holding Lucy's right hand to show hers, much to her discontent.

After the gate started to open, Gray let go, and Lucy instantly kicked him the face.

"How dare you!? Stop dragging me into this!" Lucy screamed, fuming with rage.

"Calm down Lucy. Just think of this like a test." Natsu said, with his hands behind his head.

"This is a life and death situation. There is a reason why this is an S-Class job." Lucy gritted her teeth.

After the gate was fully opened, Lucy noted how all of the villagers was completely clothed. Much to Lucy's displeasure, Natsu and Gray walked through the gate to meet them. Lucy had no choice but to follow. She did not want to be alone.

"I am Moka, the chief of this island village. Let's get right to business. Please have a look." Moka paused and turned to face his villagers, "Everyone!"

Then all the villagers started shedding their coat. Lucy held her scream and hid behind Happy…or rather held him as a shield. All the villagers had at least one demonic limb.

"Just like the man on the boat." Gray recalled.

"Crazy sideburns!" Natsu cried, seeing that the chief had indeed a crazy sideburns.

"No, this is what I want you to see." Moka said, gesturing to his demonic arm…unaware of how…distracting Natsu can be… "Everything on this island is affected by this curse. Even dogs and birds."

"I don't mean to question you, but what makes you believe this is a curse? Couldn't it be a contagious disease?" Gray asked.

"We consulted dozens of doctors, but they said no such disease exists. Plus the moon's magic has something to do with us taking these forms." Moka explained.

"The moon's magic?" Natsu questioned.

"This island has absorbed moonlight since ancient times. It made the entire island shine beautifully like the moon. However, some years ago, the moon's light suddenly turned purple."

"A purple moon?" Lucy wondered…

"Ah! The moon is coming out!" Happy exclaimed.

The young mages looked up, and indeed did they see a purple moon.

Lucy knew that it could not be true…because it if it was…if it had been going on for years…then had Lucy or the others would've seen the purple moon…but it seemed that that island was the only that is seeing the purple moon…Lucy figured that something's is messing with this island…for them to be the only ones seeing the purple moon…

"This is creepy." Gray commented.

"It's a curse. This is the moon's magic." Moka muttered…before something happened...

All the villagers then begun to writhe in agony was they begun to transform completely into demons. Lucy trembled at the sight and continued to hold Happy in front of her as a shield…or as an offering in case they decided to eat her…

Gray and Natsu was speechless as they watched the villagers transformed. Gray was skeptical, Natsu was beaming, and Lucy was trembling behind the boys, and Happy was indifferent…

"I apologize for the shock." Moka said, once all the villagers had finished their forced transformation.

"What in the world is this?" Gray muttered.

'You're so…you're so cool!" Natsu exclaimed, with gleam in his eyes. Everyone was taken aback…confused…the same for Gray and Lucy and Happy. "You're so lucky! I want some horns and spikes too!"

Lucy facepalmed…was Natsu for real? "Natsu! They clearly don't like being like this!" Lucy yelled, hiding behind Gray incase Natsu decided to do something reckless…one could never know…

Gray wondered…if Lucy really had opened up… "Oi…"

"My bad! We'll have to something then." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head…

"Learn to read situations." Gray retorted, fed up with Natsu's childish attitude.

"Anyway, as you can see, we take on this forms of demons whenever the purple moon is out. If this isn't a curse, what else is it? Come morning, we'll all be back to normal. However, there are some who lose their minds and never change back" Moka explained.

Lucy thought about it…the curse…the moon…purple moon…demons…something's not right…she read something about this…but where?

"We've since made it a rule…to kill those who transform into mindless monsters." Moka continued…

"Even though they might turn back to normal?" Natsu asked, growing restless.

"We have to, or they'll kill us all. We've tried capturing them, but they just break free. As a result…I had to kill my own son…" A tear fell down Moka's cheek, while looking at a picture that came from nowhere… "My son, whose mind became that of a demon."

Lucy stared at the chief...while hiding behind Gray…but she could feel the despair in his voice and his eyes…Lucy took a glance at the picture…It was Bobo…

Gray noticed it too… "I figured out why that guy vanished. It's because he can't rest in peace." Gray whispered.

A ghost…If Lucy was not already so terrified…she was sure that she may had already fainted…this was too much for her…she wanted to go home…

"Please! Save this island! It's only a matter of time until we all lose our minds and turn into demons." Moka bowed his head.

"We won't let that happen! We'll figure something out." Natsu said with fire in his eyes.

"There's only one way to lift our curse. The moon…please destroy the moon." Moka said.

The mages stared at the chief like he was crazy…Lucy knew that there was no way to destroy the moon.

The villagers guided them to a place they could stay for the night. Lucy was in a corner, trembling, muttering how she wants to go home. Gray and Natsu was lounging around…and Happy was staring at the moon.

"Man, talk about a tall order." Natsu said, picking his nose.

"Asking us to destroy the moon is a bit too much." Gray agreed.

"I'm not even sure how many punches it'd take." Natsu clenched his fist, determined to destroy the moon.

"You want to destroy it!" Gray exclaimed when Natsu really wanted to destroy the moon. "What is he thinking anyway?" Gray wondered why the chief thought it was possible to destroy the moon.

Lucy glared at the boys murderously from the corner Lucy wedged herself in, "It's impossible to begin with."

"But he hired us to destroy the moon. It would tarnish Fairy Tail's name to take on a job and then back out on it." Natsu said, unfazed by Lucy's murderous look.

"You stole the job…it's not even official." Lucy intoned murderously.

"If we can't do it, we can't do it. How would even get to the moon?" Gray added, also not fazed by Lucy's murderous look.

"With Happy." Natsu simply said

"Huh!? Definitely not going to happen." Happy was shocked by Natsu's declaration.

"Walking all day after getting shipwrecked…man I'm beat." Gray tiredly spoke…while stripping.

Lucy glared at Gray, ' _He strips finally? On what case does Gray strips?'_

"All right then. We explore the island tomorrow!" Natsu waved his hands in the air "Now for sleep!" Natsu dived for his already made bed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy did the same, and almost instantly fell asleep.

"We can do or thinking tomorrow." Gray agreed, falling asleep on his bed.

Lucy glared at the boys…but was also tired…still in the corner of the room, she let her eyes droop…until sleep took her away.

 _Lucy was cold…but she felt hot. She was burning. She was freezing. Lucy did not know where she was, everything was dark, and darkness was drawing closer…and closer. Then she heard a voice…a familiar voice._

 _"_ _Lucy, my dear." It was her Mother._

 _"_ _Why did you do this?"_

 _"_ _Why did he deserved this?"_

 _"_ _You promised"_

 _"_ _You failed."_

 _"_ _Your fault"_

 _"_ _He's dead because of you."_

 _"_ _You are full of lies."_

 _Lucy was trembling, as she held her knees…while listening to the insults of the voice that was her mother. Lucy wanted it gone, she wanted it gone. She brought her hands to her ears, and closed her eyes shut, hoping that it would disappear._

 _Couple moments later, the voice was gone. Hesitating, Lucy opened her eyes and removed her hands from her ears to look at her dark surrounding._

 _She was expecting a dark void…what she wasn't expecting was the change of scenery._

 _Instead of a dark void, she was standing in front of her house, the mansion before she ran away. What even more weird was that her Mother and Father was standing in front of the mansion, looking at Lucy with an expressionless look on their face._

 _"_ _Lucy." the Father and Mother said in unison._

 _Lucy stood and look at them in the face, wondering what was happening. She was terrified enough already._

 _"_ _This is your fault." Father said before Lucy's mother exploded, blood raining down, covering Lucy in blood._

Lucy woke up with a start, sweating bullets, clothes sticking to her skin, hair sticking to her forehead. Lucy was still in the same position…hugging her knees, huddled in a corner, away from the pervert and the flame beast.

Lucy was getting better to not scream after a nightmare…though it does happen time to time…but she always has a hard time going back to sleep…even with Erza by her side…

Lucy decided to stay awake for the rest of the night, and stare at a dark void in front of her…staring murderously at the sleeping blob on the other side of the room…where Gray and Natsu should be sleeping.

 _I will rain hell on those two, how dare they bring me into this mess. Where is Erza when you need her…?_ Lucy shook her head. She was being too dependent on her…Erza must be annoyed by that…but…Lucy did not know what to do...

 **A/N: Hello! Did you like?**

 **I realized I had not done this yet so...here ya go!:**

 **Review:**

 **Tobias97** \- Thank you! I really appreciated it. :D And I'll keep your suggestion in mind when the time comes!

 **Mavis Chase** \- Yes, you're suspicions was correct. you reminded me about Happy...and I had almost forgotten about him...so thanks!

 **shiroyuina** \- Had not thought about that...I'll see what I can do when the times comes

 **xMisasha** \- I was thinking the same as well!

 **CrazyBakaLover** \- There will be erlu later in the story. either before or after the tower of heaven...

 **Thank you for your comments ya'll! I love ya'll please, marry me!**

 **...JK...**

 **Until next time! Toodles!**

 **(Pst! You can review and stuff...I do not bite... :D)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Shit** **...I'm too depressed to talk...so...enjoy the chappie I guess**

Couple hours later, Natsu bolted straight up, spitting fire, "All right! I'm all fired up! Let's go!"

Gray woke up as well, yawning. Happy scratched him for no apparent reason…

Lucy stared at them murderously…as they readied themselves… _Go die bastards._

"Oi! Lucy! Ready to go?" Natsu asked, after putting his shoes on, oblivious to the look Lucy was giving him.

"Did you even sleep?" Gray asked, noticing the bags under Lucy's eyes, while putting his clothes on.

Lucy glared at the boys… "I want to go back. Take me back. Take me back now!"

"It's too late now. Plus, you can get stronger this way." Natsu said, obviously too lazy to even try and go back…and is really set on doing the job.

"Yeah, we can always protect you." Gray agreed.

"That's not-" Lucy gave up. "Fine! When we get back, I'll have Erza kill you." Lucy declared.

"Fine by me. Can we get on with this mission now?" Natsu said, not even registering the fact that Erza might actually kill him.

"I say we try to find another way to break the curse…instead of destroying the moon." Gray thought…thinking that destroying the moon is impossible. "What do you think Lucy?" Gray asked, looking at Lucy, while the mages walked along the dirt path.

"The hell are you looking at me for? I'm a damn hostage! Why are you asking me this?" Lucy spat back with venom in her voice. She is really hating these boys right now.

"Why say that? We're a team, remember?" Natsu smiled, not intimidated by Lucy's tone.

Lucy glared at the airhead…and the pervert… ' _So, they have no idea that they literally dragged me to this mission? By tricking me and all?'_

The mages walked along the dirt path in silence…with Lucy trailing behind, glaring at the boys murderously.

Couple seconds later, heavy footsteps could be heard, and the ground was shaking, and it was coming from behind. The mages turned around to see what it was…Lucy was the first to scream and run away.

"Wh-What the…!" Natsu exclaimed, looking the sheer size of the monster.

"It's huge!" Gray yelled.

It was a giant rat in a dress…or a maid dress…whatever it was.

Gray and Natsu did not hesitate to beat the crap out of the rat in a dress. The rat fell unconscious in less than 30 seconds…talk about weak…

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked, noticing that the blonde was gone…

"Did you kill it yet?" Lucy yelled, couple meters away and hiding behind a tree.

"Why didn't you help!?" Natsu complained.

"It scared me!" Lucy retorted.

"Ok, it doesn't matter anymore. Anyway, there's a building over there. Let check it out." Gray said, pointing to what looked like a temple.

"Do I have to?" Lucy muttered to herself.

Gray, Natsu, and Happy ignored Lucy and entered the temple, and Lucy cursed under her breath as she aversely followed, not wanting to be alone on a cursed island.

"Wow! This place is big!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's all busted up." Gray said, looking at all the cracks and rubbles scattered across the room.

"Just how old is this?" Lucy muttered while looking around.

"Man, this place is falling apart. Is the floor even safe?" Natsu said, while stomping the floor to test its strength.

Lucy turned to the flame idiot to see what he was doing… "Stop that!" Lucy cried. The last thing she wanted was the floor caving in.

…Yep…The floor caved in, swallowing the mages the blue cat down to the bottom of the pit.

"Natsu! You idiot!" Gray cursed as he fell. Lucy shrieked bloody murder. Happy allowed himself to fall…since he could fly… _lucky bastard_ …

After the dust settled, Natsu popped out of a pile of rocks. "Hey! You guys okay?" He asked, looking around.

"No! This is your fault!" Lucy angrily spat back, throwing a pebble at Natsu's face… "Remind me to personally kill you when we get back." Lucy gritted her teeth angrily.

"Why don't you ever think about the consequences!?" Gray glared at Natsu.

Natsu ignored their comment and the pebble that had hit him in the face. "Happy. Can you fly us up?" He asked, while looking up at the hole they fell through.

"Nope." Happy said, munching on a fish.

"We're beneath the temple." Gray observed, looking at his surroundings.

"It's a secret cave!" Natsu threw his hands in the air and started skipping through a random tunnel like a girl. "Since we're here, let's go exploring!"

"Hey! Quit running around like crazy!" Gray yelled at Natsu, who ignored him. Lucy sighed at how childish Natsu can be.

Gray sighed in frustration, "Come on Lucy, and let's follow him."

"Who said I'll follow you?" Lucy glared at Gray.

Gray ignored her and started to run after Natsu, leaving Lucy by herself, with Happy on her shoulder munching on a fish. Lucy had no choice but to run after Gray.

After catching up to Natsu, the mages was speechless, looking at a huge block of ice that stood in the middle of the cave.

"Wh-What the?! Deliora!? That can't be! What is Deliora doing here? It's impossible! He can't be here!" Gray was trembling. He seemed angry and confused.

"You know this thing?" Natsu asked.

"It's…It's…" Gray tried to find the word…but couldn't…he was too traumatized…

"Deliora, the demon of destruction." Gray finally said after a few moment of collecting his thoughts.

"Demon of construction?" Natsu said

"Destruction." Happy corrected Natsu.

"He looks exactly the same as back then. What's going on?" Gray wondered.

Suddenly, footsteps was heard, as it made their way to where Deliora laid. The mages quickly hid from sight.

"This is where the voices were coming from." A man with large eyebrows said, while looking sideways.

"It's daytime, I'm sleepy." A doggy man complained, that was walking with the eyebrows man.

"Toby, have you been soaking in the Moon Drip? You have ears and stuff." The eyebrows man jokingly said.

Lucy watched and listened half-heartily until she heard the word 'Moon Drip.' Moon Drip…Lucy had definitely read something about it…and the fact that the moon was purple…concentrated moon energy…it all made sense now.

Lucy picked up a pebble and instructed Happy to lure the enemy away. After successfully luring them away, Lucy moved to look at the scary monster in ice.

"We should of caught them and interrogate them." Natsu complained.

"No…I don't even want to be here. But I figured why they are being transformed against their will." Lucy said after sending a murderous look at Natsu, who was the cause of her misfortune. "And also the reason why this demon is here."

"Really? Tell us!" Gray exclaimed.

"Why should I tell you?" Lucy challenged.

"I don't have time for this. Tell me!" Gray was desperate.

Lucy took a moment to search Gray's eyes. He was desperate, angry, confused, lost. But Lucy felt like she shouldn't tell him. He didn't deserve it.

"No." Lucy deadpanned.

"Fine! Then I'll find out myself!" Gray yelled angrily.

"Yeah! I can't sit here! I'm going after them!" Natsu declared…before falling asleep.

Lucy stared at Natsu with a disgusted look on her face. "I don't know how this guy can live…"

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Are we going to drag him back?" Lucy wondered how heavy the flame boy was.

"We are going to stay here till night…when the moon comes out." Gray said, sitting down and stared at the frozen demon.

Lucy froze. "You're not serious…are you?" Lucy hoped that Gray joking.

No…he wasn't and Lucy swore that she would also kill him when they get back…alive if that is.

The three mages and the talking blue cat waited in the cave, standing in front of the frozen Deliora while Natsu slept, while Happy slept on Natu's face, while Gray brooded about his last Master, while Lucy sulked about how awful these boys were, and how bad she wanted to go home.

Then the ground started shaking, waking Natsu and Happy up, and grabbing the attention of Gray and Lucy.

"What's that sound?" Lucy muttered softly, already terrified.

"It is night!?" Natsu shouted, already excited.

Then a light appeared from the ceiling, shocking the mages, and purple light seemed to be traveling straight to the frozen Deliora.

"Purple light…is it the moonlight?" Gray trembled angrily.

"What is this? What is going on?" Happy was shocked as well.

"As you can see, it's shining on Deliora. Do you have eyes?" Lucy sarcastically retorted.

"This is no coincidence. Let's go! Find the source of the light." Gray ordered, opting to ignore Lucy's harsh comment.

Natsu eagerly followed, Happy flew along with him, and Lucy stood in place, still shocked. Lucy was terrified…how many times must Lucy remind herself how terrified she was? Reluctantly and murderously, she followed the boys to the top, finding them crouching behind a rubble, watching a ritual…

Lucy immediately knew what it was. A ritual to gather Moon Drip…moonlight straight from the moon…and the concentrated moon energy…

"The moon." Gray muttered curiously.

"These guys really are collecting the moon's light?" Natsu questioned, looking at Lucy.

Lucy ignored him, and continued to watch the ritual.

"Lucy…tell me now…" Gray said…he really wanted to know…

Lucy sighed. "Ask that mask guy, I'm not telling you anything." Lucy said, pointing to the mask guy, she had a sneaking suspicion that this guy was in charge.

"I've come too far to be interfered with now. The only people on this island are the village in the outskirts…I don't need any more intruders. Eradicate the village!" The man in the mask ordered.

His three henchman disappeared, assumingly preparing to eradicate the village.

"What!?" Natsu gritted his teeth. "Got no choice then." Natsu grinned and stepped onto the ledge. "All right! I'm sick of sneaking around. We're the ones sneaking around!" Natsu yelled as he sprouted flames from his mouth.

Lucy yelped, crawling away from the fire and Natsu. Nonetheless, that got their attention.

Gray turned to Happy, "Happy, take Lucy to the village to stop the enemy. Natsu and I will stay here."

Lucy complained as she was being swept away, carried by the blue cat. "Hold on!? Gray wants me to go after them?!"

The last thing Lucy saw was Natsu being encased in ice, expect for his arm and legs and head. And Gray never looked so angry.

"Gray asked me to." Happy said, while flying to the village.

"I thought you only follow Natsu's orders." Lucy complained, flailing around.

Happy ignored that comment and continued to go to the village. After arriving, Lucy was a little skeptical to facing the demon-like villagers.

It did not take long for Lucy to be surrounded by the demon-like villagers. They bombarded her with questions like what happened, or what happened to Natsu or Gray…and bunch of other questions.

Lucy ran behind a building and held Happy as a shield. "The people that are responsible for your transformation are about to attack this village…"

"They're coming here?" One of the villagers asked, also wondering why the girl was behind a building.

"Yeah…But I think this is also a chance to capture them and have them tell us how to change ya'll back."

The villagers talked amongst themselves, muttering if it was really impossible. Lucy thought how it was three wizards against the non-wizards villagers….she does know if they can succeed winning against the enemy.

"What is all the ruckus here?" Moka approached, wondering what all the commotion was.

"Chief...The enemy will be raiding this village very soon." Lucy said, still hiding behind a building, with Happy as a shield…in case they wanted to bite her head off…the world may never know.

Moka blinked…wondering why Lucy was behind a building. "Enemy?"

"They've taken up residence in the ruins in the forest and are responsible for transforming everyone."

"I don't care about that! Why haven't you destroyed the moon yet!?" Moka snapped.

"Ah…the moon…there is no reason to destroy it anymore…" Lucy nervously sweatdropped, hoping the demon chief would not actually bite her head off.

"The moon! Destroy the moon!" Moka screamed.

Lucy watched as the village chief was taken away while he was struggling.

"Please don't take it personally. He did lose his son Bobo and all." One of the villager said, approaching them, but stopped when Lucy held up a hand to keep their distance.

"Don't worry, I understand. Anyway…we have to capture the enemy."

"But how?"

Lucy thought about it…but couldn't come up with anything…maybe…Lucy had one idea…she moved to the entrance of the village and summoned Virgo and ordered her to dig a pitfall.

"Are you going to punish me now, princess?" Virgo asked, after completing her tasks.

"… No…you can go back." Lucy frowned.

"Lucy, I don't think anyone would fall for such a childish trap." Happy said, trying to be honest.

"I know, but this was all I could come up with…" Lucy tried…

"Can't you just fight with your celestial spirits?" Happy asked.

Lucy looked at the blue cat with a frown. Happy does not know about her past, only Erza….but Lucy agreed with him…she could use her spirits…but…how? She's too scared…afraid…

"Lucy! Something's coming this way!" One of the villagers from the top of the wall called.

"Ok…why are you telling me this?" Lucy muttered softly, so nobody could hear her. "Well? Open the gate then."

When the gate opened, Natsu, who was still encased in ice and carried Gray, was running toward them. Lucy made no movement to try and stop Natsu from running through the pitfall…if fact, she wanted to see it happen…

It happened…and it made Lucy feel a lot better. Like revenge…but it wasn't enough.

The villagers helped Natsu and a knocked out Gray out of the pitfall. Gray was beaten up, and Natsu was no longer encased in ice.

"What's that?" One of the villagers pointed to the giant rat that was flying toward the village with a large bucket. Then a drop of the substance slipped out of the bucket and fell to the ground in front of Lucy. It was acid and made a large hole in the ground.

"What is that? It smells like trouble." Natsu said, looking at the newly made hole.

Lucy trembled… _If it had touched me…_

"Is that bucket filled with this stuff!?" One of the villagers cried.

"Don't tell me they're going to dump it on us!" Another villager trembled.

Then the rat dumped the acid and Natsu yelled, "Everyone! Get in the center of the village! Happy can you fly!?"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy said as he grabbed Natsu and flew to the acid was still falling.

Everyone moved to the village, they had to carry Gray who was still knocked out. Lucy mustered enough courage and went to the middle with everyone. She wanted to live, not be dissolved to nothing.

Somehow, Natsu dispersed the acid and directed it with his flame. After couple of moments, there was a large hole, and the center, where the villagers were, were the only one unaffected. All in all, everybody was uninjured.

The villagers were left speechless. Their village disappeared…and the chief seemed angry…

"The Cold Emperor's enemies must be all expelled." A man with large eyebrows said, walking toward the crowd of survivors.

"We were trying to show some mercy by making your death quick…but it seem there's going to be much bloodshed after all." A girl with pink hair frowned.

"Approximately 50 villagers. Two wizards. About 15 minutes I say." The eyebrows man calculated.

The villagers took Gray and an angry chief away to a safe distance. Natsu stayed and Happy had to keep Lucy in place…so she won't run away.

"Let me go you cat creature!" Lucy tried grabbing for Happy.

"Lucy! If you can fight, then fight!" Natsu said, looking angry at the three enemies.

Lucy muttered something Natsu or Happy could not understand. Lucy swore that she would beat them senseless…or have Erza do it.

"Angelica." The pink haired girl said, while climbing on the rat.

The giant rat responded by jumping and flying head on toward Natsu and Lucy. Somehow in the chaos, Lucy had grabbed onto the rat's foot, thus, being swept away.

When Lucy realized what had happened, and where she was, she shrieked, afraid of falling.

"Let me down. Stop!" Lucy yelled, holding onto the rat like her life depended on it. Lucy wanted to be on the ground…she tried tickling…for some reason…and surprisingly it worked, and the rat uncontrollably squirmed, and stopped flying, causing them to fall straight to the ground.

Lucy shrieked bloody murder as she saw the ground coming closer and closer. After colliding with the ground, and when the dust settled, Lucy made sure she had no broken bones. No broken bones…just couple of scratches.

"Oww…" Lucy rubbed her head as she pushed herself off the ground. "Where's that girl?" Lucy looked around to find the pink haired girl.

"How dare you do this, Miss!" The pink haired girl cried, while tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Now the Cold Emperor's trust in me will plummet! He won't love me anymore!"

"…Love?" Lucy muttered, dumbfounded.

"And then there's Angelica. You will pay for this!" The girl cried, clearly angry.

Lucy gulped. "Is there another way…rather…than fighting?"

The girl responded by controlling a tree, directing it to attack Lucy.

Lucy dodged it in time. She had no choice but to summon him…she didn't want to… She summon Taurus. Thankfully, Taurus was not distracted and immediately cut the moving tree in half.

"Thanks, Taurus." Lucy smiled half-heartily.

"Your body's udderly the best, Ms. Lucy!" Taurus declared. Lucy facepalmed.

Lucy sighed. "Taurus get her!"

Taurus mooed and ran toward the pink haired girl…then stopped. In a split second, Taurus brought his axe on Lucy.

"Taurus! What are you doing!?" Lucy cried as she dodged it…this is why Lucy did not want to fight.

"M-Ms. Lucy…I can't control my body…" Taurus muttered.

"I can control non-human beings." The girl said, being cocky.

"Close, Gate of the Golden Bull!" Lucy shouted.

Nothing happened.

Taurus responded by bringing a fist toward Lucy's head, but missed. He tried couple more times, but missed each times.

"Celestial magic gates open and closes if both partners agrees to it! Come to your sense, Taurus!"

Before Taurus's fist connected to Lucy's fist, Taurus begun to shimmer, go back to his celestial home. Lucy was safe, she was able to force close the gate of her zodiac spirit…

"I-I…did…it….I've…gotten stronger…?" Lucy murmured…panting heavily from thinking that she almost died.

The pink haired girl was surprised…so she used her magic and summoned a giant rock puppet. Lucy paled as the girl attacked Lucy with her rock doll.

Lucy shrieked as she ran away while the rock doll was chasing her. "Which celestial spirit should I use?" Lucy murmured while looking through her keys… _Aquarius…Virgo…Sagittarius…Cancer…Capricorn…._ _Taurus_ _…_

Before Lucy could make her decision, she was at a dead end. She found herself at a cliff…and the rock doll was right behind her, attempting to stomp her flat.

Lucy dodged it in time…but the ground…the cliff broke and it brought Lucy down with it. Mercifully, Lucy was uninjured from the fall, and the rock doll jumped down to try and finish Lucy.

Staggering to her feet, Lucy ran to where ever she could…before she noticed the sea. _Aquarius_. Lucy liked her…but was afraid of her…Aquarius can be a big bully…but Lucy needed her…

Lucy ran to the water while dodging the rock doll and summoned Aquarius. Almost immediately Aquarius summoned a giant killer wave and swept Lucy along with the pink haired girl and the rock doll.

The pink haired was knocked out cold…and Lucy was struggling to get up…from the dizziness of the wave Aquarius had bestowed upon them.

Then a giant rat, Angelica appeared, attempted to crush her.

Lucy shrieked. "What!? It wasn't a puppet!?" Lucy tried to move…instead fell to her knees. She had used up too much magic. She felt weak in the knees.

Lucy closed her eyes and brought her hands to her head and braced for the impact _. Erza…_

Lucy had been bracing for impact for couple more seconds…but felt nothing…no pain…and Lucy was not yet crushed…why? Then she felt a familiar warmth embracing Lucy.

"Thanks goodness you're okay!" Erza cried while holding Lucy.

"Erza!?" Lucy opened her eyes and saw the redhead hugging her.

Erza pulled back to bring her hands to cup Lucy's cheeks. "You ok? No broken bones? Did you hit your head? Did you lose your innocence!?" Erza was scared. She did not know what she would do if Lucy was hurt.

Lucy stared at the redhead. "Ah…no…I'm fine…"

Erza smiled gently before standing and helping Lucy up.

"Lucy…Tell me where Natsu and Gray is." Erza was not happy. She wanted to kill them for dragging Lucy into this.

"Lucy! What a relief! Are you alright!?" Happy shouted as he came flying towards them, not noticing Erza.

Happy noticed too late as Erza held him by his tail.

"Happy, if you don't want to be grilled alive, I suggest you tell me where Natsu and Gray is." Erza darkly said to the cat creature with venom in her voice.

Lucy was a little scared from Erza's sudden change of personality as she continued to watch them.

Happy was crying from fear, "I-I don't know…" Happy lied, caring for his dragon slayer's safety.

Erza paused for a second before looking at Lucy. "Where's Natsu and Gray?" Erza could tell that Happy was lying.

Lucy gulped silently. "Last time I remembered, Natsu was at the place where the village was destroyed…as for Gray…he's with the villagers."

"Natsu didn't try anything on you did he?" Erza asked, being the protective friend she always been.

"Eh…well besides all the fire magic he used which scared me…and being reckless….he's been okay…in a sense…" Lucy murmured…

"And Gray?"

"Instead of taking us back…he decided to do the job with Natsu and Happy…"

Erza snapped…but did not let Lucy see, seeing how terrified she was.

"I see. Come on. We have some pick up some rules-breakers." Erza said while tying Happy so he won't get away. Erza will rain hell on them, she swore that they will think twice before dragging Lucy into this.

 **A/N: As depressed as I am, I still wanna hear your opinions. and I might have to put this chapter on hold for a couple of** **years** **days...cuz I'm too depressed and I need to let off some steam...so don't kill me...you can...but...**

 **Also, How angry do you think Erza should be with Gray and Natsu? (I'll never know your opinions if you don't tell me..."**

 **And if you're lucky, I might post the next chapter sooner. Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not depressed anymore if you couldn't tell lol. Anyway, because I love you so much, I decided to make this chapter really long...about 5,000 words or more.**

 **I would also like to say thanks to some of ya'll for really making me feel special and that really motivates me.**

 **Also I posted a story challenge that someone had sent me, if you want, you can go and read it. It's called The Angel of Fairy Tail. It's about a normal boy how knows EVERYTHING about Fairy Tail, and somehow reincarnated as Lucy Heartfilia who had not yet joined the guild. The boy somehow becomes a White God Slayer, while being a celestial mage. I'll also make it {Erza x OC} - very similar to erlu in terms of body, give it a chance, it was my first time doing something like this...**

 **One more thing, if you have any ideas for (Truth in Body or Spirit) or (Love Confusion), I would LOVE to hear it. I hate leaving people hanging for so long. Cliffhangers are the worse...and I don't want to be that person who does that...so please help me...*sniff* *sniff* please *hiccup*...*sniff* please help me...**

 **Now, Please enjoy this long chappie and think about some ideas for my stories :)**

Erza and Lucy, along with a tied up Happy, waited at a storage area, a short distance from the destroyed village.

Erza asked Lucy was the situation of the village was, and why Natsu wanted to do this mission. It only took Lucy 30 minutes to explain things, including the moonlight, the ritual, and the reason why the demons transforms, which was what Lucy had concluded.

Erza was restless, rushing to this island once she was allowed to, to find Lucy. Lucy was tired and terrified for many reasons. Lucy was afraid if she was going to receive the same punishment as the boys…considering that she was forced to come…she was afraid of this island…and Erza will not leave without the boys.

"Sleep. You need it. I'll take watch." Erza noticed the bags under Lucy's eyes.

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about me." Erza smiled reassuringly, still glad that Lucy was okay.

Lucy sighed and went to sleep on Erza's lap…like she had always done when they had gone on jobs together on the train. Lucy felt safe when Erza's there with her.

Erza smiled gently as she stoked Lucy's hair as she slept. She wondered…if she should tell Lucy her feelings once they got back…Erza had almost lost her chance to do so…if she had been a second too late to save Lucy.

Erza WILL kill those boys…without mercy…make them writhe in pain…she will make sure of it.

Couple more hours, and it was now morning, and Natsu had not yet come back, and Gray was still sleeping from his injuries. Erza and Lucy was in the same position, with Lucy sleeping soundly, and Erza kept a watchful eye.

Erza would occasionally glance at Lucy and study her appearance, and had to constantly fight the urge to kiss her…or on the cheek. Lucy was never one for intimate touches. She had learned the hard way, and Lucy slapped her in the face when Erza tried to give her a peck on the cheek. _This is harder than I thought..._

The only time Erza could be intimate with her was when they went to sleep…or when Erza was comforting Lucy from something that had set Lucy off…making her scared…or from nightmares…

Couple more hours later, Lucy stirred and rubbed her eyes. Erza smiled as she watched Lucy as she got up and stretched.

"Morning Lucy." Erza said.

Lucy yawed before speaking. "Morning…" Lucy looked around…almost forgetting where she was until she saw Happy still tied up. "Did you sleep?" Lucy asked, seeing how Erza was a little bit sluggish…

"No…I was too restless." Erza confessed.

"Restless? Why?"

"I was too worried about you when I found out that Natsu kidnapped you and took you to an S-Class mission."

"Kidnapped…yes…and also tricked me to go…" Lucy murmured angrily.

Erza stared at Lucy for a few moment. "Guess I would have to make them suffer more painfully than I thought"

"Hmm? And what were you thinking of doing to them?" Lucy asked curiously.

"If you want, I can punish them in front of you. So you can see how much they suffer." Erza jokingly said.

Lucy chuckled a bit.

Then someone walked into the tent. It was a bandaged Gray, who was not expecting Erza to be here already.

When Gray finally noticed Erza sitting down, glaring at him murderously, Gray paled.

"It's about time Gray." Erza intoned with the deadliest venom tone that Erza could speak with.

"Erza!?" Gray exclaimed, already scared. Then he noticed the tied up cat and Lucy sitting behind Erza, peeking.

"Weren't you supposed to stop and bring back Natsu? Erza stood up, intimidating Gray in the process.

"Wh-Where's Natsu?" Gray stuttered, seeing that he had not yet seen his fiery friend…

"That's what I'd like to know." Erza spoke, getting even angrier at the second.

Silence filled the room for a few moment, and Lucy watched from behind the bed, seeing what would happen, seeing how angry and mad Erza was. She had not seen this side of Erza in a long time.

"Gray, we are going out to search for Natsu. We return to the guild the moment we find him." Erza spoke again, after a few moment of silence.

"Wh-What are talking about, Erza!?" Gray couldn't afford to leave…not when he had met an old friend that was the cause of all of this.

"I'm here to bring back those who broke the guild's rules." Erza spoke more simply so Gray could understand.

"Haven't you seen what the people on this island look like?" Gray was becoming hysterical, he couldn't leave now. He has to finish this.

"I have." Erza replied, after seeing the villagers of this island, and hearing Lucy's story, she wanted to help, but she valued Lucy's life more, and she had to bring Gray and Natsu back at all cost.

"And you want to just ignore it?" Gray argued.

"The job request has been posted at all the guilds. Wouldn't it be more logical to leave this job to guild wizards who have officially accepted the task?" Erza spoke, getting more impatient with Gray.

"I thought you were better than this Erza!" Gray declared, no realizing the danger that might've befall on him…

"What did you say?" Erza glared at him. "Not only did you take back Natsu, but put Lucy in danger, and you dare to defy me!?" Erza widened her eyes in anger and summoned her sword, bringing it to Gray's chin. "You will pay the price." Erza was about to leave a little cut on his throat, and finish the rest when they get back, but…

Gray grabbed the sword and directed it to his chest.

"Do whatever you want. This is the path I chosen! It's something I have to do." Gray was hysterical, angry, and serious, he could not afford this anymore. He did not care anymore if Erza kills him.

Gray lets go, and walks out of the door, but stopped at the doorway, and looked back. "I'm going to see this through to the end. Strike me down if you want."

Gray regretted his last words as Erza immediately brought her fist to his stomach, causing Gray to heave dryly, while clutching on his stomach.

"We are going back. First we find Natsu, then we leave." Erza deadpanned in the scariest way that would give Gray some nightmares. It probably worked because Gray started to tremble.

But Gray was persistent. He will not go down like this. "We can finish this later. I will finish this job." Gray left immediately after, not wanting to be dealt another Erza's punches. They hurt.

Lucy knelt behind the bed, trembling. She had forgotten how…terrifying, and intimidating Erza can be. Erza looked like she was going to explode, or start swing her sword around.

"…Erza?" Lucy called out, wondering if Erza was still there, amongst the lump of anger that she is seeing in front of her.

When Erza heard her name being called, she immediately calms down, and turned to Lucy with a smile. A reassuring smile. "Yes?"

Lucy gave her a nervous smile…

"What will you do now?" Lucy asked.

Erza was silent for a moment before speaking. "Gray is stubborn. Natsu is an airhead… What do you think I should do?" Erza asked, wanting the opinion of the blonde.

Lucy froze, not expecting that question. "Honestly I want to go home. But…this village…" Lucy murmured.

Erza glazed at Lucy, "Then you're saying that we should finish this unofficial job, go back, and punish them severely?"

Lucy looked down.

"From what you had told me, it will be easy to revert everything back to normal…but the Cold Emperor's identity remains a mystery. I cannot guarantee your safety." Erza was being honest, she did not like lying to the blonde.

"I have a feeling that Gray knows who that person was…" Lucy muttered.

Erza sighed. She resigned. "Then shall we go?" Erza extended her arm to Lucy.

Lucy accepted it and stood.

"Lucy. I won't let anything hurt you. I'll bring you back safely. I promise." Erza looked Lucy in the eyes, while stealthily holding her hands.

"It's funny. You say that every single jobs we go on." Lucy recalled the similar phrase.

"Because it's not guaranteed that we will not go back unscathed. I'm afraid." Erza confessed.

"You? Afraid?" Lucy chuckled, not believing what she was hearing. She had not once seen Titania, as people named her, afraid.

Erza smiled. "Come one, let's go. We have a stripper to find and a hothead to find." Erza led Lucy out of the tent and spotted a small figure on the horizon of the dirt path. It was Gray.

"Can I stay here?" Lucy complained.

Erza looked back at Lucy. "If you want to stay with these demon looking people, you can. But I would feel better if you are with me."

Lucy looked at Erza… "Fine. Let's go."

"Erza! Untie me!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh…almost forgot about you, cat." Erza said, not looking apologetic. Lucy could swore that Erza was trying to leave Happy behind.

"Please untie me." Happy said with puppy eyes.

Erza was not moved, but she summoned a sword and cut the rope. "If you try anything, I will gut you alive."

Happy shivered as she hid behind Lucy.

When Erza, Lucy, and a trembling Happy caught up to Gray, they noticed the temple was tilted.

"…Why…the temple…is…umm…tilted…?" Lucy stuttered, not believing how this was possible.

"Must be Natsu." Gray said, noting how destructive Natsu can be.

"Yeah." Erza agreed.

"Don't know how he pulled it off, but only he'd do something this nonsensical. Was it on purpose, or just dumb luck? Either way, the moonlight won't hit Deliora now." Gray would have to give it to Natsu, being the hotheaded person he is, for him to come up with something like this…

"I would never have thought Natsu to actually think things through." Lucy murmured.

Erza agreed with Lucy…then she felt something, murderous intent. Erza quickly grabbed Lucy and held her close as she dodged blades that aimed for them. Erza could care less about Happy or Gray, they can take care of themselves.

When Erza grabbed Lucy and held her close, Lucy was this close to slap her, then she saw blades coming after her. Lucy shrieked and hid behind Erza once the blades were finished flying.

"Who goes there!?" Erza shouted, looking very angry.

A group of people appeared with masks. "We found you, Fairy Tail. We will not let you interfere with the Cold Emperor!" They declared, determined to keep the away from their leader.

"Lyon's minions?" Gray muttered.

"We're surrounded!" Lucy trembled when she saw that these guys were surrounding them. They were everywhere.

"Aye!" Happy said, with a crooked face.

"Gray. Lucy and I will stay here. We can take care of this. You go and find Natsu and finish whatever you have to do." Erza said, frowning at Gray, still pissed.

"Eh?" Lucy looked confusingly at Erza, wondering if she was serious or not.

She was.

Gray smiled. "Guys…"

"Why are you smiling!? Go!" Erza shouted at Gray, with an angry look on her face.

Gray shrieked like a girl and ran toward the temple, running like a girl. Lucy couldn't hold in her chuckle at the sight.

Erza sighed deeply once Gray left. "Lucy, stay behind me. I'll take care of this."

Lucy was about to oblige…but she remembered the real reason why she came here with Natsu and Gray and Happy. She wanted to become stronger, and not rely on Erza too much. Somehow, with luck, she was able to defeat that pink haired girl that controlled stuff.

"I-I can fight too…" Lucy stuttered with fear.

Erza looked back at Lucy, searching for her resolve in her eyes. Lucy was trembling with fear, but she was serious. Erza does not know why she wants to fight so badly. Something changed. She would have to ask her after the fight.

"Very well. If you become too scared, you can hide behind a tree, and I'll take care of the rest."

Lucy tensed at that. Lucy resolved to not to try and hide. Lucy was tired of being protected like this. She…wanted to protect herself as well. She will become stronger. She will. She has to. So she can face her Father…if he decided to bring her back.

Lucy took a deep breath and summoned the leader of the zodiacs, Leo the lion.

"You called, Miss?" Leo smirked, leaning toward Lucy. Erza had to fight the urge to punch Leo in the face for being too close to Lucy.

"Y-Yes…can you beat these people up?" Lucy said, leaning backward from Leo.

"Anything for a pretty lady." Leo smirked as he began his assault on the surrounding enemy.

Muttering to herself, Erza fought her share of the enemies.

Then the ground begun to shake. Everyone, including the enemy and the mages and the spirit paused to look for the source of the trembling.

"What's that sound?" Erza wondered if it was connected to the trembling of the ground.

Lucy began to scan her surrounding, trying to find what was causing the trembling and the sound. When she looked toward the direction of the temple, she exclaimed, "How is this possible!? The temple aren't tilted anymore!"

Erza looked at the temple in confusion. "How is that possible!?" Erza racked her brain to find how this was possible…but couldn't find a solution.

Erza had a bad feeling about this. She needed to finish this and go in there and see what was happening.

It took Erza less than 10 minutes, with Lucy's celestial spirit help, to knock these guys out and go to the temple.

At that moment, the ground started to vibrate. A loud demon-like roar could be heard.

Lucy covered her ears, it was too loud. It was terrifying her. "My ears are ringing!"

Happy was flying around, hysterical by the sound he was hearing.

"What is that sound!?" Erza questioned, making sure she was near Lucy in case Lucy might have a panic attack.

Lucy fell to her knees, still covering her ears, shutting her eyes shut. Erza was concerned for her, but she also wondered what the sound was. She needed to find out.

"Lucy! Let go!" Erza did not wait for Lucy to respond. She grabbed her hand and ran to the temple.

Lucy was scared. Her old wounds started to ache. She knew that something was about to happen. She wanted to go to the other direction. But Erza was tugging her to the temple where the horrifying sounds came from.

Erza noticed the fear in Lucy's eyes. "Lucy, everything will be fine. If you are with me, I can protect you."

Lucy trembled. "The sound came from there. Why do you want to go there!?" Lucy was trying to yank away from Erza's grasp.

"Lucy. I love you, and I would never let anything hurt you. You have to trust me. And Gray and Natsu are there, so I should be able to protect you." Erza tugged Lucy toward her and hugged her close.

Lucy struggled, she struggled if she should trust her and follow her to the temple…or…what else can she do?

Lucy resigned. "Fine."

Erza let go, and tugged Lucy with her to the temple. Then another sound was heard, the roar of a demon.

"Could it be that Deliora monster?" Erza asked while walking through the temple.

"Deliora? Could be…" Lucy trembled.

Another roar ripped through the air.

"It sounds like Deliora, but the Moon Drip ceremony still underway." Erza said, spotting the Moon Drip coming from the ceiling to the ground. "Deliora's revival isn't yet complete."

Lucy stood in place, rewording what Erza had said. _If the ceremony is still underway…and if we can stop it…then the monster won't revive…_

"Lucy! Come! We are going to stop the ceremony before Deliora revives." Erza called out when Lucy wasn't following him.

Lucy snapped out of her thinking and eagerly followed Erza, knowing that she won't have to face the demon.

5 minutes later, Erza wasted no time to slash the person that was performing the ceremony. It was the dog person, Toby, as Lucy recalled.

"You're too late! The ceremony's complete!" Toby angrily shouted.

As if on cue, the ground shown a bright greenish blue light, shooting upward into the sky. A loud roar could be heard soon after.

Lucy was now terrified beyond all means and held onto Erza for dear life. Erza secretly liked the contact, but she was scared too. She needed to do something.

"Lucy. We have to face him." Erza pushed Lucy away in order to look her in the eyes.

Lucy paled.

"Lucy. I love you. If you want to see another day, we have to face him."

Lucy gulped. _If this is the path where I can become stronger, then so be it. If Erza can do it, so can I._ "Let's go then."

Erza did not expect to Lucy to go so easily. _Something must've happened. I will have to ask her later after this job._ Erza grasped Lucy's hand and went to where Deliora should be.

5 minutes later, Erza and Lucy saw Natsu and Deliora exchanging a punch…then the demon started to crumble.

"His life must've been sapped away while encased in ice." Erza guessed.

"This means…that…we're okay now?" Lucy smiled softly, glad that the demon was no more, and that she did not had to face him.

"It would seem to be." Erza was glad. Lucy would be safe now. Now…punish time.

Erza ran forward, with Lucy behind her. When Natsu turned around, noticing that someone was approaching, Erza punched him the face harder than she could had ever done, and sent him flying across the room.

Gray shrieked when Erza turned to glare at him. Erza decided to spare him some immense pain, so she opted to punch him the stomach, sending him couple meters away.

"You shall receive the rest once we get back. And I'll make sure you'll see stars for the rest of your life." Erza cracked her knuckles, making sure she intimidated the boys with the coldest glare.

It seemed to work and the boys started to tremble.

Lucy nervously chuckled at the sight. Erza can be terrifyingly scary when she can be. _For someone extremely scary, she is a big softie…go figure._

xxxxx

"Hurray! It's all over!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy cheered as he was flying.

"This means we've accomplished an S-Class quest on our own." Natsu jumped up and down with glee.

"All right!" Happy cheered again.

Gray leaned against a rock, grinning.

Lucy hid behind Erza, sensing that Erza was about to rain hell on them for breaking the guild's rules. Plus she also knew that the job was not yet finished yet…

Instead, Erza sent the boys her famous glare that would sent them trembling to the bones. It also made them realized that they would have to be punished for breaking the rules.

"This S-Class quest isn't over yet." Erza dryly spoke, still glaring angrily at the boys.

"Deliora's dead. The curse should already be lifted." Natsu argued.

"No, Deliora was not the cause." Erza concluded.

"Huh?" Gray and Natsu was confused.

"The cause was the Moon Drip's enormous magic energy." Lucy added.

"Is that what you were talking about? Why did you not tell us?" Gray exclaimed, attempting to get close to Lucy. Erza punched him in the face.

"There are two reasons why I came here. One, you broke the guild's rules. Two, you forced Lucy here."

"Huh? I didn't force her. She came willingly." Natsu frowned.

Erza blinked, before looking at Lucy confusingly. "Is this true?"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Well…he did tricked me…"

"But once you found out, you still came!" Natsu argued.

"You still tricked me!" Lucy yelled.

"But you wanted to become stronger!"

Silence filled the air. Gray paled, Lucy trembled, and Natsu sweated bullets. Erza had a dark aura around her, she was now beyond angry.

"We will finish this once we get back. For now, finish this job now!" Erza shouted. She doesn't know what had happened between them, or why Lucy had come with them…becoming stronger? She didn't need to be strong, she didn't mind protecting her forever, so why?

Gray and Natsu and Happy shook their heads hard, not wanting to anger the Titania any further and ran to the storage area where the villagers are. Lucy and Erza walked side by side to the area in silence.

Erza was in no mood to talk, Lucy was too scared to speak…or look at her.

Arriving at the storage area, it was a ghost town. There was nobody there, it was deserted.

Then a demon-like villager came running to them. "You're back!? S-Something's happened! Just please hurry to the village!" He looked confused, but he seemed happy.

The mages followed them back to the village, expecting it to be destroyed. What they were not expecting was it being completely restored.

Lucy eyes widened skeptically. "How is this possible?"

"The village was in shambles just yesterday!" Happy was surprised too, which surprised Lucy. Happy can be pretty indifferent on most cases.

"It's all back to normal." Natsu said while banging on a building. "What's going here? It's almost like it went back in time."

"I think you should not touch anything…now that it's all been fixed." Lucy murmured.

"What!? What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu had a tick on his forehead.

Lucy hid behind Erza, daring Natsu to say more.

Lucy could hear Natsu muttering something to himself…about time…about somebody else having a change of heart.

Then Moka, the chief of the village approached them. "Are you the ones who returned the village to how it was?"

Nobody answered. They had no clue.

Moka somehow did not notice the tension of the young mages. "I offer my gratitude for that. However, wizards! Exactly when are you going to destroy the moon for us?" Moka was desperate.

"Destroying the moon would be easy." Erza said.

"Erza's saying stuff so casually." Gray muttered.

"Aye…That's Erza for you." Happy said, flying next to Gray.

"However, there is something I want to double-check first. Could you assemble everyone?" Erza asked.

Minutes later, the villagers gathered in the front of the gate.

Erza went straight to business. "Let us get our facts straight. You took on these forms after the moon turned purple. Is that correct?"

"Technically, we only look like this way when the moon is out." Moka explained.

"So, basically, this all started 3 years ago?" Erza asked, staring to pace around.

"Yes…it's been that long."

"Yeah…"

"However, the Moon Drip was performed on this island every day for 3 years. You should've seen a beam of light coming from the temple almost daily." Erza recounted, the story that Lucy had told her…

Then Erza had stepped into something…and fell in it with a loud 'Kyaa!' It was the pitfall that Lucy had created.

"Even the pitfall is back!?" Happy was surprised.

Gray and Natsu blushed.

"She shrieked…like a girl…"

"That…was c-cute…"

Lucy frowned at their reaction. Why was Lucy angry? Why did Lucy wanted to punch them in the face?

Couple seconds later, Erza climbed out, and crossed her arms. "In other words, it was the most suspicious place on this island." Erza continued, she had not yet registered the fact that she had fell through a hole.

"It doesn't make sense. Why did you not investigate?" Erza asked, still not realizing that she had fell through the pitfall.

The villagers sweatdropped, "W-Well…our village lore says that we must never go near the temples." Moka explained.

"Have you even tried going to the ruins?" Lucy asked, hiding behind Erza.

"Well…uhh…" Moka hesitated.

Erza looked at the chief. "Mind telling us the truth?" Erza has a sneaking suspicion about this whole thing. Are they really who they say they are?

"We really don't understand it ourselves. Honestly, we tried to go and investigate the temple on many occasions. But we just can't get near them. We would walk toward them, only to find ourselves back at the village gate. We can't get near those temples."

"We managed to go inside just fine." Natsu said, confused.

"We didn't say anything because we didn't think you'd believe us."

"But it's the truth! We tried to go the temples many times!"

"But not one villager managed to make it there."

"Just as I thought." Erza muttered. Lucy looked at Erza confusingly. Natsu looked at Erza with a question mark above his head.

Erza begun to walk, transforming into a different armor.

"Natsu, come with me. We're going to destroy the moon now." Erza said, now wearing her Giant Armor. The armor that increases one's throwing strength.

Gray, Lucy, and Happy left their jaws opened, while Natsu cheered.

"We are going to destroy the moon and return everyone to normal." Erza continued.

The villagers begun to cheer.

"Destroy the moon? I don't think Erza can do it." Gray muttered.

Lucy had to agree. She wondered what Erza was planning.

Erza summoned a sword. "This is the De-Malevo-Lance. It drives away darkness." Erza explained, seeing their looks. "Let's go Natsu."

Lucy watched as Erza and Natsu walked to a watchtower. Couple minutes later, the De-Malevo-Lance was launched into the air, toward the sky, accompanied by fire.

The sword seemed to go on forever…until there was a small spark, and cracks followed. Then it broke. It seemed like the island was covered by something, and the moon was no longer purple.

Lucy immediately understood what had happened. The island was covered by a film of evil energy.

The villagers begun to shimmer a bright light, indicating that it had worked…but they had not turned back. Did Lucy skip something?

"They're…not turning back?" Gray asked, confused on why it had not worked.

"No, things are back to normal. The evil energy did not affect their appearances; it affected their memory." Erza was walking toward them in her usual armor.

"Memory?" Lucy recalled something from the books she had read…but recalled nothing. A side effect?

"They said they turned into demons at night because their memories were faulty." Erza explained.

"…Are you…saying that…they…" Lucy trembled…

"That's right." Erza said.

Lucy and Gray's hair stood up, shocked.

Lucy dropped to the ground, and Gray paled. Natsu was sprouting fire from his mouth from excitement.

"They have the ability to transform into humans. They simply thought that their altered states were their true forms. The Moon Drip had impaired their memory."

"But…the enemy…how come they were okay?" Lucy muttered through her trembling mouth.

"They were human. It would seem that the memory loss only happens to demons. And the reason they can't get near the temples is because their actually demons. Sacred light is stored within the temples; those of darkness can't draw near." Erza explained.

"Impressive." A voice called out. "Letting you handle this was the right choice. Thank you, wizard!" It was Bobo.

Lucy shrieked and hid bind Erza, and held Happy as a shield.

Gray was shocked too. "You're that old sailor!"

Moka muttered as he trembled, "Bo…Bobo…"

"Huh!? But you were…"

"Wha…!?"

"A stab in the chest isn't enough to kill us!" Bobo laughed, seeing the reaction of his friends.

"B-But…you vanished from the boat…" Gray said, wondering what was going on.

Bobo smirked before disappearing.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you the truth then!" Bobo said, flying above in the air.

"Oh!" Gray exclaimed.

Moka started to get teary and sprouted some wings of his own, and flew to Bobo. The rest of the villagers did the same.

They were happy, they cheered, they cried, and they smiled.

Erza smiled at the sight of the demons in the sky, flying with a smile on their face. Lucy stood behind Erza, looking at the demons flying. Natsu was jealous, he wanted to fly like them. Gray was happy for them.

"An island of demons…if anything, they seem more like angels than demons." Erza said. Lucy was terrified, but she had to agree.

The demons decided to have a celebration. Lucy was having a hard time to be with couple meters of one of the demons. They may seemed nice, they looked terrifying. She had to keep Erza next to her…something about her makes Lucy feel safe.

The celebration lasted till morning, Natsu was still eating, and Gray was still shirtless. Erza was still by Lucy's side still, as Lucy was still clinging onto her arm for safety.

Erza then decided it was time to leave. Lucy eagerly agreed. Natsu and Gray was fighting each other as they were on their way back.

However…

"You can't accept this reward?" Moka was surprised.

"That's right. Your sentiment alone is enough." Erza smiled. "Our guild never officially accepted this job. Some of our foolish members simply decided to take on this task themselves."

"Even so, that doesn't change the fact that we've been saved. Would you accept it as a token of appreciation for our friends instead?" Moka really wants to reward them, he would feel bad if they did not repay for them saving them.

"Putting it that way makes it difficult to turn down, we'll just accept half of the reward." Erza compromised.

"Very well, then. 4.5 million jewels for this group of wizard that had saved us." Moka smiled. The villagers cheered. Natsu and Gray cheered. Lucy sweatdropped. Lucy figured there was a reason why Erza was accepting the money.

"We must go now." Erza said.

"Let us take you back to Hargeon." Bobo offered.

"No, I already have a ship ready." Erza said, which surprised the young mages, and the villagers.

xxxxx

What they were not expecting was a pirate ship.

"Erza…did you hijacked it?" Lucy asked, looking at Erza.

"No, they volunteered." Erza said so simply.

Lucy begged to differ. She must've threatened them to take her here.

"Big sis!" The pirates on the ship was waving at her, looking very cheery.

Lucy facepalmed. Erza must've seduced them. She has that type of personality and hobby…

The villagers and the young mages said their goodbyes and was on their way back to Hargeon town.

"Oi, Erza! Let's split the money!" Natsu said, fighting the urge to throw up. He really wanted the money for food. Happy thought the same.

"No." Erza deadpanned.

"Eh?" Natsu questioned, face becoming green from motion-sickness.

"My punishment for you two is that ya'll don't get the money. They money is for Lucy and I. I will also finish my punishment for you two once we get back to the guild, for dragging Lucy into this."

Natsu paled, Gray groaned, and Happy was gloomily.

Lucy looked at Erza, "I figured there was a reason why you accepted the money. It was to torture them."

Erza chuckled. "Yes. And I think you deserve something for going through this mission." Erza then remembered something. "Lucy, why do you want to become stronger?"

Lucy froze, and looked Erza in the eyes. "Everyone wanted to become stronger." It was not a lie, but not the truth. If Lucy told Erza the truth, who knows what would happen.

Erza knew there was more to it. Maybe asking in private would make Lucy more confident in telling me what she's not telling me.

"All in all, I'm glad that you are okay." Erza smiled.

 **A/N: Aaaaaand, that's the end of the cursed island arc! What did you think!? Please let meeeeeeeeee know! I do not bite. I come in peace!**

 **And...if you an idea for my other stories, PLEASE let me know, I would LOVE to hear it.**

 **And don't forget to read my story challenge, The Angel of Fairy Tail.**

 **:)**

 **Now, Question: Should I do that channeling episode, or go straight to the phantom arc?**

 **Review, feedbacks, *SUGGESTIONS*, criticisms, I welcome them all, especially suggestions, I really need them ^_^**

 **Again, I love ya'll so much, some of ya'll are soooo nice, I never thought that there was such nice people out there...I feel left out *sniff***

 ***sniff* please stay tuned for the next chapter *sniff***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heya! Most of ya'll wanted to go straight to the arc. So...I did it. Sorry guys for those that wanted the channeling, I will do it next time.**

 **I would've posted this earlier...but that would be impossible if your annoying little step-sister was annoying you 24/7...ARGG! the pain! Oh, the pain, I just want my fu**ing privacy! Anyway I managed to post it after beating her up (Just kidding).**

 **Hop you enjoy the chapter!**

Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy arrived at Magnolia station and made their way back to the guild. Erza and Lucy was walking behind the boys. The boys in general had been sweating bullets, mostly because they could feel the murderous intent coming from Erza.

The walk was silent. All that could be heard was their footsteps, and occasional murmurs from other people, because even they could feel the murderous intent coming from the redhead.

Once they arrived at the guild, the boys saw this as an opportunity to run away. However….Erza was close enough to grab them by their shirts and drag them in the building. Lucy timidly followed after them.

"Is master here?" Erza called out, while having a death grip on Natsu and Gray. They squirmed under her grip, paled from the impending punishment, and cried tears for their lives.

"Is master here!?" Erza repeated.

Then Makarov appeared from the second floor. "Ah. Glad to see you back unhurt." Makarov said calmly, but in his mind, he was still thinking of ways to punish them.

"Master. I leave these to you for their punishments." Erza said, while throwing the boys close to where Makarov was. Natsu and Gray started crying waterfall and held onto each other for dear life.

Makarov looked at Erza, then at Lucy. "What about Miss Lucy?" Makarov secretly wanted to punish her too, he wanted to see her in a maid outfit.

Erza looked at Makarov and narrowed her eyes, as if she could understand what the master was thinking. "Lucy was forced to the job."

Makarov sighing, seeing how protective Erza was being with Lucy, even if she did break the rules. Guess he would let Lucy go without a punishment.

"Very well. Thanks for your efforts." Makarov smiled at Erza and Lucy, and frowned at Natsu and Gray.

Erza decided to leave and Lucy followed her.

They walked silently to Fairy Hills. Erza was debating how she would ask Lucy about why she would want to get stronger, and Lucy was thinking of other ways to become stronger.

After Erza closed the door behind her, she decided to ask Lucy for the truth.

Lucy was walking to the bedroom when Erza called.

"Lucy."

Lucy paused and turned to Erza who had her arms crossed.

"Yes?"

"We're alone now. So tell me. Why do you want to become stronger?"

Lucy silently gulped at her tone. "Everybody wants to be stronger."

"For you, I think there is a reason."

Lucy sighed. "I want to be able to protect myself."

"I don't think that's the truth."

Lucy clenched her fist and took a deep breath. "I-I…" Lucy couldn't find the words. She didn't want to hurt Erza's feelings. She knows that Erza means well…but…she wanted to…

Erza saw Lucy's hesitation and sighed. "Lucy. Whatever reason there is, I can help you with it."

"That's the problem. I don't need your help!" Lucy finally said, raising her voice a little

Erza's heart constricted painfully. "What do you mean?"

Lucy sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't want to be protected forever. I don't want to rely on you forever."

 _So that's why Lucy had gone with Natsu?_ Erza glanced at Lucy, whose head was hanging. _You wanted to prove yourself?_

Erza sighed. "I wanted to protect you for personal reasons."

"…But…what if something happens and you're not there?" Lucy asked, knowing that it's not guaranteed that Erza will always be there.

Erza clenched her jaw. "If you want to become stronger. You can, and I can train you. But it will not stop me from trying to protect you."

"What are your personal reasons? And please don't say that I relate to you."

"Because I love you." Erza confessed.

Lucy smiled. "You said something about us being family and we should love each other and be there for each other."

Erza sighed. That's not she had meant. She meant it. She loved her. But that will have to do for now.

"Well…for now. I think we should sleep. It's been a long day for you. And I am exhausted."

Lucy laughed. "Well then, let's go to bed."

Lucy moved to the other side of the bed and laid down. Erza laid on the other side.

"Night Erza."

"Sweet dreams Lucy."

Erza and Lucy drifted off into slumber, and the breathings was all that could be heard.

XoXoXoX

The next morning, Erza and Lucy walked to the guild to hang out and take a break from the jobs after their S-Class job that Natsu had stolen.

However...

On their way to the guild, people were watching them. Whispering about them. And tit had set Lucy off, scaring her, causing her to clutch onto Erza for comfort. She doesn't like the attention.

"Erza. What's going on?" Lucy asked.

Erza was wondering the same thing. The whispers, their glances. Something was up.

Then she paused, causing Lucy to bump into her.

"Erza?" Lucy called out, while rubbing her nose which had bumped into Erza's hard armor.

"The guild…doesn't…look right…" Erza trembled…angry.

Lucy titled her head in confusion, until she looked where Erza was looking and paled.

The guild had giant metal rods wedged into the building. It was a mess.

"What…happened here?" Lucy loved this guild. To see it in shambles made her angry.

"Phantom…" A voice called out.

Erza and Lucy turned to the source of the voice. It was Mira. And she looked sad.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, not sure if Mira had said what she think she had said.

"It's frustrating to admit, but they got us good." Mira sadly said.

Erza was angry. But she held it in, especially since it was Phantom that was responsible. Lucy was trembling. Someone wanted to fight Fairy Tail, and she wants no part in it. Mira was sad, a guild full of memories and it's in shambles, well, damaged slightly.

Mira and Erza went into the destroyed building, and Lucy followed. They walked to a basement of Fairy Tail, where it is now a temporary pub. Members of Fairy Tail lounged around, drinking booze, and just talking to one another.

Makarov sat on a table, already drunk. "Yo! Good morning!" Makarov said through his drunk breath.

Natsu then came running into the room, fire spewing out of his mouth. "Gramps! Let's take the out now!"

Lucy jumped and ran behind a crate near her. Erza instantly punched in the face. Natsu was knocked out cold. Gray then walked into the pub, already naked. Lucy sighed tiredly. _Is there one normal person here?_

"Master! Do you understand the current situation?" Erza asked, when Natsu was down for the count and made sure that Gray now had clothes on.

Natsu regained conscious and ran to Erza's side. "The guild's been demolished!" Natsu was angry. He would not let this go.

"Now, now. Calm down. It's hardly worth fussing over." Makarov said, drinking his booze, becoming even drunker.

"Huh?" Lucy wondered if Makarov was angry.

"Phantom, huh? Is that the best those fools could do? Don't know what they're so happy about, attacking an empty guild like that." Makarov slurred.

"Empty?" Erza repeated.

"They apparently attacked at night." Mira added.

"Then on one was hurt? I guess that's one thing to be thankful for." Erza was relieved.

Natsu was becoming angrier. He smashed a table besides him, "I won't feel satisfied until we've destroyed them!" Natsu roared.

Lucy continued to hide behind a crate, peeking to watch and listen what was happening.

"That's enough of the subject." Makarov said, still drunk. "We'll handle our job requests down here until things are fixed upstairs."

Before Natsu could say anything else to protest, Erza punched him in the stomach, causing Natsu to be knocked out cold, again.

Lucy sighed. "So…what will happen next?" Lucy asked, while looking at the lump of meat that had just passed out (Natsu).

"Nothing. We will do things normally. And also be on your guard just in case." Mira said.

Erza agreed. "Very well."

XoXoXoX

The next day, there was a commotion at a park. There were commotions of fear, anger, confusion, and as the Fairy Tail mages made their way to the center of the commotions, tensions were high and rising.

Natsu was burning with rage. Gray was angry, Erza was murderous. Lucy cried for her fallen friend in front of her. And Makarov snapped.

Levy, Droy, and Jet were pinned on the tree. They had been attacked, and there was a Phantom mark on Levy's stomach.

Natsu's hair violently stood up with rage. "Phantom!" Natsu gritted his teeth hard.

Makarov stepped forward, holding staff, while looking at the fallen. "Having our pub demolished was one thing. But no one can remain quiet after seeing their children's blood!"

Makarov's staff snapped in half as Makarov begun to shimmer a bright light in rage. "This means war!"

The rest of the guild agreed as they cheered bloody murder.

The guild worked to release the three and transported them to the hospital to recover. They were in bad shape.

Erza approached Lucy with a slightly angry look on her face. "Lucy. Would it be too much for you to stay with Levy and her team and watch them? In case Phantom decided to attack them again?"

Lucy eagerly complied. She was angry that her friend suffered, but she did not want to fight. She couldn't. The least she could do was to take care of her fallen friends.

"Lucy. I know that you are afraid of them, but at least take one to defend yourself, should something happen." Erza summoned a sword and handed it to Lucy to take.

Lucy looked at the sword, then at Erza, then back at the sword.

"Why can't you stay?" Lucy asked.

"I want to avenge them. I will fight for them."

Lucy sighed. She knew that once Erza makes a decision, no one can change her mind. Lucy takes the sword.

"All I have to do is swing it and I'm good?" Lucy asked.

Erza chuckled. "You should be fine. I doubt that anyone would target you."

Lucy sighed. "Hopefully."

"I have to go now. Go back to the hospital and watch Levy and the others." Erza said before leaving to join the others on avenging their fallen comrades.

Lucy was now alone. She took a deep breath and started walking to the hospital. Lucy reluctantly tightened her grip on the sword Erza had given her.

To be cut down, or to cut others. Is that what the swords are for? Can they really protect? Lucy was halfway to the hospital when it started to rain all the sudden.

Shocked, Lucy looked at the sky. It was cloudy above her, but was sunny at the horizon. It was just sunny moments ago! Lucy wondered…is this a mage's work?

Then a woman with blue hair walked toward Lucy. Something about her made Lucy shiver in terror. Lucy tried to find a place to hide…

"Drip, drop. Yes, Juvia is a rain woman. Drip, drop."

Lucy was dumbfounded. Why is this person talking in third person? "Huh?"

"What kind of person are you?" Juvia, the rain woman asked.

Again, Lucy was dumbstruck by the random question of this woman. "Umm…who are you?"

The woman ignored her and kept walking past her, "Drip, drop."

Lucy watched as the girl walked pass her. Then Juvia brought an umbrella and held it above her head.

"That was enjoyable. Take care."

Lucy…was speechless. Lucy had never met a weird person as Juvia the rain woman.

"Non, non, non! Non, non, non." Another voice called out. Lucy looked around to find the source.

"Non, non, non! Non, non, non." A man begun to rise from the ground… a man made of earth? "Bonjour, with a 3-3—7 non!"

Lucy whined. _Another weirdo!?_

"Lady Juvia! You know better than to neglect your work. Monsieur Sol! My monocle is whispering to me that this mademoiselle before us is our lovely cible." The earth man said, while dancing back and forth.

"Oh, my. It was her?" Juvia said, with no emotion on her face.

Lucy had a bad feeling about this…guess she would have to either run away…or use the sword from Erza and her celestial spirits.

"Pardon my late introduction. My name is Sol. I am one of the Element 4. I am also known as 'Sol of the great Earth.' You may call me Monsieur Sol."

"Phantom!" Lucy cried. Weren't they supposed to be at their guild? Why are they here? Lucy was in a dilemma where if Lucy should run away or fight. Before Lucy could make a decision, she was encased in water.

She couldn't breathe, but, she could hear the mumbling of the enemy, and she had somehow dropped her keys and sword. The last thing Lucy remembered was hearing her full name.

 **A/N: Well? Do you like? :D**

 **Please review, feedback, criticize, and give suggestions. I do not bite. I come in peace, because I love ya'll**

 **:D**

 **:D**

 **:D**

 **And don't forget to give me some ideas for my other stories (Truth in Body and Spirit) and (Love Confusion) because I really want to continue them. I don't like cliffhangers.**

 **Toodles and stay tuned for my next chapter! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: 12th Chapter is up! Would've upload it sooner, but my little sister was bugging me again. had to put tape on her mouth and tie her down...(JK)**

 **ENJOY!**

Erza felt bad, leaving Lucy behind like that. She didn't trust herself to leave Lucy alone like that, but she had to go with the guild. She can only hope that Lucy can take care of herself…even with the sword she had given her.

These Phantom members were weak. But there was a lot of them, one of the variables that made their assault a bit difficult. But Fairy Tail wouldn't have it any other way. They wanted revenge, to avenge their friends that had been hurt. They will rain hell of those who had made an enemy of Fairy Tail.

The fight with the Phantom members were almost as easy as fighting a single monster, in Erza's opinion. They were weak, but they are greater in number. But they had a reason for being there, a reason that beats all odds.

Erza will make sure they pay the price.

Couple minutes later, something fell from the top. It was Makarov. And he was green, literally green, and magic could not be sensed. Almost making him an ordinary old man.

This grabbed the attention of every Fairy Tail members, and they were shocked. As if on cue, the Phantom members saw this as an opening and started to attack back.

Fairy tail and Phantom clashed again, however, Fairy Tail seemed to have lost their morale while Phantom seemed to boost in morale, knowing that their master was beaten.

Conflicted, and concerned for the master and her members, Erza had ordered the guild to retreat, and ordered Natsu to carry Makarov out of the guild.

Erza scanned the area one last time before retreating. But something had captured her eyes. She saw Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer with another person, assumingly one of the Element 4. But something more specifically had caught her eyes.

Gajeel was holding something. Why did it look so familiar? When Gajeel brought it to his mouth and munched on it, she remembered. It was the sword she had given to Lucy. Erza was sure of it. But why did Gajeel have it?

Erza glared at the dragon slayer and walked toward him. Gajeel noticed the Titania of Fairy Tail approaching him and smirked.

"Gajeel. That sword. Where did you get it?" Erza said, gesturing to the half-eaten sword.

Gajeel smirked. "I may or may not have gotten it from a certain celestial blonde mage." Gajeel said, while waving his half-eaten sword.

Erza glared at him murderously. Had Lucy been captured? No… Erza clenched her fists. If so, then she needs to find her and save her…fast. Lucy is not good with this type of situation.

"Where is she!?" Erza shouted at the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel acted innocent and smirked. "I wonder what you are talking about."

Erza did not have time for this. Lucy must be scared. She had promises to keep. She must be at their headquarters. But where?

Quickly, Erza grabs a random Phantom member and runs out of the guild in a frenzy. Once at a safe distance, she throws the Phantom man at a rock and drew her sword at his chin murderously.

"Tell me where your headquarters are." Erza did not leave any room for mercy. It was an order.

The man beneath the sword trembled. "It's…j-just ahead…" The man sweated bullets as Erza glazed at him more intently with venom eyes.

"It's the truth!" The man shouted.

Erza then knocked him out cold and tied him up and left him there. Erza made her way to the headquarters of the Phantom in hopes of finding Lucy.

XoXoXoX

Lucy felt heavy. She felt groggy. And she couldn't move her arms. Why? Oh…because they were tied behind her.

Once Lucy regained more of her bearings, she realized she was in a cell. This immediately made Lucy go into a panic attack.

A cell like the one Lucy was in…not a good sign for Lucy.

Lucy scanned around. It was a cell, but she was unfamiliar with it. Why was she here? Where was she?

"Are you awake, Miss Lucy Heartfilia?" An eerie voice filled the room.

Lucy got shivers from the voice. Lucy noticed how cold the voice sounded like. The owner must be bad news.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, slowly walking backward to the other side of the cell.

A man walked into the cell. The man was as creepy as the voice from seconds ago. "I am Jose, Phantom Lord's guild master."

"Phantom!?" Lucy was shocked. Why would Phantom kidnap her? Then she remembered. She was kidnapped by the Element 4. But…why would they want her?

"My sincere apologies for having to use a dirty cell and restraints, but you are still my prisoner. I ask for your understanding." Jose said, smirking.

Lucy trembled. She doesn't know what's going on. She wanted to go home…to Erza…

"Untie me." Lucy gritted her teeth.

"I'm fully ready to treat you as an esteemed guest rather than a prisoner, only if you behave." Jose smirked.

"Why did you attack us?" Lucy asked…while sticking to the wall.

"Fairy Tail? That was just a side-division." Jose said, with an evil glint in his eyes.

Lucy did not miss this, and made her question him. "Then tell me, what is your goal?" Lucy tried to move her hands to her belt to grab for her keys and failed miserably. Mostly because Lucy realized that her keys and sword are missing. She must've dropped it when she was captured by those Element 4.

Jose smirked. "It was to acquire a certain individual, which happened to be in Fairy Tail. That's why we decided to attack your guild while we're at it."

Individual? In Fairy Tail? Lucy didn't want to believe it. Was she the cause? Why would they want her?

"Why do you want me?"

"The daughter of the Heartfilia Concern. Your father had hired us to bring you back."

Lucy paled. Her father? He wants her back? For what? Lucy will not go back. She has a new home…a new family that would care for her…no…she refuse…

"I absolutely refuse to go back!" Lucy yelled as tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I'm never going back to that house!"

"Oh, my. What a problematic girl." Jose noted.

Lucy trembled. She rather die than going back to the mansion. Lucy looked around the room that Lucy could escape out of. The only way out of the cell was the door Jose had come in.

Now…how could she get around Jose?

Lucy had just realized that Jose had been talking, rambling about how much he hated Fairy Tail, plus his back was facing her. Lucy had a quick decision and decided to act on it. She'd do anything to stay away from her Father. She would fight, no matter how scared she was, to never go back to the house where her father is…

She brought her foot to Jose's hood as hard as she could, causing Jose to double over in pain. Without hesitation, Lucy ran to the door…but…

She was in a tower, and she was really high up. If she jumped from this height, she would not survive.

"How dare you!" Jose heaved as he awkwardly walked to where Lucy was. "Now, come here. It's time for your punishment. You need to be taught how terrifying Phantom can be."

Lucy paled. Punishments…blood…knifes…blood…bruises…darkness…starvation. Lucy…will NOT…go back…ever.

"NO!" Lucy screamed as she let herself fall backward, and started falling to the ground fast.

The last thing Lucy saw was the shocked looked on Jose face. Lucy closed her eyes as the wind whistled past her. She doesn't want to see the ground approaching, the impending death.

 _Sorry Erza…this is a goodbye…I refuse to go back to my Father. You've been a wonderful friend. Fairy Tail…thanks for giving me a second chance._

"LUCY!" A voice called out. Lucy did not respond.

Then Lucy felt something bump into Lucy, hard, as the trajectory changed and before Lucy realized, she was now on the ground, and somebody was embracing her hard.

"Lucy?" The voice called out again. The voice was soft and was trembling.

Lucy opened her eyes, and saw a familiar pair of eyes looking back at her.

"Erza!?" Lucy had never been so glad to see her.

Erza hugged her tightly. "Lucy…I'm so glad you're okay…they didn't torture you did they?"

Lucy then realized that her hands were free…Erza must've cut them after catching her. Lucy embraced her back.

"I'm fine. Thank you…" Lucy cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Erza held her close. "What happened?"

"My father is coming after me."

Erza's blood froze.

"He hired Phantom to take me back."

Erza gritted her teeth angrily. _It all made sense now. For them to attack now…of all times._

Erza sighed. "Let's go back. Master is injured. Everybody is hurt. We will have to think of a plan once we get back." Taking Lucy back was the priority, Phantom can wait.

Lucy was shocked. Master…was injured? This was all her fault. "I'm sorry." Lucy's tears came out as waterfalls

Erza comforted her. "It's no one's fault."

"Everyone's hurt because of me." Lucy sniffed.

Erza stroked Lucy's back in a circular motion to calm her down. "I doubt anybody would blame you. You're family, and they would never abandon you. I would never abandon you. If anything, I should be the one to say sorry." Erza hated herself…she thought Lucy would be safe…

"What for?" Lucy asked, speculating why Erza would be apologizing.

"I promised that you would be safe. But…but…" Erza trembled. She broke her promise… "You got kidnapped…" Erza tightened her embrace around Lucy, afraid that Lucy might disappear the moment Erza's not looking.

Lucy softly smiled. "I don't blame you." Lucy knew that Erza meant well…no one could've guesses that they would be after her. "I'm fine now…thanks to you."

Erza was not convinced. She must…repay for her broken promise. She will make sure that Lucy is safe…and…alive.

"…Erza…your armor is poking me." Lucy voiced, not liking how uncomfortable it felt against her.

Erza responded by ex-quiping out of her armor.

Erza and Lucy remained in their embrace for couple more moments. Erza enjoyed having Lucy pressed against her. Lucy enjoyed the warmth of Ezra.

Erza was glad that Lucy was okay, after falling out of the tower like that. Lucy felt guilty for a lot of things. First, for giving up, not trusting in her friends...and her family. She had not told anyone, even Erza…about exactly where she came from.

Lucy shook her head. "There's something I had not told you yet." Lucy felt that Erza deserved to know the truth…after everything that had happened…

"What do you mean?"

"My family…"

"Your family?" Erza wondered what Lucy could mean by her family… _where she came from?_

Lucy hanged her head and started to tremble. "I'm…the daughter…of the Heartfilia Concern."

Erza eye's widened in surprise. _So Lucy's rich? So that means…her father…Jude Heartfilia…was an abuser? Who would've thought?_ Erza was angry now. A rich man is an abuser…she will not show mercy for that man.

"I see. Are you ashamed of it?" Erza asked, since Lucy had kept it hidden for four long years.

"…It's…just…that I don't want to be reminded of my past…"

Erza sighed. "You're safe now. Let's go back now." Erza needed to get Lucy out of here…before Phantom strikes.

Lucy hugged Erza, and held onto her tightly. Lucy was prepared to die…she was not expecting to be saved…much less by Erza…she felt like a fool…for not trusting Erza enough.

"Let's go, I'll carry you." Erza hoisted Lucy on her back and begun to walk back to Fairy Tail. Lucy buried her face in Erza's hair as she began to cry harder. She hated this, she hated her father, and she hated herself for being too weak.

XoXoXoX

Lucy sat in the corner of the temporary pub, and Erza stood next to her. Erza had a lot on her mind. Makarov cannot fight. Laxus refused to fight. Mystogen cannot be found. Lucy is being targeted. Too many variables.

Gray and Natsu walked to Lucy…and tried to avoid the murderous glare from Erza.

"Still feeling uneasy?" Gray asked, seeing how depressed Lucy was, tears threatening to come out.

Lucy did not respond. Natsu stepped forward, and immediately, a sword was wedged dangerously in the floor in front of Natsu.

"Leave Lucy alone." Erza glared at Natsu.

"Lucy is my friend too. Stop hogging her! I want to help her." Natsu roared. Getting impatient, wanting to help his blonde friend.

"I have a reason to. Stay away." Erza repeated, keeping her ground.

"Then tell us, why did Phantom kidnap her?" Gray asked, knocking Natsu over before he could cause any more damage.

Erza glanced at Lucy for clearance…to see if it was okay for her to tell them. "Lucy…do you want them to know?"

Lucy did not say anything. Erza sighed and shook Lucy a bit. She was sleeping.

"She's sleeping." Erza noted. She must've had a rough day…well…she did…she cried a lot too on their way back.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Natsu complained.

"Because it's too sensitive for idiots like you." Erza retorted.

Mira walked past Natsu and Gray and stood in front of Erza.

"Erza, tell us. If we want to protect her, then we must know why, so we can be prepared for it." Mira said.

Erza sighed and looked at the sleeping blonde.

"Her father hired Phantom to bring her back." Erza said, careful not to spill too much…or Lucy will hate her.

Mira knew that there were more to this. But she sees that Erza is respecting Lucy's privacy.

Erza decided to risk one more information. "She's the daughter of the Heartfilia Concern."

This shocked the entire guild.

Then Lucy woke up, hearing the loud gasps throughout the room. Once awake, she sees that everybody was looking at her with wide eyes. She looked up at Erza, who was looking away.

"What?" Lucy asked, already anxious, seeing that everybody was staring at her, surprised. _Did Erza tell them something?_

Natsu was about to say something…but started to sweat bullets and ran out of the room like a girl.

Erza crouched next to Lucy, "Sorry, I had to tell them."

Lucy looked at Erza, then at the eyes that were staring at her, then back at Erza.

"What did you tell them?" Lucy asked, hoping that Erza had not spilled too much.

"That you are the daughter of the Heartfilia Concern, and that your father hired Phantom to bring you back."

Lucy sighed.

"You're not mad?"

Lucy looked at Erza in the eyes. "They deserved to know anyway."

Erza sighed of relief. Knowing that Lucy would not hate her for telling without her permission.

Then the ground started to rumble. Alzack came running into the room with a paled look on his face, screaming, "Outside!"

Everyone ran outside to see what was going on, and what the source of the rumble of. Erza had to tug Lucy to go with her. She refused to leave Lucy alone anymore.

When they reached to where everybody was, they paled.

The headquarters of Phantom was walking…metal legs moving the gigantic building toward Fairy Tail.

Erza was trembling with shock. "I never anticipated that they would attack like this!" Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and held it tightly to reassure her.

Then the building released something, and a canon started to form. Almost immediately it started to charge up magical energy.

Erza could sense the destructive force of the magical energy. She lets go of Lucy's and turned to the guild, telling them to get down.

Then Erza ran forward and started to requip into her Adamantine Armor.

Lucy trembled. _Don't tell me…Erza planning to take on the blast herself?_ Lucy didn't want this. She tried to go to her, but was held back by Mira.

"It's too dangerous!" Mira yelled, trying to keep Lucy safe.

Lucy struggled to break free as the canon released its magical energy, shooting toward Erza.

"ERZA!" Lucy yelled as the blast made impact.

Somehow, Erza was able to stop the blast. However, Erza was sent backwards after stopping the blast, her armor destroyed and struggled to move.

Mira lets go of a struggling blonde, and Lucy runs to Erza's side. "Erza! Say something! Please be okay!" Lucy cried.

" _Neither Makarov and Erza can fight now. Victory is now beyond your grasp. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. This instant."_ Jose said, through his speaker.

Lucy was angry now. Erza couldn't move now. It' all her fault. She doesn't want Erza or the others to suffer because of her. She grabs Erza's hand and cried.

She did not want to go back. But she does not want her friends to get hurt because of her. Makarov was already injured, Levy and her team was still unconscious, and now Erza…what can she do?

 **A/N: What should Lucy do? :/**

 **I want to say thanks for those that had been helping me with some ideas and such!**

 **Mavis Chase, Tobias97, Shiroyunia, and THB4. Thank you for not being afraid of me!**

 **Review, feedbacks, criticisms, suggestions, I welcome them all. I do not bite! I come in peace!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Next Chappie is up**

 **As for the reason why I am update really fast for numerous reasons: 1st, I do not have a job (sadly T.T). 2nd, I am on a roll! (yippie :D), and 3rd, I have nothing else to do, considering that I'm a college student. Really pathetic really. Because I lock myself in my room working on my stories and my parents are like...'.** ** _get out of your room and be with other humans, why do you hate humans!'_** **. I mean, I'm not Polyusica. lol**

 **Anyway enjoy the chappie, I hope you like it :D cuz I do :D**

Lucy knelt near Erza, who had just taken on the blast of the Jupiter. Another 15 minutes, there will be another one. Everybody was on the edge.

"Erza…that was reckless." Lucy trembled.

Erza chuckled. "It was worth it anyway." Erza struggled to stand, but Lucy kept her down.

"Don't move." Lucy placed her hand on hers, to let her know that she need to rest.

"Lucy." Mira walked to Lucy and grabbed her hand. "Come with me. We have a secret hideout. You are going to stay there till the fight ends."

"But, what about Erza?" Lucy asked, seeing how injured Erza was.

"Go with her Lucy." Erza croaked.

"But-"

Mira took Lucy away from the battle and went to where Reedus was waiting. "Lucy, Reedus will be taking you to the hideout. You should be safe their."

Lucy blinked. _Mira wants me to hide? That's the same as running away…I'm done with running away!_

"No…I'm not going to run away anymore!" Lucy declared, as she whipped her hand from Mira's grasp. She has to be strong…for Erza…for her master…for her friends…her guild. She needs to become strong now. "I'm going to fight with the others! This is my fight!"

"Even though, you're not alone. Your fight is our fight. This is for our injured friends, for the guild, and to protect you. Everyone is proud to fight this battle" Mira said.

Lucy gritted her teeth. Before she could say anything else, or try to run back to the fight, Mira casted a sleeping spell on Lucy, causing her to sleep.

"Reedus! Take her to the hideout!" Mira ordered, catching Lucy before she hit the ground.

"Oui!" Reedus complied.

XoXoXoX

 _Punishment is in order_

 _Why did you do this!?_

 _This is your fault!_

 _If only you were not born!_

 _Why are you still alive?_

 _Thoughts of negativity flowing through Lucy's mind, making her paranoid. Lucy wanted to run from it…but…she wanted to fight it. How? How can one fight fear?_

 _"_ _Lucy." Lucy looked up to see her Mother calling to her with a smile._

 _"_ _Mother." Lucy trembled, either from joy or fear._

 _"_ _Do not fret, my dear. Do not be afraid." Lucy's mother smiled warmly. Lucy had almost forgotten what it had looked like._

 _"_ _Mother." Lucy couldn't smile, she couldn't. She was still afraid._

 _"_ _You have the strength to be brave. Turn your fear into strength." Lucy's mother continued on smiling._

 _Lucy glaze at her mother, repeating the words she had said. 'Brave?'_

 _"_ _Can I really be brave?"_

 _"_ _That's up to you, darling."_

 _Lucy watched as her mother faded into nothing. She was now in front of her guild, and everyone was in front of the guild, smiling._

 _Tears fell down her cheek as Lucy fell to her knees. Lucy had been a fool. She was never alone. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Makarov, Mira, the entire guild…they had been telling her to be brave, to be strong, and to never give up. That's what it's like to be a Fairy Tail mage._

Lucy jolted straight up, looking around. She was in a warehouse. And Reedus was there, painting something on his paper.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked.

"This is our emergency hideout." Reedus responded.

Lucy looked around. An empty warehouse with couple of crates and such. She couldn't stay here…she must fight with the others…she must be brave…she has to prove herself that she can fight.

"I have to go back. I need to fight!" Lucy declared…even without her keys.

"No Lucy. You need to respect why Mirajane did this." Reedus said while painting on his paper.

"But-" Lucy started, but the metal door begun to dent. Someone was trying to break in.

"Get back, Lucy!" Reedus ordered, just as the metal door exploded.

Three people entered. One of them hung from the ceiling, and the other two was standing in front of Reedus.

"Hand over the girl already." The woman said.

"Our master is waiting." The man said.

Reedus was already half-drained of his magic. "Lucy…hurry and escape." Reedus said, sensing that these people would overpower him and take Lucy.

Lucy gritted. She fought the urge to turn and run. "No…I will fight." Lucy must prove that she could fight too.

"Please. Do it for all of us." Reedus said.

Lucy didn't want to leave him to fight on his own… clenching her fist, she turned and ran. However, a strong hard kick was delivered to her stomach, causing Lucy to be sent backwards.

"Trying to ditch your friend and escape, Princess?" The third man taunted. It was Gajeel. "You Fairy Asses aren't so great. Are all of your members so pathetic?" Gajeel smirked.

Lucy struggle to get up, using a crate next to her to get up. That kick really had hurt. Lucy glared at the man before her. She needed to be brave, she shouldn't falter now.

"What, you wanna fight?" Gajeel smirked, seeing the look Lucy was giving her, always loving for a fight.

As if on cue, Reedus was sent to the other side of the room with a loud thud.

"Weak. Do you like hanging out with guys like that, Princess?" Gajeel questioned, smirking at Lucy's reaction.

Lucy gritted her teeth, she wondered how she could fight with this man without her keys. Then Gajeel lashed at Lucy, and brought his fist to her stomach, causing her to heave heavily. Thus blacking out.

 _Lucy cursed at herself over and over. She's weak, useless, and she can't even protect herself._

 _'_ _That dream…Mother…what was you trying to tell me? Brave? I can't be brave…I can't even protect myself…My guild…my friends…I-I can't…help…I'm too useless.'_

 _"_ _You're thinking too much darling." Mother's voice called out._

 _Lucy opened her eyes, seeing darkness surrounding her. She could hear her Mother, but couldn't see her._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Lucy asked, her words echoing in the darkness._

 _"_ _It is okay to be afraid. It is okay to run away. It is okay to feel fear. All it takes to overcome them is bravery, and I know you have it."_

 _Lucy stared off into the dark void, letting the words echo in her mind._

Lucy was jolted awake by a song kick to her stomach, causing her to be sent to the other side of the room, crashing harshly into the wall. Lucy coughed at the pain.

"Looks alive to me!" A voice cheered.

"I'd expect no less from our guild's strongest wizard." Another voice called out.

Lucy was still jumbled up from the pain earlier.

XoXoXoX

Erza had just defeated Aria, the last of the Element 4. Abyss Break is no longer activated. The guild is safe. The members are safe now. Erza fell to her knees, heaving drily as she had used most of her magic.

"Erza!" Natsu ran to Erza's side.

"Members of Fairy Tail! Listen closely to this." A voice suddenly boomed, causing Natsu to pause in his tracks.

Ezra raised her head, listening. She knew it was Master Jose.

Then a loud familiar scream was heard. Erza jolted straight up in a frenzy, forgetting about her lack of magic or injuries. _Lucy!_

"We have captured Lucy. That's right. Our first goal has been achieved. That leaves us with our own goal. Destroying all you pathetic brats!"

"Bastards!" Natsu cursed.

"Natsu! Let's go!" Erza ordered.

"Erza! You can barely fight!" Natsu said, seeing the condition Erza was in.

Erza glared at Natsu. "I do not care." Erza left no room for argument, as she glared at Natsu, gesturing him to take the lead, since he could pinpoint them.

Natsu gulped and gritted his teeth, but complied. He ran while he sniffed the air to find Lucy. Erza followed.

Erza swore…that this would be the last time… Jose will not live!

XoXoXoX

"Watch Lucy." Jose ordered, looking at Gajeel. Then he left the room without anything else.

Gajeel was pissed now. Jose having all the fun, and he was stick with babysitting Lucy.

Grinning, Gajeel used his magic and sent Lucy flying to the other side of the room. Lucy hit the floor with a loud thud. Then Gajeel can use his time with hurting Lucy.

"Hmm, doesn't sound half-bad." Gajeel smirked, already having fun with torturing Lucy. "But there's no challenge at all."

 _Challenge? Is this a game to him?_ Lucy used the wall as support as she shakily got up.

"Do you enjoy hurting people like this?" Lucy coughed, she had enough. she will have to be brave...and fight if she can.

Gajeel smirked.

The smirk was all Lucy needed to see…or hear. "I pity you. Retorting to violence like this. You have no life."

Gajeel's response was another of his magic and was punched harshly in the stomach, causing Lucy to be wedged into the wall. Lucy swore that she felt her ribs breaking.

"Oi, why are you not screaming?" Gajeel smirked, always liking the screams of his victim.

Lucy carefully breathed, as her stomach too painful to breathe normal. "If you want me to scream, then you have to get rid of me." Lucy panted, now on her knees, close to passing out.

He brought out something that made Lucy's eyes widened. It was her keys.

"I wonder…how these taste…" Gajeel smirked, eyeing some of the keys.

"Damn you…bastard…" Lucy cursed, trying to get up, but failed miserably. "Gajeel….you bastard…do you really need to eat more iron…in order…to get rid of me?" Lucy said, trying to find something else to say her keys won't be eaten.

"I will be torturing you slowly" Gajeel declared.

"Then you're weak…" Lucy glared at the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel frowned. "What did you say?" Gajeel glared at the blonde.

"If you can…get rid of-" Lucy started, but Gajeel lashed another of his attack to Lucy's stomach.

"Don't go insulting me, Princess."

"Why don't you stop me then…by getting rid of me?" Lucy glared at Gajeel. She really did not want to die, but her keys were important…they were mementos of her Mother's.

"Sounds interesting. I might just as well do that." Gajeel activated his magic and lashing toward Lucy.

The last thing Lucy remembered was the ground exploding in flames, and a familiar redhead embracing her.

XoXoXoX

As soon as Natsu destroyed the floor as clashing Gajeel head on, Erza went to Lucy's side who was already drifting off to darkness.

"Lucy!" Erza cried. Lucy looked horrible. Bruises were everywhere, cuts were everywhere. But Lucy was still breathing.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled. "Take Lucy and go! I'll take care of Gajeel!"

Erza complied, taking Lucy in her arms and leaving Natsu with Gajeel.

Couple minutes later, Erza was in front of the guild, with Lucy still unconscious in her arms. The members were fighting shades, struggling while their magic slowly drains.

Erza needed to get Lucy to a safe place.

"Erza! Lucy!" Cana yelled, running to them once she spotted them. Then she realized Lucy's condition. "Is Lucy okay?"

"She's hurt. But she'll be fine…I hope." Erza muttered, not sure of Lucy's extent injuries.

"Mira! Come here!" Cana yelled, gesturing Mira to come over.

When Mira looked at why Cana was frantic, and saw an unconscious blonde, she ran to them. "Is she okay!?"

"For now. We need to get her out of here." Cana said, trying to grab one of Lucy's arm, but Erza whipped them away.

"I'll take her away. I'm not letting anyone touch her." Erza glared at Cana and Mira murderously. Even they are friends, she will not let anyone touch her.

"Very well. But the guild had been destroyed. So you have to take her somewhere else." Cana said, looking sad and angry.

Erza blinked, before looking to where their guild stood. Instead, it was in shambles, destroyed, turned to rubble. "Our guild." Erza gritted her teeth angrily. Phantom will pay.

Then the sky begun to tremble. The Phantom headquarters begun to shine a bright light, and gigantic magic circle appeared above the guild. Erza knew what it was and smiled. _It's all over now. It's over…_ Erza held Lucy in her arms as the light expanded and engulfed them in warm light. _Fairy Law…._

Then it was all over now, and Makarov appeared at the edge of the building, overlooking their destroyed guild, and his members.

"This victory was not by my hand alone! This victory belongs to the entire family!" Makarov smiled.

The Fairy Tail members cheered, cheerful that this all over now, and that they had beaten Phantom.

Makarov walked over to where Erza and Lucy was. Lucy was still unconscious, and Erza was holding her protectively.

"How is she?" Makarov asked, concerned for his celestial mage.

"We need to take her to a hospital. I think she broke some bones." Erza could feel some broken bones, especially her ribs.

Makarov sighed. "Well. In any case. Everything is over. Take her to the hospital so she can recover."

Erza complied, carefully lifting Lucy into her arms once more, and made her way to the hospital.

 _Lucy…it is over. You are safe now._

"Erza!" A voice called out.

Erza paused and turned to see Natsu running their way. Natsu was smart enough to stop couple meters since Lucy was with her.

"Here." Natsu took out Lucy's keys and extended it to Erza to take for Lucy.

Erza was surprised. "Where did you get it?" Erza asked as she went and grabbed the key.

"Gajeel almost ate one of them. I managed to take it before he could." Natsu grinned.

Erza smiled and turned to go a hospital. Erza glance down to study the peaceful look of Lucy while in her arms. _I won't let this happen again. I promise Lucy…because I love you._

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaand...what do you think? Lucy had tried to fight! I hope it wasn't crappy lol**

 **FYI, just to make sure, Lucy already has 8 golden keys from her Mother. the only keys that she does not have is Gemini and Scorpio. Not counting the one Yunkino has...unless ya'll want Lucy to have all 12 lol**

 **I am on a roll! Loving this story! :D**

 **So happy! :D And I love you guys! :D**

 **Anyway, if you have any ideas for my other stories (Truth in Body and Spirit) and (Love Confusion), PLEASE let me know. I hate cliffhangers and leaving people to wait for weeks.**

 **Review, feedbacks, criticisms, *suggestions*, I welcome them all. I do not bite. I come in peace, mostly to marry ya'll lol. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Stay tuned for my next chappie!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First, I want to say that I had accidently upload chapter 12 twice. But xMisasha pointed it out, and I immediately fixed it. talk about awkward lol, I felt like an idiot for uploading it twice. So thank you xMisasha!**

 **Also, most of ya'll wanted Lucy to have all of the zodiac keys, so... Lucy will have all 12 keys, including the 13th gate.**

 **Enjoy the 14th chapter ya'll :D**

"So, will she okay?" Erza asked, while sitting next to a sleeping blonde.

"She will be fine. She needs lots of rest so her injuries will heal correctly. Especially her ribs. Her bruises are bad. But it's noting that can't be treated." The doctor said.

Erza sighed. "If she wakes up, when can she leave?"

"It's up to Lucy. However, I would recommend somebody to help her around. Just to be safe."

"That I can do." Erza smiled.

The doctor excused himself and left the room, leaving Erza alone with the sleeping blonde.

Erza glazed at Lucy, studying her features. Her mouth, her nose, her eyes, hair…so peaceful. And yet, Erza had almost allowed her to be taken away…or worst…she will do better…she will protect her better.

"Lucy…It's all over now. You're safe. We're all safe. It's over now." Erza muttered.

Erza took Lucy's hand in hers and held it gingerly and rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb. It was soft…and seemed so delicate…Lucy is delicate…but she is strong as well.

"I…don't think I can love you…if I can't keep my promise…if I can't protect you. But…I want to love you. Because I do…and I will. But…do I really deserve it?" Tears streamed down on her left eye. "I'm sorry Lucy." Erza laid her head on the bed, still holding onto Lucy's hand for comfort and allowed herself to fall into slumber.

XoXoXoX

 _It hurts. My body hurts. It's dark. I can't see._

 _"_ _Lucy." A voice called out._

 _Lucy tried to look around, but it's too dark to see._

 _"_ _Who's there!?" Lucy asked, alert and afraid._

 _"_ _Lucy." The voice repeated._

 _Lucy tried to look around again, but it was still too dark. The dark void of darkness, the blackness of the void. Lucy wondered if she was dead…was she?_

 _"_ _Am…I dead?" Lucy called out to no one in particular._

 _"_ _Lucy." The voice called out again._

 _"_ _Who are you!?" Lucy shouted, not knowing who was calling out to her terrified her._

 _"_ _I love you."_

 _Lucy paused._

 _"_ _Can I really protect you?"_

 _Was it…Erza? Lucy thought._

 _"_ _But I want to love you."_

 _Lucy felt heavy. Why?_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Lucy."_

 _Lucy speculated why Erza was apologizing._

 _Then there was a blinding light which forced Lucy to cover her eyes. When it was over, Lucy peeked through her hands and found herself in front of the guild, with the members standing in front. They were smiling, cheering, talking to one another._

 _Lucy stood there, wondering what was going on._

 _"_ _Lucy." The voice was closer and clear now._

 _Lucy turned to the source of the voice and found Erza standing next to her, smiling gently at Lucy._

 _"_ _Erza…" Lucy muttered._

 _"_ _It's over." Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and held it gingerly. "You're safe."_

 _Luc glazed at Erza with happiness._

 _"_ _Lucy." A stern voice called out. Lucy could recognize it, and it made her shiver, and her hair stood up in fear._

 _She turned around to find her Father standing there with a frown. Erza was gone now, she was no longer holding her hand. The cheering of her guild mates was silent. It was just Lucy and her father now._

 _"_ _It's time."_

XoXoXoX

Lucy tried to get up in a frenzy, but regretted it terribly, as her stomach was hating the movement. Lucy heaved, as the pain was too painful.

"Lucy."

Luc turned and found Erza looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Erza…" Lucy muttered.

"Nightmares?" Erza asked, already used to this type of behavior.

Lucy nodded. Erza sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Erza smiled sadly.

Lucy sighed. "Like I had been hit by a train" …which it had felt like. "How long I been out?"

"2 days."

Lucy sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Lucy turned to Erza.

"If…I kept my promise and kept you safe, you wouldn't be in here…I shouldn't had let Mira take you." Erza hid behind her hair, too ashamed.

Lucy glazed at her redhead friend, and recalled the fight when she had to face the iron dragon slayer. "I wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."

Erza looked at Lucy, still ashamed. "But you're hurt."

"And I'm alive. Please stop beating yourself up." Lucy said, knowing how Erza would be struck with grief, on how this was her fault, which it wasn't.

"Lucy…I promised to protect you…but-"

Lucy interrupted Erza, "Sure, you promised. But, this was inevitable. This was not your fault. Nobody would've guess that they would go after me."

Erza and Lucy remained silent, thinking about their problems. Erza was thinking on other ways to make sure that Lucy was safe. Lucy was recalling her dream…her Father…

Lucy broke the silence, looking Erza in the eyes, "This isn't over yet…if my Father really wants me to go back, he will hire another guild to bring me back."

Erza stared at the blonde, repeating the words she had said in her head.

"I-I…think talking to him will clear things up." Lucy said, not really fond of talking to his father.

Erza stood up for her chair. "I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Before my mother died, she told me that talking solves everything…maybe that's what I need to do."

Erza clenched her fist. "If you're going, then so am I." Erza will not let Lucy go by herself.

Lucy smiled. "I'm glad, because I was about to ask you to come with me."

Erza sighed. "But first, you need to rest."

"No…I have to do this now…otherwise it would be too late." Lucy protested.

Erza sighed. "Then we leave tomorrow."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks."

Erza glazed at her blonde crush and smiled. "Anything for you."

Lucy smiled back.

XoXoXoX

The next day, Erza and Lucy sat on the train. Their destination? Lucy's old home.

Lucy sat next to the window and watched the landscape pass by in a frenzy. Erza sat next to Lucy, and held her hand…because she wanted to feel her touch…

"Lucy…what are you planning on telling him?" Erza asked, looking over her shoulder.

Lucy did not move. "To leave me alone, threaten him if he comes close…things like that."

Erza tightened her grip on Lucy's hand. "Are you afraid?"

"Of course." Lucy said, like it was the most obvious thing ever. "It's been four years since I last saw him."

Erza sighed. "I'm here for you."

Lucy smiled and turned to look Erza in the eyes. "That's why I want you here."

Erza smiled back and intertwined their hands together. Erza will let not let Lucy go. She will make sure of it.

They sat in their seat in silence for the rest of the ride. _It was nice, knowing that you're not alone_ …Lucy was happy…the only person that could destroy her happiness was her father… Lucy will have to claim her happiness as her own again…

When they arrived, Erza had to help Lucy get off the train, since her injuries were still hurting. But Lucy needed to do this…or more people will get hurt.

They walked in silence, Erza was making sure Lucy was not pushing herself, and Lucy was debating on what she shall say to her father.

Erza paused, mesmerized by the scenery before her. "This is beautiful…was it hard…to run away from this?"

Lucy paused to catch her breath and look back at Erza. "A little…memories of my Mother…the things that we did together…it was hard to leave the place I grew up with my Mother."

Erza stayed silent, sensing that Lucy had something else to say.

"Then one day, I swore that I had heard my Mother to tell me to do what I wished…to run away. So I did…then I met you." Lucy smiled at the memory…when it all had started.

Erza took Lucy's hand in hers. "I'm glad I met you Lucy. I'd gladly fight for you."

Lucy blushed a little…no…that was an understatement. Lucy was embarrassed. "That's cheesy."

Erza chuckled. "Shall we keep moving?'

Lucy nodded and walked forward.

Couple minutes later, Erza and Lucy found themselves in front of a huge mansion, and there was a person sweeping the ground.

Lucy smiled. "Ms. Supetto!" Lucy called out.

The said person looked up and when she saw that it was Lucy, she began to cry waterfalls. Then more people who worked for Lucy's father came running out with tears in their eyes, happy to see Lucy again.

Erza stood next to Lucy, examining their behaviors. _If they really cared for Lucy…then why did they not help her? When she was suffering?_ Erza wanted to ask-

Lucy put her hand on Erza's shoulder, sensing that Erza was not happy. "It's fine Erza. They had no choice."

Erza sighed.

"Miss!" A voiced called out. "The master asked for you presence in the study."

This silenced everybody. Erza and Lucy was tensed, Erza was angry, and Lucy was anxious.

Lucy sighed and walked to the mansion. Erza followed behind. Lucy was to put on a dress, but she refused for couple of reasons. Her injuries are still hurting, and there is no reason to wear a dress.

Lucy stood in front of the door to her Father's study. Erza stood next to her.

"Lucy…you don't have to do this…I can do it for you." Erza offered.

Lucy smiled. "No…I have to do this. This is my problem, and I have to fix this."

Erza sighed, and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Very well. Want me to stay out here, or go in there with me?" Erza asked.

Lucy took Erza's hand into hers. "Can you accompany me? While I talk to my Father?"

Erza smiled. "Of course."

Lucy took a deep breath and opened the door without knocking. The first stage of rebellion. Check.

"So you've finally come back, Lucy." Jude Heartfilia said, ignoring Erza.

Erza had to fight her temptation to beat him up senseless for his heartless tone.

Lucy only frowned. "Yes."

"This was a wise decision, coming from you. Had you remained in that guild, I would have been forced to use my money and power to destroy it. You've finally grown up, Lucy. I take it you've gained some firsthand experience into how much trouble your selfish actions can cause for those around you." Jude rambled.

Lucy frowned angrily and Erza trembled with anger.

"You are a Heartfilia. You aren't like other people-"

Erza had it, she couldn't say quiet anymore. "Don't talk like you know her!" Erza went and stood between Jude and Lucy, her eyes wide with anger. "You abused your own daughter, your threatened her, hurt her, her friends, her guild. Don't you dare talk like you know her!"

"Erza!" Lucy shouted, surprised at Erza's actions, so was Jude.

"And who may you be?" Jude asked, finally acknowledging her presence.

"I'm Erza of Fairy Tail. Lucy's my friend. And I will not show mercy to those that hurt my friends." Erza summoned a sword. She wanted to kill this man, for everything he had done to her blonde crush….

"Erza!" Lucy placed her hand on Erza's hand that held the sword. Erza forced herself to calm down and look at Lucy in the eyes.

Lucy stared at her, then turned to her Father. "Whatever reason you wanted me to come for, I came for one reason and one reason only." Lucy said, with all of her pent-up anger embedded in it.

Jude was surprised at the change of tone. Erza was too. She had never heard Lucy's tone be this angry. Lucy grabbed the sword Erza was holding and held it gingerly.

"Please don't get the wrong idea. But I only came back to make things clear between us. The things you did back then…the things you had said…the things you had committed. I will never forgive you for them." Lucy frowned. She takes the sword and points it at her Father.

"Mess with me and Fairy Tail again, we will consider you an enemy, and I will not hesitate to kill another human being." Lucy was panting now. Her injuries was becoming painful now. She brought her free hand and held it to her injured side.

"My Father…is already dead. So I do not know who I am talking to right now. But I have one thing to say to my Father: My Mother loved you, and I had tried to love you as well…but it was a lost cause. My family is dead. But I have another family. Fairy Tail…a much warmhearted family than what I had here."

Jude was surprised at Lucy's words…Ezra grinned at his reaction, and felt happy for Lucy sticking up like that.

"This is a goodbye." Lucy lowered the sword and handed it back to Erza and started to walk out, but Erza stopped her.

"Jude Heartfilia. What you had done to your daughter is unforgivable. I should be handing you to the police for child abuse. However, I believe in second chances…even though I want to gut you alive. Live the rest of you pathetic life, knowing what you did to Lucy." Erza glared murderously at Jude before gently pushing Lucy out of the room.

"You didn't have to say that Erza." Lucy muttered, after Erza closed the door behind her.

Erza sighed. "Your Father should at least regret what he did, otherwise, he is good as dead."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks for being there. I can't believe I just did that…" Lucy was surprised, her actions surprised her, she wasn't even thinking.

Erza took Lucy's hand in hers. "You're strong. You can do anything."

"Thanks…for everything." Lucy murmured, blushing.

Erza smirked. "Anything for a princess."

Lucy frowned. "No…I'm no Princess."

Erza chuckled. "Of course not. You're just my plain old 'Lucy'."

Lucy softly laughed. "It's over now. We should go back now."

"Yes…how is your injuries? I noticed it was bothering you while you were talking to you father."

"It hurts." Lucy smiled.

Erza sighed. "Should I carry you bridal style then." Erza smirked.

Lucy laughed. "No. That won't be necessary."

"I love you Lucy." Erza softly spoke, smiling gently at her blonde crush.

XoXoXoX

The next day, Lucy moaned like she was dying. Her sides hurt, her ribs are painfully poking out, and her bruises looks horrible.

Lucy sat at their temporary reception desk, engaged in a conservation with Mira. Erza was angrily talking to another person, Laxus with murderous look on her face.

Lucy noticed this and decided to watch the scary exchange. It somehow reminded her when she first came to Fairy Tail.

"Try saying that again!" Erza shouted.

"Since I'm here, let me make things nice and clear. Weaklings don't belong in this guild." Laxus grinned. He turned to Jet and Droy, "Man, you guys are pathetic, letting Phantom make a mockery of you. Actually, I don't even know your names."

Then Laxus turned to Lucy. "And you, rich celestial wizard girl. You were the main culprit. It was your fault that-"

Erza attempted to punch Laxus in the face, but disappeared before Erza could make contact with him. "It's no one's fault! You didn't even fight, so don't you dare say stuff like that!"

Laxus laughed manically before disappearing.

Lucy wondered how Laxus had become so evil…he was nice before…what had happened?

Erza walked and sat next to Lucy and sighed. "The nerve of that man!" Erza gritted before taking another deep breath and smiled at Lucy gently. "How your injuries?"

Lucy frowned. "It still hurts. I don't think I can do any jobs for a while."

"Oh, my. Then in that case, here some pass for the hot spring. There's one for Erza since she'll never leave your side." Mira smirked handing Lucy two passes for the hot spring.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks! But…what's the catch? Your smirk is scaring me." Lucy frowned, seeing the creepy smiling that belonged to Mira.

"You're injured. The hot spring should help speed up the process." Mira smiled, and smirked at Erza, who knows that she liked Lucy. Erza blushed, knowing what was going on in her head.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Mira!" Lucy turned to Erza, "You'll go with me, right?" Lucy asked.

Erza blushed. "Of course."

Lucy wrapped her arms around Erza's and tugged to go to their place and start packing for their spa time. Erza sweatdropped as she could feel the creepy smile on Mira's face…and…somehow she felt some murderous intent coming from someone…but who?

XoXoXoX

"The bath water is really nice." Lucy muttered dreamily, as she carefully sunk deeper into the hot water.

"The moon is nice." Erza said, standing up.

Lucy looked in her direction and facepalmed. "Erza…why are you in your armor?" Lucy was still not used to this type of behavior, Erza can be weird sometimes.

"I feel comfortable with it on." Erza said so simply, smiling at Lucy

Lucy sighed. _Still feel uneasy about your past? When will you feel more comfortable without it?_ "Can you at least take it off, and enjoy the spa…you should be fine here."

Erza eagerly complied and ex-quip out of her armor.

Erza went and sat next to Lucy and intertwined their hands together. Erza was debating if she should confess in the spa or after.

"Hey Erza..."

Erza turned to Lucy. "Yes?"

"Is it me, or I am I feeling that someone's watching us?" Lucy murmured.

Erza gulped. _She wasn't talking about me…was she?_ "Want to get out then?"

Lucy nodded.

XoXoXoX

Lucy and Erza changed into their Kimonos and Erza was red. Red from blushing.

"Erza? Do you have a fever?" Lucy asked, seeing how red Erza was.

"Ah…no…" Erza gulped. Here it goes. "Lucy…I-I…Lo-"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Natsu roared as he busted through the door, holding bunch of pillows, followed by Happy who screamed, "Uppa!"

Lucy jumped at the sudden burst and hid behind Erza. Erza, on the other hand, was even redder from rage. She snapped and requipped into her armor and summoned a sword.

"Natsu!" Erza growled angrily, glaring at Natsu and Happy murderously.

"Oi! What's sup" Why did ya'll go to the spa without us?" Gray casually spoke, walking in completely naked. Lucy screamed and ran out of the inn, seeing how murderous Erza was, and the fact that Gray was also naked.

Screams and shouts could be heard from Gray and Natsu as Erza rained hell upon them. Lucy took a quick stroll away from the brawl. Lucy wondered why Erza was so angry…

She sat down on a bench and stared at the starry sky. It was a beautiful night, and Lucy was happy. Her injuries are already healing…but it still hurt.

A couple walked past her, muttering stuff of love and life, and personal things. Lucy didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when they had said 'I love you' and started kissing, Lucy's eyes widened in surprised.

After they disappeared, Lucy sighed, and lowered her head.

 _Erza had been saying 'I love you' a lot…is this what she had meant? Does Erza really love that way? Even though we're both girls? Sure, Erza is pretty and nice…but…_

"Um…Lucy…?" A soft voice called out.

Lucy looked up, but not finding anyone. "Who's there?"

"Um…Juvia wants to say sorry."

Lucy turned and found that Phantom girl, Juvia was hiding behind a tree.

"You!?" Lucy stood, and quickly regretted it. Her injuries screamed at her to not to move too much.

"Juvia is sorry."

Lucy blinked, while placing her hand on her injured side. "Sorry? About the attack?"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia is sorry and wish to be friends."

Lucy was in a dilemma. Whether to trust her or to run from her…but Lucy would not get too far with her injuries.

"Juvia did not know Gajeel would take it too far."

Lucy gulped. She doesn't know what was going on now. "What do you want?"

"Juvia wants to be friends."

Lucy does not where Juvia's going with this.

"LUCY!"

Lucy turned and see Erza running at full speed with a sword in hand, and she did not look happy.

Erza got between Lucy and Juvia and aimed her sword toward Juvia.

"What are you doing?" Erza ordered.

"Ah…Juvia…wants to be part of Fairy Tail, and hop to be friends with everybody." Juvia said, squirming under Erza's murderous glaze.

"Lucy. This woman didn't try to hurt you did she?" Erza said, not taking her eye off Juvia.

"No…but she kept saying that she was sorry…" Lucy said.

Erza studied the rain girl. "Why do you want to be part of Fairy Tail?"

"Because Juvia sees that it's full of fun, plus Juvia wants friends." Juvia smiled.

Erza sighed and lowered her sword. She doesn't sense any murderous intent from the girl. "Fine, but stay away from Lucy."

Juvia frowned. "Are you saying that you are my love rival?" Juvia said with unspeakable glint in her eyes.

Lucy and Erza was dumbstruck. "Huh?" They said in confusion.

Then Erza realized what she had meant. Lucy was still confused. Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and tugged her back to the inn, away from the rain woman.

Once back at the inn, Erza faced Lucy again by placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Lucy."

"Yes?" Lucy wondered…if Erza did like her in that way…

"Lucy…I…"

"ERZA! FIGHT ME!" Natsu, who had bandage all over his body, barged into the room, fire spewing out of his mouth.

Lucy paled as Erza requipped into a different armor and left no mercy for Natsu.

 **A/N: Half of ya'll wanted Erza to confess before, and half of ya'll wanted after, and I couldn't decide. But I have a better idea, I won't tell you, other wise it would ruin the surprise :D**

 **Anyway what you think of a onesided Luvia? It was one of my loyal reader's idea. thought it was pretty interesting so I tried it...hopefully it won't scare ya'll away lol. don't worry, Lucy belongs to Erza, *I will bring them together!***

 **The tower of heaven arc begins in the next chappie :D Say tuned!**

 **Review, feedbacks, critics, *suggestions*, I welcome them all. I come in peace.**

 **Also, if you have any ideas for my other stories, (Truth in Body and Spirit) and (Love Confusion), Please let me know. Cliffhangers are the worst...I don't want to be that person that leave people hanging. I really, really, really, really, really, want to continue them. so please give me some ideas. I won't bite**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Next chappie is up :D Hope you enjoy it!**

"The spa was a disaster." Lucy whined.

"Oh, my." Mira was disappointed. She really wanted Erza and Lucy to get together. "What happened?"

"Natsu barged in when Erza was trying to tell me something, Gray walked in completely naked, and Juvia from Phantom appeared."

"What?" Mira smiled while breaking a glass that she was holding. She made sure that those idiots were busy with something else. "Phantom going after you again?" _My plans…laid to waste…those idiots_

"I don't think she meant any harm though. She kept saying that she was sorry and that she wants to be friends…and join Fairy Tail…" Lucy murmured.

"Oh, my. And what's your opinion?" Mira asked. Still angry at Natsu and Gray. She shall punish them.

"I honestly don't know." Lucy sighed. "She was the one that first kidnapped me…but she didn't hurt me or whatever. I think she means well…I hope…"

"I see. How's your injuries?" Mira asked.

"It's a lot better. My ribs are almost healed, thankfully." Lucy was glad to be breathing properly. "That spa was really nice before the boys barged in, making Erza a demon."

Mira smiled.

"…I'm hungry…" Lucy muttered.

Then a jet of water bypassed them for a split second. Mira was completely soaked, and there was a lunchbox in Lucy's hand.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked, looking at the lunch box that had appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, my." Mira was soaked to the bone. "I wonder how that got there." Mira said, not even complaining about being soaked.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned to see Erza approaching her, blushing up a storm.

"Erza, do you have a fever? You're red." Lucy noted.

Mira laughed as she squeezed the water out of her hair and dress, and Erza glared at her.

"Lucy…I have to tell you something." Erza started…but then she saw the lunchbox in Lucy's hand. "Lucy, what is that?" Erza asked, pointing to the lunchbox.

"A lunchbox." Lucy said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Where did you get it?"

Lucy looked at the soaking Mira, then at her lunchbox, then back at Erza.

"I have no idea."

Erza raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I just said I was hungry and it appeared from nowhere, soaking Mira in the process."

Erza looked at Mira, who was indeed soaked, then back at Lucy and the mysterious lunchbox. "Are you going to open it?"

"Huh? Oh…should I?" Lucy asked, looking at Erza.

Erza blinked before grabbing the lunchbox, in cased it was rigged, and opened it, without Lucy seeing.

It was a character lunchbox. There was a picture of Lucy made out of food. It was disturbing. She must not let Lucy see this, she would be too grossed out.

"Lucy, you said that you were hungry?" Erza asked, closing the lunchbox.

"Huh? Yes…." Lucy said, wondering why Erza was closing the lunchbox and not giving it back to her.

"Then let's go eat. My treat." Erza smiled, throwing the lunchbox away.

"No, no. This will not do." Mira waved her finger

Erza glared at Mira. "What are you talking about?"

Lucy didn't know what was going on anymore.

Mira takes something out. It was tickets to the Akane Resort.

Erza and Lucy's eyes glittered with excitement.

"Mira! Where did you get these?!" Erza grabbed the tickets. She counted four tickets.

"I won them in a game!" Mira smirked.

Lucy had a bad feeling about this…if Mira was smirking like that.

Then Mira grabbed Erza and pulled her closer, and whispered something in her ear. Erza kept nodding, leaving Lucy with curiosity of what they were talking about.

Erza then grabbed Lucy and walked up to Natsu and Gray, who were glaring at each other hatefully.

"Natsu. Gray." Ezra spat.

Natsu and Gray jumped and turned to Erza who was glaring at them murderously.

"We are going to the Akane Resort. I have tickets for the four of us." Erza said.

"Eh?" Natsu and Gray looked at each other before looking back at Erza.

"So I expect you to behave, or I will not be as nice." Erza threatened.

"Aye, Sir!" Natsu and Gray cried in unison as they held onto each for dear life as they sweated bullets.

Erza was disappointed. She wanted to go with Lucy alone…but Mira told her to bring Natsu and Gray…for whatever reason…and Lucy wondered why Erza was not happy when she got to go to the expensive resort.

XoXoXoX

Despite Erza's disappointment with the presence of the boys, she still resolved to have fun with Lucy and tell her feelings for her. Their time at the resort was fun and exciting. They swam, played with sand, played volleyball, and laughed together.

Erza would have to occasionally glare at some men that had hearts in their eyes, staring at either her or Lucy. Erza didn't mind the glaring herself, but when they were glaring at her crush, she snapped and opted to stare murderously at them. And of course, Lucy remained oblivious to the glares of men and Erza's murderous looks directed to them.

And somehow Natsu had stolen Gray's boxers, making him stark naked. Natsu was dancing around with Gray's boxers in his hand. Lucy covered her virgin eyes and squealed. Erza sighed. She knew that this was going to happen.

Erza was about to punch Gray and Natsu in the stomach when a jet of water did the job instead, knocking both of the boys to the ground. Gray was, somehow, wearing a new set of boxers, while Natsu was still holding Gray's old boxers.

Erza blinked. _Did that really happened? And where did the boxer come from_. Lucy was still covering her eyes when a voice called out.

"I hoped Juvia helped." Juvia was hiding behind a tree.

Lucy uncovered her eyes and turned to the source of the voice. "Ah! Juvia." Lucy exclaimed.

Erza glared at Juvia and stood in front of Lucy.

Juvia did the same and glared at Erza with equal measure, muttering something about love rival.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Um…" Lucy wondered what was going on…why they were just glaring at each other. Staring contest?

"Lucy-sama is mine!" Juvia growled.

"I won't hand Lucy over to anyone!" Erza rumbled.

Both their eyes were glowing red, glaring at each other murderously.

Lucy paled. She doesn't know what's going on anymore. She opted to hide behind the stripper, since he doesn't have the magic of fire…and since Gray is nicer than Natsu.

Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy watched the monstrous exchange of Erza and Juvia, who was bashing their heads together violently.

Then a light bulb appeared over Natsu's head.

"Oi!" Natsu called out to Erza and Juvia. "The winner gets Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"I'm no prize!" Lucy screamed, she wanted to punch him in the face for that.

"Oi." Gray frowned, not liking Natsu's idea. He knows that this would be a bad idea…considering how strong Juvia was…and if she were to fight Erza…it would be disastrous.

Erza and Juvia looked Natsu, then at each other for a second before taking fighting stance.

"Lucy-sama will come to love me if Juvia beat you." Juvia said.

Erza glared. "I've known her longer than you. Lucy is mine!" Erza lashed forward.

Lucy facepalmed. "Why are they doing this?"

"Well, it looks like the Phantom girl has the hots for you. Erza had been a wimp to ask you out." Natsu grinned, fighting his urge to join the fight.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Natsu then looks at Lucy with a dumbstruck look on his face. "You're kidding right?"

Lucy stared at Natsu…and hid behind a trash can. "Your eyes are scary…and no….I'm not kidding."

Natsu placed his hands behind his head, unfazed by Lucy's hiding behind a trashcan, and wondered how to explain it. He turned to Gray, "Oi! How would you explain love? Lucy is weird since she does not know about it."

"Well excuse me for not knowing!" Lucy complained, still hiding behind a trash can.

Gray frowned. "Well then, allow me to teach you." Gray smirked and walked to Lucy and wrapped his arm around Lucy's neck. "Now…love is many thing. You think about the person every day and-"

Gray was sent backwards by a jet of water. Erza ran to Lucy's side and carried her bridal style and ran away.

"Lucy-sama!" Juvia whined as she saw Lucy being whisked away.

The last thing Lucy saw was Juvia glaring at Gray murderously.

…

"E-Erza!? Let me down!" Lucy managed to say as she was being whisked away.

"That woman is bad news. Stay away from her." Erza said, setting Lucy down once they are at a safe distance.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at Erza.

"That woman wish to take you away from me." Erza said with a crazed look on her face.

"…Huh? I don't get it." Lucy was…she doesn't know what to think of this. She doesn't know what is going on.

Erza looked Lucy in the eyes. "Lucy. You won't leave me, will you?"

Lucy blinked at that question. "What kind of question is that? Of course I won't leave you."

Erza smiled. "Lucy, I love you." Erza confessed for the nth time.

Lucy smiled. "Same." Lucy hugged her.

Erza sighed. Her real message had not been received…again. "Let's go back to the hotel. I want to rest." Erza had tired herself from trying to impress Lucy, and keeping the men away from her…then there's Juvia, the rain girl… Erza need to rest up and try again.

"Okay." Lucy smiled as she followed Erza back to the hotel.

XoXoXoX

"…Um….Erza?" Lucy muttered, looking at the sleeping redhead, who was sleeping out on the balcony.

No response. Lucy sighed and sat next to Erza and studied her. Natsu said that Erza wanted to ask her out…what does that mean? Gray said something about love as well…

Then Erza jolted straight up, causing Lucy to jump, not expecting anything at all. Erza was panting hard, and trembled a bit.

"Nightmare?" Lucy asked, calming her racing heart. Erza gets the same nightmare every once in a while. So she was used to it. The first time terrified her, the heavy breathing of a redhead next to her terrified her. But she got used to it, and soothed her as she did to her…

Erza looked at Lucy in the eyes. She immediately calmed down, looking into the eyes of her crush calmed her down.

"Yes." Erza muttered.

Lucy smiled. "Come on. Want to go to the casino?" Lucy stood, looking on the redhead.

Erza blinked. "I've forgotten they had a place like that."

"Want to go then?" Lucy leaned down to Erza's level, and stared her in the eyes.

Erza blushed. "If a pretty lady wants me to go, then I should go." Erza smirked.

Lucy frowned. "I don't want to force you to go."

Erza chuckled. "I'll go anywhere you're going."

Lucy smiled. "Well, I should get ready." Lucy left and entered the bathroom with a dress in hand. It only took Erza 2 seconds to change into one of her favorite dress.

She made sure that she looked pretty so she can try and woo Lucy. She waited five minutes until the door opened and Erza's jaw dropped to the floor.

Erza…was…entranced by how beautiful Lucy was. She wanted to hug her and kiss her for the rest of the night. She almost drooled from the sight before her.

"Erza?"

Erza snapped out of her trance and found Lucy standing in front of her with a concerned look on her face.

"Huh? What? Were you talking to me?"

Lucy sighed. "You've been acting weird lately. Is everything okay?"

"Yes…it just that…you look amazing." Erza muttered, trying her hardest to not check Lucy's body out.

Lucy blushed.

"You look beautiful as well…" Lucy muttered through her blushing.

Erza stared into the eyes of the celestial mage in front of her. Before she knew it, her hands wrapped around Lucy's waist and embrace her tightly.

"Erza?" Lucy was shocked at the contact.

"Lucy…I have to tell you something…" Erza wanted to say this now…and not follow Mira's plan…she wanted to do this her own way.

"Yes?" Lucy had to push Erza away to look her in the eyes.

"OI! Erza! Lucy! You there! Let's go to the casino!" Natsu roared behind the door while banging on it.

"S-Stop it you idiot!" Gray exclaimed.

Lucy had to restrain Erza from busting through the door and rain hell on the boys.

"Erza! Calm down!" Lucy cried, wrapping her arms behind Erza to keep her from destroying the boys.

"But-"

"Erza…we're at a resort. Let's have fun. Don't worry about them." Lucy said, trying to calm her down.

Erza sighed and turned back to Lucy. "Then let's go. I will tell you what I have to say tonight. Without any interruptions." Erza will make sure that Natsu and Gray are tied up before going and trying to confess to Lucy.

Lucy smiled and took Erza's hand. "Let's have fun then"

Erza blushed and tightened her grip on Lucy's hand as they made their way to the casino.

XoXoXoX

"A straight. Way to go, Erza!" Lucy exclaimed. See that Erza had won again.

"Today's my lucky day." Erza smirked, happy when she was impressing Lucy. "I feel like I'm on my invincible winning streak right now."

"Yeah." Lucy agreed. If Erza can do anything, she could win this without any problems at all.

"In that case…how about we play a special game instead?" The dealer said, drawing 5 new cards…

Erza was taken aback, seeing that it had read 'death'.

"Let's play a game where your life's on the line…my little sister." The dealer smirked.

"You're…Is that you, Sho?" Erza trembled.

 _Sho? A friend from the tower?_ Lucy looked at the trembling Erza, then back at the man that must be Sho.

"It's been a long time, Sister."

"You're safe?" Erza's eyes were wide.

"Safe?"

"Oh, I mean…" Erza was trembling harder.

Lucy stood up. Are they coming after her now? Not on her watch.

Then everything became dark. Lucy could not see anything. Lucy trembled…it reminded her of her past, those suffocating tortures that Lucy had to face…

Then a gunshot was heard, loud and clear.

"Gunshot?" Lucy muttered, hugging herself tightly. She would hug Erza for comfort, but she doesn't know where she is.

"What happened?" Erza asked, as she was trying to find Lucy, making sure that she was close by.

Then the light came back on, temporarily blinding the girls. After regaining their sights, Sho was gone.

"Sho!"

"Huh?"

"Over here, Sister." Sho called out from behind.

Erza and Lucy turned and found Sho flicking cards everywhere with a smirk. People were trapped in the card.

"What the?!"

"The people are inside of the cards?"

Then Erza sensed something, and something appeared beneath Lucy. She reacted fast and pushed Lucy out of the way before orange rope appeared, attempting to tie Lucy down, but failed.

Lucy fell the ground from the push harshly. Erza paled. She hurt Lucy…and her old friends want to hurt her…but she doesn't know if she should hurt her old friends.

"Feeling full of life?" A girl was sitting on the table.

"Millianna?" Erza exclaimed, she looked different.

"Long time, no see Erzy" Millianna said.

"A dandy man must live it's live to its fullest." A blocky man appeared, with his arms around Sho's neck.

The first thing that came to Lucy's mind was how blocky the man was.

"It's been a long time. You gone and grown quite voluptuous."

"Is that you, Wally…?" Erza almost did not recognized him…

"I don't blame you for not recognizing me. Compared to the Mad Dog Wally you once knew…I'm a much more well-rounded person now…" Wally smiled…or tried to which his blocky mouth.

Lucy mentally facepalmed…that was….cheesy? Weird? Stupid?

"Ya'll can use magic?" Erza muttered.

"It's nothing to surprise about. Anyone can use magic, once they figured out the trick." Another person appeared behind Ezra.

Erza turned, "Simon!?"

Lucy recognize all of those names, the names Erza had told her…the names of her old friends…the life she had led before she had become a Fairy Tail mage…and what had happened at the tower of heaven.

"Why are you here!?" Erza asked.

"What do you mean, 'why'? To bring you back of course." Wally said, tipping his hat.

Erza gritted in teeth as she trembled. Now, of all times? And she was going to confess…damned that Jellal!

"Erza…" Lucy muttered, afraid for her redhead friend.

"Let's go home, Sister." Sho smiled.

"Better do as we say, or…" Wally transformed his arm into a gun and aimed it at Lucy.

"Stop." Erza moved to stand between Lucy and her old friends…then something shot her in the back, causing her be knocked unconscious.

"Erza!" Lucy yelled as she tried to get up.

"We spared your life because Erza seemed to be fond of you. Better stay down." Wally said, pointing his gun arm at Lucy.

Lucy stayed down. She didn't like guns…or knife…but Erza's swords were an exception...but…Lucy didn't want them to take Erza back to that tower…not after the story Erza had told her.

"Erza don't even want to be taken back to the tower! Don't force her!" Lucy yelled.

Simon, who was holding Erza, paused and looked at the blonde. "Erza had told you? Then we must eliminate you."

Lucy's eyes widened as Wally pointed his gun arm at her head and shot it.

The last thing Lucy remembered was being covered in water as the sound of a gunshot reverberated in the air.

 **A/N: I really hope that it wasn't that horrible, but you be the judge :D**

 **I got amazing plans for Lucy and Erza in this acr that I keep playing it in my head...can't wait to write it :D**

 **Review, feedbacks, criticism, suggestions, I welcome them all! :D I do not bite! I come in peace people cuz I love ya'll.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I finished this chappie earlier than expected lol...so why wait when I can post it now?**

"Erza!" Lucy bolted straight up, blinking her grogginess out of her eyes.

"Is my dear Lucy-sama okay?"

Lucy turned and found Juvia staring at her with glint of…love?...in her eyes.

"Juvia!?" Lucy quickly stood. "What are you…no…Erza!" Lucy swirled around to find her redhead friend.

"I managed to save you before they could shoot you." Juvia said.

"Huh?"

"You were inside Juvia, so you survived."

"…Inside…?" Lucy sweatdropped…that sounded wrong…on so many levels.

"They took your friend by the way." Juvia added.

Lucy clenched her fist. Erza had been taken back to the tower…and she had heard horrible stories about it…

"Let's find Gray and Natsu!" Lucy ran to where ever they could be.

"Juvia will follow!" Juvia cheered.

Lucy ran, and couple moments later, she found Gray walking shirtless, his back to us.

"Gray!" Lucy called out.

Gray turned. "Oi! Where's Natsu!?"

"I don't know. But Erza had been kidnapped."

Gray's eyes widened. "What?"

Then there was a loud scream, which could only mean one thing: Natsu.

The three of them ran toward to the source of the scream and found an angry Natsu.

"Wh-What a jerk!" Natsu bellowed, smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Natsu!" Gray called out as they came closer to Natsu.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Who shoots people in the mouth!? That hurts! It could really injure someone!" Natsu complained.

Gray, Lucy, and Juvia deflated in dumbstruck manner.

"Uhh…I think that'd leave normal people completely down for the count…" Gray muttered.

"I agree with the normal part…" Lucy crooned.

"That blocky bastard!" Natsu yelled with ticks on his forehead and started running out of the resort. "You're not getting away from me!"

"Let's go after them!" Gray said, running after Natsu.

"How? We don't even know where they are." Lucy said. Erza had told her stories about the tower, but she had never once told her where it was.

"Wild beasts have nothing on his sense of smell!" Gray smirked, can always count on Natsu for tracking.

"By the way, where's Happy?" Lucy had not seen the blue cat anywhere.

"Ah, I think they also have him." Juvia said, remembering a blue at in one of the enemies' arm.

"Huh? Why would they want Happy for? He's basically useless…except for flying." Lucy murmured the last part.

"Then we have to save both Erza and Happy then." Gray said, running to the docks, where Natsu was already barfing from just looking at the boats.

XoXoXoX

"Where are we?" Lucy murmured, gazing out on the endless horizon of the sea.

"Are you sure this is the right way Natsu?" Gray asked, looking at a green Natsu.

Natsu only moaned in response.

"We're relying on your nose, you know! Pull yourself together!" Lucy yelled.

"How dare you betray the lovely Lucy's expectations!?" Juvia glared at Natsu.

"Damn! I can't believe we let them knock us out and snatch Erza and Happy. Talk about pathetic!" Gray cursed.

"It's hard to believe a wizard of Erza's level was defeated." Juvia said.

"Huh? They didn't beat her. Don't act like you know Erza!" Gray growled at Juvia.

"I'm sorry!" Juvia shrunk from Gray's tone.

"Gray! Calm down!" Lucy cried.

Gray scoffed and looked away in annoyance and Lucy sighed.

"They were old friends of Erza…that's why Erza didn't put much of a fight." Lucy murmured.

"Friends?" Gray repeated.

"Huh? What's that ominous feeling?" Natsu, ignoring his motion sickness and stood up, looking around.

Gray, Lucy, and Juvia started looking around, and found that there were dead birds and fish floating on the surface.

"What in the world…?" Gray murmured.

"The debris…It's a Fiore military ship!" Juvia observe, seeing the debris of a Fiore military ship in shambles.

Lucy trembled. "I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy was getting goose bumps from just looking at the debris.

"Hey. Look." Natsu said, looking ahead with a serious look in his face.

The others followed his glaze and found a humongous tower…was it really a tower?

Lucy juddered. "Is that really the Tower of Heaven?" _Was this where Erza had spent her childhood before Fairy Tail? I sense a lot of…evil presence…Erza…_

"Water Dome!" Juvia called out, using her magic to create a dome of water that surrounded the boat. "We can make landfall using this as camouflage. "

"Good thinking Juvia!" Lucy praised.

Juvia squealed and glared at Gray. "I was praised, not you!"

Gray sweatdropped. "…What does that have to do with anything?"

XoXoXoX

Gray, Lucy, and Natsu stood at the bottom of the tower, hiding from the lookouts walking around. Juvia was nowhere to be found for some reason.

"They sure have a lot of lookouts." Gray murmured, peeking over the rock that hid him from the lookouts.

"Want to charge at them?" Natsu grinned, raising his fists.

"No! They have Happy and Erza! We'll only put them in danger if we're not careful." Lucy cried. Truthfully, she's not worried about Erza since she can take care of herself. But Happy's a different case.

But she still doesn't want to take risks.

"The odds sure are stacked against us" Gray sighed, thinking of ways to get past them stealthily.

"I found an underwater passage into the basement." Juvia said, appearing from the surface of the water.

"Really? Way to go!" Gray grinned.

"Hmph!" Juvia scoffed. "It's about a ten-minute swim underwater."

"Oh, that's a piece of cake." Gray as a matter of fact, like it was no biggie.

"Yeah!' Natsu agreed.

"That's clearly out of the question!" Lucy exclaimed. _These monsters! They are not normal!_

"Please put these on, then. There's oxygen inside, so you can breathe underwater with them" Juvia said, present a dome of water, assumingly having oxygen inside of it.

"Oh…" Lucy gulped…hope she doesn't hyperventilate from the tight space.

"Man, you're awesome! Who are you, anyway?" Natsu frowned at the rain girl, noticing that he had never met her before.

Juvia deflated in a dumbstruck manner, realizing that Natsu can be…an airhead on most cases…

…10 minutes of swimming underwater, they found themselves in a big cave…

"So, we're underneath the tower now?' Gray looked around, taking in on how big the cave was.

"Where are Erza and Happy?" Natsu complained

"Intruders!" A voice called out.

"Uh, oh!" Gray cursed under his breath.

Then a crowd of guards piled in the cave, taking stance and preparing to fight. "Who the hell are you?!" The guard that found them first.

"Guess our only option is to fight!" Gray smirked, getting in his fighting stance.

"Yes." Juvia agreed.

"'Who the hell are you' you ask? You don't know a superior opponent when you see one?" Natsu said, activating his fire magic.

"What?"

"We're Fairy Tail, you idiot!" Natsu roared as he jumped toward the guard, raining hell upon them. Gray, Lucy and Juvia followed suit and started attacking them.

In Lucy's opinion, celestial spirits are a better choice if you don't like fighting. Lucy's not fond on fighting herself, but she wanted to help Erza and stop this tower. She can't afford to be a wimp forever.

"Swimsuits!"

"Thank you!"

The guards yelled, with hearts in their eyes. Lucy was immediately disgusted.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy yelled, summoning her celestial spirit.

"You called, princess?" Virgo bowed to Lucy, ready for her punishment.

"A maid!"

"Get lost, swimsuit girl!"

Lucy sighed. "Punish them." Lucy pointed to the crowd of squealing guards.

"As you wish." Virgo bowed again and began to ram them over, crushing them in the process.

5 minutes later, they were all wiped out.

"That takes care of most of them." Gray said, thinking how weak they were, wanting more of a challenge.

Lucy groaned, hoping that this won't make the situation worst for Erza or Happy…well, she could care less about Happy, but she's worried about Erza.

"Do I need to be punished?" Virgo said, bowing to Lucy.

"You're still here?" Lucy sweatdropped.

Then a ramp appeared from one of the statue wedged into the wall, making it way down to the ground to where the mages were.

"Huh?" Natsu muttered, looking at the ramp.

"Is their way of saying, 'Come up'?" Gray uttered.

Lucy have a bad feeling about this…if they had decided to let them in like this…is it a trap? _What about Erza? What is she doing?_

…

After walking up the ramp, they found themselves in a room with a dining room, stuffed with food. Gray, Natsu and Juvia wasted no moment and started gulfing down the food.

Lucy stared at them with a blank expression.

"This is wrong…something's not right…" Lucy muttered softly.

"Lucy-sama…are you going to eat?" Juvia extended a plate of food to Lucy.

"No…I'll pass…and please drop the –sama…" Lucy said, still dumbfounded. Knowing Gray and Natsu, they will be full of energy, and will be unstoppable to defeat. The enemy must really be stupid.

"That door earlier was operated remotely with magic. It appears they're completely aware of our presence." Virgo said, who had yet to return to the celestial world.

Lucy sighed when Virgo was still there. "Then why would they…are they trying to provoke us?" Lucy wondered if that was the case…letting them in, and presenting them with food…it would make sense.

"Incidentally, Princess. I believe it's appropriate to dress that way in the dining area." Virgo said, already creeping up on Lucy.

Almost in a flash, Lucy was in a new change of clothes.

"I pray for your success, Princess." Virgo bowed and disappeared to the celestial world.

Not another second, guards came running into the room with swords in their hands.

"They're they are!"

"The Intruders!"

The mages were about to counteract when a familiar girl in armor cut through them, knocking them out in the process.

"Erza!"

"You're all right!?"

Erza turned to them and was speechless. She wasn't expecting them here…and why was Lucy here? She heard the stories from her, so she should be scareda, so why is she here?

"Lucy…guys…why are you here?" Erza stuttered.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Gray tilted his head.

"Leave!" Erza shouted. She doesn't want them to be involved in this, especially Lucy.

"Don't give us that crap, Erza!" Natsu brought his fist together. "Running away after being ridiculed will only tarnish Fairy Tail's name! That blockhead has to pay!"

 _So Natsu wants a rematch?_ Lucy sighed.

"I'm telling you to leave!" Erza pressed on, trying to get them to leave.

"They have Happy! We can't just leave now!" Natsu complained.

"They have Happy? Must be Millianna…" Erza murmured.

"Where is this person!?" Natsu growled.

"I don't know." Erza confessed.

"All right! I got it!" Natsu declared.

"Got what?" Gray had a bad feeling about this.

"The fact that Happy's waiting for me!" Natsu said as he ran at his full speed out of the room.

"H-Hey! Natsu!" Erza yelled, but was in vain. Natsu was already gone.

"That moron!" Gray grinned downward.

"Let's go too!" Lucy want to help Erza with her problem.

"No!" Erza yelled, bring her sword to keep them from moving.

"Millianna is an incomparable cat lover. I can't imagine her harming Happy. I'll take responsible for bring them back. The rest of you to need to leave this place at once." Erza wants Lucy out of this place…she doesn't want to take any risks with her being here.

Lucy sighed. She knew Erza was going to try and take this on herself. She's stubborn…Erza will try to get rid of the tower along with herself….Lucy doesn't want that to happen.

"Erza…your fight is also our fight. Don't fight alone." Lucy said with confidence. She was scared of this place…but if Erza had survived this place, so can she.

"This is my problem. Leave." Erza protested.

"It was my problem when my father had sent Phantom after me. But ya'll had still fought for my sake. The least I can do is fight for your sake."

"I don't wish to drag you into this." Erza turned around, so they won't see how weak she felt.

Lucy sighed. Erza's stubborn… "You once said that we were bound by fate of freedom because of our past. That we were not yet free because of it. I'm free now because my father is no longer going after me. And you can be free if you defeat this Jellal person."

"This is different."

"No, Erza! Those people may had been your friends. But we're your friends now. We will support you, no matter what."

"Leave!" Erza shouted.

"No!" Lucy will not leave Erza to fight her demons alone…nobody should be alone… "I know that you are still afraid of this place. But that's what friends are for. This is what you had taught me. Gray, Natsu, and I…even Juvia wants to help you. Don't shut us out!"

"Guys…" Erza's words trembled with the soft voice that followed.

"Erza…I want to help you to be free again. Rely on us for once." Lucy's voice was soft.

Erza turned around with a sole tear streaming down her left eye. "I'm sorry…I'm going to vanish from this world, whether I win or lose this battle."

"Huh?" Gray wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

Lucy knew it. Erza will attempt to sacrifice her life to destroy this tower…

"This is a future I can't fight…as such, I will tell you everything while I still exist." Erza uttered, smiling sadly at her friends, especially her blonde crush.

…30 minutes of explaining her past to Gray and Juvia…Lucy already knows, so just stood there, recalling what had happened so far…

"I…will fight Jellal…" Erza trembled…she will fight for Lucy…for her friends…so they can live another day.

"But not alone." Lucy smiled. She will make sure that Erza will not try and sacrifice her life…

"Wh-What's with that's story, Sister?" Sho walked into the room, with a crazed look on his face, not wanting to believe the words Erza had just spoken.

"Sho…"

"That's full of lies! Jellal said that you were drunk with power and escaped on your own, leaving us behind! And that you wanted to cast out everything from your past, us included!" Sho rambled.

"Jellal said that?" Gray spoke.

"Would the Erza you know really have done something like that?" Lucy said, looking at Sho. "Can you even imagine how Erza felt, having to leave you behind?

"You don't know anything about us! What would you know!? Eight years…I followed Jellal…eight long years...and you're saying it was all a lie?" Sho fell to his knees, to angry with himself…not sure what he shall do.

"That's right." A voice called out.

Sho appeared from the shadows in front of the mages, which made them tensed.

"Sho…Jellal had everyone fooled. I decided to play alone until the time was right." Simon

"Simon…you were…" Erza eye's were wide, seeing that Simon had been on their side from the start.

"I always believed in you, Erza. For eight years straight."

Erza smiled, letting a lone tear fall down her cheek. She really missed her old friends.

"I'm happy to see you again, Erza. From the bottom of my heart." Simon brought Erza in for a hug.

"How…?" Sho muttered. "How can everyone have so much faith in you? Why…why could I believe in you, Sister? Damn it! What's real!? What should I believe in?"

Lucy wanted to say something to Sho…but she knows that Erza should be the one to comfort him.

"I realize it's difficult to accept everything all at once. But I will say this, over the past eight years, I never once forgot about any of you." Erza walked over and knelt in front of the crying Sho.

Sho hugged Erza. "I'm sorry I was so helpless. I'm sorry that I was weak." Erza muttered, while hugging Sho. She will fix this, end this nightmare and free her old friends.

"But now you can do something. Isn't that right?" Simon

Erza nodded. "I will fix this."

 **A/N: Dun Dun Duuuun...**

 **As for the reviews I had been getting, Erza HAD been confessing to Lucy for a long time...but Lucy's too dense to understand what she really meant. But don't worry, They should be together in a few more chappies \\(^v^)/ Yippie for erlu!**

 **I hope this chappie wasn't too...crappy...you be the judge./**

 **Review, feedbacks, criticisms, suggestions, I welcome them all. I do not bite, because I love ya'll :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am deeply sorry. For uploading this same chapter twice. The first time, I had forgotten the ending (how careless of me), and the second time was because CrazyDragon3214 had mention something about Lucy quickly understanding Erza's love...and he...or she...was right. I rushed it, I admit it. so I had rewritten the story, so erlu will have to be another time, I want it, but, the story must develop and I can't rush it...**

 **Truth to be told, I had never been in a relationship, (so sad, I'm all alone T.T), so I have no idea how these relationship work...so...hopefully this is better...**

 **CrazyDragon3214 - Thanks for your opinion, and I had in fact rushed Lucy's understanding of love.**

 _"Welcome, one and all, to the Tower of Heaven."_ A voice boomed.

"Jellal?" Erza clenched her fists.

Lucy studied Erza's behavior…does she still like him? Erza had told Lucy that she still wished to try and save Jellal… But Lucy thinks it's a lost cause…those who had fallen to the dark side may never come back to the light…

 _"I am Jellal, ruler of this tower. Both sides have arranged their playing pieces."_

"What?" Lucy scanned her surroundings. Where was the voice coming from?

"It's Jellal. He's talking so the whole tower can hear him." Simon answered.

Erza was tensed, Sho was trembling with confusion and anger, Lucy was afraid for Erza, Gray was unsure, Juvia was hesitant, and Simon was anxious.

 _"So, shall we begin…'Heaven's Game'? The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as a living sacrifice in a ceremony to revive Zeref."_

Lucy choked on her breath. _Sacrifice? Erza? No…_

"Jellal!" Sho muttered angrily, violently shaking.

 _"In other words, once the door to heaven opens, I win. But, if you are able to prevent that, then you win. However, that by itself wouldn't make for a very fun game. So I have brought three warriors here."_ Jellal continued.

 _Three warriors?_ Lucy didn't like the sound of that…

 _"The only way to reach me is through them. In other words, this is a three-on-eight battle royale. One final note. There is a chance that the council will attack this location from the Satellite Square using Etherion, the ultimate, all-destroying magic"_

 _Etherion!? Why is this Jellal person acting like it's nothing to worry about!?_ Lucy trembled. She turned to Erza to see her reaction. Erza had a small smile, but nobody would've notice it. But Lucy knows what kind of smile that was. Erza had a plan, and it won't be good.

 _"It's unclear how much time we have left. However, should the Etherion hit, it will mean destruction. 'Game over' without any winners."_

 _So this is all game to Jellal? Life does not even matter to him?_ Lucy wondered why Erza wanted to try and save him.

"Would the council even do that?" Gray exclaimed.

"It's not possible!" Juvia trembled.

"This is the council we're talking about." Lucy muttered before a flash of light blinded her for a second. She turned and Erza was no longer there…but inside of the card that Sho was holding.

"Erza!" Lucy cried.

"Sho! What are you doing!?" Simon, a bit skeptical now.

 _"Now then. Let us play."_ Jellal ended the transmission.

"I won't let anyone tough Sis!" Sho declared with crazed eyes.

"Hey! Sho!" Erza shouted through the card.

"I'll defeat Jellal myself!" Sho said, before turning and ran to where Jellal should be.

"Stop! You can't do it alone!" Simon exclaimed, running after him.

Lucy followed him as well. "Juvia! Gray! Find Natsu!" Lucy said, and disappeared into the shadows, ignoring the calls from her friends.

Couple minutes later, Lucy lost sight of Simon and Sho. She's terrified now, reminding her of four years ago when she had ran away from her home…she was lost as she is now.

Knowing Erza, she will try to stall Jellal before the tower is activated…by sacrificing her life…she must not let that happen.

Then she found herself in a large room with a Sakura tree. How can there be a tree this big in a tower? Then Lucy spots Sho, who was standing someone else who was on the ground. Lucy assumed it to be one of the warriors, she had not seen this person before.

Lucy ran to Sho. "Where's Erza!" Lucy demanded.

Sho turned in surprised manner. "You!"

"Where's Ezra!" Lucy repeated.

"She went after Jellal. She told me take you and your friends away from the tower." Sho said, attempting to grab her arm, but Lucy moved out of reach in anger.

 _Why is Erza doing this!? I told her again and again, that this is not her fight alone!_ "You're going to have to go without me then."

"But-"

Lucy interrupted him. "I have no intention of listening to Erza's order. She's my friend, and I will not let her fight alone."

Sho gritted his teeth.

"Sho. Gather the others and leave without me."

Sho sighed and nodded. "Alright. Keep Sis safe."

Lucy nodded and ran to where Erza should be…and Jellal as well.

Couple minutes later, Lucy almost arrived where Erza and Jellal should be when the ground begun to rumble violently and blinded Lucy painfully.

 _Damn it! Am I late!?_ Lucy cursed as the Etherion became brighter and brighter. "Erza!" Lucy yelled as covered her head, crouching near a wall, bracing for impact. The air shook aggressively, and everything became white as the Etherion made contact.

Couple seconds later, Lucy was still breathing. She peeked through her eyelids and saw blue…blue crystals…or more specially, lacrima…the tower was a giant lacrima?

Lucy could sense a lot of magical energy within…so this was their goal…the Etherion was part of the goal? How did Jellal managed to make the council shoot one?

Then she heard a scream…or someone screaming 'Jellal'. She could only guess one thing: Erza.

Lucy ran to the site, with her keys in hand just in case.

Arriving, she saw Erza fighting with rage in her eyes as she fought the man who must be Jellal. She watched as Erza lunged at Jellal again…then she stopped and dropped her swords. There was something on Erza's skin that was keeping her from moving.

Lucy decided this was the time to cut in and try and save Erza.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled as she stepped forward into the clearing where Jellal and Erza could see her.

"Lucy!? What are you doing here? Leave!" Erza cried, her eyes wide with fear that something might happen to Lucy.

"I came too far to stop now. And I promised. I won't let you sacrifice yourself." Lucy tightened her grip on her keys and raised her Leo key.

"Interesting. I expected everybody to be gone already. So, what will you do?" Jellal smirked.

"I'm going to fight!"

"Lucy! Don't! Leave now!" Erza was frantic. She doesn't want Lucy to face Jellal…Jellal….Jellal will hurt her.

Jellal studied Erza's reaction, then looked at the blonde.

"Erza seems to be really fond of you. I shall destroy that." Jellal declared.

"Lucy! Run!" Erza yelled and tried to move…but she was restrained…

Lucy was about to summon her celestial spirit when all the sudden, she was sent backwards, losing her grip of her keys in the process.

"Lucy!" Erza cried, still not budging from her restraints.

Lucy slowly got back to her feet, and noticed that her keys was not too far away from her. Without her keys, she's good as dead, so she went to grab it.

Then she felt pain in her stomach as she was sent backwards again, colliding violently against a lacrima.

"Lucy! Above you!" Erza's voice rang in Lucy's ear.

Lucy looked up in time to see a gigantic lacrima falling, about to crush Lucy. In her quick reflex, Lucy was able to move out of the way…but not completely. The lacrima fell on her lower back and legs, creating dust that covered Lucy temporarily.

When the dust settled, Lucy was unconscious and down for the count.

"LUCY!" Erza cried. "LUCY!"

Jellal laughed manically. "Are all your friends this weak?"

Erza glared murderously at Jellal, really wishing that she was not restrained. "Bastard!"

"I'm afraid our playtime is over now. I will now merge your body with the lacrima." Jellal smirked as he summoned a specific lacrimma from the ground and pushed Erza into the lacrima.

Erza struggled to move, taking a glance at her fallen blonde, now underneath a giant lacrima. "You will pay for this, Jellal!"

Jellal laughed. "I'm afraid there won't be a next time for you."

 _Damn it! This is why I didn't want you here, Lucy! Please tell me that you are still alive…._ "LUCY!" Erza yelled, hoping that she was still alive. Erza slowly sank deeper and deeper into the lacrima. A single tear streamed down her cheek in frustration and anger and sadness.

XoXoXo

 _It hurts…I can't move…where am I…? Lucy was floating…and she sees something below her. She was looking at her younger self…when she had ran away from her home…_

 _Lucy watches as her younger self crashes into a young Erza. She smiled to herself, thinking how lucky she was, to meet her, and go back with her to Fairy Tail…she wondered…what her life would be…if she had not met Erza…_

 _Then there was another scene…the young girls were in Erza's room…and the little Lucy just had a nightmare…and Erza was there, comforting her. "Lucy…don't cry. I'm here for you." Those were the words that comforted Lucy the most._

 _"Lucy! I love you!"_

 _Lucy turned around and saw the scene where Erza had said those words to her…and she was blushing up a storm_

 _'I remember this…this was when…Erza had first started her habit of saying 'I love you' to me…' Lucy then sees how tensed Erza was when she had said that. And why did she looked disappointed afterward?_

 _"Erza…why are you disappointed?' Lucy called out to Erza, but got no response… Lucy tried to put her hands on Erza's shoulder to get her attention, but it went straight through._

 _Panicking, she withdraws and saw that her hand was transparent before reverting to its normal state._

 _'Am I dead?'_

 _"Erza had been a wimp to ask you out." Natsu's voice echoed in her mind._

 _Love…asking me out…_

 _Then Lucy found herself in the guild. And young Lucy was with Levy, laughing. And young Erza was at the bar, looking murderous while talking to Mira._

 _'I remember this…it was after…Erza and I went on claim a book called Daybreak…'_

 _Lucy walks to Erza, who seemed murderous…though Lucy does not remember why._

 _"I failed!" Erza exclaimed, banging on the bar._

 _"Oh, my." Mira causally spoke, not even fazed by Erza's action._

 _"No matter how many time I had told her…she doesn't understand. How can I make her understand?"_

 _"What exactly had you told her?" Mira asked._

 _"'I told her that I love her and yet, she always thinks it's just a friendship love."_

 _"Maybe you should give up on her?" Mira thought._

 _"Say that again." Erza glared at Mira._

 _"I was kidding. You should give it time, so Lucy can understand."_

 _"Fine. Then in that case, I'll make sure that nobody tries to take her away from me."_

 _"Oh, my. Then good luck."_

 _"Hmph. You're not much help anyway." Erza scoffed, taking a glance of the young Lucy laughing with Levy._

 _The scene begun to fade away, leaving Lucy in her thoughts. Lucy does not understand what Erza had just said…love…what is love?_

 _There's friendship love…and…isn't there another love where babies are created as a result?_

 _Then images of the times Erza and Lucy had spent together flooded into Lucy's mind. The interactions they both shared, when they had been intimate, when they hugged, showered, held hands, smiled at each other…every moment Erza and Lucy had shared…and every single time, Erza's smiles…was always the brightest…_

 _Lucy had not seen the smile anywhere else other than when Erza's with her…what kind of love do she know Erza? That Lucy do not know?_

 _"Lucy is mine!" "I've known her the longest!" "I'm not handing Lucy over to anyone!" "You're my princess, Lucy." "I'll gladly fight for you." Erza's voice of love and determination ringed in Lucy's mind._

 _Why is Erza possessive? ... 'Is it because of the love that you speak of? Love…how would you define it? … Erza?'_

 _…_

"Jellal!" Lucy snapped eyes open in a panic, and pain immediately followed. _What happened…_? Lucy moved her head and remembered that she still was at the tower of heaven…

A gigantic lacrima was sill pinning her down…she needed her spirits to help her… _Shit…where are they?_ Lucy looked around and found them on her left…out of reach. _Damn it!_

She scanned the area and found Erza knocked out, and Natsu fighting Jellal with rage. _How long had I been knocked out?_

Then she sensed magic…Lucy looked at one of the lacrima debris and could feel the magic preparing to explode…if that happens to the tower of heaven…then…

Lucy looked at the fallen Titania and recalled her dream. _Erza…are you fighting because of the love you feel?_

Lucy tried to wedge herself out of the lacrima…but the pain was too painful…and she was completely stuck underneath.

Lucy violently cursed under her breath. She really needed her keys right now. She eyed her keys and tried reaching out for it.

 _Damn it! Too far away._ "Open, The Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy hoarsely called out, trying to bring out her magic to summon him…nothing…she needed to touch the key itself to summon them.

Lucy tried again, and again. But to no prevail.

Panting, Lucy glanced at the fight between Jellal and an angry Natsu. The place was falling apart, she needed to free herself and help Erza.

Lucy tried again and tried to release all of her magic to summon Leo. Lucy hen begun to shimmer a bright golden light as she screamed, "I summon thee Leo!"

Not another second, Leo appeared before her.

Leo was about to say something when he realizes the situation and Lucy was already passed out from using up almost all her magic to summon Leo.

Without hesitation, Leo destroyed the lacrima that crushed Lucy and moved her to a safe distance, and placing her keys next to her.

Without any other requests, Leo left to go back to his word out of consideration, so Lucy won't be drained too much of her magic after summoning Leo.

…

Erza swore that she would not let it happen again. That she swore that she would not be weak enough for people to sacrifice their life for her, as Grandpa Rob had done….Now Simon had done the same…

She felt so weak…how can she protect the ones she loves…including Lucy.

Lucy?

Erza looks to where she last saw Lucy and saw that she was no longer underneath the lacrima, but she was still unconscious next to it.

Erza ran over to Lucy's side and made sure that she was still alive.

"Lucy." Erza whispered softly, she knew that Lucy loved her soft tone.

"…"

"Lucy." Erza said, shaking her a little.

"…"

Erza placed her hand on her neck to feel any pulse.

 _Thump, thump, thump_

Still alive. Erza sighed of relief. _Just knocked out cold then?_ Erza closed her eyes, and pictured…or tried to think how she and Lucy would escape this place, along with Natsu.

"Erza?"

Erza opened her eyes and found Lucy looking back at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed, taking Lucy's hand in hers and gently squeezing it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." Lucy muttered

"What?' Erza blinked.

"I don't really understand it myself…" Lucy trembled in frustration. "I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? And why are you sorry?"

"The love that you would speak of…I really don't understand it myself…" Lucy spoke through rugged breath.

"Even if you don't understand, I can teach you." Erza whispered.

"I'm sorry." Lucy was fading. "I'm…sorry…"

"You don't need to be sorry. Please tell me that you'll be okay and live?"

"…" Lucy's eyes were closes again.

"Lucy?" Erza shook her a bit, but got no response. "Lucy!"

Erza was afraid. She didn't want to lose a friend…a family member…

"Damn you Jellal!" Erza cursed, tears spilling, streaming down her cheeks.

Then the tower shook violently as something crashed into it, it felt like an earthquake. Then Natsu came down, still alive and breathing.

 _Natsu…defeated…Jellal?_

Natsu turned at smiled, but it soon faltered when he saw Erza crying next to Lucy. Before he could saying anything else, he passed out from exhaustion.

Then the giant lacrima started to tremble again, glowing bright blue. _Don't tell me…the magic is unstable now…!? What should I do!?_ Erza looked at Lucy and Natsu…

…

"Erza! Erza! Erza!" A called out with desperation.

Lucy weakly opened her eyes to see a faint figure of Erza inside a lacrima and Natsu banging desperately on the lacrima.

"Even…though I had told her not to!?" Lucy hoarsely complained. She couldn't move. Her body hurts.

Natsu turned when he heard a voice. "Lucy? You're still alive?"

Lucy chuckled. "Of course. Fairy Tail mages don't die easily."

"Lucy! Erza is-"

"I know…can you save her?"

"Of course. And I'll save you as well!"

"Don't worry about me. Take Erza and go. I can find other ways out of here. I still have magic left to summon another spirit to take me to a safe distance." Lucy lied.

Lucy thought it had worked, since Natsu was convinced.

"Go, Natsu. Save Erza and go. I'll be right behind you." Lucy raised her keys for convincing Natsu.

Natsu nodded and disappeared from sight, assumingly to save Erza. Lucy laid there pathetically. _Erza deserves another chance at life…I already had mine…Erza must live…_

Lucy laid on the ground, and watched as her sight became white as the Etherion exploded once again.

…

The first thing Erza saw was stars. Beautiful stars glistening across the sky, and the air was cool. _I'm still alive? Lucy…where is she?_

She looked around and found that Natsu was holding her, bridal style.

"Natsu…where's Lucy?" Erza whispered.

Natsu did not say anything. He fell to his knees, letting Erza down.

Erza understood what his silent meant…Lucy was gone. "Why did you save me?"

"Lucy asked me to." Natsu glared into Erza's eyes.

Erza's eyes widened. "Lucy? She was still alive? Where is she?" Erza cried.

Tears came down on Natsu's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Erza trembled. Lucy was gone, and…

"Erza!" A voice called out.

Erza turned and saw her friends running to her. But Lucy was not there. Lucy should be with them. Sho should've brought Lucy with her…why?

When they were close enough, she looked at Sho. "Why didn't you take Lucy with you!?"

Everybody froze to those words.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

Erza hung her head, tears streaming down on her left cheek. "Sho…I asked you to take everybody…and escape…"

Sho trembled. "But…she said…that she would…" He could not find the words…

Gray gasped loudly, while looking in other direction. "Erza…" He called, trying to get her attention.

Erza turned to Gray, who was looking in another direction. She followed his gaze and found a familiar man holding another person. She immediately knew who it was.

She ran to them and saw Lucy, who was still unconscious, in Leo's arms.

"Lucy!" Erza cried as she took Lucy into her arms.

Leo smiled sadly. "Don't worry. Lucy is still alive. But I would recommend to take to her to a doctor for her injuries."

Erza cried, protectively holding Lucy in her arms.

"Here." Leo handed Erza the keys that belonged to Lucy. "Take care of her." Leo smiled before disappearing.

Erza could hear it now, loud and clear. The beating sound of Lucy's heart…Lucy was still alive. Thank goodness.

…

 _'So…this is the end…' Lucy was floating again…and it was quiet…and warm…the light was warm…the silence felt…nice…Lucy never gets one of these…so it felt nice and peaceful… 'What should I do now?'_

 _"Lucy!"_

 _Lucy was now in a grassy land, and she was facing her guild mates. They were smiling at her…until a young Lucy ran straight through Lucy, toward her guild mates._

 _'What. But these guys are my age…how come my younger self is running to them?'_

 _"It's because you had not grown yet" A voice called out._

 _Lucy turned and saw her Mother, with her gentle smile._

 _'Mother!' Lucy never thought she would see her mother again. 'What are you talking about?'_

 _Mother smiled, and looked at the scene of Lucy's guild mates. "Are you wondering why your friends are seeing your younger self?"_

 _'Huh?'_

 _"Look." Lucy's mother gestured Lucy to look at her guild mates. "Why are they smiling at the younger Lucy and not you?"_

 _Lucy looked back at her guild mates and studied them…trying to figure out why…or what her mother was talking about._

 _The attitude of her friends…their reactions…emotions…_

 _'Mother…are you saying…that the reason that they are seeing the younger version of me…is because…I had not yet grown…?' Lucy guessed…it would make sense…though she had gotten stronger, she is still afraid…too afraid to move forward…_

 _"Yes. You had yet to move forward." Lucy's mother turned back to Lucy and looked her in the eyes. "You must understand the difference between life and death. Love and hate. You have yet to understand them."_

 _'But…how does all of this as to do with what you're talking about?'_

 _"You must understand these things if you want to live…to protect others…Right now, your friends are seeing you as a younger Lucy, the one who still needs to be protected."_

 _'Then…I'm weak?'_

 _"In some cases, yes. But you have the potential to become stronger if you understand the principles of life and love and hate and death. Lucy, you are strong…you just need to believe in yourself."_

 _Lucy stared at her mother…her dead mother… 'Mother…how are you here? How am I talking to you? Am I dead?'_

 _Her mother laughed. "You're still alive, by luck. And I'm here as a conscience within your mind, a memory of your mother."_

 _Lucy continued to stare at her mother. She had missed her smile, the way her eyes glisten in the sunlight, her gentle hands holding her…her sweet voice…a mother's love is what Lucy had missed the most._

 _Love?_

 _'Mother…what is love?' Lucy hope that her mother will answer._

 _Lucy's mother only smiled. "Love is many things. You will have to figure them out yourself."_

 _Before Lucy could say anything else, her mother begun to glow, becoming brighter and brighter until she disappeared, and the blinding light had engulfed Lucy completely, forcing her to shut her eyes to block out the blinding light._

...

Lucy opened her eyes again and was looking at a gray ceiling, and she was in pain. She felt like she had been hit by a train…

Lucy looked around to see where she was, finding Erza sleeping on a chair, resting her head on the bed Lucy was laying.

 _The Tower of Heaven…the giant lacrima…Jellal…guess we had won. But…how did I survive?…Natsu left without me…I had no magic left…so who…_

Lucy studied the sleeping face of the redhead… and wondered exactly what kind of love she speaks of…Lucy now understand that it's not a friendship love, she understand that now…so what kind of love is it?

"Erza." Lucy called out.

No response.

Erza sometimes was hard to wake up. There was only one way to wake her up. Lucy used her hand that was being held by Erza and squeezed it, tugging it as well.

It worked.

Erza stirred, opening her eyes and glancing at Lucy.

It only took Erza 5 seconds to starting crying. "Lucy! You're awake!" Erza jumps on Lucy and held her tightly.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked, mentally wincing at the pain of her legs and lower back.

"We're still at the Akane Resort." Erza pulled back and smiled brightly.

"Where are the others?"

"I had forbidden them to enter. I figured you would want to quiet when you wake up."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Lucy smiled.

"Lucy…why did you stay? Instead of leaving with the others?"

Lucy blankly stared at the redhead. "I don't like the idea of you fighting alone. Also to stop you from sacrificing yourself to stop Jellal."

"You almost died!"

"So did you. Natsu had to save you." Lucy retorted.

Erza took a deep breath to calm herself. "What you had said before…what did you mean by it?"

Lucy tilted her head a little before realizing what she was talking about.

"You say that you love me…I now realize that it's not friendship love…so I don't really understand what kind of love that you are trying to tell me."

Erza blinked.

"Then why were you apologizing?"

"Because I thought I was going to die."

Erza sighed. "That's why I wanted you to leave the others."

"It's too late for that now. It's all over now."

Erza smiled. "Yes."

"Erza, what is love?"

Erza choked on her breath. "Love? I-I really don't know how to explain it…" Erza muttered.

Lucy sighed in disappointment…she really wanted to understand it, so she can understand Erza and her feelings.

 _Mother…the things you had said…about life and death...love and hate…the differences between them…and that I am weak…always relying on other people…especially Erza...can I really understand them?_

 **A/N: Again, erlu will be another time. I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong, I love erlu and I want them to be together...but I promise, they will be together.**

 **I understand if you want to kill me. Here's my address: CHUDIFOD 9765. I have a gun on my table, so you can kill me with it. I feel so stupid T.T**

 **If you do forgive me, please give me your opinion on this revised chapter. review, feedbacks, critics, suggestions, I need them, I would love to hear them.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another chappie is up. BUT before you read this chapter, please read this important note:**

 **-If you had not already read my revised chapter 17, then I advise that you read it first before reading this chappie (otherwise, you'll be confused), because erlu is no longer official in that chappie, it will have to be in another couple chappies. BUT I promise that they will become official in a few more chappies (hopefully)-**

 **I know, it sucks, I want them to be together T.T but CrazyDragon 3214 was brave enough to give me a harsh criticism, to which I appreciated it, and I agreed with his/her comment. So...thanks CrazyDragon 3214!**

 **Anyway...please enjoy this chappie, this focuses on Lucy trying to figure what love is and try to understand Erza's love...also the battle of the fairy arc also begins in this chappie as well. the main one will be the next chappie.**

"Is this really Fairy Tail?" Happy exclaimed.

"Wow!" Lucy was in awe.

Erza was speechless.

Gray was shocked.

And Natsu was shocked too, but had second opinions about the new guild.

"They already finished rebuilding the guild?" Lucy said.

"They…really outdid it…" Erza muttered.

They now had an open-air café, a merchandise shop, a pool behind a bar, a recreation hall down below…and people are allowed upstairs now.

"Oh, you dunderheads are back." A voice called out.

The mages turned and found Master Makarov, standing next to a familiar girl.

"This is Juvia, a new members of ours." Makarov smiled. "Isn't she a cutie?"

"Juvia." Erza growled.

"Erza." Juvia growled back.

"Lucy-sama! Juvia is so glad you're are okay!" Juvia cried, attempting to come close to Lucy. But Erza was in the way, glaring murderously at Juvia.

"Ah, Juvia. You joined, huh? It's a pleasure to have you here." Lucy happily said, ignoring how murderous Erza was to Juvia.

"Glad to have you on board." Gray commented.

"Romantic rival!" Juvia growled with murderous look on her face, glaring at Gray and Erza.

Erza wanted to teach Juvia who was boss, and who Lucy shall belong to. Gray did not know what was going on, and could care less.

"And there's one other new member. Come and say hello." Makarov added.

"There's another one?" Gray muttered uninterestingly.

Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and gray turned and found a familiar mage that they had fought, the mage responsible for the destruction of the guild, and was immediately filled with rage and anger.

"Gajeel!?" Natsu exclaimed with a surprise tone, taking stance.

"What's he doing here?!" Gray took fighting stance, wondering why the iron dragon slayer was in their guild.

Erza immediately stood in front of Lucy, and clenched her fists angrily. She did not forget the way he had tortured Lucy…and that he destroyed their guild…Erza will never forgive Gajeel for hurting Lucy.

Lucy was quivering with fear. Just looking at Gajeel reminds her of her father, her ruthless father that cares for nothing…and the fact that he had also tortured her for fun.

 _'_ _You have yet to move forward. You just need to believe in yourself.'_ Lucy's Mother's words echoed in her mind, reminding her that she must not let anyone…fight for her because she was weak…she must…

Before Erza could throw insults about Gajeel, Lucy gently pushed her to the side and slowly limped forward, due to her injuries, to Gajeel.

"Lucy?" Erza was shocked. She expected Lucy to keep trembling in fear…

Lucy stopped in front of Gajeel, who was still sitting, glaring at Lucy. Lucy couldn't breathe. She was too afraid…but she must move on…to fight her fears…like her mother had told her. _You must believe in yourself._

Lucy clenched her fists. "Gajeel…just because you're in this guild now does not mean I will forgive and forget what you had done. I will never forgive you for the things you had done to me and the guild." Lucy could heart her heart beating loudly.

Everybody was silent. They had not expected Lucy to step up like that.

"Even though. I would like to say…welcome to the guild. But we will never be friends."

Everyone, including Gajeel was surprised. Lucy sighed and wobbled away, away from the crowd. She wanted to be alone.

Then the lights was turned off, and there was a single light beaming down on a particular person. Mira stood at the stage with a guitar and a microphone.

Mira begun to sing a beautiful song. Everybody was entrance by her voice. Lucy stood at the side, leaning against a wall, thinking about what she had done. _Was that the right move? Can that be considered moving forward…not being stuck in the past by facing your fears?_

"Lucy?"

Lucy turned and found a concerned Erza looking at her.

"Is everything okay?" Erza asked, she had not expected Lucy do what she had just done…talking to Gajeel like that…

Lucy sighed and looked away. "I'll be fine."

"Want to talk about it?" Erza offered.

"Maybe later." Lucy murmured.

Mira had just finished her song and the light went out again. Then Gajeel appeared on stage with a fancy white suit that does not go with his thug face.

Lucy and Erza found themselves dumbfounded at the sight.

"This is a little ditty I wrote called 'Best Friend'. Give it a listen." Gajeel announced before he begun to sing.

Lucy honestly had never heard a song so…horrible…it was so off key…most people had the same opinion…but some liked it…so she won't judge, even though Gajeel was their enemy not long ago.

Erza decided to stay quiet and keep her insults sealed, seeing that Lucy was restraining herself from doing something. She wanted to help her…support her…

Then Natsu decided to insult Gajeel, and the next minute, the two dragon slayers began to fight each other. It had escalated into a full brawl, with other people joining in.

Lucy decided to find Mira and talk to her about something. Lucy started to the bar, leaving Erza, to find where Mira would always be. Mira was cleaning some dishes when Lucy approached her.

Erza did not move. She stood there and watched Lucy struggle to the bar…assumingly to talk to Mira about something…

"Mira." Lucy called out, to get her attention.

Mira stopped and looked up, seeing Lucy limping toward her. "Lucy? Why are you limping?"

Lucy sighed. "I have a huge bruise on my lower back, and my legs are extremely sore…it's a miracle that I had not broken any bones…" Lucy muttered.

Mira wondered what had happened at the resort, but decided not to ask.

"I see. How can I help you? Would you like anything?" Mira smiled, already preparing Lucy a mug.

"I want to ask you something."

Mira paused and looked at Lucy in the eyes, seeing how serious she was.

"Tell me…what is love?" Lucy asked.

Mira blinked. _Had my plan failed…again? Was it because of those idiot boys?_ "Love? It depends. Tell me, what do you know about love?"

Lucy sighed and sat down on a chair. "I know about friendship love. I do think that there is a love that create babies."

Mira started laughing when Lucy had said the last part.

"Am I wrong?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Mira snorted. "No…that's just a funny way to put it. There's two types of love. Friendship and romantic love."

"Romantic?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"For the romantic love, do you think about this person every day?"

"Huh?"

"Is there a person you like?"

"I-I…don't know what you are applying" Lucy stuttered.

Mira blinked. "Oh, my. Then let say this, does your heart beat faster when you are near a certain individual?"

"Yes." Lucy automatically responded. Her heart races when she talks to people, even Levy. Because she was still afraid…she did not want to admit it…but…her past was still eating at her.

Mira blinked again. "That was fast for a response."

"Well, it's true. I don't really feel comfortable with other people, so my heart races every time."

Mira sighed. She begun to understand how Erza felt when Lucy does not understand what she was trying to say.

"Okay…let's talk about Erza specifically then. Do your heart races every time you're near her?" Mira asked, hoping that this question would help.

Lucy tilted her head a bit. "Are you saying that I'm afraid of Erza?"

"No…like in an anxious way…like you're shy to be next to her."

Lucy thought about it for a moment… "Why would I be shy around her?"

"Because you like her."

"…What does it mean to like someone?" Lucy narrowed her eyes.

Mira sighed. _This will be a long night_.

XoXoXoX

Lucy had told Erza to go on back home, much to her protest, but had managed to convince her to go home without her.

Lucy walked slowly, due to her injuries, down the street, thinking about the stuff she had learned from Mira.

 _So…if I was near a person…and my heart starts racing…it could mean two things, in my case: either I'm afraid…or I'm shy. If I was shy around that person…then that's one sign that I liked that person…_

 _Also…if I would think about that person every day…their actions, personality and appearances…then that's another sign that I liked that person as well…_

 _Mira also said that if I felt safe with that person, it can be a factor of me liking that person._

Lucy internally groaned. _Why does it have to be so complicated? The things that Mira had said was simple, but…it's too complicated for me. Why is that? Am I not cut out for love? Is that it?_

Lucy snapped out of her internal debate and found herself in front of the giant tree. The same tree where Levy and her friends were hung from the Phantom attack.

She leaned against the tree in frustration. She wanted to understand…and to understand Erza's love… "What is love?"

 _Mira had also said that…love is something where you want to stay with that person and never leave their side…_

 _…_ _why do I have a feeling that Mira is planning something? She kept mentioning Erza….does she…does she think I'm in love with Erza? Is that what Mira thinks? Or is she just doing this as her hobby as a matchmaker…?_

 _Erza…do I love you?_

 _XoXoXoX_

The next morning, Lucy and Erza sat at the new bar. Erza was eating her favorite strawberry cake. Lucy didn't feel like eating anything, as she was still disturbed by yesterday's event and her problem about love.

 _Why love is complicated?_

"Lucy. Are you okay?" Erza said between her bites of her cake, seeing that Lucy had not eaten anything yet.

"Yea…" Lucy muttered half-heartily, still looking at the table.

Erza was really concerned for Lucy…she had been acting weird since coming back from the tower… _Is she avoiding me because I like her? Probably, she's not even talking to me…I have to win her heart again…I must._

Then Erza remembered something. It was that time of the year again…and if she could impress Lucy with it…it just might work.

"Lucy, I will be back. Don't go anywhere." Erza said.

"K…" Lucy muttered, not even moving a muscle.

Erza quickly left Lucy to herself temporarily, and Lucy was still in her thoughts, debating what's real, what's she really feeling…

Her thought was disturbed by a loud voice calling her name.

"Lucy! Want to go on a job?" Natsu hollered, walking to Lucy.

Lucy turned to Natsu…and mentally facepalmed.

"Job?…I doubt you can even do one. I think the effects of eating the Etherion are still in effect." Lucy observed, seeing how wobbling he was.

"Don't sweat it! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned, trying his hardest not to lose balance.

 _Fire…I'm afraid of fire…if…if I could conquer that fear…would that make me stronger?_

Lucy quickly stood up and faced Natsu, who was surprised by her actions.

"Natsu, use your fire!" Lucy whispered.

"Huh?" Natsu knew better to use fire around Lucy…especially if Erza was around…but he never expected Lucy to ask him this… "Why?"

Lucy sighed…mostly to calm her beating heart. Just thinking about his fire made her afraid…she can't anyone at this pace… "Just do it. If Erza tries to kill you, I'll stop her. Just. Do. It." Lucy stared into Natsu eyes with her serious tone.

"…Okay?" Natsu raised his fist and lighted it on fire.

Lucy was already trembling, the second she saw the fire. _It's just fire…I can do it…I can do this. Mother…am I doing this right?_

"Lucy?" A familiar voice called out.

Lucy snapped out of her trance and found that she was now on the floor, and Erza was looking at her concerned. _I….I failed…? I didn't even realized…that….damn it!_

"Lucy" Erza said with a louder tone, to get Lucy to be vocal.

"Huh?" Lucy couldn't find the words. She was angry at herself.

"Is everything okay? I destroyed Natsu for scaring you. So everything is fine…but…is there anything else that's bothering you?" Erza spoke with a soft tone.

Lucy looked over and saw Natsu wedged into a table.

"Lucy?"

Lucy snapped back to Erza…she was really concerned. Taking another breath, Lucy pushed herself from the ground.

"I'm fine."

Erza studied Lucy. "I beg to differ. There's something's that making you act weird."

Lucy sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Erza stared at her blonde for a second. "Very well. Magnolia Harvest is coming up." Erza said, changing the subject,

Lucy's ears perked at those words.

"Magnolia Harvest? I almost forgot about that."

"They're also having a Miss FairyTail Contest. And the prize is 500,000 Jewels."

"500,000!" Lucy wondered if she should do it.

Erza put her hands on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy. I will win the prize for you."

"Eh?"

"If I win, the prize will go to you."

"Why?"

Erza stuttered…"Oh…I-I….so…you…." Erza could not find the words…

Lucy stared at her redhead friend…wondering what her motives were… _Could it be…that she thinks that I can't do it? That she thinks that I can't win this on my own?_

Lucy clenched her fists. "I'm going to enter in the contest as well."

"Eh?" Erza blinked.

"I can do it. I can do it. I don't need people to do things for me. I can do it on my own!" Lucy complained.

Erza sweatdropped. _Did I say something? She's really mad…_

"Um…okay…"

Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you…it's just that…I saw my mother before I had woken up from the tower of heaven."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. She told me some important stuff…"

"Stuff…is it the reason why you've been acting weird?"

"Weird? Had I really been acting weird?"

"Yes. You don't talk, eat, and you try to be alone."

Lucy sighed. "It…just that I had a lot on my mind….all jumbled in my mind and I was trying to sort them out…I'm…just confused as well."

"You can talk to me, you know…I want to help."

"My mother had told me that I had yet to grow up."

"What?"

Lucy sighed and looked away. "…She said that I was too afraid to move on…"

"It's okay to be afraid." Erza wondered…what exactly her mother had told her.

"She also said something about Love and Hate, and Life and Death. That I must understand what they are…in order to move on…in order to protect myself and others."

Erza sighed. She grabs Lucy hand and tugged her out of the guild and walked to a random tree, to explain her about those things.

"Life…and death…Life is beautiful. It has emotions. It is happy. Like this tree." Erza placed a hand on the tree. "Life can give birth to new life…as this tree and can produce life." Ezra sighed and turned back to Lucy. "Death…on the other hand...brings misfortune and sadness. It takes away life and happiness…it is the end of a life."

Lucy stared at Erza as she explains them. Erza was probably still blaming herself when Grandpa Rob and Simon had sacrificed their life to protect Erza.

"Love and hate…they are the same thing…they are polar opposites. However, they can be completely different. Love can refer to the beauty of life and death. It can refer to other people or living things. Hate is the opposite. Hate…refers to death and the loss of life…not liking anything at all..."

Lucy tilted her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Erza exhaled. "Hate is devoid of love, and lies within the darkness of death…"

Lucy didn't care about hate…she wanted to know more about love. "Erza…tell me…when you say that you love me…what do you think about…why say it?"

Erza looked at Lucy in a surprised gesture. "Love…that I talk about?"

Lucy nodded.

Erza blushed and became embarrassed. "Well…I…I love you…in a way…that…I want to…keep you close…and…" Erza couldn't say it.

"Close?' Lucy could see that Erza was struggling to find the words.

Erza looked away, anywhere but Lucy's curious eyes. "I want to kiss you and make you mine." Erza quickly spoke, trying to beat her embarrassment.

Silence followed, and Erza was becoming even more tensed as time ticked by.

"Kiss?" Lucy finally spoke. "Doesn't kissing only applies for those who love each other?"

Erza turned to Lucy with a dumbfounded surprised look on her face. _Is she serious? Had she not yet picked up me liking her in that way yet?_

"Yes…" Erza replied.

Lucy blinked. "Then…why?"

"Lucy. I love you…a love where I want to kiss you and hold you close…and make you mine." Erza wanted Lucy to understand…what her love is…and love her back.

Lucy was taken aback. "Huh? Make me yours?"

"Ah… That can be…later on in the relationship…but…kissing can be anytime…" Erza fidgeted.

"Kissing?"

Erza took a deep breath. "Lucy…can I kiss you?"

"Huh!?"

"They say that if you kiss someone and you liked it, then you like that person…if not…then you don't that person." Erza said...trying to find a way to kiss Lucy and teach her about love. That's killing two birds with one stone.

Lucy understood now…if Erza really wanted to kiss her…then did Erza really liked her? "Erza…is the love that you speak of…is it the love that create babies?"

Erza choked on her breath, soon followed by a fit of laughter.

"Mira had the same reaction…why is that?" Lucy murmured, watching Erza laughing, confused.

"I'm sorry. It just…that I wasn't expecting that type of question…" Erza spoke between her fit of laughter. Lucy stared at her confusingly, wondering why it was so funny.

After a few more moment of laughing, Erza calmed down and stared at her blonde. "As for your question, yes…it's the love that I speak of…where…you make babies." Erza muttered the last part in embarrassment and couple snickers.

Lucy blinked. "But, we're both girls. Plus I'm sure we can't create babies."

Erza couldn't help but laugh again. "Love can come in many forms. Plus, you're right. Girl couples can't create babies. But that's not the reason girls love each other."

"Then what can be the reason?"

"There's a large variety of reasons. For me, I love you because of the way you smile, how safe I feel when I'm with you, your personality, your voice…I love everything about you." Erza said with confidence, trying to ignore the embarrassment that's creeping up on her.

Lucy listened to Erza… _so…that's love? I…think I understand…I think…_

"Lucy…I understand that you don't understand love yet…but I can teach you." Erza wanted so, so, so badly to ask her out. But seeing that Lucy still doesn't understand love...she decided to wait…again.

"…Lucy…can…I?" Erza asked.

"Do what?"

Erza takes Lucy's hand and looked her in the eyes. "I-I…want to…" Erza couldn't say it again, she couldn't…why is that? "Can I hug you?" _What the hell? That's not what I wanted to ask her! I wanted to kiss her…damn it!_

XoXoXoX

It was the day of the Magnolia Harvest, the day of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, and Lucy sat at the bar before the festival starts, and Erza came running in, torward Lucy.

"Lucy!" Erza wanted to convince Lucy something.

"Erza?" Lucy turned and found Erza to be really tensed.

"Lucy. Please don't do the competition." Erza wanted to appeal Lucy, and have her watch her performance. Erza wanted Lucy to watch Erza win the contest…and hope that it might help Lucy love her back…she hoped…

Lucy sighed. "Why?" Lucy asked, seeing how serious Erza was.

"I want…to…impress you…" Erza stuttered.

Lucy blinked. "Impress?"

Erza blushed as she nodded. "Yes…I…want to prove….no…I…I want you to see how much I…love you." Erza was trembling from embarrassment.

"That's it?" Lucy wondered if she heard Erza right.

"If I win, you can have the prize. I don't care about the money…I want you to see…I want to appeal to you…plus…I don't like the idea of men wooing at you…" Erza muttered angrily at the last part.

Lucy chuckled. "So…this is jealousy I see?"

Erza blushed harder and looked away. "I…"

Lucy sighed and smiled. "So…I want to ask you something first before I agree."

Erza looked back to give her full attention to Lucy. "What is it?"

"If I did enter the contest…and if I lost…does that mean I'm weak?" Lucy said, wanting a serious answer.

"Huh? The contest is for fun. Why would you think that?"

Lucy looked down. "It's just…that I want to move on…and not…have people see me as the one who needs to be protected all the time…"

Erza takes Lucy's hands in hers. "You know that's not true."

"This is what my mother had told me. I saw a scene…where my guild mates…were talking to my younger self…even though they are the same age as me…they still see me as a younger me…"

Erza glazed at her blonde friend… _Is this is what making you…so lost?_

"Even so, that does not stop us from wanting to help and protect you."

"If I can't protect myself, then how can I protect my friends? I want to be able to protect my friends, my guild…my family…I want to protect you." Lucy trembled with frustration.

"Then all you have to do is believe in yourself and become stronger…" Erza smiled.

"Mother said the exact same thing." Lucy silently chuckled at herself for the irony.

Erza studied her… "It seems that you are pushing yourself…I think your mother is trying to say that you should only face your fears when you are in trouble, when you really have to. You shouldn't force yourself."

"Huh?"

"When you faced Gajeel, you stood up against him, during the attack. That's one example. Then when he had joined Fairy Tail, you welcomed him…I say that's a step to becoming strong, a sign that you are growing up." Erza tightened her grip on Lucy's hand. "There's should be no reason for you to be pushing yourself."

Lucy looked down at their intertwine hands as she listened.

"You really think so?" Lucy muttered.

"I say that you had come a long way." Erza smiled.

Lucy smiled back, looking Erza in the eyes. "Thanks…" Lucy muttered through her smile…

Erza brought Lucy in for a hug and held her close. "Lucy…what is your answer for the competition?"

Lucy smiled as she hugged her back. "Alright. I won't enter the competition and I'll watch as you dominate the competition"

Erza was about to say something when a voice called out.

"Lucy-sama!" Juvia came running into the guild. "Juvia will enter the competition as well!"

"Really?" Lucy said as she broke the hug with Erza.

Erza glared at Juvia for interrupting their time.

"Yes, Juvia will win the competition, so Juvia can reach your heart!" Juvia exclaimed with fire in her eyes.

Erza walked to Juvia, entering her personal space. "I will win. Lucy will be mine!" Erza growled.

Juvia glared at Erza with a menacing aura surrounding her. "Juvia will win, and Lucy-sama will be mine."

Lucy sweatdropped as she watched the exchange of the two…and she wondered if Juvia's love was the same as Erza's love… she also wondered…why Juvia liked her…

"Um…Juvia?" Lucy called out.

Erza and Juvia immediately stopped their bickering and looked at Lucy with hearts in their eyes.

"Juvia is listening." Juvia said, hearts in her eye, and blushing.

"Um…you say that you…like me…can I ask why?" Lucy muttered…

Juvia blinked and begun to blushed even harder. "Oh…Juvia likes blonde people…and…Lucy-sama is cute…too…" Juvia stuttered, looking away.

"Blonde? Lucy, mind if we dye your hair a different color then?" Erza said, looking at Lucy in the eyes, with a glint of jealousy.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked.

"If we dye your hair a different color, Juvia will not go after you anymore." Erza smirked.

"No! I like my hair!" Lucy complained, trying to cover her hair with her hands.

Erza made a 'tch' sound, looking disappointed. "Very well. Then I will have to make Lucy mine soon as possible." Erza muttered to herself, mentally making herself a note.

"Juvia will make sure that does not happen!" Juvia roared, glaring at Erza.

Lucy sweatdropped, as Erza and Juvia bashed their heads together violently.

 **A/N: I...really struggled with this story to be honest...trying to make sure that I had not rush Lucy's understanding of love and Erza's love...it was troubling to be honest, but it was still fun, plus I made it longer for you, since I had inconvenienced ya'll with the last chappie, where erlu is no longer official...put I swear, I F***ing swear that they will become official, I will make sure of that. Please believe me. I'm a huge fan of erlu, so much I want them to be cannon...ARGGGG!**

 **Please, please, please, please, please, please, let me know of your opinions, feedbacks, criticisms, suggestions. even the harsh ones. I want to improve. I do not bite. I'm that of a nice person...T.T please be mean to me (but not too mean)**

 **Other than that, I Love ya'll...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Another chappie is up. The ending was a little difficult for me, but I had managed to do it. Hop you like it, and don't forget enjoy! That's my only request. \\('.')/**

Lucy stood in the audience as Max, the sand wizard, begun the contest.

"Why would you be interested in this?" Gray muttered to Natsu who sat next to him, eating.

"He's a man!" Elfman shouted.

Lucy sighed as she sat on the other side of Gray.

Lucy watched as Max called in the first contestant: Cana, the drunk mage… She transformed her clothing into a swimsuit, causing the audience to go up in an uproar.

Then Max called in the second contestant: Juvia, the rain girl

Juvia glanced at Lucy for a second with hearts in her eyes before transforming her body into water, until she was wearing swimsuits.

Max then called in the third contestant: Mira, the poster girl. This got the entire guild in an uproar of whistles and cheers.

Lucy had barely contained her laughter when Mira had changed her head into Happy… Lucy had almost choked on her breath when she transformed into Gajeel… _Well…that…was…awkward…_ Happy was the only one having a fit of laughter.

Max called in the fourth contestant: Erza, the Titania.

Lucy had to cover her ears as the audience screamed, excited to see the strongest girl in Fairy Tail. Erza made eye contact with Lucy before requipping into an outfit that she had saved. It was a goth-loli outfit.

Lucy never seen Erza in those type of outfit…but she looked good in it. But she felt weird…hearing and seeing all the men screaming with hearts in their eyes…Lucy wanted to beat them up…why?

The fifth contestant: Levy, the intelligent.

Levy used her solid script magic, creating snow magic, butterflies magic, and flower magic. Lucy thought it was beautiful.

The sixth contestant: Bisca, the sniper.

Bisca had showed off her snipping skills by shooting holes in four coins in one shot. Lucy thought it was quite impressive.

"Entry #7" A voice suddenly called out, as soon as the audience calmed down, and it was not Max's. "I am the definition of a 'fairy'. I am the definition of 'beauty'. Yes…I am the definition of everything. This victory goes to me, Evergreen! Okay! This ridiculous contest is now over."

Lucy gasped. _Evergreen!? She's back? Since when? And if she was here…then…where's the other two?_

Evergreen glanced at Bisca who was unsure of what to do, and lifted her glasses, causing Bisca to turn to stone.

"This is bad! Everyone! Run for your lives!" Max yelled, understanding the danger of Evergreen's power.

Everyone, except for the Fairy Tail mages, ran out of the building.

Master Makarov walked toward the stage, flabbergasted. "What do you think you're doing, Evergreen?! Are you trying to spoil the festival?"

Evergreen laughed. "All festivals need some sort of entertainment." Evergreen said, as the curtain behind her was lifted.

Lucy trembled. Everyone that was in the contest had turned to stone…including Erza… "Erza!?"

"You fool! Turn them back this instant!" Makarov ordered.

Then there was a blinding light, and a lightning bolt hit the stage. Laxus appeared on stage with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey there, you Fairy Tail losers. This festival is just getting started." Laxus smirked.

"Laxus!" Makarov glared at Laxus.

"Let's play, old man!"

"Cease this nonsense. Turn them back at once!"

"Just how many of them will survive until the Fantasia parade?" Laxus said as he summon a lightning bolt, directing it to hit the ground next to a stoned Bisca.

Makarov clenched his fists. Lucy and the others were tensed…

Laxus wrapped his arms around Bisca, "I'm taking these girls hostage. Break the rules and they'll shatter one by one. Like Evergreen said, this is entertainment." Laxus sneered.

 _Shatter…that means…they'll die?_ Lucy want to believe that Laxus was joking around.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Laxus!" Makarov yelled.

"I'm completely serious." Laxus said.

"Let's find out who the strongest member of Fairy Tail is." A man, who Lucy recognize as Freed, spoke as he appeared on stage.

"Let's have some fun!" Another man ha said as he jumped down. It was Bixlow, as Lucy recalled.

"The rules are simple. Whoever's still standing at the end wins. A battle of Fairy Tail!" Laxus leered through crazed eyes.

Lucy trembled with anger. _Laxus…what happened to you? You…used to be kind…now…this isn't the Laxus I know…_

Natsu hit the table to get the attention of Laxus. "Sounds good to me. Nice and simple. I'm all fired up!"

"I like that 'raring-to-go' side of you." Laxus smirked.

 _Natsu…_ Lucy glared at the flame mage… _Does he even know what is going on?_

Natsu encased his fists in fire and lashed at Laxus. Instantly, a lightning bolt appeared, striking Natsu, knocking him out instantly.

Lucy facepalmed. _Natsu's an idiot._

"If you want to turn these girls back to normal, you will have to defeat us first." Evergreen mused, already having fun.

"There's four of us, and close to a hundred of you." Bixlow added.

"You have three hours. Take any longer and these girls will turn into sand." Evergreen informed, gesturing to the stoned girls.

 _Three hours…can we even make it?_ Lucy trembled.

"All of Magnolia will serve as the battlefield. Once you find us, the battle begins." Freed added.

"Laxus!" Makarov uttered angrily before transforming himself into a giant. "I've had enough of this!"

"I told you before, just shimmer down. It's entertainment for the festival. Let's enjoy it." Laxus cackled before making his body emit a bright light, blinding everyone in the room. "Let the battle of Fairy Tail begin!"

When the light died down, Laxus and the thunder legion was gone.

Lucy zoned out, staring at the stoned girls… _three hours…or they'll…no…not Erza…I can't let that happen…_ Lucy wondered if she should fight too…but her injuries were still bothering her…but she could use her celestial spirit…can she?

With her celestial spirits…Lucy should be able to save them. _I can do this…I'll do this for you Erza._

Snapping out of her trance, she turned and realized that Makarov and Natsu…and Happy was the only ones left in the room. _I was zoned out that long? I need to stop that._

"Master. What's going on? Why are you not going? And I'm surprised Natsu's still here." Lucy interjected, looking at Natsu.

"Lucy." Makarov whispered to himself. "I cannot leave this place. Fried had created an enchantment around his building, anyone above 80 cannot leave. And for some reason, Natsu cannot leave as well."

"So…Natsu's an old man?" Lucy questioned, not believing it.

"No!" Natsu complained.

Lucy sighed. Natsu can be helpful on times like this…but if he can't do anything…then…

"Fried had also set enchantment traps all over the city, causing members to fight each other." Makarov added.

Lucy gasped. "Is this the battle of the Fairy Tail Laxus was talking about?"

"It would seem so."

Lucy looked down. She doesn't want to fight her members…but she wanted to save her petrified friends…

"Lucy. Are you going to fight as well?" Makarov asked, speculating what Lucy will do, stay or fight.

Lucy looked down at the tiny old man. "I was thinking of fighting…to try and find Evergreen and have her lift the spell."

"Can you really do it?" Natsu picked his nose.

Lucy resisted her urge to punch him in the face.

"I have my celestial spirits. I can do this." Lucy declared. She won't back down… _I promise…Erza, I will save you…I…_

Lucy sighed and walked to the stage. She inspected each girl that had been stone. Her glaze was mostly glued on the stoned Erza. _Her expression…so beautiful…so innocent. Why do I feel so guilty…that I want to save you the most, and not the others?_

"I'll save you…" Lucy muttered…

Taking a deep breath, Lucy turned and ran out of the guild without turning back. She must save them, save Erza.

On her way out, Lucy could've swore that Happy had muttered 'you're in looove'. _Love? Is that why I want to save you most of all, Erza?_

XoXoXoX

She didn't like it. Members fighting each other to the death. Why are they not thinking logically? Lucy whistled through the streets and saw a stoned Elfman, and by luck, Evergreen was still there. In her panic, Lucy hid behind a crate.

 _What are you doing!? Fight, damn it!_ Peeking past the crate, Evergreen was no longer there. Lucy cursed under her breath. _Nice going. You are extremely helpful…how…how can I hope to save Erza and the others…if I can't face Evergreen._

 _'_ _You had come a long way.' 'You shouldn't push yourself' 'Believe in yourself'_ Erza's words echoed in Lucy's mind like a ghost.

 _Are you trying to kill me Erza?_ Lucy clenched her fists. _Why am I so scared? This is Evergreen we are talking about! How…must move on? By believing in myself? Sure, but how?_

"You can do this, Lucy." Lucy said to herself, trying to motivate herself.

"Yeah!"

"You can do this!"

"Yeah!"

Hearing those voices, Lucy turned and saw floating dolls, and immediately knew what and who is was: Bixlow.

Lucy dodged in time before the dolls could land an attack on her.

Then Bixlow himself showed himself. "You must be the blondie responsible for the destruction of the guild." Bixlow grinned.

Lucy grimaced. She doesn't like to talk about it… "That's in our past!"

Bixlow only grinned. "Okay, my babies. Get her!"

Lucy's eyes widened as his dolls begun to shoot at her. Lucy had managed to dodge them by her quick reflexes.

"Do you honestly think our master will let you guys get away with everything you've done!?" Lucy angrily yelled, angry that Laxus and his bodyguards are no longer the people the she once knew…they've changed.

"We don't care what he thinks. By the time this game is over, Laxus will be the new master." Bixlow tittered.

Lucy grimaced as she dodged another attack from his dolls. _Damn…if I want to save Erza and the others…I have to step and stop him. Stop being a pussy, Lucy, and fight!_

Lucy looks at the flying dolls in the air and summoned one of her celestial spirit: Sagittarius.

"You called, hello?" Sagittarius saluted.

"Aim for those flying dolls!" Lucy ordered, pointing at the dolls in the air.

"Understood, hello!" Sagittarius said as he aimed his bow at the flying dolls.

One by one, the flying dolls were destroyed by the arrows of the celestial spirit.

"Oh, my babies!" Bixlow cried. "First you were frozen, and you're blasted to bits!?"

Lucy knew better to think she had won too easily…Bixlow is part of the Thunder Legion…he's stronger than that.

"No! My babies! Oh my babies…my babies!"

Lucy stood there with a blank look on her face. _Is he for real?_

"Gotcha!" Bixlow grinned, as he finished pretending.

"Wow…you sure got me…" Lucy sarcastically commented, with a blank look on her face still.

Then a strong attack had hit Sagittarius…causing him to go back to the other world. Lucy wasn't expecting an strong attack.

"There is a hobby shop next to us. A treasure of dolls!" Bixlow laughed.

 _Figures. But did he really had to do that fake cry? He's weird._

Lucy grabs her keys to summon another spirit…but one of the dolls managed to grab her keys and fly away with it.

"Ack! My keys!" Lucy cried, watching as one of the dolls took off with her keys.

Then the dolls was flying around Lucy, trying to physically hit her without any magical attacks. Lucy fell to the ground, mostly due to her back when one of the dolls grazed it. _Damn…it still hurts. I don't think I can keep this up._

"There's no turning back now. So sorry, celestial girl." Bixlow grinned as he directed his dolls into a formation. "Give up your soul for Laxus!"

Lucy needed her keys. But…the dolls had it… _Wait…I managed to summon Leo without touching it…how did I do it again…didn't I released all my magical energy to summon it?_

"Baryon Formation!" The dolls chirped before releasing a high level of energy and shooting it toward Lucy.

Lucy tried to move, but her injuries was too painful now. In her panic, she released most of her magical energy, "I summon thee Leo!"

Almost immediately, Leo appeared, and instantly knowing the situation and carried Lucy out of the blast's range, before the magical energy could hit Lucy.

"You should be careful of your injuries, Lucy." Leo grinned, holding Lucy bridal style.

"Injuries?" Lucy wondered what he meant.

"From the tower of heaven."

"Huh? You mean, you were the one that saved me from the explosion?"

Leo smiled as he put Lucy down. "You were in bad shape. You shouldn't push yourself."

Lucy stared at her celestial spirit. "Thanks." Lucy muttered.

Leo stepped forward, glaring at Bixlow. "Get back, Lucy. I'll take care of this for you."

 _'_ _Get back'? Even my celestial spirits say it too? Do they see me as someone who is weak and needs protecting? No…I will not have it!_

"No. I will fight as well." Lucy struggled to get back on her feet, "I will not have my celestial spirits be my shield…I will fight…"

Leo smiled. "Alright then. Then I'll clear a path for you to take out Bixlow. He doesn't seem like a close combat person, so you should be able to take him out."

 _I 'should' be able to take him out?_ "Okay." Lucy brought out her whip from her belt and made her fighting stance. _I don't need pity, I can take care of myself…I can move forward myself…_

Lucy takes a deep breath as she waits for her celestial spirit makes a clear path for Lucy attack Bixlow.

Once Lucy sees an opening, she lashes forward…or limped forward to Bixlow and used her whip to try and to suppress his movements.

Bixlow manage to dodge her whip. "You're scary, dominatrix girl."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Lucy carefully brings her whip and managed to hit Bixlow in the head.

Bixlow rubbed his head. "Damn! Guess 'its' my only option now!" Bixlow muttered before taking his mask off, his eyes still closed.

Lucy knows what's coming. She quickly closes her eyes in advance as she heard Bixlow muttered 'Figure Eyes'. Leo sensed something and did the same and closed his eyes as well.

"Oh, shut your eyes, huh?" Bixlow's voice echoed in the air.

Then Lucy and Leo was attacked by flying dolls. They were being assaulted by them, unable to attack back, afraid of becoming dolls controlled by Bixlow.

"Lucy! Close my gate for now and use Horologium to strengthen your defense!" Leo yelled as he tried to defend himself.

"My keys got stolen, you know!" Lucy complained. She can't exactly send Leo back without her keys.

Bixlow's laugh echoed in the air as Lucy and her celestial spirit were being beaten up. Lucy had enough of this. She wanted to finish this.

"Leo! Where are you!?" Lucy yelled.

Leo appeared next to Lucy. "I'm here."

Eyes still close, Lucy made sure to keep her voice low. "Leo…blind Bixlow somehow!"

It didn't take Leo to understand what Lucy was planning and eagerly complied. "Ok, then on my signal, open your eyes and hit him hard then."

"Ok. Do it already!" Lucy cried. She wanted this to end.

Couple seconds later, Lucy could hear Bixlow cry out in pain, and Leo called out to her, signaling that it was her turn now.

Lucy immediately opened her eyes and used her whip to tie Bixlow, pinning his arms. Lucy wanted to finish this, so she ran toward Bixlow, screaming her battle cry: Lucy Kick!

Her kick was aimed at Bixlow's face, and when she had kicked him, she had somehow knocked him how.

Panting now, Lucy fell to the ground, wincing at her pain on her back and legs. It hurts. Plus, she's had used almost all of her magical energy from summoning Sagittarius and Leo.

"Thanks…Leo…" Lucy muttered, glancing at her celestial spirit.

Leo smiled. "Look, Lucy." Leo threw his arm in the air, and words appeared in the air. It was read: I Love Lucy. "At the light of love."

"Uhh…" Lucy was speechless. Yes, her celestial spirit is a playboy, so obviously he would be hitting on Lucy… _wait…playboy…hitting on others? Love?_

"Lucy. After all of this, we should go on a date." Leo smiled.

"Date?" Lucy wondered…

Leo hands Lucy her keys back. "I should go now. I have a date to go soon. Please don't push yourself." Leo disappeared after saying the last word.

Lucy sighed. Leo's a biggest playboy she had met…

 _Still…he seems to know more about love than me…I would have to ask him once this is all over and Erza is safe._

Taking another couple deep breaths, Lucy pushed herself off the ground and begun to walk again. Lucy does not know where she was going…just wondering through the streets, half hoping she would find someone, half hoping that she would not run into someone.

Lucy had come across members of Fairy Tail, those who had been knocked out, beaten. Then there was the townspeople, looking confused on why members of Fairy Tail had been fighting each other. Lucy kept walking, she didn't want to stay in one place forever…

"I'm surprised a girl like you could defeat Bixlow." A voice called out.

Lucy jumped as she turned around. It was Evergreen.

"Ever…green." Lucy mentally cursed at herself…she should've stayed where she was…and…damn it!

Evergreen lifted her glasses and Lucy immediately shut her eyes. She doesn't want to become a statue. Then she heard Evergreen shouted 'Fairy Machine Gun Leprechaun' and Lucy had felt like she was being hit with explosives all over her body.

She fell to the floor, eyes still closed. She couldn't take this any further…her injuries….her magical energy us drained…

"Lucy!" A familiar voice called out.

Lucy then heard a scream…mostly from Evergreen. She risked it and opened her eyes a bit and saw Erza fighting Evergreen with rage.

 _Erza!? How? How is she not a statue anymore?_ Evergreen's still…Lucy then noticed that Erza only had one eye opened as she fought.

 _Her eye…her right eye…artificial eye…how could I had forgotten?_

Lucy felt guilt. Had she remembered Erza's artificial eye…she wouldn't had to struggle this much.

Lucy watched as Erza fought Evergreen with rage. It seemed too one-sided for Evergreen, who seemed to be struggling with fighting Erza.

It did not take long for Evergreen to surrender to Erza and forfeit. Erza had won.

Erza fought Evergreen for two reasons. She was hurting Lucy, who could not even fight back, and for the girls who were still petrified. Erza still did not feel satisfied.

Erza turned and saw Lucy trembling, looking at the ground. She looked frustrated, and angry. Cautiously, Erza walked to Lucy and knelt in front of her.

"Lucy?" Erza called out.

Lucy looked up and saw Erza looking at her. "Erza…"

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I had forgotten about your artificial eye…If I had remembered…then…"

Erza stopped her by hugging her tightly. "That does not matter now. You're safe. I'm safe. The others are safe. It's over now."

"But-"

"Plus, you had defeated Bixlow. I'm sure you had saved many others."

Lucy sighed and hugged Erza back. "I'm glad you're okay."

"And I'm glad I had convinced you to not do the contest." Erza smiled, extremely glad that she had convinced her.

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah…"

Then a lightning bolt appeared next to Erza and Lucy, and a kick was delivered to Erza's side, sending her across the street.

"Damn you…" It was Laxus.

"Laxus!?" Lucy tried to crawl backward, but Laxus violently grabbed Lucy's arm and held her close.

Erza got up, and saw that Laxus had Lucy, who was struggling against his grip. "Lucy! Let her go!"

Laxus grinned. "I guess this was the correct way to go then. I'll be taking Lucy hostage. Come close to us, and Lucy will be electrocuted." Laxus cursed himself for not thinking of this ages ago.

Erza clenched her teeth violently. "Bastard…Let her go."

Laxus sneered at the expression Erza was giving him. "Also, you might want to focus what's in the sky right now as well."

Erza risked a glanced and saw something floating in the sky…she immediately knew what it was. For Laxus to sink so low, the innocent bystanders have no reason so be brought into this. She looked back at Laxus….only to find that Laxus and Lucy had disappeared.

"Lucy!" Erza cried. "Laxus….damn you…you damn coward!"

Erza was in a dilemma. To save Lucy or the town. There's to many of those lightning lacrimas in the sky…Erza doubt that she would have enough magical energy to do both… _What should I do?_

 **A/N: I hope the ending wasn't so crappy. I got the idea from one of my loyal readers, so I wanted to try it, adding a bit of a plot twist. And Lucy...think she is slowly understanding love? To be honest, I have no idea how to make Lucy understand, considering that I had never been in a relationship (pathetic, I know, please kill me. I'm forever alone. T.T). But I will bring them together :D**

 **Please give me your honest, HONEST opinion so I can improve and make this story better. I do not bite :D Because ya'll are my only salvation ;D Love Ya'll!**

 **Stay tuned for my next chappie!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Another chappie is up. I have couple of things to say:**

 **First I would like to say to Kyouya Sata for pointing how that my sentences were boring ans that I should try different vocabularies. Honestly, I'm not that smart to make the sentences more...fun and not boring. But I took your word into consideration and tried to change it...emphasize on my trying to make it more fun...I don't know if that change anything, but you be the judge. But, Kyouya Sata, I really appreciated your comment, (Honestly I wasn't expecting this type of comment, so I laughed, literally lol) So thanks. Please, anyone, tell me how to make the stories more fun and less boring.**

 **Second, considering how Freed or Fried is spelt, according to the anime, it was Fried. But a lot of you guys were saying that it was Freed. So I'll just go with that for now on \\('.')/ Thanks to those that let me know :D**

 **And third...I had been getting this strong urge to create another story, one of those cliché about Lucy running and stuff. But this time, Lucy is kidnapped for years, with Lucy brainwashed...gaining a new power...something like that. It's not set in stone yet. But I want...or need help on deciding what type of dragon slayer magic she should have. Sadly I'm not good with coming up with this type of...powers...so, think you can help this pathetic writer out, and review/PM me what kind of dragon slayer Lucy should have?**

 **Lastly, Please enjoy this chappie. I really hope I had not mess up in the end, but you be the judge and let me know... /('x')/**

Laxus was still pissed, even after kidnapping Lucy…and trying to enrage Erza by doing it…and for his own personal reasons, Laxus was still pissed. His plan was failing one by one…by these pesky members of Fairy Tail.

Lucy was struggling with the restraints…her arms snarled behind her, and her mouth wrapped by a cloth. She strained her voice by screaming through the cloth…

Laxus smirked, manifesting at the blonde before him. "Erza will surely come. Before she comes, I want to hear you scream."

 _Is this really the same Laxus?_ Lucy frantically strained herself to squirm away, anyway possible…until a bolt of lightning made contact. Lucy screamed bloody murder through the cloth, as being electrocuted was agonizing.

"Scream!" Laxus laughed manically, loving the scream of the blonde, who was the cause of the guild's destruction, who was the cause of other people looking down on Fairy Tail…

Freed appeared from nowhere and approached Laxus cautiously. "I think that is enough. You should be saving your magic for your fight with the master."

Laxus just laughed. "That old geezer will be easy. Plus, I have plans for this little blonde…but first…I want to hear her scream." Laxus grinned, before frowning and looking at Freed. "And why are you still here? You should be out there, hunting the Fairies."

"Most of them are unable to fight." Freed doesn't want to hurt any more of his comrade…

"If you are not going to finish this, then leave. I don't need you in my Fairy Tail." Laxus frowned disapprovingly, sending a bolt to the ground next to Freed.

Freed looked at Laxus disapprovingly, and sighed. "I have more Fairies to hunt then." Freed said as he left, taking a quick glance at the blonde who was in bad shape, and felt pity.

Once Freed had left, Laxus turned her attention back to Lucy and made another evil grin. Another bolt of lightning had hit Lucy, causing her to muffle through the cloth once again.

"Now. What shall I do? Torture you some more? Rape you? Both sounds good to me." Laxus smirked.

Lucy panicked, she panicked, not knowing what will happen. Laxus has her keys, her magical energy is drained, her injuries are becoming worse, thanks to Laxus's lightning.

Lucy squirmed desperately and managed to move the cloth out of her mouth after a few moment. "Laxus! Why are you doing this!?"

Laxus only smirked.

"Laxus! When this is all over, master will not be soft on you!"

"Master? You mean the old man?" Laxus chuckled. "When this is all over, I'll be the next master, and there will be no one to stop me!"

Lucy stared at Laxus, afraid, angry. "You are a fucking coward!"

Laxus's response was another bolt of lightning to Lucy, and a bloody murder scream could be heard.

Laxus about to send another bolt of lightning to Lucy when the letters appeared in the air. 'Freed verses Mirajane: Both had lost the will to fight'

Laxus had never been so mad. "They are weak. When did ya'll get so weak?!" Laxus said, thinking about his bodyguards. He will have to find new ones once he becomes the master of Fairy Tail.

In his frustration and anger, Laxus sends another lightning bolt to Lucy, who was weakly squirming away. Laxus laughed manically, hearing the frantic scream from the blonde, it was music to his ears, and he wanted to hear more.

Then he felt another presence, a familiar one.

Laxus turned and smirked when he saw Mystogan. "So you decided to play, huh?" Laxus sent another bolt of lightning toward Lucy. In a split second, Lucy was gone, so was Mystogan.

"Laxus…cease this. Take down the Thunder Palace and say that it all for an entertainment." Mystogan said, appearing behind Laxus, while carrying Lucy bridal style.

Lucy was free from her restraints and shakily looks at her savior. _Mystogan? This is the first that I seen him…and he looks…familiar…_ Lucy thought, seeing blue and red tattoos… _It couldn't be…could it?_

Before Lucy could ask, Mstogan set Lucy down next to a pillar and faced Laxus. "Laxus. I will not repeat myself again. Take down the Thunder Palace." Mysogan repeated. He sounded livid and fuming, in Lucy's opinion.

Laxus sneered. "How simpleminded. People had been saying that the title of the strongest Fairy Tail member is either one of us."

Lucy watched from the sidelines, while clutching onto her stomach, where the most pain where. _Laxus…you're forgetting Gildarts._

"It makes no difference to me, but you are forgetting Erza and Gildarts." Mystogan pointed out.

"I'm not. Erza shows promise, but she's still too weak. Gildarts is a lazy ass who cares for nothing." Laxus smirked.

"You're wrong Laxus! Erza is strong. Don't you dare down own on her!" Lucy coughed out angrily, angry that Laxus had insulted her friend.

Laxus grinned widely before sending another lightning bolt at Lucy, faster than Mystogan could deflect it. The lightning bolt had sent Lucy backwards, across the room, crashing violently against a wall.

"Weaklings needs to shut up." Laxus could care less for weaklings…he needed stronger people…

"Laxus." Mystogan growled with anger. "Erza will not forgive you. I won't either." Mystogan took fighting stance, prepared to fight Laxus to the death…for Lucy…for Erza…and his guild.

Laxus grinned. "Just what I needed."

XoXoXoX

Erza was running from one place to another around the city, looking for Laxus and Lucy…praying that Laxus had not hurt Lucy yet…and she must do something about the Thunder Palace.

Then she heard an explosion, and Erza could only think of one thing: Laxus.

 _Is Lucy putting up a fight with him? Please tell me that she isn't._ Erza prayed as she ran to the direction of the explosion.

She ran into Natsu, who surely had heard the explosion. Erza and Natsu did not say anything as they ran. Words aren't needed between them for the moment, as they are enraged and worried for the same reasons…for Erza it was Lucy for the most part. For Natsu, it was to fight Laxus.

They arrived at a church, and saw two figures. Laxus and a masked figure that Erza recognized as Mystogan.

"Who's that guy?" Natsu enquired, looking at Mystogan.

"Mystogan." Erza answered, surprised that he's actually fighting in this battle.

"Where's Lucy!?" Erza yelled angrily, looking at Laxus.

Laxus smirked, deciding not to be vocal.

Erza clenched her jaws as she looked around, until she saw her on the ground, unconscious. Erza immediately dashed forward to Lucy's side to see if she was still alive.

 _Thanks goodness. She's still alive. Laxus will pay for this._ Erza was having a hard time breathing now. She was angry, she was glad, she was murderous. Erza sees that Lucy was more injured since the last time. _Laxus…!_

Erza stood back up and flashed and angry look at Laxus.

Mystogan looked at Erza and cowered, afraid to reveal his identity. Laxus saw this as a chance and shot a bolt of lightning to hit face, destroying his mask in the process.

"Jellal…?!" Erza was conflicted. She had mixed feelings about this man…he was her friend…her enemy…the only who almost killed her friends…she doesn't know what to think. _Jellal supposed to be dead…so why…?_

"You…!?" Natsu was surprised as well. Natsu doesn't know if he should be angry or not…

…

Lucy could hear shouting…or something like that. An argument maybe? Straining herself, she managed to open her eyes and saw Mystogan and Laxus, and Erza and Natsu. They all looked…confused…? While Laxus seemed to be amused…

Then she noticed something…Mystogan was no longer wearing his mask…Lucy blinked couple of times to understand what she was seeing… _Jellal!? What…I though he died?...what is he doing here? And why is he Mystogan?_

Lucy turned back to Erza, who seemed to be trembling and confused. Lucy tried to move…but couldn't, so she called out to her.

"Erza."

Erza snapped her head when she heard her name and saw Lucy looking at her.

"Lucy!" Erza went to Lucy's side and knelt in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I should be fine." Lucy muttered.

Erza wanted to hug Lucy and keep her close…but this wasn't the time for this.

"Erza, why does Mystogan look like Jellal?" Lucy asked, looking at Msytogan.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Erza muttered, looking at the man who looks like Jellal.

Mystogan looks away, looking ashamed. "I am not Jellal. I know who he is, but he is not me."

Erza stares at the man…not knowing what she should be feeling. Lucy looks at the man, unsure if she should be thankful for him when he had saved her…or hate him…Natsu continued to stare at the man.

Jellal looks at Erza, then at Natsu, and down on Lucy. He turned away. "Take Lucy to a safe distance. I leave the rest to you." Jellal disappeared in thin air, leaving Erza, Lucy and Natsu to fight Laxus.

Silence filled the air for the next few moments. Laxus was clearly amused. Erza and Lucy was conflicted and Natsu was confused.

 _I have worry about Jellal later…I won't let Laxus get away for this! He will pay for this!_ Erza reqiped into her Black Wing armor. "Natsu. Take out the Thunder Palace. I'll take care of Laxus."

"I can't! Actually, it's more like if I destroy them, they'll take me out too!" Natsu complained.

"Body link?!" Lucy clamored.

Laxus laughed manically. "No one can do anything about those lacrimas."

"You're despicable!" Erza yelled.

 _I have to do something…I can't take down Laxus and the Thunder Palace…I could if I didn't waste so much of my magic. Plus I have to get Lucy to a safe distance._

"Natsu. Take care of Laxus. I'll take Lucy away, and deal with the lacrimas."

"What." Lucy blinked, hoping that Erza was not doing what she think that she might do.

Natsu only blinked.

Laxus only laughed, like this was all a comedy. "It's no use! Just destroying one can mean death! And there are who-knows-how-many of those lacrimas up there! You're also out of time!" Laxus rambled, quite pleased with his plans this time.

Erza ignored him and picked Lucy up bridal style.

"Erza! Wh-What you doing!?" Lucy stuttered.

"I'm going to take you away from Laxus. And I'll will destroy those things simultaneously" Erza declared.

Lucy's eyes amplified at her declaration. "Erza, you can't! You'll die!"

Erza smiled at Lucy as she dashed out of the church. "I won't die that easily."

Erza can count of Natsu to take care of Laxus. She will have to deal with him personally another time…for the sake of the town…and Lucy.

…

"Erza! Please don't do this!" Lucy frantically called out as Erza set her down next to a building.

Erza smiled at her. "I have to do this. You will be fine here."

"I don't want you to do this!"

Erza contemplated, looking at Lucy. "I have to. To protect you and the town."

"What if I don't want you to!?" Lucy trembled, trying to push herself of the ground. "You done enough. Let someone else do it!"

"…Lucy…" Erza put her hand on Lucy's shoulder to keep her down. "I have to protect my family."

 _Protect?!_ "Does that imply dying!?" Lucy yelled.

Erza smiled. "I don't die that easily. I promise to come back. When this is all over, we'll celebrate or something."

Lucy was about to say something, but Erza was already gone…leaving Lucy by herself. "Erza!"

 _Damn it! I will not…let you do this…alone…_ Lucy struggle to get up, but failed. _Damn it! Why can't I move!?_ Lucy winced at her pain in her stomach as she was trying to get up.

 _Then…I'll crawl…_

Lucy got on her stomach and begun to crawl forward to where Erza had disappeared to. It was more painful to crawl…as Lucy discovered too late. _Damn it to hell! Why can't I do anything right!?_

A tear begun to form in Lucy's eyes. _Erza…Please don't do this._

"Hey! Can you hear me, everyone!?" A voice called out in Lucy's mind.

Lucy immediately knew that is was Warren, considering that he's the only one in the guild that could do telepathy. _When did he come back?_

"Things are bad! Look at the sky!" Warren's voice seemed desperate and scared.

Lucy looks at the sky… _Is this the Thunder Palace Laxus and the others had been talking about?_

"Everyone who's down for the count, get up now! Everyone's who's still fighting, put it on hold for now! Listen up! Use all your magic to destroy the things floating in the sky! Laxus is going to use them to attack the city! There's no time! We all got to do it together!"

 _Laxus is going to bring innocent people into this!? Had he sunk so low to hurt innocent people!?_ Lucy was…she was enraged. She only wished that she was to be stronger and to be able do something about it…she hated herself for that.

Lucy listened in silence as the members of Fairy Tail argues about the unfairness of their fight…not even knowing the full extent of the damage the Thunder Palace could do.

 _Arguing is all they can do? The townspeople are going to be…they should be working together…_

Lucy then got an idea…it was either that…or Erza will do all herself and she can't have that…she can't have Erza die…at least not alone…she won't fight alone…

"Shut up everyone!" Lucy yelled, trying to silence everyone that's connected with the telepathy.

It worked. Everybody was silent, and Lucy saw this as her cue to keep talking.

"We shouldn't be fighting like this. The townspeople will be danger if we don't do something. We can't do this alone. We have to do this together. Erza is trying to do it by herself, at least help her!" Lucy yelled into her telepathy.

There was silence afterwards.

"We have to help. We need to work together! If we do, we can do anything, and nothing will be impossible for us! Fairy Tail should not fight alone! This is what Fairy Tail had taught me…we are never alone, and we should never fight alone. So please stop fighting and help us!" Lucy screamed…frustrated that she can't do anything at all. And she hoped that the members can help Erza destroy the lacrimas.

Lucy laid on the ground in silence, frustrated….until she heard her guild mates agreeing with her, and they will use their remaining magic to take out the lacrimas.

Lucy slowly looked at the sky and saw that the lacrimas was now being demolished simultaneously… _I can only hope that…Erza will not be badly damage._

Lucy tried to push herself off the ground, straining herself to be on her feet. Then she could her screams all over… _Guess they got their end of their attack…body link is truly scary…but I'm more worried about Erza_

Once on her feet, Lucy used the buildings to guide herself to where Erza should be.

After couple of blocks, she could see the redhead on the ground, looking pretty bashed up. Lucy stumbled to her frantically, hoping that she was still okay.

"Honestly…I can't believe how reckless you people are…" Erza muttered into the telepathy, not noticing Lucy's arrival.

When Lucy heard her say that, she became even more frustrated and angry.

"You're the reckless one, Erza!" Lucy spat back, making the redhead jump.

"Lucy? Should you be resting?" Erza was concerned for Lucy.

Lucy sighed as she sat next to Erza, who was still horizontal. "Ask me that when you're fine. You took on the most lacrimas than the guild combined. You should be worried about yourself."

Erza chuckled. "I'm fine."

Lucy glared at the redhead. "I was worried about you." Lucy murmured.

Erza smiled. "I'm fine." She repeated.

"No…you don't understand. I was worried about you…you takes things to far…you should be thinking logically…for your sake…" Lucy trembled.

Erza stayed silent.

Lucy took a deep breath. "I don't want…you to leave…"

"Why would I leave?"

Lucy clenched her teeth. "Erza…please don't be reckless again…I-I…I think…" Lucy wanted to say it…she wanted to…but she was too frustrated.

Erza struggled to sit up and look Lucy in the eyes. "Lucy. I was reckless so I could protect you."

"Then, you think you could make sure you will be okay before trying to protect others?" Lucy retorted.

Erza blinked.

"You have a habit of putting yourself in danger, to protect others…I think…you should protect yourself…and make sure that you'll live before trying to protect others."

Erza sighed. "I'll try."

"No." Lucy stared at Erza.

"…Lucy, the least I can do is try to protect myself before protecting others. It's not guaranteed that the both of us can be unscathed by the end of the day." Erza speculated.

Lucy sighed. "Guess that will do…" Lucy murmured before hugging Erza tightly.

Erza hugged back with much more certainty, always loving a chance to hug the blonde.

They remained in their embrace for couple of minutes in silence…and Erza begun to grow worried. Lucy doesn't stay in their embrace for a long time…

"Lucy…is everything alright?" Erza whispered, while holding Lucy close to her.

Lucy shifted, so she was looking Erza in the eyes. "Erza…I think that I…like you…I don't know yet…But I know that I want you to be by my side…"

Erza smiled. "Is that why you were so worried about me earlier?"

Lucy timidly nodded, hiding her face in Erza's shoulder.

Erza smiled widely and hugged Lucy tightly. "I will be by your side…I love you."

"…Think…that you can teach me about love?" Lucy asked, feeling heat coursing through her cheeks.

"Gladly." Erza smirked before pushing Lucy off so she can look in her eyes. "I will teach you everything."

Erza wanted to kiss her…so she brings and cupped her cheek and brings her closer. Lucy was irresolute of what was happening and what Erza was trying to do…but she trusted Erza.

Then a blinding golden light could be seen at the church. Couple more seconds, it engulfed Erza and Lucy in the warm golden light. Erza knew what it was, and was unsure if she should be afraid of it or not…

Couple moments later, nothing happened, and Erza scanned the area to see if anyone was affected by Fairy Law. Everyone seems fine. Lucy was confused by the light…and could see that Erza was conflicted by the light as well.

Erza turned her attention to the church to see what was going on, since the epicenter of Fairy Tail was coming from the church. _No doubt about it, Laxus used Fairy Law…since when does he know how to use it?_

There was a lot of explosions coming from church, and it looked like the fight between Natsu and Laxus was becoming fiercer as they fight.

"Can you move?" Erza asked, trying to get up, but Lucy stopped her.

"Erza, we should just stay here and trust Natsu that he can do this. Stop pushing yourself." Lucy frowned at Erza's persistence in trying to join the fight.

Erza sighed. "Alright. Only if I get to kiss you." Erza smirked, getting even more impatient with wanting to kiss the blonde.

Lucy honestly did not understand why the kiss was so important…and she was a little scared…but again, she trusted Erza.

"If it will keep you down." Lucy badgered.

Erza smiled before cupping Lucy's cheek and bringer close once again, until they were centimeter apart.

"You're the only one that can keep me down." Erza grinned before finally pressing her lips with Lucy's

It felt more pleasant than Erza had fantasized. She wanted more, so she tried to deepen the kiss, but Lucy pulled away in a panic.

"Ah…sorry…I…-" Lucy stuttered.

Erza was worried she had taken it too far.

"It's fine." Erza interrupted before bring Lucy into a hug, mostly to hide her slight disappointment. "This is enough anyway." …she wanted to kiss her some more…maybe later.

Lucy panicked when Erza tried to keep going. Her heart was racing and she did not know what it meant…and she felt a bit guilty, seeing that Erza seemed a little hurt when Lucy had pulled away.

"Erza…is your heart racing?" Lucy asked, while her face was pressed into Erza's chest.

Erza chuckled. "Always…when I'm with you, my heart beats twice as much…"

 _So…it's normal for my heart to be racing right now? I remember Mira telling me that…if my heart races when I' next to a person, there is a chance that…I like them…so this means…that…I love Erza?_

"Lucy…did you like the kiss?" Erza asked, hoping that she did.

"…"

"Lucy?"

"I don't know…" Lucy finally answered.

Erza sighed. "Can you see yourself kissing other people?"

"…No…I think…that you're the only one…that I feel safe…" Lucy muttered, not understanding why her cheek are so hot, or why her heart was beating.

Erza smiled. "Lucy, I love you. And I will make sure that you are safe…" Erza hugged Lucy tighter, their breasts pressing against each other, their limbs tangled, leaving no space between them.

 _Erza…I really do…think that I love you…_ Lucy conceptualized, making sure that she held Erza tightly.

 **A/N: Again, let me know if I had not messed up on Erza and Lucy's moments. I really want to know...so I can fix it.**

 **Also, I would love to hear your ideas on what dragon slayer magic Lucy should have. \\(^.^)/**

 **Please don't kill me. Review if you forgive me. Give me feedbacks if you love me. Be harsh on my if you hate me. Give me suggestions if you are my best friend**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Another chappie is out! :D This revolves around the aftermath of the fight between Laxus and the guild, the parade, the reporter, Jason visits. And Lucy's father visits. A lot of stuff is going on here. Hope it's not too much**

 **As I had mentioned in my last chapter, I'm planning on writing another story, and the lot of ya'll had been so kind to give me some juicy ideas.**

 **The plot in general is not yet set in stone, but it takes place after the tower of heaven, and Erza and Lucy becomes official. They then meet Wendy from that arc and decides to adopt her as their daughter. Then Lucy was kidnapped by a dark guild...and Erza never saw her again...until the edolas arc...however...Lucy does not remember them, nor about herself...and she's also hostile. After the arc, Lucy disappears...and they meet again at the GMG arc.**

 **And as for Lucy's magic...I was told that Lucy having dragon slaying magic is becoming too...cliché...or too opt...so I researched (yes I know how to research!) and found a cool magic, Armored Skin. Lucy can hardened her skin and defend from any magical attack and normal attacks, even Erza's swords. It drains a lot of magic, and has the ability to harden the skin of others. Plus her celestial spirit magic becomes stronger, along with the stardress ability.**

 **If you have any other** **realistic** **magic that Lucy may/can have, I would love to hear it.**

 **Well...that's my idea for my new story. Also I have 3 title ideas for the story: (Requiem For a Dream), (Stolen Memories), or (Rose in a Storm) I'll let ya'll choose :D**

 **Enough about the book that I had not started (but will, I promise), please enjoy this chappie! :D**

After the battle between Fairy Tail and Laxus, Erza and Lucy found out that Master had a fall out, very close to death's door. But thanks to Porlyusica, Master will survive. This put everyone's heart on ease, knowing that their caring master is going to live.

Lucy saw master as a caring father…a second father…better than her previous…Erza thought the same. Fairy Tail would not be the same without Makarov as the master of Fairy Tail.

Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy as they sat at the bar, comfortable and happy about the situation now…happy that their master was ok, happy that Lucy's…in one way or another, returning her feelings…in a way…Lucy's still trying to figure out Erza's love.

Lucy was happy too…knowing that Erza was okay…not being reckless…and safe, and being by her side.

The Fairy Tail members sat in the guild, celebrating while the master recovers. The Fantasia parade was postponed for the next day so everybody could recover so they can be in the parade.

"Lucy-sama! Juvia is glad that you okay!" Juvia exclaimed, running to Lucy.

Lucy smiled at Juvia. "I'm glad that you are okay as well."

Juvia had hearts in her eyes. "Juvia wants to know if-"

"Better back off." Erza interrupted, with an evil grin locked on her face.

Juvia then glared at Erza. "Juvia can do what she wants."

"Not when Lucy's my girlfriend." Erza smirked as she wrapped her arm around Lucy's waist, keeping her close. Lucy did not understand why she was blushing…or why Erza and Juvia was fighting…but she'd be lying if she wasn't amused…even a little.

Juvia paled, jaw to the floor. "Romantic rival!" Juvia chanted it in a low murderous tone, glaring at Erza with intent to kill.

Erza smirked widely as she guided Lucy to a different spot in the guild.

"Lucy, you feeling better now?" Erza asked, not letting her go.

Lucy look Erza in the eyes. "I'm more concerned about you though. I'm fine, but I think you should be more…self-conscious about your injuries." Lucy does not like Erza being tough all the time, as she had seen her do, and it's making Lucy more worried about her well-being.

Erza smiled. "I'll try."

Lucy sighed. _I know that she still going to be reckless…_

Erza was about to bring Lucy in a hug when the guild immediately became quiet. She could feel the tense building up in the atmosphere…Lucy was concerned about what's going on…until she and Erza followed the gaze of their guildmate's to the front of the guild.

It was Laxus.

Erza's blood froze in anger and immediately equipped into her heavenly wheel armor and summoned two swords and stood in front of Laxus. _You will pay for what you did to Lucy…Laxus, you bastard._

Lucy trembled a bit, but she noticed something different…his eyes...they changed. Had being beaten to a pulp made him realize? Is Laxus finally back now?

"Where's the old man?" Laxus said, ignoring the conflicting murmurs of the members in the guild and the angry looks on most people's face.

The guild erupted in anger, claiming that Laxus should leave, and not come close to their master. Laxus had done enough damage to the guild already.

Erza was at her boiling point and yelled everyone to shut up. Now it was just her and Laxus.

"Laxus." Erza spat, beyond angry.

Laxus rested his eyes on Erza for a moment before looking at Lucy who was trembling, then looked back at the enraged Titania.

"Where's the old man?" Laxus repeated, sensing that nobody was willing to reveal where their master is was.

Erza scrunched her face in pure anger. "Laxus, you will pay." Erza raised her swords, intent on bringing the swords down on Laxus.

But she was stopped by a soft tap on her shoulder. Erza looked back and saw Lucy behind her. Perplexed, Erza lowered her swords to look at Lucy confusingly. "Lucy?"

Lucy sighed, seeing that she succeeded in stopping Erza, knowing why she wants to hurt Laxus. But Lucy can already see that Laxus had changed…that Laxus is the person Lucy knew when she had first met him.

"Master is in the back, in the infirmary." Lucy muttered, looking at Laxus…seeing the man that she once knew.

"Lucy." Erza whispered softly, not sure if she should do what Lucy wants…considering how Laxus had tortured her…

Laxus did not say anything. He merely walked forward…until her stopped in front of Lucy and handed her a piece of folded paper, waiting for Lucy to take it.

Lucy studied Laxus before looking down at the paper. After a couple seconds, Lucy gingerly and anxiously grabs the piece of paper.

Without another word or eye contact, Laxus continued to walk forward, assumingly where their master should be.

Lucy zoned out, looking at the sealed piece of paper. Lucy unenthusiastically opens the piece of paper, and noted that it was a letter addressed to her.

 _Lucy, I have no excuse for what I had done. And I do not except to be forgiven. But I want you to know…that I regretted this…and I hope for the best between you and Erza._

Lucy rereads the letter over again couple of times to understand what Laxus was talking about, especially the last part. _Did her know Erza's feelings…and is that why…Laxus kidnapped me?_

Erza requipped into her normal armor and watched as Lucy reads the letter with conflicted looks on her face. "Anything wrong?"

Lucy shook her head. "No…it seems that Laxus is back again."

Erza blinked, trying to understand what she meant... "What do you mean?"

"Our old Laxus is back." Lucy concluded.

Erza sighed. Even if that was the case, she could still not forgive him…for hurting Lucy like that…making her suffer in agony…

"Lucy! Erza!" Mira singed as she skipped toward their direction.

Erza immediately tensed, knowing the tone of that voice, and the way she was walking toward them. Something bad was going to happen…something Erza wants no part of it.

"Lucy, we should leave." Erza hastily spoke, already tugging her toward the front of the guild.

Lucy blinked as Erza tugged her to the front of the guild…before Mira got in their way.

Erza cursed under her breath. "What do you want, Mira?" Erza wanted this to be done with.

Mira smiled…like she had always smiled. Lucy shuddered…knowing the reason of the smiles that Mira possesses…and this is a smile that there's something in her mind…and Erza seemed to be afraid of it too…

"I heard that you two are going out." Mira whispered.

Erza was relieved and let out a sigh. She was expecting something more…gruesome than that. One time, Mira teased her by not giving her any strawberry cake and threatened to eat it herself…Erza was crying from that…

Lucy blushed… _was it that big of a deal?_

"So? Are you?" Mira pressed, leaning closer to Erza and Lucy.

"Yes we are. But you can't have her." Erza sternly spoke, glaring Mira in the eye. Erza honestly wonder how she got the news…Juvia probably…

Mira squealed and tugged Lucy close to her and whispered something in her ear, "You know…Erza threatened a lot of people to stay away from you...and made sure that you're only friends with the ones that she trusts…that's how much she loves you." Mira pulled away and winked at her before leaving to do her job.

"What did Mira tell you?" Erza asked when Mira was out of earshot.

Lucy replayed the words Mira had spoken a few more times, before feeling a tap on her shoulder. Lucy turned and sees the redhead looking at her with concerned looks on her face.

"What did Mira tell you?" Erza repeated, seeing how conflicted Lucy was.

"Huh? Oh, nothing important. Um…can we go?" Lucy asked, wanting to ask Erza in private…or something like that…being alone with her…Erza wouldn't mind that…would she?

Erza studied the blonde a couple more seconds before grabbing her hands and gingerly tugging her out of the guild, toward a park that Lucy and Erza likes to go to.

…

Erza and Lucy sat near a river bank, side by side in silence. Erza liked the silence, but she prefer to hear the blonde's voice.

"Lucy?" Erza called out.

Lucy turned to the redhead with a smile. "Yes?"

Erza did not say anything…she continue to stare at her, taking in the beauty before her.

"Mira told me something…interesting." Lucy confessed.

"I thought you said it was nothing important."

"At the time, it was…plus I wanted to ask you about it when we're alone."

Erza blushed. "You know it's too early for that!" Already jumping to conclusions.

"Huh?" Lucy was confused now.

"We can't get married yet! We've only started to go out…plus we haven't done it yet." Erza blushed, waving her hands all over the place.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh, which became a fit of laughter. Erza stood there, watching the blonde laugh her heart out…and wondered what was so funny, but she also loved the way Lucy laughed…she should make her laugh more.

"Erza…I don't know where you got that idea from, but I was going to say something else." Lucy said as soon as she calmed down.

"Oh…my bad…I was just…um…I was…" Erza was blushing, becoming redder than her own hair.

Lucy chuckled one more time, thinking that Erza was cute when she was flustered.

"Mira said that you threatened a lot of people." Lucy finally confessed.

Erza, who was still blushing, looked Lucy confusingly. "Really?"

"That you would make sure that nobody would approach me…making sure that I'm surrounded by trusted friends."

Erza gulped. "Oh…that…yeah. I started doing that…when I realized that…I had feelings for you..." Erza never knew that they would have this type of conservation.

"Really? And how long had it been…since you realized your feelings?"

Erza looked away…already too embarrassed. "Umm…since we met…"

 _So…for four years…you had this type of love for me…and I never knew…I feel guilty about that…_

Lucy smiled at how embarrassed Erza was being, trying her hardest to be calm and all but Lucy can see that Erza was trembling, trembling with something that Lucy knows.

Lucy scoots closer to Erza and intertwined their fingers. Erza jumped at the contact, not expecting Lucy to do anything. "I would love to say that you overdo things…in the most intense way."

Erza silently gulped, trying to control the heat in her cheeks, and looks at her blonde girlfriend.

Lucy smiled at her. "But I wouldn't be here…if you didn't do the stuff that you did…and I'm glad."

Erza managed a smile, a wide smile. "Anything for my princess."

Lucy chuckled. "And I'm your princess…right?"

"Always." Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy brought her closer, eliminating any distance between them…and to feel the touch of Lucy's body against her own.

"Are you going to be in the parade?" Lucy asked, considering how…bruised Erza was, not wanting her to overdo herself.

Erza blinked couple of times, before facing Lucy entirely. "Don't do the parade." To Erza, it was a strong suggestion. To Lucy, it was an order, but she still questioned it.

"Why?"

Erza gulped as she blushed. "Ah…well…I don't people to woo at you."

Lucy smiled. "Jealous much?" Lucy teased.

"Oh…well…I…I…." Erza stuttered.

"I'll just not wear revealing clothes…like you do." Lucy compromised.

Erza choked on her breath. "When do I wear revealing clothes!?"

"…All the time." Lucy said so simply, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Erza sighed. "Fine. But you're not going to wear skimpy outfits and such."

"Then I could say the same to you." Lucy retorted, amused by Erza's behavior.

"Think I should not wear skimpy outfits?"

"Hmm…yes…so it can be fair between us, since you're telling me not to wear them. It should be fair if you don't as well."

Erza smiled. "Alright then. No skimpy outfits for the both of us." Erza brought Lucy in for a tight hug, making sure their distance was shortened.

"I love you…" Erza murmured, her face buried in the blonde hair that belonged to Lucy.

Lucy did not respond…but she wrapped her own arms around Erza…she wanted to keep her close…Lucy doesn't really understand it yet…but…she knows that she wanted Erza to be by her side… _This is something close to love…isn't it? Erza is warm…and caring…and…soft…_

Erza felt an urge to kiss Lucy…and she's sure that Lucy wouldn't mind it…hopefully.

Erza's heart was already soaring for just thinking about it. Erza takes a deep breath…maybe a couple, and cups Lucy's cheek and leans in closer…until their lips were touching…even if only a little.

Erza was fantasizing how addictive it was…even if it was the second or third kiss…it was soft and had vanilla flavor to it…She wanted to kiss her forever and ever…and not let her go.

Lucy though that the kiss Erza had given her was addictive than the last…and she wanted more…so she pressed against her, surprising the redhead.

Lucy smiled when she saw the wide eyes of the redhead. "Cat got your tongue?" Lucy teased.

Erza chuckled and leaned in again, making the kiss last longer than the last. It was bliss…in Erza's opinion.

XoXoXoX

Erza and Lucy later found out that Laxus was exiled from the guild for putting the lives of his guild mates on the line…

The first thing that came across in Erza's mind was: _Good riddance!_ But Erza knew that Laxus was still family, though she wants to rip his head off.

Lucy didn't really have a thought about Laxus being exiled…but she is both sad and glad. The Laxus she once knew was back…and it made Lucy conflicted, seeing Laxus as family, since she knew him since joining Fairy Tail. But she also glad as well. Lucy doesn't like to have members to be in the guild that mistreats…even if they did change in the end…Master's decision was the right choice…in her opinion.

Though Natsu threw a big tantrum about it. Erza had to sedate him or knock his teeth out to reduce any more damage and such.

The next day, Erza and Lucy, along with the guild participated in the parade. As they promised, they did not wear skimpy outfits…they wore outfits that were not revealing, but attractive enough for the parade.

The parade was fun, like any other parade from the past year. But this year was different. Erza saw the parade as a special night, where she and Lucy are now, more or less, a couple…and it felt special as well.

A week had passed since then. The guild was at peace, everything was back to normal…except that Laxus is no longer part of the guild, but other than that, it had been, more or less, a normal day in the guild…except for the brawl.

Erza and Lucy sat at the bar, eating their cake together, sharing even. The guild members thought they were seeing aliens…seeing that Erza was actually sharing her cake with somebody else…much less with Lucy.

It was no secret anymore, that Erza and Lucy are items now…thanks to a certain rain girl and a barmaid…note to self: never trust them…ever.

But for Erza, this was an exception. This means that nobody can approach Lucy when she's not there…and Erza knows that the people knows how scary the Titania can be when you get too close to something that she owned, especially a piece of cake…or her new girlfriend.

"Oh! The Titania!" An obnoxious voice ringed in the air. "Whoa! It's really her!"

Erza and Lucy turned and saw a weird guy with a camera.

The man jumped forward and landed on his knees, screaming at the ceiling. "Cool! Cool! Cool! It's Erza in the flesh! Cool! Cool!"

"Jason?" Lucy sighed. This man was one of her least favorite person. He's too…way too hyper…and he always ignore her…not that she minded. She doesn't want to be in a magazine anyway…but, this guy can be rude too.

"Could I ask you couple of questions?" Jason asked, looking at Erza with glitter in his eyes.

Erza stared at the reporter for a few seconds. "I suppose so."

"All together, how many kinds ok armor can you requip into?" Jason asked, his pen and paper in his face, looking at Erza with a huge grin…which made Lucy disgusted.

"Over 100." Erza answered.

"Cool! What is your favorite!?" Jason asked.

"The bunny girl one." Erza said, with no embarrassment. Lucy failed to hide her laugh. She definitely saw that one coming.

"B-Bunny?" Jason stuttered with a blush creeping in his cheeks. Lucy, for some reason wanted to hit him in the face.

"I find the ears adorable." Erza was in her fantasy, thinking about the how the ears are adorable. Lucy smiled, thinking how feminine Erza can be.

"Cool!" Jason screamed, throwing his fists in the air. "What is your favorite food!?" Jason asked, pen and paper now in his face again.

"Cheesecake and soufflé." Erza drooled…Of course Erza would say that, Lucy supposed.

Then Jason realized the existence of Lucy sitting next to Erza, and realized that she was Lucy Heartfilia.

"Cool! It's Lucy! Can I ask you a favor!?" Jason screamed.

Lucy blinked and laughed nervously. This guy is scaring her with his enthusiasm. "It…depends…"

"Cool! Can you pose for me!?" Jason screamed, getting his camera ready.

A fist was immediately delivered to the reporter's face, sending him across the guild. Erza wan livid. _Lucy shall only pose for me! No one else!_

Lucy sweatdropped, seeing the dark aura escaping from the redhead. "Um…Erza? You okay?" Lucy wonders if she should talk to her if she's this angry…or murderous.

Erza turn her attention to her girlfriend and stared at her. _Would she ever pose for me anyway? Maybe…just maybe…_

Erza ran across the guild and grabbed the reported by his collar and mumbled something in his ears…along with some threats if he doesn't follow her directions and orders.

Jason eagerly complied and shaking his head up and down violently.

Erza went back to Lucy's side while dragging the reporter by his collar.

"Lucy. You are going to pose." Erza said with a poker face.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked. _But…Didn't Erza punched the daylights out of the reporter for asking me to pose…what made her change her mind?_ "Um…I guess…if that what you want me to do…"

Erza silently and secretly pumped her fist in victory. Mira, unfortunately, saw this and immediately knew what Erza was planning. A mischievous grin formed on her mouth.

~Magical timeskip to 10 minutes later after the posing~

"Cool! Cool! Co-"

"Shut yer trap!" Erza bonked him in the head. "Now, give it to me."

"Cool! Cool!" Jason screams as he printed a specific picture of Lucy posing and handed it to Erza.

Erza takes it and punched him in the face. "Pleasure doing business with you. Make sure you destroy it."

"Cool! Cool!" Jason chanted as he did what he what asked to do.

Erza pockets the picture and walks back to Lucy, who was completely oblivious to the reason why Erza wanted her to pose…or the exchange they both just had.

"Cool! Cool!" The reporter chanted happily in the distance, not even fazed by being punched in the face.

"Lucy. Let's go." Erza called out, already tugging Lucy out of the guild.

"I have to say, today was quite interesting with you were acting weird." Lucy noted, looking at Erza as he walked to Fairy Hill.

"That's so? I apologize." Erza smirked, hovering her hands over the pocket where the photo sits.

Lucy laughed. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I just thought it was kind of funny…you know."

Erza smiled and wrapped her arms around Lucy for the rest of the way back to their room.

Meanwhile, amongst the shadow, the girls failed to notice the presence of a man stalking them.

XoXoXoX

The next day, Erza and Lucy was at the guild and it was becoming late. Lucy felt restless and wanted to do something.

"Hey Erza. Can we go on for a walk or something?" Lucy asked with puppy eyes.

Erza could never say no to that, or in general, Erza would never say no to her little blonde girlfriend. "Sure. Let's go." Erza was already standing, extending her hand to Lucy, waiting for her to grab it.

Lucy smiled as she grabs her hand.

Erza and Lucy walked out of the guild with their arms linked, walking through the streets, and taking in the scenery in front of them.

"It's a pretty night." Lucy breathed, making sure that she was close to Erza.

"Not as pretty as you." Erza said, trying to keep a straight face without blushing, but failing miserably.

It somehow made Lucy happy to hear it coming from someone she cared about.

Erza was about to hug Lucy and give her a kiss…until an familiar obnoxious voice screamed into the night.

"Erza! Fight me!" Natsu roared, running head-on, oblivious to the moments the girls were having.

Lucy made sure to step backward as Erza snapped and equipped into her Heavenly Wheel armor and charged at Natsu with burning rage and anger.

Lucy watched from the background, watched as Erza made a clean hit to Natsu's face, sending him meters away, but she wasn't done with him. She will rain hell on them…and beat some sense into him.

"Lucy." A voice whispered from behind.

Startled, Lucy grabbed her whip as she turned around, seeing a man with heavy bird…big enough for birds to live in it…and a large cloak covering his face and upper body.

 _Did this man just call me name? Who is this man?_

Her question was immediately answered as the man removed the cloak covering her face.

"…F-Father!?" Lucy stepped backward…dropping her whip, trembling with fear.

Lucy still remembers it. The torture, the accusations, the anger, sadness…she still remembers it too well…

Flashbacks of her father and the men he had hired…the blood, knife, tears, death, the blame, starvation, darkness…Lucy still has those scars on her back to prove them…

"W-Why…are you here?" Lucy whispered, taking another step backwards, but fell to the ground on shaky legs…Lucy was too scared…she tried to crawl away…

 _And why does he look homeless…with the beard and long hair…tattered clothes and the cloak…_

When Erza was finished teaching Natsu some respect, she turned to find Lucy…only to find her on the ground with a homeless looking guy looming over her.

Erza immediately dashed forward and made sure that her sword was slightly piercing the skin of the man's throat.

"Stay away from her." Erza growled in a low tone. _Where had I seen this person…? He seems familiar._

Lucy made no movement to stop Erza or to have her lower the sword…She only repeated her question. "Tell me! Why are you here!?"

 _Lucy knows this person?_

"Heartfilia Railways was bought out from under me. The company, the house, the money, I lost it all." Jude spoke, not even fazed by the sword at her throat. He remembers Ezra fairly well…he was prepared for this.

 _Lucy's father?_ Erza concluded, not expecting this type of event.

"Then why are you here!? Go somewhere else!" Lucy shouted, struggling to get up. Erza still had her sword at the man's throat as she looked past her shoulder, to see Lucy straining herself to get off the ground.

"What do you want from me!?" Lucy yelled once she was at her full height, and taking a step backward. "What about mom's grave!?"

Jude carefully brings out a piece of paper. "I moved it here." Jude extended his arm, waiting for Lucy to take the paper.

Lucy made no such movement. She did not want to get close to the man that was once her father. Seeing that Lucy was not making any movement, Erza snatch the piece of paper from her and pockets it.

"If that's all, then leave." Lucy took another step backward.

"Don't be like that. I want to see my daughter."

Lucy grimaced in anger. "I'm not your daughter. Stay away from me!" Lucy was close to hyperventilating, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I apologize what I had done in the past. I don't intend to linger here. I'm going to work at the Acalypha merchant guild now."

Lucy takes another step backward. "Why are you telling me this? I don't care about what you do. Just leave me alone!"

Jude stares at his daughter. "Lucy…"

"Leave!" Lucy raised her voice, loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. Erza lowers the sword in surprise.

Lucy was trembling with fear, anger, confusion, rage, sadness…all her emotions can back all at once and it hurts.

Erza decided to step up. "I suggest you to leave now." Erza glazed at the man, her sword, again, is at his throat.

Jude gulped and took a step backward. "Take care of my daughter." With that, he turned and left. Erza did not move, her eyes not leaving the blob of meat that had hurt Lucy, until it disappeared.

Erza then picked up Lucy's whip and went to Lucy, who was on the ground, hugging herself, trembling all over. Erza equipped out of her armor into regular clothing and knelt in front of her, wrapping her arms around her to bring her comfort.

"Lucy?" Erza whispered.

Lucy did not respond. She leaned forward, resting on Erza for warmth and safety.

"Everything is okay now…you're still safe." Erza soothed, hugging her gingerly.

"Thanks." Lucy murmured.

"Want to go back now?"

"Yes."

Erza smiled sadly before picking Lucy up, bridal style. This brought some heat to Lucy and Erza's cheeks.

Lucy wasn't expecting this, and Erza was…shy…having the blonde in her arms, so close to her face.

~Magical Timeskip to their place~

Back at their room, Lucy was despondent, hugging herself once on the bed.

"Lucy?" Erza called out, seeing that Lucy was still traumatized.

"It still hurts." Lucy murmured, looking at floor.

"What hurts?"

"My scars…"

"Your scars?"

Lucy turned around, her back to Erza. "My scars hurt….when I was reminded of the past that my father had done to me."

Erza silently and gently places her hand on her back. She carefully lifts the hem of the shirt up, revealing countless scars on her back. Burns, cuts…all over. "A reminder? I would say that these scars are proof…that you survived the worst."

Lucy turned around and buried her face in Erza's chest. Erza wrapped her arms around her, keeping her close.

"I love you Lucy. You are a survivor. You can do anything." Erza whispered into Lucy's ear,

Lucy smiled and looked in Erza's eyes. "I'm glad that you are here." Lucy couldn't say those words yet…she was still conflicted…but she knows…or starting to understand…that love that Erza shows…she wants to know.

Erza smiled back, taking in the beauty of the blonde that had shed tears, trembled with fear, and still held strong…she truly love her…she wants to be by her side forever…

 **A/N: As you know, the nirvana arc is next! I'm excited! I hope ya'll are too!**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the plot for my new story, and tell me what the title should be. (Requiem For a Dream), (Stolen Memories), or (Rose in a Storm). Please let me know. :D**

 **I would like to say thanks to the lot of ya'll...ya'll were so kind to give me some awesome ideas...not a lot of people does that lol but I don't mind. I just love to talk to people...ya'll included. So feel free to PM me or review, I would love to talk to ya :D**

 **Now...you know the drill. Review if you love me. Give me feedbacks if you are nice enough to make me cry (Just joking). Give me suggestions if you are my best cyber buddy. Give me harsh criticisms of you hate me. I do not bite :D \\(^.^)/**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I was having withdrawals for this story and couldn't resist not writing another chapter, when I should be writing for my other stories lol**

 **So...as you know, another chapter is up. Before that, I have couple of things to say:**

 **1st, I had already published my new story that I had been talking about. I had a poll on my profile and only four people voted...so sad...I wanted more votes T.T I was hoping fore more votes, so sad, I was crying. The new title is** **Requiem For a Dream** **. Please look out for it. Anyway I have another poll on my profile about Lucy having a new name after being kidnapped, so please vote, it's on my profile...or just PM or review and I'll make note of it. :D**

 **2nd, I really hope that you like this chapter. There was some...parts that I did not like...but you be the judge and let me know.**

 **Please enjoy :D**

Another week passed and everything returned to normal. Lucy recovered from her shock when her father had paid her a visit.

Lucy and Erza was sitting in the guild at the bar, enjoying each other's company.

It was another normal day as Natsu and Gray are fighting each other, Mira serving, Cana drinking, Elfman yelling, bunch of other members joining in the brawl.

"Attention brats!" A voice boomed suddenly, silence immediately followed.

Everyone stop what they were doing and looked up, seeing Makarov standing near the doorway, looking grim and serious.

"We have been given a task to take down a dark guild." Makarov announced.

Everybody was silence for a couple of moments, filling the air with tension, until Mira decided to break the silence.

"Welcome back, Master!" Mira smiled. "How was the conference?"

Everybody facepalmed.

Erza stood up and approached Makarov, ignoring Mira's comment. "What do you mean? What dark guild?"

"We've been tasked to take down Oracion Seis because of their recent activity. It was decided at yesterday's conference that they cannot be ignored and that someone must take them down."

"We got left holding that bag again, Gramps?" Gray spoke.

"Fairy Tail is to assume that role?" Juvia said, standing behind Lucy.

"No. The enemy is too powerful this time. If we took them on alone, we'd have the entire Baram Alliance out for our blood in no time. Which is why we are to form a coalition of allied forces."

"Allied forces?" Lucy muttered.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter. Each of these guilds will select members to represent our guild, who will work together to take out Oracion Seis."

"You know we can handle it on our own! In fact, I can handle it on my own!" Natsu boasted.

Erza punched him in the face. "The master is thinking about the consequences afterward."

"So…master, who are you going to send?" Lucy asked. This question grabbed the attention of most members and looked at Makarov for his response.

Makarov stood in silence, looking at each members, thinking about what they could do, and what they are capable of.

After a few more moments, he finally spoke. "I will have Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy meet with the other guilds. And Gajeel and Juvia will help other selective members in keeping the smaller dark guild in check, so they will not intervene in the mission of the allied forces."

"I refuse." Erza quickly spoke, interrupting Lucy when she was about to speak. "Lucy will not go. Pick someone else."

Makarov did not say anything, he continued to stare at the S-Class mage who decided refuse his orders, which was very rare.

Erza did not want Lucy to go. It was too dangerous, and she does not want to risk it.

"Oi! Erza! Quit being a wimp!" Natsu roared.

Erza glared at Natsu, close to cutting him down.

"I repeat. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy will go." Makarov repeated.

Erza turned back to Makarov. "I will not let Lucy go."

"I can do it, Erza." Lucy spoke, walking closer to Erza.

Erza turned around, seeing the determination in Lucy's eyes.

"Even so. I don't want you to go."

"If I stay, you stay. If you go, I go." Lucy deadpanned.

"Erza. Lucy's skills is exceptional and can be useful in the fight with Oracion Seis." Makarov said.

Erza and Lucy had a staring contest, with Erza trying to intimidate her girlfriend in not going, and Lucy trying to silently tell Erza that she will go, no matter how scared she is. Lucy wants to prove that she can do something…and not be the damsel in distress.

Erza resigned. "Fine." She turned to Makarov with a grim look on her face. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Erza proceeded by taking Lucy's hand and walking out of the guild without saying anything else or making eye contact with anyone else.

10 minutes later, they were back in their room. Erza had not said anything. Lucy was unsure of what to say.

"Lucy. Do you have any idea what you had got yourself into?" Erza finally spoke, looking Lucy in the eyes.

"Yes. We're taking down Oracion Seis, composed only six people." Lucy apprehensively spoke. If a guild was only composed of six people, being part of the Baram Alliance, and controlling bunch of other small dark guilds, then Fairy Tail alone wouldn't stand a chance.

"I don't want you to go."

Lucy sighed. "I know why you say this. But I don't need pity."

"Who said it was pity?"

Lucy gulped. "I want to be able to do something."

"Then do something else."

"Erza. It's already decided. I'm going." Lucy retorted.

Erza sighed. "If we go, never leave my side."

Lucy chuckled. "I can live with that."

Erza grabs Lucy and bring her in for a hug. Lucy reimbursed with a tight hug, keeping Erza close.

"Let go to bed. We will need it for tomorrow." Erza stated, tugging Lucy to their bed.

Erza and Lucy climbed into the bed and slept in each other's arms. Lucy was scared and anxious about tomorrow, but she was ready. Erza was scared for Lucy, and vows that she would make sure that she is protected.

…

The next day, the young selected mages rode in a carriage, and waited until they reached their destination.

Erza kept Lucy close to her, while Natsu was grumbling about his motion sickness, and Gray was felt bored. Happy was on sitting next to Gray, eating a fish.

"When are we…going…to get…there?" Natsu grumbled, sweating all over.

Lucy mentally laughed, and felt pity for him at the same time. Erza ignored him, and wrapped her hands around Lucy's waist to keep her safe in her arms.

Gray was about to throw and insult to the dragon slayer when happy spoke. "There it is! Our meeting spot!"

A pink mansion was in view. Erza kept Lucy close as the mages walked into the pink building. It was dark inside, giving Lucy the shivers.

"This is the second home of Blue Pegasus' Master Bob." Erza noted. Lucy knew that it was the case, knowing how gay Bob was, wearing fairy outfits, flirting with the guys, especially Natsu and Gray.

"I can't stand him." Gray muttered, thinking about how Bob almost landed a kiss on him.

Lucy chuckled, and Erza was mentally glad that Bob was not a woman type…so Lucy's safe from him.

"When are we going to get there?" Natsu muttered, lying on the ground, drooling.

"We're already here, Natsu." Gray spat.

"Yes, they have arrived!" A voice boomed, making the Fairy Tail mages jump with shock.

"Arrived!

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"Fairy!"

"Fairy!"

"Members!"

Lucy, Erza and Gray was stunned and curious about who were rambling like a clown…or an idiot would.

The light begun to dim, and a spotlight appeared in front of them, with three men under it.

"We have been expecting you!" The man the middle spoke.

Lucy gulped, thinking how dramatic they are…

"We are the Blue Pegasus' specially selected members…The Trimens!" They yelled in unison.

"'Hundred Nights' Hibiki!" The man in the middle introduced with sparkles around him.

"'Holy Night' Eve!" The petite blonde boy introduced, with sparkles around him.

"'Still Night' Ren" A dark-skinned man introduced with sparkles around them.

"…Is it me…or is the guys sparkling?" Lucy murmured.

Erza narrowed her eyes, hoping that these flirty guys would not flirt on her girlfriend.

At the corner of Lucy's eyes, she could see that Gray was freaking out, about his clothes disappearing, and Natsu still feeling the effects of his motion sickness.

Before she realized, Erza was surrounded by the Trimen, muttering about how beautiful she was and was glad to meet her.

Lucy was…shocked and surprised about how…direct and flirty they are. She watched as they guided Erza to a couch that appeared from nowhere.

Hibiki was on his knees, offering Erza a wet hand towel. Then Eve appeared, along with a table that also appeared from nowhere.

"Are you hungry?" Eve asked, with a bright smile.

"No…" Erza was debating if she should beat them up so they won't flirt with her again.

"We have some cakes. Would you like some?" Hibiki asked, knowing how much Erza likes them.

Erza was tempted, but this was not the time for it. "No, thank you."

Lucy's jaw was open. "What kind of development is this?" She muttered to herself.

"Please have a seat, too." Ren approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around Lucy.

Lucy squealed a bit from the touch and tried to move away…until an armored fist met Ren's face, sending him backward across the room.

"Don't touch Lucy." Erza declared.

"Now, now. We should work together so we can live forever." Hibiki was on his knees again, extending a bouquet of rose to Erza.

"You're so cute…" Even confessed to Erza. "That expression of yours, it's lovely. I've always looked up to you."

Erza was taken aback. She preferred to hear it from Lucy, not these flirty people.

Ren handed a glass of juice to Lucy from behind, not even fazed by a punch in the face. Lucy looked at the glass then then at Ren. "I-I didn't make it for you, just so we're clear."

Lucy sweatdropped as she watched Erza takes the glass from his hands and throws it across the room. "Leave Lucy alone! She's mine!"

"Oh, my goddess Titania. It is our job to make sure the women are lovely and well taken care of." Hibiki winked.

Erza glared at the man, and making sure that Ren was not trying to hit on Lucy.

"All right, now." Another voice boomed. "Give the girls a break."

Lucy shivered, and Erza shook with fear, her worst nightmare.

"I-Ichiya?" Erza hid behind Lucy, hoping that Ichiya would not see her.

Unfortunately for Erza, Ichiya already recognized the presence of Erza in the room. "It's been a long time, Miss Erza."

"I-I never imagined that you would be participating…" Erza shivered, her hands on Lucy's shoulders as she hid behind Lucy.

"I missed you, my honey. I live life for you!" Ichiya winked at Erza.

Lucy was…amused? Disgusted? But seeing Erza shaking with fear because of this man…Erza never told her about Ichiya…

"A most unexpected reunion!" The Trimen said in unison.

"Alright!" Ichiya cheered.

The Trimen were on their knees, almost worshipping Ichiya. "We had no idea she was your girlfriend, Sir Ichiya!"

Then the Triman faced Erza and bowed. "Please pardon our rudeness!"

Erza snapped and almost crushed Lucy's shoulder from her anger. "I deny that with all my might! Plus I have a girlfriend, so back off!"

Before the Trimen could ask any other questions about Erza having a girlfriend, Ichiya shouted at them to clean up after their mess. "Clean up! They're not here to visit!"

The Trimen ran to clean after their mess. "Right, Boss! Right, Boss!"

 _Boss? I thought it was Sir Ichiya?_ Lucy wondered.

Ichiya walked to where Lucy was, with Erza still hiding behind her. "I heard all about you. Miss Erza. Miss Lucy…and others." Ichiya said the last part with a bored tone.

Lucy can understand…a bit, for why Erza was hiding behind her…Ichiya was a pervert as much as the Trimen were.

"Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff." Ichiya chanted. "Wonderful parfum!" Ichiya declared, looking at Lucy.

 _Parfum!? And he's creepy! Is this the reason Erza is cowering behind me?_ Lucy shuddered.

"He's creepy…" Lucy whispered to Erza.

"Yes…I can't stand being around him." Erza whispered back.

Gray thought it was time to step up, seeing that the girls were scared from being hit on. "Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus pretty boys! Think you can keep your paws off of our fair ladies?"

Lucy and Erza was a bit glad that Gray was standing up for them.

"You men may leave." Ichiya declared.

Gray gained numerous ticks on his forehead.

"Thanks for coming!" The Trimen chanted in unison as they bowed.

Erza and Lucy watched as Gray and the Trimen were arguing about perverts and women. Natsu jumped in, screaming about wanting to fight, thinking that there was a fight. Erza was about to tell them to stop…until she feels an obnoxious presence behind her.

"Your parfum is as lovely as always." Ichiya said while sniffing Erza.

Ichiya then proceeded by trying to sniff Lucy…but was then punch in the face by Erza. "Stay away from her!"

Ichiya was sent toward the front door, where another person was standing, and the man standing caught him and froze his head.

Gray and Lucy knew who it was…the familiar ice magic…the man from the cursed island.

"That was rather a nice 'How-do-you-do'. Are you trying to pick a fight with Lamia Scale?" Lyon smirked.

"Lyon!?" Gray exclaimed.

"Gray!?" Lyon shot back, surprised.

Natsu saw him and had a smile. "Hey! So you joined a guild?"

Lyon narrowed his eyes as he threw the man he had frozen, toward to where the Trimen were, ice shattering upon impact.

Lucy and Erza watched as tears started streaming down the Trimen's cheeks, and Gray and Lyon throwing insults at each other.

"Can all of you men just leave?" Hibiki cried.

"Oh, my. There's a woman here too, you know." Lyon smirked.

After saying that, the rug came to life and tried to attack Lucy, but Erza was faster and cut the rope in shreds with fury. _Who dares hurt my Lucy!?_

Lucy recognized the type of magic… "Doll Magic?"

Then a girl came into view, appearing next to Lyon.

"Pink-haired girl!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's Sherry!" Sherry yelled.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "You dare attack Lucy…you will pay…" She summoned a sword and tried to rain hell on her, but Lucy had her arms around her to stop her.

"We're not here to fight, Erza. Please stop!" Lucy begged as she tried to stop Erza.

Erza paused, loving the pair of arms around her. She resigned and desummoned her sword. "If you say so."

Lucy lets go as she sighs of relief. She doesn't want any trouble with the alliance.

"Miss Erza. Let me sniff you some more." Ichiya said as he tried to get closer to Erza.

Erza shivered and turned to him. "Stay back or I'll cut you down!"

Lucy watched as Gray and Natsu was itching for a fight, Erza trying to keep Ichiya away and she is wondering why the pink…Sherry was glaring at her, seemingly wanting to fight. Lucy sweatdropped as Sherry was sauntering slowly towards her.

Before a fight was ensured, a loud voice boomed. "Enough!"

Everybody stopped their glaring and bickering and looked at the source of the voice.

"We are here to unite and destroy the Oracion Seis! This is no time to fight among ourselves."

"Jura!?" Erza exclaimed, recognizing the man.

Lucy stares at the man. She heard a lot about the man…being the ace of Lamia Scale, and one of the Ten Saints Wizards. _He's even cooler in person…and seems saner than Natsu or Gray…sometimes Erza, sometimes…_

"Three guilds are now here." Jura observed. "That only leaves the members of Cait Shelter."

"Actually…" Ichiya started while hanging by a thread from one of Erza's spear, "I heard they're only sending one person."

"Only one?" Erza narrowed her eyes.

"They're only sending one person for a dangerous mission!?" Gray's eyes were wide with surprise.

Lucy was…skeptical. If they were only sending one person…then, how strong is this person?

As if on cue, there was a thud from the entrance, gathering the attention of the mages to see what it was.

It was a little girl, with long blue hair…

The mages watched at the little blunette got back on her feet. "U-Umm…I'm sorry I'm late. I'm from Cait Shelter. My name is Wendy. It's nice to meet you all."

Lucy was shocked. Seeing a little kid here…can she even fight? Plus she senses something similar…she can't quite pinpoint it at the time.

 **A/N: Wendy! The next arc is actually here! One moment, It was the tower of heaven, and now were at nirvana arc. WOW!**

 **Hope it was funny on some parts, cuz I thought it was lol. Anyway, another chapter to a close, and another chapter coming up in a few days, stay tune :D**

 **Don't forget, the poll on my profile about Lucy's new name :D and check out the new story, Requiem For a Dream. It's an Erlu story :D**

 **And I have to say, Ya'll are da BEST! Please don't leave me!**

 **Review and all that fun stuff cuz we are cyber buddies :D Critics are welcome too.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! :D Please enjoy this chapter**

 **But first...or after this story, please visit my profile, cuz I have a poll and is really needing some votes, like desperately. It's for my new story, which is already published, rewritten as well. Please check them out.**

 **Now...ENJOY!**

Everyone that was present in the room was speechless to see a little kid on a dangerous mission. The only one that was not questioning the fact that a kid was here was Jura.

"All the guilds are now present." Jura said.

Lucy, more or less, was a bit taken aback. _I wonder if Jura was surprised to see a little kid here. He's probably trying uphold a professional look…probably._

"Still, sending such a tender child on a major operation like this…What in heavens is Cait Shelter thinking?" Shelly murmured.

"Oh." Another voice called out, gaining the attention of the mages with curiosity. "She isn't alone, gaudy woman." It was a white talking cat.

Lucy stares at the cat, wondering if it can fly…if it can walk and talk like Happy…in the corner of her eyes, she could see hearts in Happy's eyes.

"Charle! You followed me?" Wendy queried, a bit surprised to see the cat was here.

"Of course. I would never be able to rest easy if I let you go all alone." Charle said.

The Trimen got into their pose, sparkles surrounding them. "A cat!"

Lucy sweatdropped. _They only noticed now?_

Lucy watched as Charle and Happy made eye contact for a second. Lucy could see hearts in Happy's eyes while Charle gave him the cold shoulder.

Happy walked over to Lucy, "Lucy, go give her my fish." Happy pleaded.

 _Love at first sight?_ Lucy smirked. "You're in loooove." Lucy purred, mocking how Happy would do when he sees someone close, or someone blushing.

"You stole that from me!" Happy exclaimed. "Plus, you said it three times stronger than I do!"

Lucy chuckled. _This is fun. I should do this more often._

"Umm…I can't fight at all, but I can use all kinds of helpful support magic…so please…so please don't leave me out of the group!" Wendy cried, extremely close to crying.

Everyone was speechless.

"That timid attitude is why people look down on you!" Charle nagged.

"I-I'm sorry." Wendy apologized.

"Quit being so quick to apologize." Charle nagged again.

"I'm sorry!"

Charle sighed.

"My apologies. I was a bit surprised, but I didn't mean to offend you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Wendy." Erza smiled as she stepped forward.

"Hope we can get along." Lucy added as she stood next to Erza.

Wendy became flustered. "It's Ms. Erza and Lucy! It's really them, Charle."

"They're prettier than I thought." Charle confessed.

Lucy watched the interaction of the Trimen with a flustered timid Wendy, where a couch and a table appeared out of thin air.

"Lucy, do you sense something different about her?" Erza whispered to Lucy, gesturing to Wendy.

"She reminds me of Natsu…her magic is similar…I may be wrong." Lucy whispered back.

Erza nodded in agreement. Lucy and Erza watched as the Trimen was making Wendy uncomfortable. Lucy was about to cut in…

"I told you before! They aren't here to pay a visit! Clean up at once!" Ichiya ordered while making a weird pose with sparkles around him.

"Certainly, our dear master!" The Trimen yelled in unison as they got rid of the couch and table in a flash.

 _…_ _A different title again?_ "They're so…inconsistent." Lucy murmured.

…

"Now then." Ichiya started, starting his…pose that was unnecessary. "As it appears everyone is here, allow me to explain the operation. First is the location where the Oracion Seis, the 'six demon generals' have gathered."

Ichiya stood in his pose for couple of seconds. "But first, I require the use of the toilet parfum."

Lucy facepalmed. "Erza…is this man for real?"

Erza nodded hesitantly. "He's stronger than he looks. Though I don't like him."

"I feel ya." Lucy nervously chuckled.

Then Lucy felt something, a feeling, a familiar feeling. She checked her keys to see if any was open. None of them was open. _If none of my gates are open, then why am I feeling another presence of a celestial spirit?_

"Erza…I sense something. I think the enemy is near." Lucy whispered to Erza quietly.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Enemy? What made you think that?"

"It's a feeling…none of celestial spirit gates are open, I think I sense another celestial spirit nearby. It could be the enemy…I may be wrong."

Erza nodded. "I'll keep an eye out."

5 minutes later, Ichiya came back in, resuming his ridiculous pose. "To the north lies the enormous Worth Woodsea. The ancients sealed a powerful magic deep inside it. It was known was Nirvana."

Lucy remained quiet, thinking about couple of things. The feeling from earlier…it's stronger. Maybe…it's…she would have to wait to see if she's correct.

"All we know is that it was a destructive magic so powerful that the ancients had to seal it away." Ren explained.

"But we don't know what kind of magic it actually is." Eve added.

Lucy is getting a bad feeling about the destructive magic…and the feeling is nagging her more. Something about Ichiya is making her suspicious.

"We can only assume the Oracion Seis have gathered in the forest in order to obtain Nirvana. To prevent that from happening, we will destroy Oracion Seis." Ichiya professed while he and the Trimen posed.

Lucy decided she would ignore the Trimen's pose and focus on Ichiya. He seems…off. His magic seems the same, but there's something else…

"There's twelve of us, and six of them. But we mustn't take them lightly. Those six are tremendously powerful." Hibiki explained as he snapped his fingers, and something appeared next to him that looked like a computer.

 _Archive?_ Lucy watched as the womanizer, Hibiki revealed pictures of the six generals.

Lucy learned of Cobra, Angel, Racer, Hoteye, Midnight, and Brain, their commander. Apparently, according to Hibiki, these six people possess magic capable of destroying a single guild on their own.

"Fighting isn't really my thing." Wendy trembled.

Lucy agreed. Why did she here? _I can't just let Erza go by herself. Plus, I know I can do this…I think. Plus Master picked me. So I have to do this._

"Never fear. There is more to our operation than just fighting. You can help us locate their stronghold." Ichiya said.

"Stronghold?" Natsu repeated.

"That's right. We still have yet to locate it." Ren said.

"But it would be logical to assume they have a temporary base of operations somewhere in the woodsea." Eve added.

"If possible, we would like you to gather them all in that base." Ichiya said.

"How?" Gray asked.

"By beating their brains out, obviously!" Natsu roared.

Lucy was becoming more and more suspicious. It would almost be impossible to gather them all in one place…considering how powerful they are.

"Why would you want them to gather in one place, when we can take them out separately? So we don't have to face two of them at the same time." Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes at the pervert little man.

"We will use our guild's prized Pegasus, which we call Christina to utterly annihilate their base and them with it!" Ichiya explained.

"Are you referring to the magical bomber?" Sherry wondered.

"That sounds good and all, but I doubt they would stay in one place for us. And we will have to have some of our men down there to make sure they stay in place. I think the plan is faulty." Lucy protested.

"Faulty?" Erza speculated. "Why would you say that?"

Lucy did not respond, but opted to stare at Ichiya. His magic is really…familiar…the feelings when she had summoned her spirits and fought other spirits.

Lucy is sure that a spirit is here…so…who has the power to control somebody?

"Ichiya…are you really Ichiya?" Lucy queried with narrowed eyes, her hands half-way to her keys.

"Of course. Why would ask me that, men." Ichiya posed a stupid pose.

Lucy mentally listed all the possible celestial spirits that are out there that could control somebody. She took a wild guess, "Gemini?"

To this, Ichiya responded to. "I must wonder how you had known that." With that, Ichiya disappeared in a puff of smoke, and two little blue guys was in his place.

"We must applaud for your intelligence. Now, we must go." Gemini said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone was on the edge now. The enemy now knows their plan.

"Where's the real Ichiya?" Hibiki cried.

"He should be fine. He should still be in the bathroom." Lucy said. "The plan that Ichiya…or Gemini was talking about seemed too faulty. The Christina can be used as backup."

"In any case, we have to save Ichiya." The Trimen cried as they ran into the bathroom.

"No…just leave him to rot." Erza grimaced. "He's useless."

Lucy chuckled a bit. "We now need a new plan."

"Since there are six demon generals and twelve of us, we will be paired in two. One demon general for two people." Jura said with a serious tone. "Do not fight alone."

Everyone agreed to that.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu roared as he ran and broke through the front door, disappearing within the horizon.

"Wait, Natsu! We need to pair up!" Lucy yelled after him, but it was useless.

"He's unbelievable." Erza frowned.

"We can pair up once we catch up with him. Let's go." Lucy said before running after Natsu. Erza followed her, and the rest followed as well.

Lucy and the others ran in a group through the forest.

"Man, the place sure smells weird." Natsu said as she sniffed the area.

Lucy agreed. She feels that something 'feels' off. Must be the magical energy that lurks in the forest.

"Come on, pick up the pace guys." Natsu yelled, as he was far in front.

"You fool!" Erza yelled, running faster in order to beat the crap out of Natsu. Erza will not have Natsu or anyone else make fun of Lucy.

Then Natsu stopped all the sudden when a shadow from the sky covered him, but was soon knocked over by Gray.

"What's the big deal!?" Natsu growled with his face in Gray's.

"Don't just stop in your track like that!" Gray retorted.

Before a fight could escalate, Erza decided to push their face away at an unnatural angle. "Look!"

Then everyone looked up and sees a gigantic mechanical horse in the sky.

"The magic bomber, Christina." Jura noted.

Everyone was in awe on how pretty and powerful-looking it was.

"Ok. We should now split up in pairs. Do not run off again, Natsu." Lucy narrowed her eyes at Natsu.

"Sheesh. Fine." Natsu halfheartedly responded.

"Natsu." Erza lowered her tone and glared at the pink-haired mage with murderous looks.

Natsu began to sweatdropped. "O-Ok…I'll stay."

"Alright, now we should pick the best pairing for the best results when fighting a general." Lucy said.

"Lucy will be with me." Erza announced.

Lucy chuckled. She knew she was going to say that.

"Now then-"

Lucy was interrupted by a loud explosion from the sky. Everyone looked to see Christina was being riddled with small explosions, causing the machine to drop from the sky, straight to the ground with a loud explosion.

Everyone was shocked, but they could sense someone else.

Soon, six people appeared from within the smoke, revealing themselves. It was the Oracion Seis.

Erza immediately stood in front of Lucy, having a bad feeling if they had decided to show themselves. Lucy was a bit…scared, so she appreciated Erza's actions.

Wendy hid behind a rock, while everyone else took fighting stance, ready to fight.

"Lowly maggots, all swarming together." The commander, Brain muttered.

"I wonder how that girl knew about Gemini." The girl, Angel wondered as she looks at Lucy.

"You're flustered. I can hear it." The snake man, Cobra smirked.

"The quicker the work, the better. And you people are in our way." The sharp pointing man, Racer said.

"Money gives one strength! Yes! Let me give you a tip: money is everything in this world. And-" The stoned man, Hoteye said before he was interrupted by Cobra and Racer to shut up.

Then there was a man that was sleeping on a flying rug…snoring, to which Lucy thinks it must be Midnight.

"I would never imagined you would show yourself to us." Erza narrowed her eyes, trying to find a reason why they would show themselves so quickly.

Natsu and Gray was the first to lunge forward, itching for a fight. Soon, the others decided to enter the fight and try to take out the six demons.

"Lucy. Stay close." Erza ordered.

"Erza I can fight too." Lucy takes out her whip and her Leo key.

Erza grumbled under her breath, but allowed her to fight. "Then make sure you're close."

Lucy smiled. "Of course."

"I can hear you." Cobra smirked as he neared the girls. He could the happy thought of the girls. He would love to destroy that happiness. _So they are together, huh? Then I'll give them the worst despair._

Erza summoned into her Heavenly Armor and summoned fifty swords. "Dance, my swords!" Erza yelled as she directed her swords to where Cobra stood.

Cobra, on the other hand dodged the swords with ease.

 _What!? He can see through my swordsmanship!?_ Erza needs to find other ways to fight Cobra.

Lucy, on the other hand, summoned Leo and order him to fight Angel and her celestial spirit.

While she fought, Lucy would risk a glance to where Erza was. Right now, she was in her flight armor, struggling with Cobra. Lucy liked the armor, it looked cute on her, but Lucy sees that Erza was having trouble. She needed to help her…somehow.

For some reason, Erza was being attacked by three of the demon generals. Why are they focusing on her so much? Lucy decided to leave Angel with Leo and ran to Erza's side, so she won't have to fight alone.

When Lucy got closer to Erza, she sees the snake that was Cobra's sneak behind Erza. Without thinking much about the consequence, Lucy pushed Erza out of the way before the snake could strike her. Unfortunately for Lucy, she was the one to that was struck, and could already feel the venom rushing into her body.

"Lucy!" Erza turned to see Lucy on the ground. Before Erza got the chance to go to her side, she was attacked by Hoteye with his magic, being sent brutally against a tree.

Soon, everyone was on the ground, knocked out, worn out, beaten by the six generals.

"Pathetic trash. Prepare to be no more." Brain muttered before activating one of his spells.

Dark green magical energy started to pool out from the ground, converging to Brain's staff. "Dark Rondo!" Brain said.

Then he noticed something…or someone. Wendy, who was still hiding behind the rock.

Lucy watched from the ground as Wendy was taken prisoner, who had somehow taken Happy along with her.

"Wendy." Lucy cried calling out, but the poison within her was already taking affect. Wendy and Happy disappeared in this air, leaving a sour taste in Chalre's and Fairy Tail mage's mouth.

Then Brain unleashed a never ending attacks of his Dark Rondo spell, aiming it at the fallen mages. Erza quickly struggled to Lucy's side and attempted to shield her from the attack.

Couple seconds later, the spell never landed on them. Jura somehow shielded them with his earth magic at the last second. "That was a close call." Jura muttered.

Erza looks up to see that they're still alive. Jura saved them. But the six demons disappeared with Wendy and Happy and Lucy was poisoned.

"Lucy. Are you okay?" Erza whispered to Lucy.

"I knew…that you would be reckless. Fighting three of them at once." Lucy hoarsely spoke.

Erza gritted her teeth. "And this is why I did not want you to come!" Erza held Lucy's hand for reassurance.

"I'll come whether you like it or not." Lucy weakly smirked.

Erza was hysterical now. Lucy was poisoned, her skin was turning to purple, slowly spreading to across her affected area.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Gray cried when they saw Lucy writhing in agony.

"What happened?" Natsu asked.

"She's poisoned." Erza replied.

"I'll take care of it." Ichiya posed.

Erza glared at the man. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"He's going to use his perfume. It helped numb the pain. It should work with Lucy." Gray said, trying to calm Erza.

"Then what you waiting for? Do your perfume thing!" Erza ordered.

"Painkiller Parfumm! Fragrance increase!" Ichiya yelled, unleashing his perfume towards Lucy.

However, the effect was making Lucy scream more in agony.

"You're killing her!" Erza yelled, summoning a sword and tried to slash Ichiya, but was held back by Gray and Natsu.

"It's not working?" Ichiya sweated.

 _What should I do?! If this pervert's magic isn't working, then what else can work?_ Erza was at her loss.

"Wendy could save her." Charle spoke up.

"Wendy? She can cure Lucy?" Erza looks at the white cat.

"Of course. She is a Sky Dragon Slayer." Charle said.

Everyone was shocked, shocked that a little kid was a dragon slayer. "Sky Dragon…Slayer…then we need to bring her back." Erza declared, not even caring that if a little kid knows lost magic. She doesn't care who, but Erza wants someone to cure Lucy. She doesn't want to lose her.

"Then it's settled. Gray and I will bring Wendy and Happy back." Natsu stated, pumping his fists together.

"Then the rest of us will go try to stop the six demons." Jura said.

"I'll stay here with Miss Lucy." Hibiki said.

"I'll stay here as well." Erza sat down next to Lucy.

"We need you to fight with us." Lyon protested.

Erza slammed her fist on the ground. "I'm not leaving Lucy."

Soon, everyone went their separate ways, with their goals in mind. Erza sat next to Lucy, eagerly waiting for Wendy…and Lucy's gentle smile.

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Some awesome readers of my suggested that I should have Lucy to be the that is poisoned and not Erza. Thought it was a good idea, so voila!**

 **Again, if you have a computer, or a desktop mode on your phone, please vote. I really need it (Do I need to get on my knees to beg ya'll?)**

 **Happy Forth of July! :D Have a great night :D Stay tuned for my next story XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am really starting to hate myself so badly. I want the world to consume me, let it consume me! I want to sleep! Forever! ...I must be tired...**

 **I hate myself...because I made another story...another story! It's called 'Becoming Time'** **(SUMARY: "Are you ready?" "Yes." "You must go and find all 88 celestial keys." "Yes, I am ready." "Lucy Heartfilia, princess of the celestial realm, I bid you farewell in your journey." "Thank you, I will not fail you." Lucy smiled, while being at of age of 10. WHAT IS LUCY'S MISSION? AND WHY IS LUCY COLLECTING ALL THE KEYS? (Only has Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, and Capricorn.) ) Please read it.**

 **...Yeah...I must be paranoid for creating another story while working on three stories. Somebody please hit me!**

 **Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter...And Please Love It! I managed to save Lucy! It was so hard!**

Erza held Lucy in her arms, holding her close, trying to make her comfortable, or anything that could help. She was hysterical. She could lose Lucy for all she know. She can only hope that Natsu can bring Wendy back and heal Lucy.

As much as Erza sees Natsu as a hot-headed idiot who is completely stupid and can be useless sometimes, she needed him. Needed him to bring back Wendy. And maybe then, Erza won't beat Natsu up inside the head for not watching Lucy's back.

But Erza hated herself even more. She allowed Lucy to be poisoned…allowed herself to be protected by Lucy. It should've been the other way around. Erza should be the one to take the blunt of the attacks, not Lucy. She doesn't deserve that. Lucy should be safe and sound…why did Erza let Lucy convince her so she could come?

While there is still hope, Erza held Lucy with protectiveness, even from Hibiki, knowing how…how much of a playboy he was. Erza wondered who was worse, Hibiki or Leo the Lion.

"Miss Erza. I have one question." Hibiki asked, while typing into his archive magic.

Erza did not move or turned her head. "What is it?"

"You said something about having a girlfriend." Hibiki said with caution.

Erza sighed. _Is this really the time to be talking about my life?!_ "Yes."

"Is it Miss Lucy?"

"If you touch her, you're a dead man." Erza warned, embedding venom into her voice as much as possible.

Hibiki only laughed. "Don't worry. Miss Lucy is a good person. Be sure to take care of her."

Erza let out a small smile. "For a playboy, you're quite the gentleman."

Hibiki made a nervous chuckle. "I respect people. Even you two."

"Perhaps."

Silence filled the air while Hibiki was typing into his archive, doing his thing while Erza was watching Lucy with growing concern hysterical nervousness. The poison on the affected area was growing, making Lucy writhe more in agony.

"You'll be fine, Lucy. Natsu will bring Wendy back. You'll be okay." Erza was really trying calm herself. Trying to reassure herself that Natsu will really bring Wendy back in time to heal Lucy…she can only hope…

She would love to go and bring Wendy back herself, but she just couldn't leave Lucy with Hibiki…or in general. Erza wouldn't leave Lucy's side…

"I found Natsu." Hibiki announced.

Erza turned and glared at Hibiki as he started talking to no one in particular while typing into his archive.

After a few more minutes, Hibiki turned to face Erza. "Natsu got Wendy and Happy. He's on their way back."

Erza perked up. "I could care less about Happy, but I'm glad that Wendy's okay. When will they arrive?"

"Less than 10 minutes, hopefully sooner." Hibiki estimated.

 _That's too long. Will Lucy make it in time?_ Erza turned back to Lucy and held her hand. "They're on their way, Lucy."

Erza sat and watched in silence, only hearing the soft whimpers from Lucy. Hibiki was smart enough not to talk…so he kept quiet, silently awaiting for Natsu's arrival.

Lucy was becoming quieter and quieter and time passed on, making Erza more tensed.

Then a bused moved, alerting Erza and Hibiki, and a second later, Natsu popped out, holding Wendy and the cats.

"We made it!" Natsu grinned with a big grin before frowning. "What's the deal?! The map in my head is suddenly-"

"Shut up Natsu. We need Wendy's help." Erza yelled.

Natsu sweatdropped as he had almost forgotten. "Right." Natsu set down Wendy and the cat and started shaking Wendy violently. "Wake up, Wendy!"

"Oi, Natsu. You're going it wrong!" Erza yelled as he shoved Natsu away. She grabbed Wendy and started shaking her. "Wendy! Save Lucy! Wake up!" Erza yelled.

Natsu was about to say something about Erza doing what he was doing until Wendy started to wake up.

When Wendy woke up, she started to freak out and crawl away with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm-"

As much as Erza wanted to know why Wend was apologizing, Lucy was the priority. "Wendy, I do not know what happened. But I want you to heal Lucy. She was poisoned by a snake. Please heal her."

"Poisoned?"

Erza grabs Wendy by the shoulder. "Please, heal her."

Wendy turns and sees Lucy on the ground, looking bad, unmoving.

"Please, save Lucy!" Natsu bowed.

"Save her!" Erza was desperate.

Wendy blinked couple of times. "O-Of course! Yes! I'll do it!"

Erza smiled as she watched Wendy approach Lucy and brought her hand to the affected area and started her spell.

One minute later, Wendy stopped and took a deep breath. "All done. The poison in Ms. Lucy's body is gone."

Erza immediately goes to Lucy's side and watched for any sign that says that she's okay.

Couple seconds later, Erza could see Lucy move, if only a little.

Seeing that Lucy was okay now, Erza picked and held Lucy in her arms. "I'm so glad."

"She might now wake up right away, but she'll be okay now…"

Wendy trailed off as she watched Erza hold Lucy in her arms and brought her lips to Lucy's. Wendy's face immediately went red, and hid her eyes behind her hands. "U-Um…what…?"

Natsu wrapped his arm around Wendy's neck and whispered to her. "That's Erza's girlfriend. Erza can be scary when it comes to her girlfriend."

Wendy was still blushing while she watched as Erza had tears forming in her eyes, holding Lucy close to her. _Girlfriends? Them?_

"Thank you, Wendy." Erza smiled, facing young girl.

Wendy nervously smiled back.

Carla stepped forward with a frown. "Now, listen here. Please don't have Wendy use any more sky magic. As you can see, it uses up a lot of her magic power"

"I'm fine! More importantly, I…"

Erza was curious to hear what Wendy has to say, seeing how guilty she looked. Before Wendy could say any more, there was a bright light, shooting straight into the sky, accompanies by black pillars.

Everyone was silent, watching as the pillar of light shoots into the sky.

"Nirvana!?" Hibiki cried.

 _Nirvana…did Oracion Seis beat us to the punch?_ Erza narrowed her eyes at the pillar of light. _Just how powerful is Nirvana?_

Natsu started trembling with anger, flames surrounding him. "That light… Jellal is there!"

Erza became wide eyed, turning to Natsu with a questioning look. _Did you did just say jellal…?_

Natsu made movement to run forward, but was soon met with a sword in his face.

"Where are you going, Natsu?" Erza glared at the dragon slayer, keeping her sword raised.

Natsu gritted his teeth. He mentally slapped himself. He didn't mean to say his name out loud.

"Why did you say Jellal?" Erza questioned, seeing that Natsu was not going to answer her first question.

After a few more moments of silence, "He's alive." Natsu finally replied.

Erza stared at the dragon slayer with hate in her eyes. She still remembers when Jellal had blasted Lucy away, she still remembered Lucy being pinned under that rock. She remembers it crystal clear, like a nightmare.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Wendy began to weep, tears falling down her cheeks.

Erza turned to Wendy, wanting to know…how that man is still alive. But, she understood…they must've threatened Wendy to heal him…as far as Erza knows, Wendy's a good kid who means well.

Sighing inwardly, Erza walks to Wendy and knelt in front of her and forced a smile. "It's not your fault Wendy. If anything, it gave me a second chance." _A second chance to face Jellal and make him pay._

Wendy looks up to see Erza smiling at her.

Erza stood back up and glanced at her girlfriend, who had not awaken yet. She was in a dilemma. Stay with Lucy, go after jellal or bring Lucy with her to Jellal. But Lucy might be scared to meet Jellal.

 **A/N: Please forgive me as the chapter was too short. There is a reason for that.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What shall Erza do? Go after Jellal and leave Lucy there with Natsu. Or stay with Lucy and let Jellal be a suicide manic. Or take Lucy with her to Jellal...I'm stuck between these three options. I'm open to hearing your opinions. Please let me know.**

 **I do not bite. I only give love :3**

 **Don't forget to read my other stories :3 (Becoming Time) (It was a Misunderstanding) (So Dense) (Requiem For a Dream) All erlu if you love them. The plot should be interesting for ya'll. Please give them a chance, please make me happy :D and leave a review as well :D**

 **Ah, and I'll give you a spoiler, for the next chapter since I love ya'll so much... Let's just say that Erza goes to the other side of the light.**

 **See ya'll in the next chapter! Please love it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: It's been awhile since I updated and I'm really sorry. My dad came to visit, and I never see him. And I also have my family bickering me, nagging me to get off my computer and hang out with them. I literally lock myself in my room and create these stories lol. So...my stories may be be coming at a slightly (hence, slightly) slow pace. I hould be able to update at least once a week...if not within days since my last update.**

 **Now...A little recap so ya'll won't be too confused. Lucy joined the guild four years ago. Lucy ran away from her home months prior to joining Fairy Tail. Leo did belong to Karen...but he was not banned from the celestial spirit. Instead of 3 years? Karen died 6 years ago. Erza escaped the tower of heaven 8 years ago...Angel was involved in the killing of Karen Lilica.**

 **I changed it up a bit, hope it won't be too...crappy.**

 **Anyway, My last couple chapter, I spelt Charle...that's how the anime spelt it. But ya'll said it was Carla...Kinda confusing with the real names...and the anime names. Oh well.**

 **Please enjoy this** **crappy** **chapter and hope that it makes you laugh! (Hence: Crappy!)**

 _Did I hear it correctly?_ Admist in the darkness that Lucy found herself in, she swore that she heard the name 'Jellal'. Lucy would sometimes get nightmares, being pinned down…being blasted away…she remembers it clearly…

She tried opening her eyes, to see what was going on, to verify what she had heard.

When she managed to open them, she was looking at the trees above her, and she could sense something dreadful.

She stood up with difficulty and sees Erza talking Natsu and Hibiki, and Wendy on the ground, looking guilty.

"Erza?" Lucy called out, wondering what's going on.

Erza turned when she heard familiar voice and immediately ran to Lucy's side and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Erza murmured.

"Erza…is Jellal here?" Lucy asked.

Erza froze. She was hoping that she wouldn't know that he's still alive. "Yes." That left a nasty taste in Erza's mouth.

Lucy sighed inwardly, still possibly scared of him after what he had done.

"But don't worry. I'll make sure that he won't hurt you again." Erza pulled back to look Lucy in the eyes.

Lucy had known Erza long enough to know what she's thinking. "I trust you."

Erza smiled. _Now that Lucy knows, I can take her with me and not rely on Natsu or Hibiki to take of her. But can I really protect her, if Jellal's alive?_

"Are you going after him?" Lucy asked, looking at Erza.

Erza sigh. "Yes."

"I'll go with you." Lucy was honestly scared, but…again, she couldn't let Erza go alone…

Erza had a fleeting feeling that Lucy would say that. "Can you move?"

Lucy stood up on shaky legs. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. Natsu, Wendy. You're coming with us. Hibiki…do whatever." Erza ordered.

"What about us!?" Happy cried.

Erza stared at the blue cat. "I forgot about you."

Happy cried and Carla sighed.

"Anyway, we should go to the light, and try to stop nirvana." Hibiki said.

The mages agreed and started running toward the light, where nirvana is, and stop it. As they ran through the forest, Natsu suddenly stopped, smelling a familiar scent.

"Gray?" Natsu sniffed the air and looking toward to where the smell was the strongest.

The other mages stopped and looked at Natsu with a curious eye. "Why you stop?"

"I smell Gray." Natsu said, running to a river and scanning the area. "There!" Natsu cried, running toward the river.

Erza reluctantly follows Natsu, and when she see Gray unconscious in the river, she watches as Natsu went to get him.

"This feeling…" Lucy murmured as she watched Natsu pick up Gray, trying to wake him up.

"What's wrong?" Erza turned to Lucy.

"I sense a spirit…"

Erza scanned the area…but was at a loss.

"Wait…" Lucy mumbled when she saw the smirk on Gray's face. "It's Gemini…"

Erza turned back to Lucy, then followed her gaze, looking at the two boys. Then she realized it. That was not Gray.

Realizing too late, a raft appeared beneath Natsu and the fake Gray and Natsu immediately doubled over with a green face.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Natsu! I'll save you!" Happy cried, flying toward Natsu and the fake Gray. Before Happy got even close, he was frozen solid by the fake Gray, falling harshly onto the ground.

"Happy flies. He can only carry one person. No combat abilities. Data collection complete." The fake Gray recited.

Erza narrowed her eyes. Lucy was looking around, looking for the owner of Gemini. Hibiki stood in his fighting stance. Wendy stood next to him, with Carla trying to shield her.

"Gray's view of Erza…She's scary. Not feminine at all. A glutton for strawberry cakes. A monster."

Erza swore that she would teach Gray a lesson…

"Gray's view of Hibiki…he's a member of Blue Pegasus. Manly. No further details. Bah, not much info, huh?"

Everybody was silent.

"Gray's view of Lucy…"

Erza perked up, curious, and possibly may rain hell on Gray later.

"…He's quite fond of her looks. He has a thing for her, though she's dating Erza…oh? Lucy's a dyke?" The fake Gray smirked. "She's more pure hearted than she seemed. She's a celestial wizard…oh? Interesting."

The fake Gray sent his ice magic and try to knock Lucy out, but Erza was in the way, using her swords to block the incoming ice magic.

"As I recall, the Gray I know would never fight me head on. Even if he did, he would never beat me." Erza said, attempting to look intimidating.

Gray smirked before laughing when a puff of smoke began to surround him. When the dust settled, Lucy was in his place…wait…Lucy?

Erza turned and sees Lucy next to her…looking surprised. She turned back to the other Lucy who was smirking evilly.

Inside Erza's head, deep inside, she was thinking of having a Lucy harem…maybe…

"Celestial data collection complete." The fake Lucy smirked, knocking Erza out of her reverie. "Oh, wow. You have a lot of keys. And it seems that you would know Erza's weakness…"

Erza tensed up, not knowing exactly what weakness Lucy knows that she has…and she has quite a few.

Without saying anything, the fake Lucy lifted her shirt, revealing her bare boobs.

Hibiki and was blushing with wide eyes, screaming like a girl. Erza was calm, calm like a girlfriend would be…with a nosebleed.

Lucy kicked Hibiki in the balls and turned to Erza hitting her arms, yelling why she was having a nosebleed.

Erza quickly wiped her nosebleed with guilt. "I'm sorry."

Carla scoffed. "I understand the males, but I'm surprised and disappointed in you, Erza."

Wendy had her eyes covered the entire time when she saw the fake Lucy lifting the shirt.

"Wobbly." Natsu muttered, while still on the raft.

"Certainly!" Hibiki said, having slightly recovered from Lucy's kick in the balls.

Erza turned her glaze and knocked Hibiki out with a loud clang. _Only I get to see Lucy naked!_

"I won't forgive you for tarnishing Lucy's body!" Erza yelled.

Lucy paled. _Of course she would say that._

Erza turned back to the fake Lucy with a snarl. "Enough with this nonsense!"

"Oh? Then, want to see more?" The fake Lucy said, lifting her shirt again.

Erza failed to contain her nosebleed. Lucy was enraged and hit Erza in the back of her head. "Get it together idiot!"

Lucy turned to the fake Lucy. "Gemini. I think you should stop playing around. Where's your owner?"

Before Gemini could say anything, another voice was heard. "Even though it was getting to the fun part, I do think we should be serious and end this. Nirvana has been found, so we'll have to finish this quickly."

Lucy watched as Angel walked toward them with a smirk, the fake Lucy going up in a puff of smoke, and two little blue spirits was in its place. Lucy assumed it to be the spirit twins.

Ezra recovered from her perverted thoughts, wiping the blood away and glared at the girl in front of them.

"Lucy. Stay back. I'll take care of her." Erza said, running forward.

"Wait! At least get Natsu off the raft!"

Erza turned for a second before complying. She ran and jumped onto the raft and grabbed Natsu by his scarf and blindly threw him next to Lucy and proceeded to go after Angel of the Oracion Seis.

Lucy trusted Erza take care of Angel while she drags Natsu to a comfortable spot and at a safe distance. It'll be awhile for Natsu to wake up, Lucy noted.

Lucy heard a squeal. She turned to see Erza dazed, on a raft, leaving the area at a fast pace. With the river's current, Erza was long gone before Lucy could call out to her.

She turned and sees Angel and…a shirtless fake Lucy…

"Pervs." Carla frowned, trying to hide Wendy's eyes, her virgin eyes were not yet ready to see…the inappropriate things.

Lucy was extremely red, hiding her face in her hands. "It's…not like that."

Carla scoffed, still covering Wendy's eyes. "Who knew that the great Erza has this type of weakness…"

Lucy would have to work on this with Erza. But now, she has to fight this girl in front of her. She wouldn't want an inexperience little kid to fight with her, even if she is a dragon slayer.

Taking a deep breath, she looked back at Angel and thankfully, the fake Lucy was gone now.

"Hibiki. Can you still fight?" Lucy inquired, not taking her eyes off the girl in front of her.

"Of course. I couldn't let a lady fight by herself." Hibiki grinned, standing next to Lucy.

"Wendy, you're a sky dragon slayer. Do you know any spells that can help us?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yes. I can enhance your offense and defense…" Wendy fidgeted with her hair.

"You better not make Wendy fight." Carla said, glaring at Lucy.

Lucy turned to the little cat with a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't make anyone fight against their will. It's up to Wendy if she wants to fight or not."

Carla scoffed.

Lucy turned to Wendy, "You can stay back, use your spells to help us in this fight. Just don't overexert yourself."

"R-Right. But what about Miss. Erza?"

"Erza? She'll be fine." Lucy was still surprised to see Erza to fall so easily…she'll have to go find her after this fight.

"Who-woo! I'm still here!" Angel chirped, trying to get their attention.

"Hibiki, besides your archive magic, what else can you do?"

"I can use archive magic as a shield. I can download spells and such to a person's mind."

Lucy mentally told herself not to depend on an archive user. "Alright. Just make sure Wendy is safe."

"Of course!" Hibiki moved in front of Wendy and activated his archive magic, creating a wall in front of them.

"Wendy! Get ready!" Lucy called out, getting out one of her keys and summoned Leo.

"Your prince has arrived." Leo smiled, taking a defense stance, ready to fight.

"Leo! We need to beat her in order to complete the mission!" Lucy said, pointing at Angel.

"No problem."

Angel begun to laugh. "I remember you, Leo."

Lucy was confused at first, looking at Leo for answers at what Angel meant.

"Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Angel chanted, thus summoning Aires.

"I'm sorry." Aries muttered, looking away.

Lucy watched as Leo's eyes widen. "Leo…what's going on?"

Leo gritted his teeth. "Aries and I used to belong to a same owner…until she died. I never knew who Aries's new owner were…"

Lucy looked back at Angel. She had Leo's keys since she had joined the guild. And Angel must've be the same age as her…

"How do you know Leo?" Lucy inquired.

Angel smirked. "Ever since the tower of heaven…ever since I escaped, I traveled around to collect all the celestial keys for the sake of freedom."

 _Tower…of heaven? Angel was a victim?_ "Angel…you already have freedom…you were already free after you escaped the tower."

"Silence! You know nothing!" Angel screamed. "Aries, now!"

"Y-Yes." Aries muttered, lunging forward, intent on attacking Lucy. But Leo was there to stop her, blocking her moves.

Lucy watched their fight. Leo seemed in pain…seeing Aries again. _Leo…what happened?_ Lucy thought.

 _Aries and I used to belong to a celestial mage named Karen Lilica. That was 6 years ago. Karen was friends with your mother...After Karen's passing, your mother took me in, but failed to receive Aries…she disappeared._

Lucy was looking around, wondering where the voice was coming from. Then she looked at Leo and Aries. _Was Leo talking to me telepathically?_

Taking his word for it, Lucy turned by to Angel who had an amused look on her face. "Angel, did you face Karen?"

Angel turned her attention to Lucy with a smirk. "You mean Karen Lilica? Yes, she was quite weak. She was already so low on magic. Quite pathetic, really."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. _I see. Leo and Aries had the same owner. It had been six years since then. I don't think Leo would have the guts to hurt his old friends._

"Leo! Go back!" Lucy yelled.

Leo stopped and looked back at Lucy.

"Leo, you don't deserve to hurt your friends. Go back." Lucy repeated.

Leo smiled before walking up to her. "Very well. But I have something to tell you. It may help you with your fight with Angel."

Lucy cocked her head sideways as Leo whispered something into her ears.

Lucy nodded silently. "Alright."

"Be careful, Princess." Leo smiled before he disappeared in a puff of golden light.

Lucy takes a deep breath and turned to Angel with determination in her eyes. Lucy swore that she will avenge Karen's death, the friendship between Leo and Aries. And she will take those keys so Leo and Aries can be together again.

…

Meanwhile, Erza had just snapped out of her reverie of a Lucy harem.

"Wait…where am I?" Erza looked around confusingly, seeing a destroyed raft on the side of a river, with Erza soaking wet.

Erza stood up. _Lucy! Where is she!? I need to go back to her!_

Erza looked at the river, _The River must've taken me downstream. So if I follow the river upstream. I would be able to find Lucy._

Erza was about to run upstream until she felt something. It felt similar…painfully similar. Erza turned around. The nirvana light was closer… _Jellal…Natsu said that he should be there…_

Erza turned back to the river, where Lucy should be…then back at the nirvana light.

 _Lucy…I won't…let Jellal hurt you again…It was all Jellal's fault…that you almost died…I will finish what I started…finish what I failed to do. Jellal…you're a dead man._

Erza made up her mind. She will kill Jellal…without mercy. She will make the man suffer painfully before he dies.

"Jellal!" Erza screamed as she ran toward the light, equipping the light, with rage in her eyes. _I won't let you hurt my girlfriend again!_

 **A/N: Hmm...if you don't see it, Erza had fallen to the dark side. Erza would never want to kill anybody, even Jellal. Hopefully this makes it sense. If it doesn't, feel free to tell me make Erza more...evil and intent on killing to protect Lucy...**

 **Hopefully this was a better chapter than my last shorter chapter. Thxs for the suggestions! Some of ya'll wanted Erza to leave Lucy with the others and go after Jellal. Some of ya'll wanted Erza to take Lucy with her. So with somebody else's help, I came up with this scene. So...thank you THB4!**

 **And I would like to say thanks to all of my loyal readers. Honestly, your words makes my heart go doki doki lol**

 **So...please review and pretty stuff like that. I know you want to :D I don't bite.**

 **And before I forget, I also have recently created a wattpad account with the same username, and I'm trying to put my stories on there. Go check it out. :D**

 **Peace out, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Random Fact: Guess wut...my mom keep begging me to play Pokémon Go with her lol I tried...but this story was more important for me to do :D**

 **A/N: Luckily for you, I was able to update this fast lol. I would like to say thanks to THB4 for these ideas.**

 **But...be warned...I had added some...swearing...mostly from Erza...You been warned. Plz don't hate me. (Especially little kids that reads this)**

 **This chapter is pretty long, so I hope it compensates for the not updating before my 25th chappie.**

 **I'm...I am extremely horrible with fight scenes...and I tried...I don't know if the fight between Lucy and Angel is good...you be the judge.**

 **And I promised some of ya'll that I wouldn't add any hints of jerza...so...there's no jerza. Possilly Jercy (Jellal x Lucy One-sided) Maybe. I haven't decided. But if I did, it would be funny. Seeing Erza flip out, when Jellal flirts with Lucy. What are your thoughts?**

Erza will never forgive Jellal for the things he had done. The Jellal she had once knew, the Jellal that had cherished friends…he was gone. Erza refused to believe that Jellal was still alive. She must verify it herself…She must see if Jellal's still alive.

Erza found herself at the base of where Nirvana was…and the wind was howling fiercely and violently. Erza forced herself through the piercing wind, trying to see past beyond the wind.

There, she sees a familiar man. The man that she used to be friends with. A friend that had gone rouge, someone who had killed and almost killed.

"Jellal." Erza gritted her teeth. _So you live._

Erza kept walking to him until he noticed her approaching him.

"Erza." Jellal muttered.

"Jellal. How are you here?" Erza growled, clenching on the swords in her hands.

"I don't know." Jellal muttered.

Erza narrowed her eyes, glaring at the man that once been her friend. _He seems…different…No! Back at the Tower, he was pretending. He must be pretending! Don't let him fool you, Erza!_

"Erza….Erza…." Jellal mumbled underneath his breath.

 _Why is he keep saying my name?_ Erza wondered as she kept glaring at the man.

"That one word is all that I remember…"

Erza jumped with shock. _Amnesia?_

Jellal bent down, hiding his face in his hands. "Can you tell me? Who am I? Do you know me? Just who is Erza? I can't remember anything!"

Erza watched as the man before her had uncertainty in his eyes…all the fears, confusions, and the unknown clouding in his eyes. _Jellal…just because you don't remember doesn't mean that I'll forgive you._

"Jellal…" Erza took a step forward. But Jellal cowered away, panicking.

"S-Stay away…" Jellal mumbled.

Erza stared at the man before him.

"Stay away…" Jellal whispered, cowering away.

 _Is this really this evil Jellal? Tch._ "I'm Erza. And your name is Jellal. You were once my friend."

"Friend?" Jellal mumbled.

Erza gritted her teeth. She was conflicted now. Should she kill him? Even though he does not remember.

"You went mad. Defiled the dead, hurt my friends, killed my friends…killed Simon…and you almost killed my girlfriend. Even destroyed the council."

Erza clenched her fist, holding the sword tightly in her arms with a death grip. "I will never forgive you! And if you insist that you had forgotten everything, then I'll have you remember it by force!" Erza shouted. All her vent up anger, her anger of not being able to kill Jellal herself…or not being able to protect Lucy…

"I…I did that…to my friends? Please, no! What have I done!? What should…What should I do?" Jellal mumbled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Erza watched with a shocked expression with a poker face. _Is he pretending…or is this the Jellal that I had survived with?_

"I see you lost your memories." A voice boomed, making Erza tensed with anger. She recognized the voice.

She turned to see Cobra of the Oracion Seis with his snake. "It's no wonder I couldn't hear your mind's voice." Cobra frowned, not liking the turn of events. "How did you get here? And, why did you break the seal in nirvana?"

As much as Erza wanted to kill Cobra, she also agreed with him. If Jellal does not remember anything…then how did Jellal know where nirvana was and why he lifted the spell? Erza turned to Jellal for answers.

As if on cue, Jellal confessed. "I heard someone's voice while I was asleep. 'Must obtain nirvana…' it said. I could vaguely remember that spell and where it was hidden. This magic is dangerous. No one can be allowed to have it. That's why I lifted the spell – to destroy it completely."

"You intend to destroy nirvana?" Erza stared at the man. _Is he being serious? Is this really the Jellal that I once knew…before he became mad?_

"I already set a self-destruction magic circle in place. Soon, nirvana shall annihilate itself." After Jellal finished his sentence, a purple magic circle appeared behind him.

Cobra was hysterical as he ran to the magic circle, trying to dispel it, only to fail.

He turned to Jellal with an angry look. "Jellal! Give me the disarm code, dammit!"

Jellal smiled. "Erza... I know that I won't able to repent for what I had done."

Erza's eyes widened with anger. She knew what he was about to do. _Jellal…don't you dare! I will have you suffer for the things you had done! You…You coward!_

Jellal's legs buckled, falling ungracefully onto the ground. "Be free…from the Jellal you knew. I'll take your hatred and sadness with me. You're free now." Jellal smiled as he said the last line.

Erza gritted her teeth violently. _You fucking bitchy coward bastard little cunt! Don't you fucking dare! You little piece of shit!_ Erza ran forward to beat the crap of the man. She will not let him die, not without him knowing what he had done. He must suffer for what he had done. He must suffer.

…

When Leo had left to back to the celestial realm, Lucy was left with the enemy and her spirit

 _Fighting Gemini will be hard to fight against. My magic levels should be enough to try what Leo had just told me to do…if only I wasn't pressured._ Lucy looks to where Hibiki and Wendy are, with Carla standing in front of Wendy.

"Wendy! Can you activate you spells now!?" Lucy called out to Wendy.

Wendy nodded. "O-Of course."

Lucy smiled before turning back to Angel and Aries. She heard Wendy shouting 'Arms' and a magic circle appeared beneath Lucy, immediately giving Lucy more offensive power.

 _Amazing. So this is Sky Magic…_ Lucy felt like she was full with magic…even overflowing. _Now. Let see if I can do it._

Lucy looks at Angel and her spirit for a second before closing her eyes, with Leo's key in hand. For some reason, Angel was patient. Seemingly curious to what was about to happen. _This is my chance!_

Lucy tried manipulating the remaining magic inside of her, gathering it to one spot. Once all the available magic was gathered, she takes a deep breath, raising the key of Leo in the air, "Stardress! Leo!"

When Lucy had said those words, she felt...or sensed magic overlapping her body, feeling some chill in some places.

Soon, when Lucy opened her eyes, she sees the shocked look on Angel's face. She looks down and sees that she's wearing a dress. _A…dress? How can a dress help me in this fight?!_

 _Princess. This power allows you to use my power. It should help you in this fight. I have faith in you._

Leo's voice ringed inside Lucy's head, making the later jump a little.

Lucy looks down at her dress. _I see…then I should be able to use your powers….right?_

Lucy looks back at Angel with determination. Angel only smirked.

Lucy lunged forward and could feel more power within her thanks to Wendy's spells. _O Regulus…Grant me your strength…_

Soon light surrounded Lucy's feet, warm to the touch. Lucy raised leg screaming 'Regulus Lucy Kick!'

Angel stood in place as Lucy lunged towards her, close to kicking her in the face. At the last second, she summoned Gemini, who immediately transformed into Lucy with the stardress form. Gemini Lucy blocked Lucy's kick, bringing its own kick, aiming at Lucy's stomach.

Lucy jumped back, barely dodging the kick. _Figures…Of course Angel would summon Gemini._

"Regulus Impact!" Lucy yelled, gathering all the light into her dominant fist, and aimed it toward Gemini Lucy, Aries and Angel, hoping that it would at least do some damage.

As it made impact, Lucy could feel another sense of magic, the same level as the Regulus Impact aiming it at Lucy. She could hear Gemini Lucy yelling 'Regulus Impact' before both of their magic collided.

Lucy kept going, all the way, until the spell ended, hoping that a miracle would happen. Soon, white light was all Lucy could see as Regulus Impact took effect, blinding her for a moment.

Couple moments later, Lucy stood, panting as it had drained most of her magic. Gemini Lucy and Aries was nowhere to be found. And Angel looked battered, but she was still battered. Their surroundings was…completely obliterated.

"Impressive…" Angel muttered with a smirk.

 _This is not good. I used most of my magic in that move. Can I survive the next?_ Lucy looked to where Wendy, Carla, and Hibiki should be. They were knocked out, making Lucy wonder… _Did my Regulus Impact effected them as well?_

"Wool Shot!"

Lucy turned and could see pink clouds aiming towards. She dodged it in time, but only to see Aries coming at her, trying to punch her or kick her.

Amidst in the fight between Lucy and Aries, Angel had summoned another spirit, Caelum. "Okay, Caelum, there's your target. Shoot the instant Aries stops Lucy in its tracks."

As Lucy fought and dodged Aries, she could feel another source of magic gathering. In her peripheral vision, she could see Angel with another spirit that looked like a canon, about to shoot.

When the spirit shot, Lucy understood what was happening now. She dodged sideways, only to see the despair and pain on Aries's face when the shot passed through Aries.

After Aries disappeared, Lucy had never been so mad in her life besides her at father. She glared at Angel with a frown. "Angel…Why?"

"Hm?" Angel played innocent.

Lucy gritted her teeth angrily. "Celestial spirits are not tools!"

"Celestial spirits don't die. What's the big deal?"

"They feel…they have feelings…Do you honestly call yourself a celestial spirit, you bitch!?"

Angel smirked. "I'm a lot more…experienced than you. Can you even hope to defeat me?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes angrily at the woman. _I will take your keys…give them a better home. I swear. Aries…Caelum…Gemini…you deserve a better owner._

"Open, Gate of the Twins. Gemini!" Angel summoned Gemini once again, transforming into Lucy. Immediately, Gemini Lucy takes Caelum in the form of the sword.

 _If only I had more magic…I would be able defeat this woman…and give the spirits a better home…an owner that they deserve._

"Gemini…Don't you want a better home?"

Gemini Lucy paused, looking at Lucy curiously.

"You…Aries…even Caelum deserve a better home. You don't need a friend that treat you like that! You're not tools!"

"Just nonsense." Angel smirked. "Gemini, finish her." Angel ordered.

Just a little, even a little, Gemini hesitated. He yearned for it…a friend…Angel was just an owner that uses him as a tool.

"Gemini?" Angel noticed that Gemini was not moving from his spot.

Lucy stared at the spirit then at Angel. "Angel. Give up being a celestial spirit. If you're going to use them as shields, might as well use yourself as a shield!"

Angel gritted her teeth. "Gemini! Finish her now you piece of trash!"

"…No…" Gemini muttered.

"Begone!" Angel yelled, sending Gemini back to the celestial realm. "Useless good-for-nothings!"

Lucy understood now, she understood what she had to do. She will free them. Gemini…Aries…and Caelum… _I'll set you free._

With Lucy's anger for the woman before her…her sadness for the spirits…her need to free them…Lucy's feelings for the spirits…it all poured out at once.

Magic that was not there before, it was there now. Giving Lucy a chance to perform one last spell.

Without thinking…or all that matter, Lucy finds herself engulfed in a golden light, a giant magic circle beneath her, muttering something under her breath:

 _Stars far and wide that measure and open the heavens_

 _With thy radiance, reveal thy form to me_

 _O tetrabiblios…I am the ruler of the stars_

 _The aspect is complete_

 _Open the raging, tumultuous gate_

 _With all 88 heavenly bodies shining_

 _Uranometria!_

Moments later, Lucy was completely out of magic. She felt weak in the knees, promptly falling to her knees.

She stared at the fallen enemy… _That…magic. Heh. I need to thank Leo or telling about the spell. It literally saved my life…and my friends._ Lucy turned to see Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Hibiki still knocked out.

Lucy felt tired and beat up…and didn't have enough strength to stay standing. She allowed herself to fall to the ground, opting to take a little nap. Lucy was out within seconds before she hit the ground.

…

When she opened her eyes, she was hurting all over. The battle with Angel had really brought a toll on Lucy.

She sat up and immediately noticing that her attire was different… "What's with these clothes…?"

"They are items from the spirit world, as yours were quite in tatters." A voce appeared.

Lucy turned to see Virgo standing there. "Virgo!?"

"I also gave Natsu-sama, Wendy-sama, and Hibiki-sama a matching outfit." Virgo gestured to mages who was still out, leaning against a tree, with painfully similar attires with Lucy's clothes. Carla was on Wendy's lap, out cold as well. Happy was nowhere to be found.

 _Virgo…why? That wasn't really necessary._ Lucy thought, looking at each mages with similar attires. _I wonder how Erza will respond to this…_

"Jellal!" Natsu bolted straight up, "Where's that light!" Natsu yelled

Wendy stirred a bit waking up. "Where are we?"

"Wendy! Are you okay?" Lucy walked to Wendy's side to see if she was okay.

Wendy nodded. "What about that woman?"

"Angel? Don't worry. I already took care of her." Lucy smiled.

"I see. You're quite the woman if you can beat someone up."

Lucy turned to see Hibiki standing with a smile. She frowned at what he had said. She would say something, but she was too tried to do so.

"Look!" Wendy pointed to where nirvana is. Everybody turned to where Wendy was pointing at.

"It's close. Did the color change?" Lucy questioned. She remembered the pillar of light being black…so why is it white now?

"Yes. While you guys were unconscious, it changed from black to white." Virgo replied.

"Where's Happy?" Natsu asked before he looked around.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

Natsu looks to see him hanging upside down from a branch. "Happy. Why are you up there?"

"The maid hung me here!" Happy cried.

"Happy! H-Hold on! I'll get you down." Wendy said.

 _Maid…?_ Lucy turned to Virgo with a suspicious look. "Virgo?"

"Princess, I will now take my leave." Virgo bowed before disappearing in a puff of golden light.

Lucy sighed and looked at Natsu to see what his reaction was with Happy. He didn't seems to care. That's good…right?

The pillar of light begun to intensify, growing bigger and bigger.

"I got bad feeling about this." Lucy murmured.

"I've never smelled anything as dangerous as this!" Natsu commented.

Then the ground begun to shake violently like an earthquake, but more…ruthless. Gigantic stones were rising from the ground.

Lucy soon to see it as a gigantic spider with six legs made of stones. "Please don't tell me that's nirvana…" Lucy whimpered. The spider stone looked intimidating and…creepy.

"What should we do?" Wendy asked, fidgeting with her dress.

"If that's nirvana…then we need to infiltrate it…" Lucy murmured.

Then there was a rustle in the bushes, alerting the mages and the cats.

Soon, a familiar woman appeared, relief setting over the alerted mages.

Lucy was the first to move with a smile on her face. "Erza!" Lucy wrapped her arms around Erza, happy to see that she was not hurt.

"Hey Lucy." Erza smiled, hugging Lucy back. "I rushed to find you after that thing appeared. I wanted to make sure you were fine."

Lucy smiled. "I'm fine, Erza."

Erza looked at the other mages…Soon her smile faltered…seeing that something was completely terrifyingly wrong.

"Lucy…why are they copying you?" Erza lowered her tone to a murderous tone.

Lucy cocked her head a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Why do they have matching outfits when I don't!?"

Lucy paled. _Of course Erza would be worried about that._

Erza turned to Natsu, summoning a sword. "Natsu! Was it you!?"

Lucy was scared now. Maybe it was because she could see some dark shadows creeping into Erza. Or maybe it was because Erza was about to kill Natsu…

"E-E-E-Erza….I-I-I don't k-k-know what you are t-t-talking about!" Natsu cowered away, trying to hide from Erza.

Erza turned to Hibiki with a scowl. "Hibiki. If I find out that you had hit on my girlfriend, I will kill you! No…I should! You defiled my Lucy!"

Lucy couldn't take this anymore. She threw herself at Erza, hugging her, trying to stop her in the process. "Erza! Stop!"

"They must be killed! They will be the end of your life!" Erza yelled, swinging her sword, trying to cut down Natsu and Hibiki.

Natsu and Hibiki was hiding behind a tree, a bit glad that Lucy was trying to calm Erza down…but it wasn't working.

Erza was stronger, and very slowly, Erza crept to where Natsu and Hibiki were, much to the discontent of Lucy's grip on Erza to slow her down.

"Erza! Don't kill them!"

"If I don't, then they will hurt you in the future!" Erza shouted, careful not to hurt Lucy while trying to cut down Natsu and Hibiki. "Plus they are copying you!"

"Dammit Erza! Stop! It was my spirit that gave them the clothes. Don't blame them!" Lucy protested, getting in front of Erza and putting her hands on Erza's armored chest to anchor herself to stop Erza from moving.

"I found you, Fairy Tail wizards." An ominous voice was heard, causing Erza to stop and turn to the source of the voice.

"Sherry!" Lucy cried with a smile…but soon faltered when Sherry began to shake with a smirk, using her manipulating magic to attack Lucy and the others.

Before Sherry got the chance to hit Lucy with her magic, Erza slashed it to shreds with an angry look.

"Not only people is copying Lucy. But also trying to hurt her…I won't forgive it. I won't forgive anyone!" Erza summoned 50 more swords, aiming it at Sherry.

Sherry was not fazed at all. "Fairy Tail must pay." Sherry whispered.

They both lunged at each other with murderous intent, but Erza was faster and more experienced, giving Sherry small cuts one by one, tearing her clothes to shreds. Soon, Sherry was screaming and Erza was not letting up. Mercy was not in Erza's vocabulary anymore.

Then Sherry was encased in ice…only her head was not encased in ice. "Got ya!" Gray said as he trapped a rouge sherry…not even registering the evilness of Erza.

"Let me go! Damn you! You're still alive!? I'm getting revenge for Lyon-sama!" Sherry yelled, struggling to break free, glaring at Gray.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled, never been so happy to see his rival. "Be careful. Erza is crazy!" Natsu warned.

Gray looked at Natsu who was hiding behind a tree…as well as Hibiki. Then he turned to Erza who was glaring at him with a look that could kill. Gray found himself to be cowering away from her. _Why is Erza so mad!?_

Erza narrowed her eyes at Gray, faintly remembering that he has a thing for her Lucy. She will have to deal with him later after she deals with Sherry who had almost hurt Lucy.

"Gray, what happened?" Lucy asked, quite terrified right now, mostly because Erza was still….scary.

"She's been acting all weird after that light appeared." Gray explained.

Lucy could only guess one thing: nirvana.

"I won't forgive you! Revenge for Lyon-sama!" Sherry rambled, thrashing around, trying to break free.

"Revenge for who exactly?" A voice called out within the forest.

Everybody turned to see Lyon walking out of the shadows, quite beat up. "Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."

"Lyon-sama?" Sherry looked to where Lyon was, looking quite relieved.

Lucy watched as Sherry fell unconscious with tears in her eyes, black shadows leaving her body. Guess Sherry's safe, Lucy thought.

"Just because the girl was possessed doesn't mean I'll forgive her." Erza boomed, pointed her 50 swords at each of the mages, expect for Wendy and Lucy. Erza deemed Wendy too…innocent.

"Erza Stop!" Lucy yelled, getting in her face again, embracing her to keep her still.

"They must be stopped, or it'll be too late!" Erza shouted, manipulating her swords closer to the mages.

Lucy didn't know what else to do…if she didn't do anything, then her friends will die by Erza's hands. She couldn't let that happen. _Maybe…just maybe…_

It was a gamble that Lucy was willing to take. Doing it in front of these guys would be embarrassing for her. But she must do it.

Lucy leaned closer and placed her lips on Erza's, hoping to calm her down. By some miracle and to Lucy's surprise, it worked.

Erza calmed down, looking at Lucy with protectiveness. But Lucy could see that she wasn't as…crazy as before. Shadows of the darkness slowly left Erza, disappearing into the light.

Lucy smiled as Erza went to embrace her.

When the terrified mages saw the shadow leaving Erza, they relaxed…glad that they get to live another day.

"So…a kiss would solve everything?" Gray commented, impressed by Lucy's actions.

Erza glared at Gray. "I won't hand Lucy over to you. She's mine."

Gray sweatdropped. "Eh?"

Hibiki went to Gray's side and whispered something in his ear. Soon, Gray became flustered.

 _Shit! I am so dead._ Gray prayed for his life. _Please don't let Erza kill me._

Erza turned back to Lucy. "Lucy…Why are the guys wearing the same attire as you? What worst is that you left me out."

Lucy nervously chuckled. "…I really don't know."

Erza seemed unsatisfied.

"It's good to have you back." Natsu nervously grinned from behind a tree.

Erza cleared her throat. "I'm…sorry for my outburst."

"What about you turning to the pervy side, you brute!" Carla exclaimed, holding onto Wendy for dear life…also to try and protect her…

Erza glared at the white cat. "Why would I be driven to the pervy side?"

"…Lucy?" Carla said like Erza was the dumbest of them all.

Erza snapped. "I deny that with all my might!"

"We need to stop arguing. We need to get to nirvana. It had been activated, so we need to stop it." Gray said, trying to stop the argument of the knight and the cat.

"I agree with Gray." Lucy nodded. She turned to an angry Erza. "Erza. We need to go."

Erza turned to Lucy, no longer angry. "Alright. I completely agree."

Natsu, who was leaning against a tree bolted straight up, with rage in his eyes. "He's here."

The mages looked at him before following his glaze. Natsu glared into the shadows deep in the forest. Couple moments later, footsteps could be heard.

Soon, Jellal emerged and stood in front of the mages, all the attention on him.

Erza was the first to speak. "Why did you follow me?" Erza said, as if she was fed with him.

Jellal gulped. "Well… you left…and thought it was okay…to…"

"Just because I didn't kill you doesn't mean we are friends. You will stay away from Lucy." Erza growled.

Lucy was unsure of what was going on. To see Jellal in front of her…terrified her. She also knows how…angry Erza was after the tower incident. She didn't show it…but she had been angry…if anything, Erza wanted to kill Jellal in cold blood…but why didn't she?

"Erza…what is going on?" Lucy inquired, looking at Erza for answers. The mages turned to Erza as well for answers.

Erza eagerly turned to Lucy. "Amnesia. He does not remember anything."

Most of the mages gasped.

"Is he dangerous?" Lucy asked.

Erza shook her head. "As much as I like to say yes. No. He's…friendly." That had left a sour taste in Erza's mouth.

Lucy takes a deep breath, surprised by the turn of events. "O-Ok…anyway…we need to split off into teams…after everything that had happened."

"What you suggest us to do?" Gray asked.

Lucy looks around to see who was here. Some were missing…

"One team will be looking for the others, and be as backup. Maybe try to get Christina back in the air. The other team will go in and try to stop nirvana." Lucy explained.

"I think that's the best way to go." Erza praised.

"So…who's with the rescue team and who's the offense team?" Lyon inquired, quite bored.

Lucy was at a bit of a loss. She turned to Erza, hoping that she could pick the team. Thankfully, Erza had gotten the message and scanned the mages present before picking the teams.

"Lyon, Sherry, and Hibiki. You will be the rescue team. Find the others. Try to restore Christina…if you can. The rest of you will be infiltrating nirvana to stop it. Any questions?" Erza looked around.

"What about Jellal?" Natsu glared at the man.

Erza turned to Jellal… _If anything, I would love to have him rot into nothingness._

"He can help us fight." Lucy cut in, making Erza snap her head to Lucy.

"Why?"

Lucy turned to Erza with a smile. "You say that he lost his memories. If anything, that means you can start over."

"But, surely you haven't forgotten what he did to you."

"I will never forget what he had done, Erza. But…there must be a time that we must forgive." Lucy stared at the redhead.

"Like how you forgave Gajeel?" Gray piped in.

Lucy nodded and Erza relented and turned to Jellal with a meanest sneer she could muster.

"If you hurt my friends, especially Lucy…mercy will not be in my vocabulary."

Jellal nodded eagerly. As much as he was afraid…he still wanted to help…to repent for the sins that Erza had spoken of.

Erza grabs Lucy's hand and faced the mages. "We can't waste any more time. We must go!"

The designed team went their separate ways. Lucy and Erza…as well as the others made their way up nirvana in hopes of stopping nirvana.

 **A/N: I would greatly appreciate ANY ideas...did I say anything? Any ideas...I would to hear. Any ideas for this story or my other stories. Especially Edolas. Please send me your thoughts. Feel free to PM me if you want :D**

 **Anyway...until next time! Please review if you thought this was funny...cuz I thought it was funny...if not...still review XD or help me make it funny. I love comedies.**

 **I love you, play awesome, and please love it! Don't forget to check out my wattpad account. Same username and stuff. XD :D Toodles!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So sorry about the late update! So I made this chapter extra longer, more than 6k words.**

 **Now I have couple of things to why this was late. First, I was originally working on 'It Was a Misunderstanding' but I am torn. I couldn't think of what else to write. SO I may have to put that story on hold. I still want to continue it, but I need more ideas. Please...if you want to read more of that story, then PM me some ideas...I would really appreciate it. Also, I was a bit distracted and decided to watch RWBY cause I heard it was really good. My first impression: This looks like a video game. BUT, the plot and characters are...amazing! I recommend this who hasn't watched it.**

 **Anyway, I wont be able to write for a couple of days...or a week, because I'm going on a vacation with my family, a place that will not have any wifi (the horror!) So just a heads up, it will more more than a week before another chapter from any of my story will be updated.**

 **Please enjoy this crappy story, I may have rushed it a bit. But you be the judge. Let me know if there's any grammars and such. I'll come back and fix it. :D Please love it!**

As soon as the team headed for nirvana set foot on one of its gigantic legs, Natsu immediately doubled over with a green face.

"…These are octopus legs! You're okay riding animals, right? Think of it like that!" Lucy yelled.

"Shall I knock him out?" Erza offered, already walking to Natsu with a raised fist, quite eager to punch him in the guts for wearing matching outfits.

"Maybe Happy should fly him." Lucy immediately cut in. She knew what Erza was thinking, and think that they should have Natsu…in full health and not have injuries that could hinder him in their future fights.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Erza made a grunted noise, saddened that she couldn't hit Natsu. "Well then…We need a new plan."

Natsu made a gurgling noise as the mages begun to think on what to do.

"Maybe we can have Happy and Natsu go ahead of us and try to stop this thing." Gray thought.

"Yeah…that would be a good idea. I wouldn't want to handle your sickness." Erza glared at the green-faced Natsu.

"Then it's all set. We'll all meet at the top. Happy, take Natsu and go!" Lucy ordered, looking at Happy.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy sprouted wings and grabbed Natsu off the ground, immediately heading to the top.

After they disappeared, Erza turned back to the mages. "Alright. We keep moving and stay together." Then she turned to Jellal, "But stay away from Lucy."

"U-Um…." Wendy spoke up.

The mages turned to her.

"…My guild…is right in this thing's path." Wendy said as she looked past at the horizon, the path that nirvana is taking.

Carla gasped as she realized it too.

Lucy looked at the horizon, not seeing anything yet. Taking her word for it, she knelt next to Wendy. "Don't worry. We'll stop this thing before it destroys your guild. After all, we're in this together."

Wendy had tears in her eyes, trying her hardest not to cry. "Thanks…"

Lucy stood back up. "We should keep moving."

The mages agreed and made haste to go to the top and try to stop nirvana.

Soon as Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Jellal reached to the top, they stopped to observe their surroundings.

"So, where are we?" Gray commented.

"It definitely looks like a city of some sort." Lucy observed, seeing buildings with windows and doors…definitely a city.

"I agree…" Erza said as she looked around.

"What kind of magic is this, anyway? Some ruins with crazy huge legs?" Gray sarcastically spouted.

Erza turned to Jellal, "You were the one that unleashed it. What do you know about it?"

"Jellal undid the seal?" Lucy turned to Jellal with a surprised tone.

"I know nothing about it. I told you, all l know is that it is extremely dangerous…so I tried to destroy it." Jellal explained.

Lucy turned to Erza, "Is this true?"

Erza only nodded. "Are you sure that's all you know?"

"Yes." Jellal muttered, feeling helpless.

Lucy felt defeated. "Well…I do think that this is some…ancient city…of some sort."

"Exactly, yes!" A voice boomed, a familiar voice that made the mages tensed as they turned to the source of the voice.

"This is the fantastic city of nirvana." Hoteye explained.

Erza immediately summoned a sword in her hand and stared at Hoteye, wary of his movements.

"Seeing you here as well gives me confidence!" Jura smiled, standing next to Hoteye.

"Jura!" Carla exclaimed.

"Why is a member of the Oracion Seis here?" Lucy cried hid behind Erza.

"Worry not. He has become our ally." Jura reassured.

"Huh?" Lucy cocked her head.

"Love, throughout the world! Yes…" Hoteye rambled, spinning around like a ballerina.

"Didn't this case keep spouting 'money, money'?" Lucy whispered to Gray, Wendy and Erza.

"…Males." That was all Carla could say…she was too speechless.

"Can the old dud use magic to make people see the light?" Gray sweatdropped, and Erza only nodded in confusion.

"Well, this and that had happened…" Jura had tried to say.

"Oh yeah…Sherry and Erza flipped out, too…" Gray paled…almost being killed by an angrier Erza…

Erza hit Gray in the back of his head. "I had a reason. Don't give me another one." Erza warned.

Lucy had to get in between Erza and Gray to stop any fights from escalating.

"This is the ancient capital in which once lived the ancient Nirvit people." Hoteye began.

"Nirvit?"

"Correct. It was around 400 years ago. Many wars were happening around the world, see. The Nirvit maintained their neutrality, and lamented the state of the world. So they created a magic that would restore balance to the world. Yes…" Hoteye explained.

"You don't mean that magic…" Wendy said…trailed off in fear…

"Yes. An ultra-magic that swaps light and darkness. That magic was given the name of the Kingdom of Peace, Nirvana. Yes…So this walking city is Nirvana itself."

"So ironic. It has the name that signifies peace, and yet is being used for evil." Gray muttered.

"It would've been a good magic, if they hadn't originally used turning light into darkness as one of its element. Nothing can be done now. The ancients likely never considered so far ahead." Lucy thought.

"Their thoughts are pure…their actions were pure. But they created the most dangerous magic." Erza said.

"Strong magic has strong secondary effects." Jura added.

"In any case, we are in trouble now that it is moving. We must stop it without any further delay. Yes…" Hoteye cut in.

"Well, duh!" Gray sarcastically replied.

Then all the sudden, the city started to light up.

"That's Brain. Yes…He is probably moving this city from atop the King's Summit. While he is doing that, Brain cannot use any other magic. It is our chance to strike! Yes…" Hoteye observed, watching as the city begun to be illuminated one by one.

"If he's moving it, then why is he heading straight to Wendy's guild?" Lucy asked.

"I do not know where…" Hoteye replied in defeat.

"Yes." Another voice ringed, alerting the mages.

The mages turned to see one of the Oracion Seis member that always sleeps.

"Only I understand what Father is thinking." Midnight said, looking down on the mages. Midnight then jumped down to their level. "Hoteye…You betrayed my father?"

"No, I did not." Hoteye replied. "I simply realized the Brain is wrong."

"What? You say my father is wrong?" Midnight glared.

"People's hearts are not meant to be twisted around by magic. Even those with weak hearts, we can raise to become strong." Hoteye said, looking at Midnight with a serious look.

Midnight only glared at him before attacking them with his magic with a devastating force that did not let the mages to react in time.

When the dust settled, the mages, minus Hoteye, were in a pit. Lucy on top of Jellal. Wendy was on top of Erza, and Gray was pinned down by Jura, and Carla was on Jura's head.

"What just happened?" Gray gasped from the sudden fall.

"Hoteye-dono caused the ground to collapse!" Jura explained as he got off of Gray. "He saved us!"

Erza gently push Wendy off Wendy and helped her up. She looked around to see Lucy was okay…and she sees that Lucy was on top of Jellal…making Erza snap.

She ran to them and grabs Lucy and tugged her away from Jellal. "I swear to Mavis, if you touched her, I'll-"

Lucy puts her hand on Erza's shoulder, interrupting her in the process. "It's fine Erza. I'm not hurt. Please don't hurt him."

Erza turned to Lucy before turning back to Jellal. "Don't do it next time."

"I-I understand." Jellal paled.

"You brute. Stop threatening everyone!" Carla nagged, looking at Erza disapprovingly.

Erza ignored the cat and looked around to see if everyone was okay.

"You all should go to the King's Summit!" Hoteye called out. "Leave Midnight to me."

"Oracion Seis are going to crush each other?" Gray said, climbing out of the pit.

"This is really quite the development." Lucy muttered.

"We should be glad that we have one of the Oracion Seis on our side." Erza added.

"Now, hurry and go!" Hoteye said as he fought Midnight. "And also…" Hoteye turned to face the mages, "My real name is Richard, Yes!" Richard said with a smile.

Erza ordered Gray and took Lucy's hand and left to go where the King's Summit was. Jura soon followed with Wendy and Carla, as well as Jellal who tagged along.

After some walking, they stumbled upon the commander of the Oracion Seis, who was also dragging Natsu.

"There he is!"

"Natsu!"

Brain looked there way and smirked, while Natsu was close to barf with agony.

"What happened?" Lucy wondered, seeing the state Natsu was in.

"It's 'cause this is transportation…" Natsu mumbled

"Everyone…"

The mages turned to see Happy on the ground.

"Cat-dono, you are also unharmed?" Jura asked.

"Cat-dono?" Lucy and Gray said in harmony, not sure what to think when Jura decided to addressed the cat as well.

"Save Natsu…He's being taken away…" Happy said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Half of the Six Generals are finished. Their stars have fallen. Starting now, I will create a new set of Generals. Including this one." Brain explained with a smirk.

"I figures this would happen eventually. Finally getting scouted by a Dark Guild, huh?" Gray said.

"Natsu isn't going to do what you say!" Lucy shouted, believing in her friend.

"I will beat your ass if you do, Natsu." Erza added in.

"Nirvana will soak this boy's heart in darkness, and he will become nothing but my loyal servant." Brain sneered.

"Hell no, I won't!" Natsu protested as he bit into the hand of Brain's that was dragging him.

"You still have that much strength left?" Brain observed before throwing him harshly into ground, making Natsu even sicker.

"He does not seem so well." Jura observed.

"He gets extreme motion sickness." Gray explained while sweatdropping.

"Hurry up…and beat…this guy…" Natsu muttered through his sickness. "Stop…this thing…"

"I'm not doing it for you, but sure." Gray said sarcastically.

"My only concern is Brain." Erza narrowed her eyes on Brain.

"Stop? Nirvana? Not even possible. This city will shortly reach its first destination. We will arrive at Caitshelter." Brain smirked as he explained.

"So it wasn't a coincidence." Erza muttered.

"N-No…" Wendy whimpered. Carla walked next to Wendy to confront her.

"Tell us your purpose. Why do you aim for Wendy-dono's guild?" Jura inquired.

"This ultra-inversion magic can change a guild of light into one of darkness in an instant. I can't wait. I suspect you'll see true hell." Brain replied, not even answering Jura's question.

"We can't let this guy off!" Lucy said, seeing how dangerous and evil-minded man Brain was.

Erza turned to Jellal once again for answers. "Jellal, do you know where this city is headed?"

Jellal shook his head. "I'm afraid that I do not."

"Oh? So you're here Jellal?" Brain smirked.

"Did you not hear me? Tell us your purpose!" Jura boomed, his magic leaking out with rage and with murderous intent.

"I have no words for pitiful weaklings like you! I will become the judge ruling over light and darkness! Bow down before me!" Brain replied, not fazed by Jura's aura of magic power.

"This man needs to be dealt with. It seems like there is no talking with him." Jura said as he stepped forward, volunteering to take Brain on himself.

"Begin, worms!" Brain yelled, attempting to unleash one of his magic…but was soon countered by Jura's quick action, creating a strong gust of wind, sending Brain couple meters out.

As surprised as the mages were, they watched in awe as one of the Wizard Saint fought the commander of the Oracion Seis.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Lucy whispered to Erza and Gray, who eagerly nodded their heads.

Soon, Brain was defeated, laid ungracefully on the ground, with the mages quickly surrounding the fallen commander.

"Now…Tell me the reason you are aiming for Wendy-dono's guild." Jura said, getting straight to business.

"Shouldn't we just stop it?" Lucy pointed it out.

"Do it for me, please…" Natsu muttered from a distance.

"I cannot believe that I…was…defeated. Midnight…I leave the rest to you. The Six Generals will never be defeated. When the six prayers vanish, he will…" Brain rambled before promptly blacking out.

"'He?'" Jura questioned.

"And hey, didn't one of those symbols on his face just disappeared?" Gray observed.

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Carla decided to speak up. "In the end, we never found out why he was heading for Caitshelter." Carla complained, changing the subject

"Maybe there wasn't any particular reason for it." Gray hoped for the best.

"No…there are plenty of other guilds that are closer…but Brain chose Caitshelter for a reason." Erza added.

"There are still some things left unsolved, but it is over now." Jura said as he glared at the lump of meat that once used to be the commander of Oracion Seis.

"No, it isn't!" Natsu yelled. "Hurry up and stop this thing!"

"So pitiful." Carla commented.

Lucy stared at Natsu, then at Brain. "If Brain is defeated…then why is Natsu still…sick?"

The mages turned to Lucy before glaring at Natsu with confusion.

"What does Brain has to do with anything with Natsu?" Gray asked, crossing his arms.

"Hot…Richard said that if we defeat Brain, then Nirvana will stop…thus…not make Natsu sick from motion-sickness…and yet, Natsu is still sick."

There was a slight silent among the mages, mostly not wanting to believe if Lucy was correct or not.

"Nirvana is still moving." Erza concluded, confirming for the worst.

"Then how can we stop this?" Wendy cried.

"Stop crying!" Carla cried.

"I-I'm sorry!" Wendy cried again.

Carla sighed out of resignation.

"Anyway, I think this city is on autopilot." Lucy said, gathering the attention of the mages.

"Autopilot?"

"Whatever reason they want with Wendy's and Carla's guild, the city will do it on autopilot." Lucy explained.

"Then we need to find a way to stop this!" Gray cried.

"Yes…first…" Erza turned to Natsu on the ground. "Wendy, can you help Natsu?"

"Huh?" Wendy looked at Erza before turning to look at Natsu.

"Natsu and I are poisoned, can you help us?" Happy muttered from a distance, answering for Wendy's confusion.

"Oh. O-Of course." Wendy went to Happy and Natsu and cured them of the poison. But she was unsure of why Natsu was still sick.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Happy asked, seeing the worried look on Wendy's face.

"I already cured him from the poison…but….why is he still…sick?"

"He has motion sickness." Happy replied.

"How pitiful." Carla spat.

"Motion sickness…Then I can probably fix that." Wendy moved and hovered her hands side by side on Natsu's head as she muttered 'Toria'.

Soon, Natsu bolted straight up like the Natsu we all know and love. But not a certain celestial mage.

"I'm baaaack!" Natsu jumped, waving his arms around like a child. "Fine! Totally fine!"

"Thank goodness. I'm glad it worked." Wendy smiled at Natsu enthusiastic behavior.

"You rock, Wendy!" Natsu smiled.

Lucy watched from the distance as the Natsu that she knew…very well was back in action…especially on a transportation vehicle.

"Erza…is the world coming to an end?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

Erza only hummed as she watched Natsu jumped around.

Then Natsu tried to go to Lucy…but couldn't, thanks to a certain redhead.

"Lucy! Summon a boat or a train spirit!" Natsu asked from a distance so he won't be beat up by Erza…who was currently glaring at him murderously.

"I don't have one like that!" Lucy yelled back. "Even I did, I wouldn't let you use it like that! And anyway, this isn't the time! Get with the picture, would ya?"

"Nirvana is about to attack Caitshelter for whatever reason, and we must stop it. But that's the problem…we don't know." Gray said with his arms crossed.

"M-My guild…" Wendy muttered, tears forming.

"Don't worry Wendy. We'll keep your guild safe." Lucy said as she neared the girl.

"T-Thanks…"

"Anyway…we need to split up into a team of two so we can cover up more ground." Erza said.

"That would be a wise choice." Jura agreed.

Natsu grinned. "Then, Lucy can come wi-"

"Lucy will be with me." Erza boomed, glaring at Natsu with an aura of a murderer.

"I-I-I mean Gray can come with me." Natsu smiled nervously as she wrapped his arms around Gray, much to Gray's content.

"Jura will go with you as well. And Jellal, you go with them as well." Erza commanded, also wanting Jellal to leave, to be able to be alone with Lucy.

"U-Um…what about me?" Wendy spoke up.

"You can be with us." Lucy cut in, not realizing the true intent of Erza's plan.

Erza had no choice but to go along with it.

"You ladies will need a man to look out for you." Jellal said.

Erza immediately got into Jellal's face. "And I thought I told you to go with them?"

"Hah? Well…I…"

"I think it will be a good idea to have Jellal with us." Lucy said…

Erza then got into Lucy's personal space and asked her… "Why do you trust him so much?"

"…Well…I can see how…non-evil he is. It wouldn't hurt to have him with us…" Lucy nervously replied, seeing how rigid Erza was.

Erza took a couple moments to think and reconsider…if Lucy wants this, then so be it. Erza turned to face Jellal.

"You may come along, but don't get any funny ideas."

All Jellal could do was smile, as the tension was high.

Once it was all settled, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Jura left to go to one place. And Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Jellal went to another direction, in hopes of finding a way to stop nirvana.

…

"Father is such a bad person, taking all my fun" A voice boomed, immediately alerting Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Jellal.

"Midnight!" Lucy was taken aback.

"You four are now the final prey. I do hope this will be entertaining." Midnight smirked as he walked closer to the group.

Erza was about to step forward to keep Midnight away. However, Jellal beat her to the punch, standing in front of the girls, arms wide, legs apart, set in mind to try and protect them from Midnight.

"Stand back." Jellal ordered…or tried to.

"Jellal…Don't you dare try to steal my spotlight." Erza muttered.

"Eh?" Jellal looked back to Erza, wondering what she meant.

"I won't let you steal the spotlight." Erza repeated.

Lucy sighed. She knew what Erza was trying to do…why was she surprised? "How about you two fight together?" Lucy tried, she really tried.

Erza relented. "Fine. Just don't get in my way, Jellal."

"Likewise." Jellal smiled.

"Lucy, stay back. We'll handle this." Erza ordered.

"H-Hey, I can still fight!" Lucy protested.

"Then fight from a distance." Erza compromised.

Lucy nodded, then turned to Wendy, "Let's go to safe distance. We can provide some assistance."

"Okay." Wendy complied, following Lucy to a safe distance.

Once they got to a safe distance, Lucy silently watched as Erza and Jellal began their attacks on Midnight.

"Is he even trying?" Carla commented, questioning the loyalty of Jellal.

"I surely hope so." Lucy replied…she really did that Erza's old friend was back. In addition, Lucy doesn't see the evilness in Jellal's eyes…

"Then why is none of his attacks working on him?" Wendy asked, as all of Jellal's attacks had not made a scratch on Midnight.

So easily, Jellal was taken down so easily. And Lucy wondered why. Then Erza begun her assault, eager to cut her enemy down.

From the distance, Lucy could tell that Erza was struggling with Midnight. Struggling to even land an attack on him. But that's the question. Why aren't any attacks landing on him?

Lucy kept watching as Erza continued to struggle as her swords was being deflected. Then her armor begun to change…changing, covering, and almost strangling Erza. Then she changed armor, now in her normal clothes.

 _She needs help._ Lucy takes out her Sagittarius Key and summoned her renowned archer.

"Wendy, think you can enhance Sagittarius's offense power?" Lucy asked.

"O-Of course." Wendy complied. "Arms!" Wendy chanted, directing the offensive power into Sagittarius, gaining him more power into his shots.

"Sagittarius, now! Aim for the man in black!" Lucy called out, pointing at Midnight.

"Of course, hello!" Sagittarius complied, taking aim, and not another second, he fired couple of shots, all aimed at the midnight.

Much to Lucy's horror, all Sagittarius's attacks were deflected. "What!?"

Soon after, Erza requipped into another armor, Heavenly Wheel, and threw countless swords towards midnight. But all of them had been deflected and shot back towards Erza.

Lucy watched with horror was Erza was taken down. _Erza is better than this. Erza will stand up…I know she will._

Then Midnight started to talk to Jellal…something Lucy couldn't hear…

Lucy took this chance to have Sagittarius to shoot again. "Sagittarius, now!"

When the shots were fired again, it was deflected once again, even with Midnight's back to her.

"Damn it!" Lucy cursed under her breath.

Then Erza got back up, struggling to stay on her feet…

Lucy smiled at that. She knew that Erza would get back up. Erza then requipped into a different armor, Robe of Yuen.

 _Erza knows that it won't work…Midnight can just manipulate and strangle her. She must have a plan of some sort…A plan…._

"Sagittarius, get ready. And wait for my mark." Lucy ordered.

"Yes, hello." Sagittarius complied, already taking aim and keeping the man in black within sights and on target.

"Wendy, make sure you're giving Sagittarius the offense power so we can take out Midnight."

"O-Of course." Wendy said as she up the offensive power that Sagittarius will temporarily have.

"Don't make Wendy wear herself out!" Carla complained.

Lucy turned to face the white cat. "I understand. But we must defeat Midnight. And the least we can do is provide Erza and Jellal the help that they need. We have no choice but to do this."

Carla only scoffed and proceeded to watch the fight. Lucy sighed and turned to Wendy. "You're alright?"

Wendy nodded, trying to concentrate.

"If it gets too hard on you, don't hesitate to stop. Wouldn't want you to collapse on us."

"No kidding." Carla added.

"I'll be fine." Wendy said.

Lucy smiled and turned back to the battlefield.

Erza was strangled by her Robe of Yuen once again. Without thinking, Lucy called out to Sagittarius to shot now. As the shots were fired toward Midnight, Lucy was surprised to see it wasn't deflected or any of the sort. This time, the arrows had wedged itself into Midnight's torso and his arms and legs.

As much as she was confused, she was also celebrating. Somehow the arrows had worked and managed to harm Midnight.

After the shot made impact with Midnight, Erza wasted no time to regain her movements, grabbing her weapon and lunged forward while Midnight was still dazed. And within that few moments, Erza had landed the last attack, promptly knocking Midnight out.

The victory now belonged to Erza and Lucy…with the help of Wendy and Carla….and maybe Jellal.

Lucy, Wendy and Carla went to greet them, making sure that they were okay.

"Erza! You okay?" Lucy asked.

Erza turned with a smile. "Yes. Thanks to you. How did you know that Midnight was vulnerable while using his magic on me?"

"Huh?" Lucy cocked her head with confusion.

"Nothing. Anyway, I think that was the last of them." Erza concluded.

"What now?" Wendy asked.

Erza sighed. "Jellal doesn't know…and I don't know. A miracle is what we need."

Wendy looked down in desperation before looking at Jellal.

"I know you don't remember anything…but do you at least know who I am?" Wendy asked, hoping that he did.

Jellal shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay." Wendy smiled, only slightly with disappointment

"And I assume you have a plan?" Carla said while looking at the horizon with horror.

The mages turned to see what she was looking at, before realizing that Caitshelter was within sights.

"N-No…" Wendy cried.

"Our guild!" Carla shouted.

"Erza! We need to do something!" Lucy yelled.

Erza felt helpless. She didn't know what to do. She could only watch as the guild more into view.

Then magic could be felt as they came visible, gathering at one point. "Don't tell me…This light…This magic power…Is nirvana going to fire!?" Erza intoned with hints of fear and helplessness.

"Oh, no!" Carla could only watch from afar, watch as her guild becomes nothing.

Wendy had tears in her eyes, feeling so…weak as her guild was the target of the evil magic. "Stop it!"

Then the nirvana fired, shooting straight towards Caitshelter. The mages could only stand there and watch as the guild becomes…a mindless guild of evil.

Then all the sudden, the ground trembled, instigating the mages to lose their balance. Followed by more aftershocks of trembles, similar to earthquakes.

Soon, nirvana withdrew, powering down its attack. The mages soon finds that Caitshelter was completely unharmed and untouched.

Erza held Lucy and Wendy close to her, shielding them from anything that could've happened. They soon see something in the air, that brought hope the Erza, Lucy, and Wendy and Carla.

"The magical bomber, Christina!" Erza never been so happy to see a flying horse.

"I seriously wonder why they decided to name it Christina." Carla wondered.

"It's on our side?" Jellal asked, staring at the flaying horse that seemed too damage to even stay in the air.

 _Can you hear me? Somebody….Somebody, respond! If you are safe, please respond!_

"That voice…" Erza had a slightest hope that it was him.

"Is that you, Hibiki?" Lucy cut in.

"Erza-san! Lucy-san! Wendy-san. It's good to see that ya'll are safe.

 _By the way, I'm safe as well._

Erza wanted to gag. Hearing the voice of the most disgusting man on Earthland in her mind is going to the death of Erza.

 _Sempai! Thank goodness!_

"I see that you got Christina back in the air. How did you do it?" Lucy asked.

 _Lyon is using his Creation magic to replace the wing that was destroyed from their attack. The hull, which was split into pieces, is being held together by Sherry-san's Doll and Ren's Air magic. The attack from before was Eve's Snow magic._

"You guys." Carla was actually touched. Erza almost believed that Carla only show her soft side to Wendy.

"Thank you…" Wendy was so happy to see her guild still standing. "Thank you, everyone!"

 _Right now, we're reaching the limit of our magic power. We can't attack from the ship any longer. And I don't know how long we'll be able to stay in the air. Don't worry about us. Just listen to this, before it's too late. It took a long time, but I finally found it inside the Archive!_

"Found what?" Lucy asked.

 _The way to stop nirvana._

This got the attention of everybody, making them tense with antipictation with what they were about to learn.

"Really?"

"Is this actually possible?"

"Can my guild really be saved then?!"

"This isn't over yet!"

 _Nirvana has six leg-looking things, right? They're actually more like pipes that suck up magic energy from earth itself. The lacrima that regulate that absorption are located where the six legs joint the main body. If you destroy those six lacrima in different locations at the same time, nirvana will be completely deactivated. One at a time won't work. The other lacrimas will regenerate the one that was destroyed._

"Destroy the six lacrimas simultaneously. Sounds…difficult." Lucy thought how hard to get the timing right.

"How is that possible?" Erza asked.

 _I'd like to coordinate the timing. But I don't think I can keep the telepathy up that long._

The mages within the connection of telepathy was given the coordination and timing of when to destroy the lacrimas at the same time.

"20 minutes?" Wendy spoke up.

 _Nirvana is almost ready to fire again. I just know you all can do it! I believe in you._

 ** _Impossible!_**

A new voice within the telepathy alerted the mages with untrusting feelings.

 _Who is that!_

 _That voice…_

 _It's the guy called Brain!_

 _He jacked my telepathy!?_

 ** _I am Zero. Zero, the master of Oracion Seis! First, let me praise you. I never thought there would be someone who could use Archive like Brain. Listen well, wizards of the light. Starting now, I will destroy everything! As a start, I have destroyed two of your friends. A Dragon Slayer. An Ice Creation Wizard. And maybe some cat, too._**

 _Natsu and the others are…?!_

 _That's got to be a lie!_

 ** _I believe you said something about destroying the lacrimas at the same time? Right now, I am standing in front of one of those six lacrimas! As long as I am here, destroying all six at the same time is impossible!_**

 _Damn!...Zero has cut off his transmission._

Erza was…beyond mad. Lucy was afraid, but she was angry. Wendy was terrified, felt like she could not do anything, Carla felt the same. Jellal wondered if he should be angry or not.

"If we are going to destroy all six at the same, then we have no choice but to split and each head to a different place." Jellal said, looking at the mages. "The chances of encountering Zero are 1 in 6. And what's more, there's no chance of winning against him.

"Wait a second!" Carla yelled, waving her arms around. "We don't have six people! We don't have six wizards that could destroy the lacrima!"

"Right now, we have three people that can destroy it." Erza said.

"Wait, there's four of us here." Lucy said, counting the heads present.

Erza turned to Lucy. "You will be coming with me."

"No." Lucy spat back.

Erza narrowed her eyes.

"We need her!" Carla nearly screamed.

"I will do this." Lucy protested.

Erza sighed. "Fine."

Lucy smiled. "Then we have four. We need two more."

"No…I have to do something else." Jellal cut in.

Erza paused and glared at Jellal. "Care to elaborate?"

"Natsu…I feel like he will face Zero."

Erza glared at him, turning to Lucy to see what her thoughts was. Lucy seemed confused as of why.

"Jellal, I think you should at least tell us why?" Lucy asked.

"If Natsu were to fight Zero, then I want to help him." Jellal answered.

"That's good and all, but what made you think that Natsu will even help?" Erza inquired.

"A hunch." Jellal simply replied.

"Okay. I think that will be good enough. Then we need Natsu and Gray to help us. Jellal will go where Natsu goes. Any questions?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"Just one, can we trust you?" Carla glared at the man.

Jellal stayed silent for a moment. "We have nothing else to lose."

Carla scoffed, but accepting the answer.

"Well then, we now need three more." Lucy concluded.

"Is there no one else that can move?" Erza called out to whoever could hear, trying to ignore the anger rising inside of her because of Jellal.

 _My honey. Am I not still here? Although I am tied up._

Lucy couldn't help but sweatdrop. Can she really count on Ichiya to destroy one of the lacrimas? Is he even that strong? Plus, she is worried about Erza who was currently shaking from just hearing his voice.

 _That makes four. We need two more._

"We need two more! Someone answer me! Is there no one else?" Erza called out.

"Look! Christina is…" Wendy trailed off, seeing Christina slowly falling to the ground.

"It's losing altitude!" Carla added.

"Natsu! Gray! I know you two can hear me! Get your ass up and help us destroy these lacrimas!" Lucy yelled.

 _Natsu, Gray, can you hear our voice?_

 _Gray, stand up. You're a proud disciple of Ur! You aren't going to lose to the likes of them!_

 _Natsu…_

 _He-cat…_

 _Anyone, can anyone hear me!?'_

 _We…can...hear…you!_

 _We'll all destroy all the lacrimas at once._

 _No! Ice Princess, I will!_

 _What did you say flame breath! I will do it!_

 _Enough! Quit your bickering or I will beat you up!_

 _There's only 18 minutes left. We have to hurry! We will protect Wendy's and Carla's guild!_

 _Ok…My telepathy is going to run out soon. You should have a map in your brains that I sent you. I numbered each of the lacrima. Decide which one of you goes…_

 _One! – Natsu_

 _Two!– Gray_

 _Three – Lucy_

 _I will head to four – Ichiya_

 _I'll take five – Erza_

 _I'll cover six – Wendy_

Then all the sudden the telepathy was cut off. The Christina must've crashed.

"He was at his limit…" Lucy muttered.

"We have to hurry." Carla said, quite…anxious and scared about what could happen next.

"I think Zero is at number one." Erza spouted.

"That's where Natsu-san's going!" Wendy said.

"I agree too." Lucy nodded. "He was the first to pick. Plus he has really good nose. So he must've sniffed him to be at number one."

"He chose one for a reason." Erza added.

"Then let's go and give him backup." Wendy protested. "If we all fight together, then-"

"Don't underestimate Natsu. Plus Jellal will be backing up Natsu. Leave everything to Natsu and we'll be fine." Erza said, even though Natsu can be…idiotic at times.

"Alright, we need to head to our destination. Don't get lost." Erza said.

"Good luck!" Lucy cheered.

Erza and Lucy stayed behind before going to their destination. After they were alone, Erza brought Lucy into a gentle embrace.

"Be careful, Lucy." Erza loved having Lucy in her arms, it felt so…right and natural to have Lucy in her arms.

"I should be the one to say that." Lucy smiled, hugging Erza back.

Chuckling, Erza pulled back, far enough to lock her lips with Lucy's for a few seconds.

"I noticed how low you are on magic energy. Can you do it?" Erza asked with a concerned tone.

"Come on, Erza! Don't tell me you don't have any confidence in me. I'm a Fairy Tail mage. I'll find a way." Lucy reassured.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Anyway, we must go. See after our victory." Erza reluctantly pulled away and reluctantly turned to go to her destination, trying her hardest not to look back.

Lucy smiled as she turned to go where her destination was.

The rest was easy. But the most problem that Lucy was facing was the lack of magic energy. _I could use my whip…but it's not as destructive. I could use one of my silver keys, but I don't think they have destructive power. What should I do?_

Now Lucy stands in front of a lacrima that Lucy voted to destroy _._ As expected, Zero was nowhere to be found, which is mostly to be at number one.

"I won't give up. I'll use my hands if I have to." Lucy declared as she waited for the time to come.

"Sometimes, it's that feeling that can give you the power."

Lucy turned when she had heard another voice, only to meet the Twins Spirit behind her. "Gemini?"

"We were listening back then. We heard your feelings" Gemini said as the twins danced in harmony.

"Why are you here?" Lucy intoned.

Lucy's response was Gemini transforming into herself, when they had fought earlier.

"We can copy your body and abilities. We'll become your will!" Gemini Lucy said with a smile.

"Would you really do that?" Lucy felt relieved.

Gemini Lucy only smiled. "We just need to destroy this thing in about three minutes, right?"

"Yes."

"We would like you to become our master after all of this." Gemini Lucy said, turning back to Lucy.

"Master? What about Angel?" Lucy asked.

"Our contact was broken." Gemini Lucy explained.

"I see…and you said we. Who is this we?"

"Me, Scorpio, Aries, and Caelum." Gemini Lucy answered,

Lucy would never of thought that she would get so many keys in on go. Guess luck was on her side.

"It's almost time. The Gate of the Golden Bull is good, right?" Gemini Lucy asked as she got out the key of Taurus.

"Yes, that'll work." Lucy replied back.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, we open thee! Taurus!" Gemini Lucy chanted as she summoned the perverted spirit.

"We're counted on you, Taurus!" Gemini Lucy and Lucy shouted in unison.

Luckily and thankfully, Taurus was smart enough not to joke around and get right to business. He lashed at the lacrima, breaking it on contact.

Lacrima was destroyed and Lucy could hope that the others had done their job. Her victory was short lived as her surroundings begun to trembled and she knew what was going to happen. Nirvana was collapsing and will crush Lucy if she doesn't escape in time.

She was already low on magic and it took Lucy all her willpower to run and escape, solely relying on luck.

Then she found herself inside a box, a familiar box that had previously saved her in some tough situations. Though Lucy had not summoned him herself, Horologium has a habit of appearing and saving Lucy when needed.

Lucy was a bit relieved, but she was more worried about the others.

Then the door opened and she could see Erza and Gray….and the most disgusting man with ugly muscles…just who is he?

When Lucy stepped out, she was immediately embraced by her redhead. "Good to see that you made it."

"Yeah." Lucy smiled as she turned to her spirit. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now I must go." Horologium disappeared in a puff of golden smoke.

"Did everyone make it?" Lucy asked, turning to Erza.

Erza shook her head. "I don't see Natsu or Jellal…Though I am surprised that Natsu had succeeded…"

Then the ground trembled again and Hoteye appeared, carrying Natsu and Jellal.

"Hoteye! You're okay!" Lucy was happy to see that he had saved her friend...even Jellal.

"Everyone! Are you okay!"

The mages turned to see Wendy, Carla, and Jura running to them.

"The he-cat, as well!" Carla added.

"Wendy! Glad to see that you made it!" Lucy smiled.

"We succeeded. We beat Orcaion Sies. And we managed to save Wendy's guild as well." Erza said, quite happy that they even managed at all.

Wendy begun to sniff, tears forming. "Thank you."

"It's because we all had the power, right?" Natsu said, doing his famous grin.

"All of us?" Wendy looked at the other mages who were looking at her with a smile.

"You have the power too, Wendy." Lucy added.

"Men!" Ichiya added for no apparent reason.

"All in all, everyone is safe. No one died, and we successful completed our mission." Erza concluded.

The mages talked amongst themselves, talking about their battles with the enemy, resting their tired bodies. Then all the sudden, they were flanked by men in white who claimed to be men from Reformed Magic Council. They arrested Hoteye, not taking in the fact that he had helped in the end, but Hoteye willing complied, allowing himself to be arrested. Then they announced that they will also be arresting Jellal. There was some…resistance, but Erza stopped them, allowing to let them arrest him.

"Goodbye, Erza. Thank you, Lucy." Jellal smiled before he disappeared into the shadows of the car that had now confined him.

After they had arrested the men they needed, they left them in silence.

"Erza, will you be okay?" Lucy looked to see Erza was a bit sad.

Erza turned to Lucy with a small smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It seems that the Jellal I once knew is back. I never thought I would see him again. But I still won't let him touch you." Erza said the last part as she crossed her arms.

Lucy could only laugh. "I figured. But Jellal is still a nice person, no?"

"After what he had done, and the things that he had done to help us…The only thing Jellal can do pay for his sins."

Lucy sighed. "But he's your friend, no?"

Erza smiled. "I'm surprised you forgave him."

Lucy frowned. "I never forgave him for what he had done. What he had done to you…or me. I'll never forget what he had done. But he deserved a second chance. So I forgave him so he can start over."

Erza only smiled. "You're right. But it's too late now. Jellal is gone now."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Perhaps."

 **A/N: This is probably the longest chappie I had done. So I hope this will cover it. Don't expect any more chapters within the next week. I won't have any wifi to be able to post anymore chapters. But I will continue this story, don't worry :D**

 **I may be a bit rushed, so please look past that and hope the story was good overall. The next chapter will be the last of the nirvana arc, and I have a surprise for the next chapter. Stay tuned or it!**

 **As you know, edolas arc is next, but that won't be for a few more chapter. I plan to do the channeling episode. I promise that I would do it eventually, so now is the time. And other side episodes. I want to take a break from the magor arcs lol**

 **And as I had said before, 'It Was a Misunderstanding' It will be on hold, unless I get some ideas to continue it, otherwise I would have to tag it as complete...So please, give me some ideas and stuff...ideas...did I mention ideas?**

 **Review and give me your opinion on this crappy rushed chapter. I don't bite :D**

 **Please love it, and please don't kill me :3**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm slowly losing my motivation to write...just joking! I was just caught up in reading RWBY fanfics. I'm a big fan of ladybug...or black rose. Might write fics about them...maybe. What you think?**

 **Please enjoy?**

"This is cute!" Lucy said as she looked at herself in the mirror, wearing a new set of clothes that was provided by Wendy's guild.

"Oh? Mine is cuter, actually." Sherry shot back, her competitive mood kicking in.

"Lucy's is the best!" Erza shouted in Sherry's face, holding herself back, trying not to punch her in the face for trying to attack Lucy.

"Lucy's is ugly! Mine is way cuter!" Sherry shouted back, getting in Erza's face, glaring at her.

Lucy sighed and walked next to Wendy. "These are cute clothes. Thank you."

"You're welcome. We produce a lot of fabrics here."

"Are these styles passed down from the Nrivits?" Lucy asked, trying to ignore the verbal fight between Erza and Sherry.

"I think so…" Wendy replied hesitantly.

"Wendy…when did Cait Shelter join the guild league?" Lucy asked, not recalling a Cait Shelter before the mission had started.

"Huh?"

Erza and Sherry paused, hearing Lucy's question, which made them question it as well.

"I had never heard of Cait Shelter before as well." Sherry agreed.

"Oh, really? Wow, I guess our guild is obscure." Wendy nervously smiled.

"That's fine and all, but everyone's waiting for us, you know." Carla spoke up, interrupting their talk, reminding them that the others are outside.

"We'll be out there. Are you ready, Lucy?" Erza looked at Lucy for answers.

Lucy nodded. "Yep. Let's go!"

The girls, plus Carla walks outside and joined the group of their members and Wendy's guild.

The master of Cait Shelter was the first to speak up. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Wendy and Carla. You have done well in defeating the Oracion Seis and stopping nirvana. On behalf of the regional guild league, I, Roubaul, offer my gratitude. Thank you. Nabura thank you."

"You're welcome, Master Roubaul!" Ichiya shouted, dancing like a drunk ballerina.

Lucy sweatdropped as she watched him dance like a fool, the Trimen dancing along like fools.

"Why had I not foreseen this?" Lucy murmured to Erza.

Erza chuckled. "Don't hold expectations for Blue Pegasus."

Then Gray, Natsu, and Happy decided to dance along with the Trimen and Ichiya. Couple minutes later, they all froze due to the awkward silence between Cait Shelter and the members. Nobody moved, everybody was tensed. Rabaul, most of all, looked the guiltiest of all.

The silence was soon broken by Rabaul, "My sincerest apologies for not telling you about the Nirvits."

Another awkward silence followed after that.

"You're going to kill the mood because of that?" Happy commented.

"It's not even that big of a deal to us. Right?" Natsu frowned.

"Aye…"

Wendy turned to her master, "It doesn't bother me either, Master."

Rabaul, however was not convinced. "Everyone. Please listen well to what I have to say."

Everyone gave him their undivided attention to the old master of Cait Shelter, wondering what was so important to why he was a party pooper and so tensed.

"First off, we aren't the descendants of the Nirvits. We are the Nirvits. Nirvana was created 400 hundred years ago by me."

There were murmurs of doubts coming from some members as they continued to listen to the old man.

"400 hundred years ago, I made Nirvana, a magical creation for reversing morality, in an attempt to end the warring that covered the world. Nirvana became our homeland and ushered in a new age as a symbol of peace. However, tremendous power always comes with an opposite of equal strength. Nirvana had changed darkness into light, but in doing so, became steeped in the darkness it took. It had to maintain balance. Turning people to the side of light wasn't without restrictions. Light is born from darkness and darkness is always born from light. The darkness taken from people became affixed to us Nirvits."

Wendy trembled from what she was hearing. Shocked expression could be seen on some of the members as they listened to the story of the Nirvits.

"It was hell." Rabail continued. "We slaughtered each other into extinction. I am the only and one survivor. No, perhaps that isn't quite the right phrase to use now. My body ceased to be long ago. I'm now something akin to a projection. To atone for these sins of mine, I, as a powerless spirit, have kept watched over this place for 400 years waiting for one capable of destroying nirvana in my place to appear. And now…that role had finally been fulfilled."

 _Something doesn't add up…if this old man is the man who created nirvana…if he was the only survivor, then about the rest of the members of Cait Shelter?_ Lucy though suspiciously as she kept listening to the creator of nirvana.

Then one by one, the members of Cait Shelter began to disappear into thin air. Lucy could only watched from afar with wide eyes, watching as Wendy and Carla cried as they disappeared, tears streaming down Wendy's cheeks.

"I'm sorry for having fooled you. All the guild members are illusions I created." Rabaul said as members of Cait Shelter continued to disappear.

"Say what?!"

"Illusions with personalities?!"

"Such powerful magic!"

The only thing that Lucy could think of was what Wendy was feeling right now. Living almost your whole life, only to find that you been living with illusions, people that is not real, people that are merely just an illusion.

It was not a betrayal of sorts. It was not a lie…well it was, but it was created to make Wendy feel happy and not lonely. Lucy understood that much, but...

The spirit of the one that created nirvana created an illusion guild, created illusions of people with personality, all for Wendy. Lucy would smile at the thought, all the efforts the spirit had done for Wendy, but she had a feeling something else would happen.

"I don't want to hear this!" Wendy cried as she covered her ears, tears falling down her cheeks.

Carla cried silently next to Wendy, remaining unvocal, too speechless to even utter a word on the situation.

"Wendy…Carla, you've no longer need for fabricated friends. You have real friends now." Rabaul said.

Everybody was silent, watching with sad eyes as they listened to the cries of Wendy and her little cat friend.

Rabaul smiled with warmth as he begun to shimmer, making Wendy cry harder.

"You're futures had just begun." Rabaul said, disappearing into golden glitters of light.

"Master!" Wendy cried, running forward to where Rabaul stood.

"Thank you very much, all of you. I leave Wendy and Carla in your hands now." Those were the last words of the Nirvit, a spirit that had remained for more than 400 years to watch over nirvana, a spirit that had cared for Wendy and Carla for 7 years to this day, a spirit with sins now lay to rest with a smile.

The symbol of Cait Shelter on Wendy's arm disappeared as well, proof of an illusionary guild that had somehow joined the league of guilds.

She fell to the ground, crying with no shame of the people behind her. She didn't care. She was lonely now. The life she had led for 7 years disappeared. She has nowhere to go now.

Lucy stood there with sad eyes. Pity is what she felt. She…more or less knows what she's feeling. When she had lost her mother…it was almost similar to the scene before her. She wanted to soothe Wendy…help her…and tell her that she's not alone.

Taking a step forward, Lucy knelt next to Wendy and hugged her. "You're not alone. You're never alone."

Erza smiled as she walked next to Lucy and Wendy and knelt beside them. "Lucy's right. You have friends now."

Wendy stopped crying and looked at Lucy and Erza with puffy eyes, tears still falling.

"Come with us, to Fairy Tail!" Erza smiled.

"Fairy Tail?"

Lucy nodded. "Our guild. You're no longer alone. We're friends, so we're inviting you to join our guild."

Wendy blinked, looking at Lucy and Wendy, then at the rest of the members, then back at Lucy and Erza. "C-Can I really?"

"There's no reason to be saying no." Lucy smiled.

Not another second, Wendy jumped and hugged Lucy tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Now it's all settled, we should get ready to move." Erza ordered as she stood back up.

…

The Fairy Tail members set sail on a ship, journeying back to their town, back to their guild.

Lucy stood next to Erza, intertwining their hands with a smile. She watched Natsu running around like a child, spouting nonsense about loving the breeze or the like. She heard a grumble from Erza, mumbling how Natsu had yet to grow up.

"He better not use any fire magic." Erza growled, glaring at the pink haired boy that's running back and forth.

Not another second, Natsu had fire coming out of his mouth as he ran in circles.

Lucy had to restrain Erza from strangling Natsu. "Erza…please calm down."

"The Troia is about to wear off, you know!" Wendy spoke up as she watched Natsu sprouting fire.

Couple moments later, Natsu fell to the ground, accompanied by a familiar green face. "Cast it…again…" Natsu mumbled, flailing around weakly.

Erza had a sword in her hand, aimed to where Natsu was laying. Lucy had her arms wrapped around Erza as an attempt to stop her from hurting to flame boy…but to no avail.

"Erza! Calm down! Natsu's sick now. He can't do anything. Let him suffer from the sickness!"

Erza paused, still glaring at the oblivious dragon slayer on the ground. She turned to look at Lucy with a sigh. "Fine. Natsu better consider himself lucky." Erza said as she held Lucy in her arms, loving the feeling of having her in her arms.

"Um…I know that I said I would come…but don't I need a place to stay?" Wendy asked, talking to anyone that would answer.

Lucy pulled away to look at Wendy. "There's couple of apartment complexes in town. There's also Fairy Hills behind the guild, but it's a bit…expensive."

Wendy looked down, as if in deep thought.

"But, if you need a place to stay, you can stay with us until you find a place." Lucy offered.

Wendy looked up with a wide smile. "Really!?"

Lucy nodded. She turned to Erza, "That will be fine, will it?"

"Of course. Until you have a place of your own, you can stay with us." Erza smiled.

Wendy ran and hugged Lucy and Erza. "Thank you!"

"No. I will not allow that!" Carla shouted, glaring at Erza with a scowl.

Silence was present for a moment before Wendy turned to Carla with a questioning look. "Why would you say that?"

Carla scoffed. "I don't mind Lucy. But I don't trust the brute over there." Carla said, pointing in Erza's direction.

"Eh?" Erza blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong with Erza?" Lucy was in defensive mode.

Carla wanted to say it, but she couldn't, not with Wendy present. "I don't think Erza's responsible enough." That was a lie, and Carla knew it, but she couldn't say the truth.

"I'm not sure why you hate me so much, but I'm sure we can…compromise." Erza said, kneeling to Carla's level. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Carla resigned. "Fine. But, if you do anything, I will…I will…" Carla trailed off, quite defeated on not knowing what to say.

Wendy picked up Carla and hugged her. "I'm sure they will be great people. I know we can trust them."

Carla sighed as she was being hugged. "Hopefully."

"You look like a family like that." Gray commented out loud as he watched from the sidelines.

"Family?" Lucy said, looking at Gray who was smirking, then at Wendy who was smiling and hugging her cat friend, then turned to Erza with wide eyes. "Erza! I have an idea!"

Erza perked up, eager to listen to Lucy. "What is it?"

"We can make a family with Wendy as our adoptive daughter!"

Erza blinked, and then blinked again. "Don't we need to be married first?"

Lucy was silent for a moment and spoke up, "I heard of people of having children, even when not married. So I think this should be fine."

Erza stared at Lucy to see if she was joking or not. Apparently not, not with the smile Lucy had. Personally, Erza didn't mind having Wendy live with her, and she will not mind having Wendy as their adoptive daughter. It would be the closest thing to being a family…a full-fledged family.

Erza knew the past of Lucy's, a broken childhood before joining Fairy Tail. She understood the wanting of having a real family. What right does Erza have to deny that desire?

With a smile, Erza grabs Lucy's hands in hers. "A family will sound perfect. But we need to talk to Wendy first."

Lucy smiled before turning to Wendy and grabbing her attention.

"Wendy. We want to talk to you."

Wendy turned to a serious looking Lucy and Erza looking back at her. "Yes?"

"You already know about us…right?"

"Huh? You mean you two being…together?" Wendy blushed just by thinking about, especially thinking when they had kissing in the forest.

"Yes. So, we were thinking about…your situation and came to a conclusion. The decision is up to you to decide."

"O-Ok…" Wendy was becoming anxious to what they were about to say.

"I-I…well…Erza and I were thinking if we can adopt you." Lucy stuttered.

"Adopt?"

"Adopt you to be our daughter." Erza cut in.

Wendy blinked. "Adopt…daughter…You mean…"

"Want to be a family?" Lucy queried with a smile.

"Really? Do you really want to be…?"

"That's up to you." Erza said.

"I-I…I love to!" Wendy cried, jumping into Lucy's arms with elated happiness.

"Guess we have a daughter now." Lucy smiled, hugging Wendy back.

"Carla?" Erza looked at the white cat with questioning look.

Carla scoffed. "Wendy can do what she wants. And I'll go where she'll go."

Erza stood, watching the exchange between Lucy and Wendy, talking about clothes and the arrangements of things.

The only thing that she was not looking forward to was Juvia. She can only imagine what she'll do when they come back with a daughter…Well, this'll be interesting.

...

Introducing Wendy to the guild as a new member was fun and interesting, the sprouting about having another dragon slayer and the like.

As Erza feared, Juvia was glaring at her, muttering things of live rival and said something of murder…something like that.

Master Makarov was more than willing to accept Wendy into the guild.

"Lucy-sama, my dear! Juvia was so, so worried that her eyes are pouring rain. Juvia wished that she went instead of Erza!" Juvia yelled, trying to get to Lucy's side, but Erza was in the way.

"Ah! You wish! Lucy was perfectly safe with me by her side!" Erza shouted, head-butting the water mage.

"Safe? I heard from someone that you allowed her to get poisoned!" Juvia countered.

"She's safe now, isn't she!? So back off!" Erza recounted, rage building up.

Lucy sighed, opting to find a safe area to lounge about. She watched as Wendy was talking to some of the members, getting to know them.

"Lu-chan"

Lucy turned and was almost tackled to the ground. Levy had her in a tight embrace.

"Levy! It's good it see you." Lucy hugged back.

"So…I heard you have a daughter now. I'm surprised on how fast you and Erza had been moving." Levy smirked.

Blush immediately covered Lucy's face. "N-No…I mean…we…adopted Wendy cause…you know…I mean…"

Levy laughed. "I'm kidding. Looks like you're a family now, with a daughter and all."

Lucy smiled. Having a family now seems…perfect. Now, she was determined to not make the same mistakes as her father. _A careless man's careful daughter is what I would like to say. I won't mess up._

"But I would be careful." Levy spoke again, "Juvia will be even more…jealous."

Lucy paused before her head hit the table as a realization hit her. Levy was right. Juvia will be more intense with….her…whatever it was. Now there will be more fights between her and Erza. _Wonder if the guild will still be standing after a few weeks._

 **A/N: The idea of Wendy being the adoptive daughter of Lucy and Erza comes from THB4. Now...in the last crappy chapter (which was extremely long, so I apologize for that), I purposely left out the details on Richard's brother Wally, cuz...do we really need it?**

 **Anyway...DAAAAMMMNNN! I finally finished this arc! Thought I would never finish it!**

 **As I had said earlier, the Edolas arc won't be until couple of chapters. I want to take a break from the arc. So instead I'll do some fillers. The first will be the channeling episode, which I promised I would do. Next will be the Sakura viewing episode. Next might be going back in time, the OVA episode. And I might make a chapter where Lucy hangs out with Wendy, making Erza jealous that Lucy's not with her...might.**

 **As for the Edolas arc, I will give ya'll a spoiler because ya'll are so supportive and are a nice group of people: I will switch the roles of Erza Knightwalker and Lucy Ashley. So Lucy Ashley will be the Fairy Hunter and Erza Knightwalker will be part of Fairy Tail...So...please look forward to this chapter. But first, I will take a break and do fillers...3 or 4 filler chapter before I resume the storyline...maybe more if you want me to add more.**

 **Almost forgot to mention, I would like to sends thanks to everyone that followed and favorited this story. All I can say is that I can only hope that you'll continue to enjoy this story. I love you guys so much!**

 **Review and all of those beautiful things. I will not bite...or cut. I only give love ~.~**

 **If you have any ideas for any filler chapters, I would to hear them. Or ideas for the edolas arc, I would love to hear it and make it more...professional than the nirvana arc which was crap. So...any ideas on edolas arc, review or PM me the ideas or suggestions.**

 **Until next time! Toodles!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hehe...where to begin...Sorry about the last post. I will talk about it after the story. You guys deserve it.**

 **Behold, I present the Changeling Chapter as I had promised many chapters ago! Please enjoy!**

Lucy, Erza, and Wendy sat at the bar, talking and conversing with each other, and just simply enjoying their time together as a new family.

The first couple of days since they had come back, when they had announced that they now had a daughter, there were a lot of talks and such. A party was made in honor, a welcome party, as well as a congratulatory party for Lucy and Erza having adopting a daughter.

Erza was happy to hear that Juvia took on a job with Gajeel a little while ago. She didn't have to worry about Juvia trying to hit on her girlfriend. Or her adoptive daughter. Erza still remembered so clearly when Juvia flipped, finding about Wendy. Erza couldn't stop smirking from that.

"Wendy, do you want to go out on a job?" Lucy asked, looking at Wendy.

"Yes! I sort of got used to the environment to being here." Wendy replied with a smile.

Lucy chuckled. "It took me a long time for me to get used to this environment."

"Really? Why?" Wendy asked.

"Oh…well…before I joined, I came from a…bad childhood. So it was hard for me to adapt to this place for a while."

Wendy wanted to know, but she was too shy and nice to press for any more information about Lucy's past. "What about Erza's"

"Her past…is similar to mine…in a way." Lucy hesitated for a moment.

"Let's not talk about this right now. But first, why don't we go on a job together?" Erza cut in after hearing her name from the bluenette and the blonde.

Wendy perked up. "Ok! Can I choose one?"

"Well, it has to be easy for you. This will be your first job, correct?" Erza queried.

"I'll be sure to find some easy ones." Wendy relied before running to the request board.

Erza turned to Lucy, "This certainly has been livelier since Wendy came along."

"Yes. I can only hope that it was the right choice." Lucy muttered.

"I'm sure it was."

"Hey guys!"

Erza and Lucy turned to see Natsu walking toward them with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What you want, Natsu?" Erza looked at the pink-haired boy, not quite wanting him to be near her or her girlfriend…or Wendy.

"Look at this! I found a weird job posted on the request board." Natsu said, placing the paper on the table.

Lucy was curious, so she leaned over to look at the piece of paper. "Please decipher…the meaning of this writing."

"And it's only for 500,000 jewels. Perfect for Wendy, don't you think?" Natsu grinned.

"That's an unusual job…interesting, but I don't think Wendy could do it." Erza said, speaking her honest thoughts.

"That's an ancient script. Who can possibly read this?" Gray said, popping out of nowhere, quite interested in the job.

Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy crowded the piece of paper with curiosity.

"We should give Wendy a chance to read it." Lucy said, looking at Erza.

"What's the harm? Sure why not?"

Lucy turned to see Wendy still at the request board. "Wendy! Come here!" She called out.

Wendy turned when she heard her name being called. She sauntered to the crowd and sees a piece of paper on the table.

"What?"

"We have a first job for you." Natsu cut in.

Erza bonked him in the head. "It's not really a job. But if you can't do it, that's fine."

Wendy blinked at Erza before looking at the piece of paper that was littered with ancient letters, and some modern transliteration next to them.

Couple minutes later, Wendy was lost. She never seen this type of ancient literature. She deflated as she turned to the others, "I can't read it."

Natsu beamed and leaned over to look at the paper. "Oh! I can read this!"

Lucy had a bad feeling about this…

"Let's see here… 'Ugo deru rascuhi boro kania'…" Natsu paused before pulling his hair in frustration. "I don't know what that means at all!"

Lucy sighed. "Of course you wouldn't know."

"Never hold expectations for the flame idiot." Gray commented.

"Aye!" Happy cheered, appearing from nowhere and landing on the table.

Erza remained silent.

Wendy chuckled nervously.

Then the piece of paper begun to shimmer a bright rainbow color, filling the room with pretty colors. Wendy was fascinated by the colors. Erza was fascinated on how Lucy looked when the colors of rainbow illuminated on her. Natsu and Gray was frozen for some reason. Happy was jumping up and down.

Then the light died down, as if nothing happened.

Lucy felt like something was off. Her chest suddenly felt bare…like the weight was suddenly lifted of her chest. She looked down…yep, her weight was suddenly lifted off her chest. But what frightened her the most was that she was wearing a familiar scarf that belongs to Natsu. She was bare chested and wore trousers.

 _Just why am I in Natsu's body!?_ Lucy was freaking out now. Before she knew it, flames was pouring out of her…or Natsu's mouth. _Fire! Oh shit! Fire!_ Lucy was having a heart attack…but soon settled down, realizing that the flames was doing nothing to her.

"Hey, flame breath! That's looks stupid!" A squeaky voice boomed.

Lucy turned to see Wendy looking at her with a scowl. She blinked couple of times. She suddenly knew what was happening now. "Gray?"

"Of course it's me, crater face! Who do you think you're talking to?!"

Lucy sighed, which promoted more flames to pour out of her mouth. "If I didn't know better, I would be talking to Wendy."

Gray blinked before looking down to see that he looked completely different. It wasn't long before a squeaky voice was heard.

"Why is it so cold in here!?" Gray shouted, hugging himself, violently shaking.

 _Wendy and Gray…Natsu and me…and I'm guessing Erza and Happy._ Lucy noted….wondering just how this had happened…the ancient script? Or was it just a coincidence? _No, definitely the former._

"What is all this commotion about!?" Happy shouted, demanded answers.

Lucy immediately knew that it was Erza. _Just how did this happen?_

Lucy walked toward Erza, who was trapped inside of Happy. _It seems like she doesn't know that she even switched places._

"Erza." Lucy nervously called out.

Erza turned her blue head toward Lucy. "What is it, Natsu?"

Before Lucy could answer her, or correct her, Lucy's body, or Natsu jumped Lucy and shook her violently.

"Why am I looking at myself!? I feel weird! Is this Lucy in there!?" Natsu yelled as he shook Lucy.

Lucy had to whip Natsu's hand away to make him stop shaking her. "First of all, yes. Second of all, what you mean you feel weird?"

"You feel weird. You're too heavy." Natsu complained. He brought one of his hands and groped on of the breast…Lucy's breasts. "They're too heavy. How can you live like this?"

Lucy wasted no moment to jump Natsu and hit him in the head. "Don't you dare!"

Erza, who was trapped inside of a blue cat was confused now. But it didn't take her long to understand what was happening.

"Natsu, where are you!?" Erza…or Happy called out with a cat-like smile.

"Huh? What do you want?" Natsu said while he was walking backward…anywhere not near Lucy.

"I have two neat boobies!" Happy cried, holding Erza's chest like it was for everyone to see.

Lucy watched as Erza jumped and tried to hit Happy, but failed miserably as she hit hard armor.

"My pride as an S-Class Wizard…" Erza trembled in her blue form. "Of all people, it has to be the idiot blue cat." Erza sniffed.

"What you mean by that!?" Happy cried.

"Just what I meant!" Erza shouted back.

"It's so cold!" Wendy cried, hugging the form that was Gray's, while ice was spilling out of her…or Gray's mouth.

"How can I possibly fight Natsu like this!?" Gray shouted, looking down in despair.

Lucy sweatdropped from the sidelines, watching as her girlfriend and her adoptive daughter bickered with other members.

She needed to calm them down and talk about this. "Everyone, be quiet!" Lucy yelled.

Thankfully, they quieted down, but they also got the attention of the rest of the guild.

"As you can see, we switched bodies." Lucy pointed out the obvious. "First, we need to find a way to get back to our body.

"Okay, but who is who?" Wendy…or Gray who was in Wendy's body asked.

"Natsu switched with me. Erza switched with Happy, and Gray and Wendy switched bodies." Lucy concluded.

There were collective gasp across the room as they realized the revelation that they were in. 'Wendy' was glued to the ground, shaking violently, muttering how cold it was. 'Erza' was going around with childish glee, groping her breasts all the while. 'Wendy' was in a pose that Gray usually does, not looking happy. 'Happy' was in a firm and composed stance, trying to not freak out, muttering things like cat form sucks, or idiotic cat. "Natsu' was just standing in silence, just watching the whole thing.

Lucy was more or less, scared. What if they were stuck in these bodies for the rest of their life? Erza was thinking the same thing. How could she kiss her girlfriend? How could she go on a date with her if she just a measly little cat? A pathetic one at that.

Erza would rather die than kiss Lucy who was trapped in Natsu's body. What had the world gone to?

"You had activated one of the ancient spells, Changeling." A voice boomed in the voice.

The mages turned to see Makarov standing at the entrance. The mages that was affected by the changeling immediately ran to him in a state emergency.

"Master! Please help us!" Erza ran in her tiny blue legs that belonged to Happy.

"Undo this!" Lucy begged in Natsu's voice.

"Happy will disgrace us all!" Erza pointed out.

"That's mean!" Happy pouted.

"I want to be able to hit Natsu, not Lucy!" Gray said with squeak voice that belonged to Wendy.

"It's so cold…" Wendy shivered.

"I can't fight with these on my chest! It's not scary enough!" Natsu roared, trying to ignore the bounciness on his chest that belonged to Lucy.

"When you had read the spell out loud, you had activated the changeling and cause the people in the vicinity of a certain area to swap bodies and magic." Makarov explained, quite amused about the situation.

"That would explain on how we switched bodies. Then how do we switched back?" Erza asked.

Makarov cocked his head to his side as if in deep thought. "Hmm…I don't know." Makarov began to walk to the bar, leaving the affected mages in shock and in a gloomy state.

He paused for a second and turned to the mages with a mischievous smile. "But I do know one thing…"

The affected mages perked up and stared at the old man, anxious to hear what he has to say.

"If the changeling magic isn't undone within 30 minutes, you won't ever go back to normal." Makarov said, immediately followed by heavy thumps where the affected mages dropped dead to the floor. "Or so the legend goes." Makarov added as he plopped onto the table and begun to drink and watched with glee.

"30 minutes…" Natsu muttered. With haste, he turned to Mira with desperation in his eyes. "Mira! How many minutes had it been?!" He had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to fight with boobs on his chest forever…Plus, he only knew how to fight with fire, not tasty looking spirits.

"16 minutes. That means you have 14 minutes left." Mira answered in a calm attitude, quite amused by the change of…events. It was quite the scene to watch.

Erza was the first to break, being in a cat's body, it was more than horrendous. All Erza could think of was fish…the disgusting food that cat eats. Fish…the cursed fish. Erza wanted to die.

Then there was Gray, who was trapped in Wendy's body. He couldn't take it anymore that he decided to strip.

Lucy was smart enough to stay next to him in case something like this was going to happen. She grabbed Gray's…or Wendy's hand and restricted him from moving so he won't strip…and leave Wendy naked.

Lucy, personally, was extremely overwhelmed and shocked. She really didn't want to have a…dick for the rest of her life. Plus, she wasn't a huge fan of fire. So…bad combination for her.

Wendy was still shivering. She was unsure of what will happen. She wonders what Carla will say. Wait? Where is she?

"Where's Wendy?"

Wendy turned and sees her little cat friend looking around before setting her eye on her…her body that was possessed by Gray. Wendy wonders how Carla will react to this.

"Wendy! Sorry if I disappeared. I needed to take care of something." Carla was within meters before realizing that something felt…off.

She noticed how Erza was smiling and groping her breasts. How Happy was on the ground, being all mopey, not happy at all. How Gray was trembling as if he was cold. How Lucy was running around, something about clicking time bomb. How Natsu was standing there with fear in his eyes. Then there's Wendy who looks like a thug…well, acts like a thug.

Carla sighed. "Why is everything so off? Are you okay Wendy?" Carla asked, looking at Wendy, who's Gray had possessed.

Wendy shifted and walked toward Carla. "U-Um…Carla. I'm Wendy."

Carla stared at the ice mage. "Yeah, and I'm Zeref. Why are you all acting so weird?"

Lucy decided to confront Carla and speak to her, and talk to her on what's happening.

"Carla."

Carla turned to see Natsu walking to her. "What you want Natsu?"

"Long story short, I'm Lucy. And Wendy is trapped inside Gray's body…and vice versa." Lucy explained.

Carla blinked at Natsu…or Lucy and realized what was happening. Her biggest fear ever…came to fruition.

"You defiled Wendy?!" Carla exclaimed!

"No…I'm fine." Wendy said otherwise.

"No! This is unacceptable. How could this happen!?" Carla yelled. She turned back to…Lucy. "You better know how to reverse this spell!"

Lucy could only stare back at the angry looking cat. "I-I…we really don't know…"

Lucy swore that she never seen a cat so angry. She was afraid that she would be cut by Carla's claws.

"Oh, woe is me. How can I protect Wendy if I simply allowed her to be switched….I trusted you guys!" Carla cried.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are suffering too. I don't want to be stuck in a monster's body!" Lucy yelled, quite fed up with the cat's attitude, who was quite over reaction…maybe.

"Who's calling me a monster?!" Natsu roared, stomping to where Lucy was.

"Me! With your fire and all, you're definitely a monster!" Lucy cried.

"And I don't want to eat fish for the rest of my life!' Erza cried, latching herself on Lucy's arm, tears falling down.

Lucy sighed. She could only hope that Makarov was being a devious little old man, and that the spell will be lifted…and everything will be turned to normal.

 **A/N: Well! Please tell me that was funny...Was it funny? I'm not very humorous as a person, but I tried to make it funny. So...was it funny? I thought it was funny...but...was it?**

 **Anyway, as for the last post, It was about me getting a P. A. T. R. E. O. N. account. And it would be greatly appreciated if you support me. As most of ya'll already know, I don't have a job, and might be getting one soon. And when I do, which is very soon, it will cut down my time in writing these stories, which is something I do not want. *nervous chuckle***

 **Writing is literally my salvation, next to music and doing nothing. So, it would be so awesome if you supported *hopefully* me, and I could write more stories in return.**

 **I had also decided that in that account, all of my stories will be open for all, and all of my drafts and extras will be available to Patrons only. And Patrons will have the chance to make a request for me to create a photoshop of their favorite pairings from any animes. (as long as its within my abilities) (My profile picture is an example of photoshopped picture. I did it myself. and I can do it for any patrons that'll support me.)**

 **Anyway, review and comment. Hoped you liked the filler. The next will be either the Time traveling OVA or the Sakura Viewing episode. You guys choose.**

 **Toodles~**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter, sorry if it was late :( Had things to do, things that are not related to writing. But, I managed to finished another chapter :D**

 **This is the OVA ep. 3 where Team Natsu was sent back to the past. I changed it up a bit here and there.**

 **Now...I can only hope that it will make you laugh and love it ~.~ So please love it and please enjoy!**

A heavy sigh left Lucy's mouth as she brooded. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Blame a certain fire slayer and ice mage. And I do wonder why I was dragged into this as well." Erza said as she carried some books.

"It wasn't our fault when Natsu and I accidently destroyed parts of a town." Gray muttered as he placed some books in the shelf.

"If anything, you guys should be the ones to clean. Not me!" Lucy whined while she placed a book in one of the shelf.

"Where's Wendy by the way?" Gray asked, while walking around, trying to stall.

"Since she recently joined, Master left her off with a warning. We are left with cleaning the storage." Erza explained as she collected some books in her arms.

"And why are you staring at me!?" Lucy cried, getting creeped out as Natsu kept staring at her.

Unintelligent noise was heard from Natsu as he kept staring at Lucy. Erza was quick to knock him out with fury. "I suggest you look at someone else. Gray perhaps."

Lucy gasped. "They would be so adorable together!", clasping her hands together.

"Eh?" Gray stopped in his tracks, and looked at the girls with confusions. "What you talking about?"

Erza smirked as a plan was forming in her mind. If she could get Gray to like someone else, then there would be less people who would go after Lucy. Her Lucy.

She will have to talk to Mira about this after this is all finished, since Mira is basically a master at matchmaking.

Erza turned to Lucy, "We'll talk about Gray and Natsu later. First, we need to finish cleaning up."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "And I'm sure Wendy wants to do something fun."

Then something clicked in Erza's mind and smirked evilly. "Lucy. How about we make the boys do all the work and we just kick back and relax?"

Lucy turned and stared at Erza with narrowed eyes. "If I recall, you were also responsible for the destruction as well."

"I had no choice. I needed to stop them!" Erza protested.

Lucy was not taking it. "Because you had destroyed parts of houses, ate countless of cakes when we accidentally destroyed a bakery. And you're saying it was all to stop Natsu and Gray?"

Erza deflated. "…Maybe?"

Lucy sighed. "If anything, I should be the one to kick and relax and watch you three work."

"But you wouldn't make your girlfriend to do the work…would you?"

Lucy smirked. "Yes."

Erza faked a tear. "You wouldn't"

Lucy chuckled. "Of course I wouldn't. I wouldn't let you do it by yourself, and before we knew it, you would have the library destroyed for trying to stop the boys. Someone needed to keep an eye out for you and the boys."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "You're no fun."

"Perhaps." Lucy smirked as she picked up a book and handed it to Erza. "Here, take this and put it on the bookshelf behind you."

Erza scoffed as she takes it and placed it on the shelf behind her.

"Hey, look what I found!" Natsu beamed, holding a random book.

"Who cares about that book, flame breath!?" Gray retorted, not interested.

"But it has cool pictures in it!" Natsu shot back.

Erza takes the book from Natsu's hand and scans it. "It's full of magic circles. Get your fact straight!"

Natsu cowered.

"Yeah, flame breath! Now get back to work so I can relax!" Gray shouted.

Natsu face-palmed Gray and started throwing insults at him. Gray retorted with more insults toward Natsu.

Lucy watched from the side as they were bickering, hoping that there won't be any magic involved.

Erza was about to tell them to knock it off when Gray was thrown toward her violently. Among all the chaos, Erza and Gray was dropped onto the floor, and the book that Erza held was dropped.

And the book begun to light the room with a pretty color of purple.

"What…"

"The book..."

"Is shining!"

"Huh?"

The purple light begun to intensify, blinding the mages.

When the light died down, the mages were all on the ground, shocked. Gray was on top of Erza, and Natsu was on top of Lucy. Happy was next to them.

When Erza sees where Lucy was, she kicked Gray off of her with fury and grabbed Natsu by the hair. "Don't you dare take my Lucy!"

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu howled from the pain of his hair being pulled.

Gray stood back up after being kicked by an angry Erza. He turned to an angry Erza beating Natsu up. Lucy was next to them with a nervous smile.

Then he realized something. He looked around. "How did we get outside?" Gray asked, asking no one in particular.

The mages turned to him with a confused look, before looking around.

"But we were inside the library." Lucy said, with a tangled look.

"That's not everything, look!" Happy exclaimed, pointing to a direction.

The young mages turned to the indicated direction and was speechless. Everyone was shocked by what they was seeing. 'Impossible' would be the word to describe what they'd be thinking. Because it was.

"The guild looks like it was years ago!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on!?" Gray muttered with wide eyes.

Erza turned to the book that still lied on the ground. She picked it up. "Is it because of this book?"

They continued to stare at their guild that looked so much like the guild before it was destroyed by Phantom. The guild of many memories. The guild where Lucy and Erza had bonded and grown. The guild of where Natsu and Gray continued to bicker with intense rivalry. The guild of where friends and family had gathered. It was all here in perfect condition.

Then Lucy noticed something at the entrance of the guild. "Somebody is coming out! Quick, let's hide!"

Lucy was confused and felt that there was a reason why the guild looked like the guild from years ago. The best action was to hide and see what was going on.

When the mages hid behind a crate across the guild, they watched as someone exited the guild.

To the surprise of the mages, a young Natsu, Gray, and Erza walked out of the guild. Young Gray and Natsu was glaring at each other while young Erza was walking out with face that looked angry.

"So there's two of you today?" Young Erza spoke up, glaring at them with crossed arms.

"I alone should be enough!" Young Natsu yelled.

"I should be saying that!" Gray shouted back.

Angry at each other, they both ran toward Erza, wanting to beat the redhead.

Young Erza only smirked, and in a flash, she knocked them to the ground without efforts.

"What's this? Are we done already?" Young Erza taunted.

Natsu and Gray sweatdropped as they watched this. They found it odd and weird to watch the get beaten up by a younger version of Erza.

Lucy was the first to speak up. "Why are we seeing a younger version of you three? It's as if we been sent to the past."

The mages froze as a realization was sunk in.

"The past?"

"Then where is the younger Lucy?" Erza spoke up.

Lucy sighed. "We don't know the date. For all we know, I had not joined the guild yet."

The mages continued to watch the younger selves of Erza, Natsu, and Gray. All the sudden, young Erza kicked them in the face with fury and started chasing them around.

"I told you to leave my cake and Lucy alone!" Young Erza yelled.

"What did we do?" Young Gray exclaimed, while being chased by an angry Erza.

"You ate my cake and made Lucy cry!" Young Erza shouted back.

"I didn't eat your cake!" Young Natsu cried. "Please don't cut me there!"

"I'm innocent!" Young Gray shouted.

Young Erza became angrier and jumped them and started beating them up senseless.

Lucy watched from behind the crate, clearly remember this day. She remembered how Mira had ate Erza's cake and picked on her to make her cry. All to make to Erza mad and fight her. Of course, Erza would immediately blame the boys.

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Lucy had a lot of…obstacles and fears. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Erza and Fairy Tail being a family that she never had.

But the only question remained in her mind. _How do we go back?_

"In any case, this isn't the time for reminiscing. We need to find a way back to our world." Erza said, crossing her arms.

Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Why? I think its fine. Let's look around for a bit." Natsu grinned.

"Fine by me." Gray agreed.

Erza hit them both in the head. "You idiots! Haven't you ever heard of time paradoxes?"

"Time paradoxes?" Happy repeated with a question mark above his head.

"I read about them in a book. The past and future coming together at the same time…Messing with something in the past could have some serious repercussions in the future. A 'butterfly effect'." Lucy explained.

"If we do something to alter this world, there's a possibility that we'd change history." Erza added. She turned to the other mages. "Listen, Natsu, Gray…" She trailed off, seeing that something was off…something, or someone was missing.

Lucy facepalmed. "Even Happy!?"

Erza paled. "Those guys…" She took a deep breath before she begun to yell with rage. "I didn't think they be _this_ stupid!"

Lucy back away a bit from an angry Erza. As much as she loved her, she was still a bit scared of an angry Erza.

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked.

Erza sighed and took a deep breath. "We need to find them. I would say that you go and find them, but I don't want you to leave me."

Lucy chuckled. "I wouldn't leave you."

"No…I mean…Just don't go anywhere."

"But we need to find them." Lucy said.

Erza sighed. "I would go. But I need to decipher this book and try to find a way back to our world."

"Then how about we do it at the same time." Lucy offered.

Erza perked up. "Huh?"

"You decipher it while we go and find them."

Erza shook her head. "I can't read and walk at the same time. Too much distraction."

Lucy sighed. "Then I will go and find them. You stay here and try to find a way back."

Erza struggled to say no, but Lucy's right. She forced a 'fine' through her throat. "But first, we need a disguise, so this world won't know that were Erza and Lucy.

"What kind of disguise?"

Erza only smirked.

~Many seconds later that the old narrator got tired of narrating and they had to hired a new one~

Lucy looked down at her new 'disguise'.

Erza shook her head with confirmation of delight. She was enjoying this too much. "With this on, no one will suspect that you're Lucy."

"I'll just attract more attention!" Lucy protested. "Please be reasonable, Erza. Why is a bunny costume a disguise? I don't like this!" Lucy didn't like this, even though Erza was wearing a cat costume, which looked really cute on her.

Erza faked a tear and sniffed. "But because we changed worlds, my summoning powers could only get these two costumes."

Lucy made a frustrated groan. "If we avoid people that we know, then it's fine."

"It's too dangerous. I rather do this than take risks."

Lucy glared at Erza with narrowed eyes. _She's doing this on purpose…isn't she? She's enjoying this too much._

"I hate you." Lucy muttered before walking off in a huff.

"I love you too!" Erza called out with a guilty look, hoping that she didn't make Lucy too mad at her.

Lucy stalked into the guild and hugged the wall, hoping that no one will detect her. She wanted to check it out, and see the things that she may have had forgotten.

She sees many familiar mages, and some mages that were no longer part of the guild, and some mages that are still part of the guild. It brought Lucy some memories of happiness and fear.

Meeting Erza for the first time and being led to this guild. Meeting Levy and the boys. Meeting Makarov. Meeting many more. And fighting the inevitable destiny of her father attacking the guild, just to bring her back.

Lucy loved this guild so much.

"Miss."

Lucy froze with fear. She hugged the wall to hide. What went wrong?! She looked down and Lucy swore that her heart had stopped beating.

A younger version of herself was staring up at her with a scared expression, yet curious expression.

"Y-Yes?" Lucy replied to her younger self.

"Why are you dressed like that?" The Young Lucy asked.

Lucy gulped. "I-I…was forced to wear this?"

Young Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Do you need anything?"

Lucy shook her head. "N-No. In fact I need to go. Have a great day!"

Lucy ran out of the guild in a frenzy, opting to find Erza.

Couple minutes later, Lucy found Erza…or moreover, Erza talking to her younger self who was walking away.

After young Erza was at a safe distance, Lucy ran into Erza and hugged her from behind, scaring the latter in the process.

"L-Lucy! Don't scare me like that." Erza said as she turned to hug Lucy back. "Did something happen?"

Lucy chuckled before pulling away. "No. But why were you talking to your younger self?"

"Y-you saw that?" Erza squeaked.

Lucy laughed and nodded. "I just waited until she was gone. So, tell me, what were you two talking about?"

Erza sighed. "I-I...well..."

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed.

"I was giving...my younger self...some advice about...on how to ask you out..." Erza trailed off.

Lucy blinked. "Wait...did you literally just talked to your younger self about how to ask someone out?"

Erza nodded. "I...I really wanted to be with you as soon as possible..."

Lucy sighed. "This is surprising."

"..."

Lucy smiled. "While I don't understand why you did it, we are still together, aren't we?"

Erza perked up, looking Lucy in the eyes. "I suppose you are right."

Lucy leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Anyway. Have you figured out on how to get back?"

Erza looked away. "I...couldn't"

Lucy chuckled. "Let' see if I could figure something out." Lucy said as she walked to the book that laid on the ground. She scanned couple of pages, flipped some and scanned some more.

~Many seconds later that the narrator died and had to hire a new one~

Lucy closed the book in frustration. "I can't figure anything out!"

"What do we do then?" Erza said sitting next to Lucy.

Lucy sighed. "Dig a hole and die together?"

Erza laughed. "I don't mind the 'together' part. But not the 'die' part."

Lucy smiled and intertwined their hands together. "Yes. But I'm scared. I don't want to be stuck in the past forever."

Erza squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

"I love you." Lucy said as she laid her head on Erza's shoulder to rest.

Erza smiled. "And I love you more."

Couple seconds later, Erza turned and faced Lucy. "Hey."

Lucy looked up. "Yeah?"

Erza smiled before leaning in for a kiss. "I love you."

Lucy smiled back. "You already said that."

"I'm not allowed to say it 10,000 times a day?" Erza asked with a pout.

"N-No…it's just that one is enough." Lucy chuckled.

Erza smiled, wrapping her arms around Lucy to keep her close to her and leaned in for another kiss, but this time, longer and more heated.

Reluctantly, Erza pulled away to catch her breath and stared at the beauty before her. Lucy smiled and leaned on her.

"Sharing a kiss in the past. A kiss of the past. Sounds kinda cool…" Erza murmured.

"Might be good for one of my books." Lucy thought out loud.

Erza looked down. "I have been thinking about this…why won't you let me read any of your books?"

"I-I…" Lucy hesitated. "I promised Levy first."

"I understand. But I will be able to read them…can I?" Erza hoped to read on of her girlfriend's books.

"Of course."

Erza squealed and hugged Lucy tightly.

"But first, we need to go back to our world." Lucy added.

Erza was determined now. "Yes. We will go back to our world."

 _To our world_

 **A/N: The ending was a bit hard...but I hoped this was acceptable :3**

 **I realized that I had not made that many fluffy scenes between Erza and Lucy, so I tried. And to be honest, I get really embarrassed when I try to write these type of scenes lol**

 **I would like to send thanks to Bluerose45 for the idea of Erza giving her younger self some love advices. XD**

 **So, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really want to hear your opinion on this chapter. Cuz I 100% enjoyed this one :3**

 **Did I mentioned how I want to hear your opinion? Don't forget to review and comment :3**

 **Toodles~**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello guys! I had couple of ideas for the time travel OVA thanks to couple of my readers giving me some ideas. So...I posted another chapter about the time travel, and it's a remake from the previous one. In this episode, all I can tell you is that Lucy had not yet joined Fairy Tail, and Wendy will also be taking part in this OVA.**

 **Please enjoy?**

A heavy sigh left Lucy's mouth as she brooded. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Blame a certain fire slayer and ice mage. And I do wonder why I was dragged into this as well." Erza said as she carried some books.

"It wasn't our fault when Natsu and I accidently destroyed parts of a town." Gray muttered as he placed some books in the shelf.

"If anything, you guys should be the ones to clean. Not me!" Lucy whined while she placed a book in one of the shelf.

"I'm sure we can finish faster we work together." Wendy spoke up while putting some books on the shelf.

"I have to agree." Erza nodded in agreement.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as well while putting a book on a high shelf.

"I'm sure you're agreeing so you won't have to work alone." Carla said, glaring at the redhead.

Erza glared back with much more intensity.

"And why are you staring at me!?" Lucy cried, glaring at Natsu who kept staring at her.

Unintelligent noise was heard from Natsu as he kept staring at Lucy. Erza was quick to knock him out with fury. "I suggest you look at someone else. Gray perhaps."

Lucy gasped. "They would be so adorable together!", clasping her hands together.

"Eh?" Gray stopped in his tracks, and looked at the girls with confusions. "What you talking about?"

Erza smirked as a plan was forming in her mind. If she could get Gray to like someone else, then there would be less people who would go after Lucy. Her Lucy.

She will have to talk to Mira about this after this is all finished, since Mira is basically a master at matchmaking. And maybe she should have Wendy do something as well.

Erza turned to Lucy, "We'll talk about Gray and Natsu later. First, we need to finish cleaning up."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

Then something clicked in Erza's mind and smirked evilly. "Lucy. How about we make the boys do all the work and we just kick back and relax?"

Lucy turned and stared at Erza with narrowed eyes. "If I recall, you were also responsible for the destruction as well."

"I had no choice. I needed to stop them!" Erza protested, raising her hands in front of her.

Lucy was not taking it. "Because you had destroyed parts of houses, ate countless of cakes when we accidentally destroyed a bakery. And you're saying it was all to stop Natsu and Gray?"

Erza deflated. "…Maybe?"

Lucy sighed. "If anything, Wendy and I should be the one to kick back and relax and watch you three work."

"But you wouldn't make your girlfriend to do the work…would you?"

Lucy smirked. "Yes."

Erza faked a tear. "You wouldn't."

Lucy chuckled. "Of course I wouldn't. I wouldn't let you do it by yourself, and before we knew it, you would have the library destroyed for trying to stop the boys. Someone needed to keep an eye out for you and the boys."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "You're no fun."

"Perhaps." Lucy smirked as she picked up a book and handed it to Erza. "Here, take this and put it on the bookshelf behind you."

Erza scoffed as she takes it and placed it on the shelf behind her.

"Hey, look what I found!" Natsu beamed, holding a random book.

"Who cares about that book, flame breath!?" Gray retorted, not interested.

"But it has cool pictures in it!" Natsu shot back.

Erza takes the book from Natsu's hand and scans it. "It's full of magic circles. Get your fact straight!"

Natsu cowered.

"Yeah, flame breath! Now get back to work so I can relax!" Gray shouted.

Natsu face-palmed Gray and started throwing insults at him. Gray retorted with more insults toward Natsu.

Lucy watched from the side as they were bickering, hoping that there won't be any magic involved.

Erza was about to tell them to knock it off when Gray was thrown toward her violently. Among all the chaos, Erza and Gray was dropped onto the floor, and the book that Erza held was dropped.

And the book begun to illuminate the room with a pretty color of purple.

"What…"

"The book..."

"Is shining!"

"Huh?"

"Pretty…"

The purple light begun to intensify, blinding the mages.

When the light died down, the mages were all on the ground, shocked. Gray was on top of Erza, and Natsu was on top of Lucy. Happy and Carla was on top of Wendy.

When Erza sees where Lucy was, she kicked Gray off of her with fury and grabbed Natsu by the hair. "Don't you dare take my Lucy!"

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu howled from the pain of his hair being pulled.

Gray stood back up after being kicked by an angry Erza. He turned to an angry Erza beating Natsu up. Lucy was next to them with a nervous smile.

Then he realized something. He looked around. "How did we get outside?" Gray asked, asking no one in particular.

The mages turned to him with a confused look, before looking around.

"But we were inside the library." Lucy said, with a tangled look.

"That's not everything, look!" Happy exclaimed, pointing to a direction.

The young mages turned to the indicated direction and was speechless. Everyone was shocked by what they was seeing. 'Impossible' would be the word to describe what they'd be thinking. Because it was.

"The guild looks like it was years ago!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on!?" Gray muttered with wide eyes.

"So this is what it looked like before it was destroyed?" Wendy muttered.

Erza turned to the book that was on the ground. She picked it up. "Is it because of this book?"

They continued to stare at their guild that looked so much like the guild before it was destroyed by Phantom. The guild of many memories. The guild where Lucy and Erza had bonded and grown. The guild of where Natsu and Gray continued to bicker with intense rivalry. The guild of where friends and family had gathered. It was all here in perfect condition.

Then Lucy noticed something at the entrance of the guild. "Somebody is coming out! Quick, let's hide!"

Lucy was confused and felt that there was a reason why the guild looked like the guild from years ago. The best action was to hide and see what was going on.

When the mages hid behind a crate across the guild, they watched as someone exited the guild.

To the surprise of the mages, a young Natsu, Gray, and Erza walked out of the guild. Young Gray and Natsu was glaring at each other while young Erza was walking out with face that looked angry.

"So there's two of you today?" Young Erza spoke up, glaring at them with crossed arms.

"I alone should be enough!" Young Natsu yelled.

"I should be saying that!" Young Gray shouted back.

Angry at each other, they both ran toward Erza, wanting to beat the redhead.

Young Erza only smirked, and in a flash, she knocked them to the ground without efforts.

"What's this? Are we done already?" Young Erza taunted.

Natsu and Gray sweatdropped as they watched this. They found it odd and weird to watch the get beaten up by a younger version of Erza.

Wendy giggled a bit. "They're kinda cute."

Carla scoffed. "Once a brute, always a brute." She said, glaring at a certain redhead.

Lucy was the first to speak up. "Why are we seeing a younger version of you three? It's as if we been sent to the past."

The mages froze as a realization was sunk in.

"The past?"

"Then where is the younger Lucy?" Erza spoke up.

Lucy sighed. "We don't know the date. For all we know, I had not joined the guild yet."

The mages continued to watch the younger selves of Erza, Natsu, and Gray. All the sudden, young Erza kicked them in the face with fury and started chasing them around.

"Who ate my cake!?" Young Erza yelled.

"What!?" Young Gray exclaimed, while being chased by an angry Erza.

"You ate my cake! I was saving it for later!" Young Erza shouted back.

"I didn't eat your cake!" Young Natsu cried. "Please don't cut me there!"

"I'm innocent!" Young Gray shouted.

Young Erza became angrier and jumped them and started beating them up senseless.

Lucy watched from behind the crate with a smile.

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Lucy wondered exactly when she had joined. But the only question remained in her mind. _How do we go back?_

"In any case, this isn't the time for reminiscing. We need to find a way back to our world." Erza said, crossing her arms.

"I have to agree with the brute for once." Carla said.

A growl was heard for a second.

Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Why? I think its fine. Let's look around for a bit." Natsu grinned.

"Fine by me." Gray agreed.

Erza hit them both in the head. "You idiots! Haven't you ever heard of time paradoxes?"

"Time paradoxes?" Wendy repeated with a question mark above his head.

"I read about them in a book. The past and future coming together at the same time…Messing with something in the past could have some serious repercussions in the future. A 'butterfly effect'." Lucy explained.

"If we do something to alter this world, there's a possibility that we'd change history." Erza added. She turned to the other mages. "Listen, Natsu, Gray…" She trailed off, seeing that something was off…something, or someone was missing.

Lucy facepalmed. "Even Happy!?"

Erza paled. "Those guys…" She took a deep breath before she begun to yell with rage. "I didn't think they be _this_ stupid!"

"Some things never change, I suppose." Carla commented.

Wendy only chuckled.

Lucy back away a bit from an angry Erza. As much as she loved her, she was still a bit scared of an angry Erza.

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked.

Erza sighed and took a deep breath. "We need to find them. But we can't draw attention."

"We could always do disguises." Wendy offered.

Erza nodded in agreement. "But I don't want you leave me."

Lucy chuckled. "I wouldn't leave you."

"No…I mean…Just don't go anywhere."

"But we need to find them." Lucy said.

Erza sighed. "I would go. But I need to decipher this book and try to find a way back to our world."

"Then how about we do it at the same time." Wendy offered.

Erza perked up. "Huh?"

"You decipher it while we go and find them."

Erza shook her head. "I can't read and walk at the same time. Too much distraction."

Lucy sighed. "Then Wendy and I will go and find them. You stay here and try to find a way back."

Erza struggled to say no, but Lucy's right. She forced a 'fine' through her throat. "But first, we need a disguise, so this world won't know that we're Erza and Lucy and Wendy. Carla can wear a poop costume."

Carla glared at the redhead.

"What kind of disguise?"

Erza only smirked.

 _~Many seconds later that the old narrator got tired of narrating and they had to hired a new one~_

Lucy looked down at her new 'disguise'.

Erza shook her head with confirmation of delight. She was enjoying this too much. "With this on, no one will suspect that you're Lucy."

"I'll just attract more attention!" Lucy protested. "Please be reasonable, Erza. Why is a bunny costume a disguise? I don't like this!" Lucy didn't like this, even though Erza was wearing a cat costume, which looked really cute on her. "And why does Wendy not have a costume?"

Erza faked a tear and sniffed. "But because we changed worlds, my summoning powers could only get these two costumes. And Wendy's too young and almost no one will know who she is."

Wendy nervously chuckled. Carla sighed.

Lucy made a frustrated groan. "If we avoid people that we know, then it's fine."

"It's too dangerous. I rather do this than take risks."

Lucy glared at Erza with narrowed eyes. _She's doing this on purpose…isn't she? She's enjoying this too much._

"I hate you." Lucy muttered before walking off in a huff. "Let's go Wendy, Carla."

"I love you too!" Erza called out with a guilty look, hoping that she didn't make Lucy too mad at her.

…

Lucy, Wendy and Carla walked into the guild and stayed close to the walls to avoid detection. Lucy honestly hated her 'costume'.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Wendy said, scanning the guild.

"This place is too rowdy." Carla commented, not interested.

Lucy sees many familiar mages, and some mages that were no longer part of the guild, and some mages that are still part of the guild. It brought Lucy some memories of happiness and fear.

Meeting Erza for the first time and being led to this guild. Meeting Levy and the boys. Meeting Makarov. Meeting many more. And fighting the inevitable destiny of her father attacking the guild, just to bring her back.

Lucy loved this guild so much.

But she couldn't find her younger self. She was nowhere to be found. "What is the date?" Lucy muttered, asking to no one in particular.

"X777." Wendy said, reading a newspaper that was in her hands.

Lucy turned to Wendy. "Are you sure?"

Wendy nodded and handed her the paper. Lucy takes the paper and read the date. It was very similar. The date was close to when her mother will die.

She felt dizzy now. She was confused on what to do now. Go and see her mother for the last time, or find a way to go back.

Lucy grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged her out of the guild, opting to find Erza.

Couple minutes later, Lucy found Erza…or moreover, Erza talking to her younger self who was walking away.

After young Erza was at a safe distance, Lucy walked up to Erza. "Why were you talking to your younger self?"

Erza jumped and turned around, seeing Lucy and Wendy, and the cat behind her.

"Y-you saw that?" Erza squeaked.

Lucy laughed and nodded. "We just waited until she was gone."

Erza sighed. "I see."

"What were you two talking about?" Wendy inquired.

Erza blushed. "I...just told her some things."

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed.

"W-Well...I just told her to...apologize."

Carla stared at her with a deadpanned look. "And this was coming from someone who said not to talk to anyone...I'm shocked."

"I'm sure Erza had a reason." Lucy said, looking at Carla.

Carla looked away with an 'hmph' sound.

"So why are you back here? Did you figure some stuff out?" Erza asked.

Lucy nervously chuckled. "Yeah. I managed to find the date of when we were brought back to the past."

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"Well, I haven't joined Fairy Tail, and it seems that my mother is still alive."

Erza immediately perked up, realizing something. She had a plan...a stupid one at that. She turned to Lucy with determination.

"Lucy. Don't you realized? We can change history!"

"..." Lucy stared at her, unblinking and unsure is she was joking or not.

"If your mother is still alive, then you go and talk to her, and stuff. And we can arrest you father before he hurt you."

"Please tell me you're joking…right?"

Erza shook her head. "You suffered…a lot. And we can change that by stopping your father before he…well…you know. You wouldn't be in pain, you wouldn't shed tears, the guild wouldn't be destroyed, and you could be happier, and-"

Lucy interrupted Erza by placing her hand on Erza's mouth. "I understand why you would want to do that. But I don't want that. I don't want anything to change."

Erza gently removed Lucy's hand from her mouth and held it in her arms. "Why would you say that?"

Lucy smiled. "I'm quite happy on how things had turned out. Gajeel had become a good person since he had joined. So had Juvia. Sure, I had shed some tears. Sure I had gotten hurt. But there had been some good outcomes for it. I...don't to change the things that had already happened. I'm happy, and I'm happy to be with you."

Erza stared at Lucy, feeling like she was being lectured for doing something bad...which was the case and she felt guilty for that. "You're right. I just don't want you to suffer."

"I may had suffered in the past. But you were there for me. So, please don't think about changing the past. Because it's not needed."

Erza smiled slightly and tugged Lucy into her arms and held her tightly. "You're so strong...I'm envious of the way you think."

Lucy smiled and hugged Erza back. "I have you to thank. If anything, you're my foundation. I always think to myself what would happen to me if I had never ran into you that day when we first met."

"I had found myself thinking that sometimes." Erza muttered while nuzzling into Lucy's hair.

"If she was still alive, I would love for you to meet my Mother. I'm sure she would have loved you." Lucy murmured, quite comfortable in the warmth of her girlfriend.

Erza smiled. "Lucy...if fate had given you a chance, would you go and talk to your mother? Just to...catch up and tell her of what had happened?"

Lucy blinked, pulling away to look Erza in the eyes. "To meet my mother?" She looked down. "I would love that...above all else. I miss her so much…"

Erza smiled and held her tightly, not intent on letting her go. "Then let's go and meet her before it's too late.

Lucy blinked and pulled away to look Erza in the eyes. "You're not serious…are you?"

"I think you need it."

"U-Um…"

Lucy and Erza turned to see Wendy fidgeting.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked, feeling like she's a third wheel for being there.

"You're not thinking of trying to change the past…are you?" Carla spoke up.

Erza turned back to Lucy who seemed conflicted. "Lucy. I think it will be worth it. Think of it as destiny giving you a second chance to see your mother."

Lucy was extremely conflicted and tempted to run and see her mother again. To hug her and see her smile again.

Then she perked up, an idea forming in her head. It may not be the most…stoic plan. But Lucy wanted to do it.

"Let's go."

Erza smile. She turned to Wendy, "Want to see your Grandma?"

"Grandma?" Wendy cocked her head to the side.

"Lucy's mom."

Carla sighed. "Lucy. Are you sure that's the right thing to do?"

"I have my reasons. Let take a train to the mansion. The sooner, the better." Lucy said, already walking to the train station, excited to see her late mother.

Erza, Wendy and Carla followed and entered the train and sat next to Lucy who was looking out the window.

"Lucy…can I ask…what happened to them…your parents I mean?" Wendy asked, wondering if it was okay for her to ask or not.

Lucy did not respond, she continued to stare out into the window. Erza spoke for her. "Her mother died around this time. Soon, her father became bitter and abused her. Lucy wants to see her mother before she dies."

"That's horrible." Wendy commented, feeling sad for Lucy.

"I guess that would make sense for her to want to see her before it's too late. But what about getting back to our world?" Carla asked the obvious.

Erza looked at the book in her hands. "I have a fleeting suspicion that this book is giving Lucy a chance to see her mother before she passes away…a second chance maybe. Lucy won't say anything about what happened between the two in her mother's last moments. I'm guess they made a promise or something."

"What about Gray and Natsu?" Wendy asked, worried if it was okay to just leave them.

"As stupid as they are, it is best to leave them be. I could care less about them." Erza muttered.

While Erza, Wendy and Carla talked amongst themselves, all Lucy could think of was her mother. Her smile, her warmth, her voice. She missed it so much, she missed her mother so much. Especially their last moments together. Her mother made her promise something…a promise that she had to break. She can only hope that her mother can forgive her for that.

A tap was felt on Lucy's shoulder. She turned to see Erza standing up with Wendy. "We're here."

Lucy blinked before looking out the window. She was so spaced out, she didn't realized the familiar terrain of her family's land.

She stood up and followed her family out of the train and led the way to the mansion of many memories. The mansion of where everything had started.

"How can I face her?" Lucy muttered out loud as they walked through the 'garden', toward the mansion.

"We can always break in." Erza offered.

"Breaking into my own home? I guess that would be plausible."

Silence was in the air as they walked, getting closer and closer to Lucy's mansion.

"I hear something." Wendy spoke up.

The mages turned to the little girl. Lucy then remembered that Wendy was a dragon slayer and had enhanced hearing and smell. "What do you hear?"

"I hear…a little girl shouting and playing. And I hear another voice as well."

 _That's probably my mother…my father never had time to play with me, even before my mother's death._ Lucy concluded.

Lucy and the mages stopped behind a bush and could see a little girl playing on the ground, and a woman sitting at a table, reading a book with a smile.

"Is that Lucy?" Wendy asked, looking at the little girl on the ground.

"She's even cuter than I thought." Erza said with glee.

"Erza had gone into a perverted mode." Carla observed, glaring at the redhead.

Erza glared back at her with much more intensity.

"How can I go to her?" Lucy thought out loud, asking to no one in particular.

Erza stopped her glaring and turned to Lucy. "I can go in and try to talk to her."

Lucy shook her head. "I rather not."

Lucy was in deep thought, Erza was too busy staring at her, and Wendy was getting tensed and was will filled with uncertainty when they were being approached. Carla remained quiet.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Erza and Lucy jumped and turned to see the woman standing front of her with her book closed in her hands.

Lucy was speechless, staring at the woman that had been dead for years. She would love to cry and hug her senseless. Talk to her about the things that had happened. But she didn't. She was unsure of what to do…

The woman, Layla Heartfilia stood in front of three girls and a cat. She eyes one girl in particular that looked so much like herself and her daughter.

Erza was the first to speak up as she stood to her full height. "H-Hello. I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail"

Layla raised an eyebrow. "I see. And may I ask why you are in my garden like thieves?"

Lucy interrupted Erza before she could say anything by covering her mouth with her hands.

"Would you believe us if we said we came from the future?" Lucy asked timidly.

Layla studied the girl before nodding. "Yes."

"Well…we came from the future and…"

"And you wanted to check up on your family?" Layla smiled.

Lucy felt her heart racing. "I…how did you know…?"

"How could I not know who my daughter was?" Layla smiled. "You certainly had grown. But what kind of mother would I be if I can't recognize my grown daughter?"

Lucy immediately jumped into her mother's arms, immediately feeling the familiar warmth that only a mother can give.

"What do I owe to the pleasure this visit?" Layla spoke up while hugging her grown up child.

Layla would be lying if she was not shocked or surprised to the see a grown up version of her daughter. But she knew it must be important for her to be here, in the past.

"I just wanted to see you." Lucy muttered.

"I see." Layla smiled. She turned to the other girls and smiled them. "Who are these lovely ladies?"

Lucy pulled away hastily, almost forgetting that they were there. "I'm sorry. This is Erza…my girlfriend."

Layla raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? This is interesting."

Erza extended her hand, "Nice to meet you. Lucy told me wonderful stories about you. And she was right, your beauty certainly exceed my expectations."

Layla smiled as she shook Erza's hand. "I do hope you are treating my daughter well." She then turned the little girl with long blue hair. "And who is this?"

"Our daughter." Lucy and Erza said in unison.

Layla paused and looked at the both of them before smirking. "I do hoped that you have used condoms. My. My. You two certainly moved fast, haven't you?"

"Oh my god, Mother! We adopted her!" Lucy whined, hiding behind her hands due to embarrassment.

Erza only stood there, blushing up a storm. Wendy, more or less, was confused on what they was talking about. Carla only sighed.

Layla laughed. "Anyway. Lucy, your father is out on a business trip. The staff are on a vacation. And I will put little Lucy to sleep and then we'll talk."

Lucy nodded. "Okay. We'll wait." She was still blushing when she had said those embarrassing lines.

"What was she talking about?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing that is too important. You don't need to know about it…yet." Erza said, still recovering from the heat on her cheeks.

As confused as Wendy was, she was still fascinated by the scenery before her. "So you used to live here?"

"Hmm…I guess it is nice." Lucy muttered, looking around, faintly remembering the past when her mother had passed away…when the tortures had begun. She was eyeing a particular area…the place where the grave of her mother shall lie…Right now, it's empty. But soon, it will be replaced with the grave of her mother.

Then Lucy's mother came back with a smile, but also with a concerned look. "Alright. Shall we sit down and talk about why you are here?"

Erza didn't want to say anything. She'll let Lucy talk to her, and be a spectator in the audience.

It took Lucy couple of minutes to actually say it. "You...I-I…"

"I died." Layla said, as if it didn't affect her at all.

Lucy perked up. "I…how did you know?"

Layla eyed her daughter for a moment before turning to Erza and Wendy. "Do you mind if I can talk to Lucy privately?"

Erza nodded and led Wendy out of earshot, along with Carla.

When they are alone, she turned back to Lucy with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"Couple days ago, I received communication from someone in the past. 400 years ago to be precise. It's complicated right now. But, I was told that the world was going to end and that I needed to open a gate to the past, so they can send some…people into the future. I was given a week in advance to collect all 12 golden keys to open them so they send in their selected mages to enter into the world of the future."

All of this information was making Lucy dizzy.

"I'm not sure how I will die, but I needed to do this. So you can live a bright future, even if there will be a war soon. I saw it as a necessity to make sure you live a happy life."

"I see. I understand. I never hated you after you died…"

"Did something happen after I died?"

Lucy shook her head. "You don't need to worry about it." Lucy smiled to reassure her.

Layla was not convinced. "I know my own daughter. And I know that's there something's wrong."

Lucy sighed. "You had me to keep a promise before you had passed away. To keep take care of my father, knowing how distraught he would be after you had passed away. I had broken that promise by running away."

"That's it? Promises are meant to be broken. I'm sure you had a reason."

"…Do you…love father?" Lucy had always wanted to ask her mother this question. She had always wondered why her mother had loved her father.

"You father is genuine and kind. I love him as much as I love you." Layla smiled.

Lucy forced a smile. She couldn't tell her what her father had done…She couldn't. She shouldn't. And she won't.

"So you ran away. Why?"

Lucy was silent for a moment. "I wanted to be free and join a guild. Fairy Tail to be precise."

Layla seemed to accept the answer, as she did not pressed for any more information out of her. "Fairy Tail…it brings me memories."

"Makarov told me that you used to be part of the guild. Why did you leave?"

"Your father happened. And I had you as well." Layla smiled.

Lucy had to smile at that. Seeing the genuine smile of her mother, the happiness when she thinks of her husband. Lucy did not dare to betray that smile.

"You are a celestial mage, correct?"

Lucy nodded, bring out her keys to show her mother.

Layla eyed each keys with an amused expression. "Well, you certainly had been busy with collecting them."

Lucy smiled and blushed. "Makarov had given me your keys when I had joined."

"I see. Then I will have to send it to the guild. I know Makarov will know what to do with it."

Lucy remembered it clearly. The day when she had met Makarov, receiving the keys that had once belonged to her mother.

"It still hurts, you know. After you died…I felt so lonely. Father was extremely…busy. So I had no one to go to. The servants here was too busy with their own things. Then one day…I decided to break your promise and ran away. That's when I came across Erza…she brought me to Fairy Tail. She taught me so many things. Makarov was like second father to me. I met so many friends. Fairy Tail became my new family."

"I'm sorry…for having leaving you like that." Layla smiled sadly.

Lucy smiled. "It's fine. I'm happy. I'm happy to be where I am. Things happen for a reason. I never…blamed you for what had happened. I never blamed you for leaving me like you had."

Layla smiled and hugged Lucy, who had tears streaming down her face. "You had become strong. I'm proud of you. And you already have a family. I will respect your decision, any decisions that you had made."

Lucy felt more tears falling as she hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you for being a mother. I loved you…and I still do."

Layla chuckled. "I wished I could watch you grow up. That would be my only regret…"

Lucy pulled away. Layla stared at her daughter, thinking how beautiful she had become. "Can you call your friends…your family in?"

"Family?"

"Girlfriend and a daughter? I'm surprised you aren't married yet." Layla smirked.

Lucy begun to blush as she stood up and ran to fetch Erza and Wendy, and Carla.

Once they were all at the table, Layla was the first to speak up. "So, who confessed first?"

 **A/N: I don't know if I can consider this funny or angst, or whatever. But I liked it. But you be the judge and let me know.**

 **Now, my next filler chapters will be, respectively: Changeling Part 2, Erza's Birthday, Juvia's Love Potion, and Flower Viewing. I have more fillers in mind, but I'll do that after the edolas arc, cuz I'm sure you guy want edolas to happened already.**

 **The idea of Lucy meeting her mother and just talk was THB4's idea. So thank you!**

 **Anyway, review and comment, and let me know of your thoughts. I don't bite :3 Don't be afraid to PM me or review me if you have any ideas for any fillers or the arc.**

 **Toodles~**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Heya! Another chapter is up! You can thank THB4 for giving me this awesome ideas for this chapter! So thank you THB4!**

 **This is the Juvia Love Potion that had tried to make Lucy like her. But as you already know, it failed...miserably lol**

 **Please enjoy?**

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Carla sat at a table, enjoying a simple milkshake to pass the time. Erza sat next to Lucy and held her hand underneath the table. Wendy and Carla sat at the other side of the table, minding their own business. Erza was reading a certain book that brought giggles and some laughter.

Lucy looked at Erza with a curious expression. "What's so funny?"

Erza closed her book and turned to Lucy with a smirk. "Ok. I have a challenge for you."

Lucy could only nod slowly. "O…k?"

"I going to try and make you say the word red. Okay?"

Lucy blinked before realizing what she meant. "Ok. Let see if you can."

"What color is the sky?" Erza asked.

"Blue."

"Aha! Told you I could get you to say the color blue!" Erza cheered.

Lucy stood with a pout. "You said red!"

Erza smirked at Lucy.

A sudden realization came across Lucy as soon as she realized what she had just said. "You got me." Lucy deflated and fell into her seat.

Erza chuckled and wrapped her arm around Lucy and tugged her close to her.

Meanwhile, among all the fluffiness and smiles in the guild, a certain rain girl, a girl named Juvia was depressed and desperate to get the girl she wants.

When the team that had gone off for alliance to stop nirvana, she never expected Lucy to bring another girl back with them, much less as her daughter.

Juvia would be happy with it if she was her daughter too…but no. It just had to be Erza. Erza this, Erza that. And Wendy comes along and suddenly makes their family complete. Damn destiny and fate! Juvia wanted to be with Lucy and so she will…with the help of a potion that she had bought from a shabby, creepy, disgusting magic shop. As much of a rip-off it was, Juvia will rely on it so Lucy can turn to her and not Erza. She can only hope that it was worth it.

Giggling mischievously, Juvia opened the suspicious bottle of the so-called love potion and blew portions of it toward Lucy, but sadly missed. She tried again, and failed again. Juvia tried couple more times, and after the tenth blow, she managed to have Lucy swallow the love potion.

Juvia watched with a smile, hoping that Lucy would give her passionate glare.

"Hey, you home wrecker! Stay away from Lucy Mama!"

Juvia blinked before turning to see Wendy staring at her with a scowl. "Huh?"

"Lucy Mama Doesn't like you. You should stay away you home wrecker!" Wendy shouted.

Juvia began to sweatdrop. _Home wrecker?_

Juvia looked around and began to realize the chaos in the guild. Erza and Carla was staring at each other, calling each other names and trying to make Lucy theirs. Macao and Wakaba was competing with each other, Shadow Gear and The Thunder Legion was in a contest of posing. Gray was shouting at Happy about how he could fly. Makarov declared alcohol his rival and began to drink just as heavy as Cana, who was also drinking. Mira was trying to get Erza attention so she could fight her. Elfman complaining about the lack of real men.

And Lucy…she was a different case. And why was she stripping? Juvia watched with hearts in her eyes as Lucy begun to strip.

But it wasn't long until she was met with an angry looking Wendy glaring at her.

"Pervert home wrecker!" Wendy shouted.

Meanwhile, Erza and Carla continued to stare at each other, throwing insults at each other. Erza had always believed that Carla was in the way, always complaining about her and her girlfriend. She could almost believe that Carla was after Lucy as well. There had been signs after all. And Erza will have none of that. No one will have Lucy. Not Carla, even Wendy will not have her.

Carla, on the other hand, had always regarded Erza as the perverted beast that only thinks of perverted stuff that concerns Lucy. She cares too deeply about Wendy and Lucy. Lucy was a second sister that was mature and was a role model for Wendy. She didn't want Erza to ruin that. So she must defeat Erza in order to get rid of her, and they will be safe. Honestly, what did Lucy see in Erza? Lucy will be hers, not Erza's.

"Lucy's mine!" Erza shouted.

"Never! Lucy is mine and Wendy's. Stay away you perverted beast!" Carla shouted with an angry glint in her eyes.

"You're always in the way!"

"And you're perverted. You're unhealthy for the kids!"

Carla and Erza kept throwing insults at each other, with a much more mean and dirtier insults.

"Erza! Let's face off again like we did in the old days!" Mira shouted, getting in between the bickering of Erza and Carla. "I won't let you beat me! You're my one and lifelong rival, Erza!"

Erza and Carla was silent for a moment, staring at Mira, both having a painfully similar thoughts.

Erza was the first to snap. "I won't let you take Lucy away from me!"

"Lucy's mine!" Carla shouted with a tick on her forehead.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I want to fight you and I won't lose to you!" Mira yelled, going into take-over transformation, reading to fight Erza.

Erza easily complied, summoning a sword and begun to battle it out with Mira, not wanting to give Lucy away to anyone.

And funny enough, Erza and Carla teamed up to defeat Mira. The one thing they both had in common was the reluctant stubbornness of not giving Lucy to anyone. Lucy was theirs and theirs only.

Though it was mostly Erza who battled against Mira, the only thing Carla did was bit Mira's leg or scratch her face.

"Ha! I win! Lucy will never be your wife, nor will Wendy will be you daughter. Lucy is mine and mine only!" Erza shouted, looking down on an unconscious Mira on the ground.

Carla jumped and started to scratch Erza in the face. "I won't hand Lucy over to you, you perverted brute!"

"Stupid intruding cat! Stop getting in my way!"

"Pervert beast!"

"Erza~"

Erza paused to turn and started to blush at the sight.

Lucy was wearing shorter shorts and had a…revealing shirt that showed too much cleavage. And Erza liked it.

"Lucy!" Erza sang as she ignored Carla and went to hold her girlfriend.

Carla jumped on Erza and started to punch her…or tried to…which barely done anything. To Erza, it was just an itch, but it bothered Erza, so she grabbed Carla and threw her across the room.

From the distance, Juvia watched it all with a shocked expression. Part of her wished she had a camera so she could blackmail some of them. Part of her regretted what she had done. But she hasn't particularly regretted it because Lucy was wearing revealing clothes…Now she just needed to get close to her.

She looked around again to find someone that may help her…She sees Wendy going around the guild, throwing mean insults, bullying the guild mates and making them tremble beneath her.

Juvia suddenly had an idea…if she could make Wendy bully Erza away from Lucy…then that could give her the chance to go after Lucy.

With an evil glint in her eyes, Juvia walked up to Wendy who was throwing an insult to Elfman about being a man.

"Wendy."

Wendy turned angrily toward Juvia with a scowl. "Home wrecker."

Juvia ignore that comment and pointed toward Erza and Lucy…where Erza had just thrown Carla across the room and had a red face as she smile at Lucy, and Lucy with revealing clothes. "Why don't you bully Erza?"

Wendy looked at Erza and Lucy, then at Juvia with narrowed eyes. "Home wrecker." She scoffed and went to find some other people to bully.

Juvia was shocked and became even more desperate. In desperate measures, Juvia ran in front of Wendy and forced the potion into Wendy's mouth.

Wendy slumped forward, and in an instant, she screamed and summoned her magic with rage. "Don't you dare!"

Wendy activated her magic and a sword made of wind and air appeared in her hands. "Sky Dragon Sword!" Wendy screamed as she ran straight toward Lucy and Erza.

"Erza pervert! Stay away from Lucy mama!" Wendy yelled as she brought her Sky Sword at Erza.

Juvia mentally pumped her fists in victory. It had worked. Now, all she needed was to go to Lucy and get to be hers.

When Juvia started walking, she didn't even take a step because Wendy was already in front of her with an angry look. "I said to stay away!"

"…Huh?"

"Lucy Mama is mine, you damn home wrecker!" Wendy cried, throwing her Sky Dragon Sword around with a fit.

"Lucy and Wendy is mine! You damn perverted beast!" Carla screamed as she ran straight toward Erza.

"You damn meddlesome cat!" Erza yelled.

"I will fly!"

"Natsu…help me!"

"I won't let you drink me, alcohol!"

"Drinking contest! I will not lose!"

"Is there any real men out there!?"

"There's no way you can outdo me!"

"I'd never lose to the likes of you!"

"Let's see which three-man team is Fairy Tail's greatest, once on for all!"

Juvia sunk away, with a realization that her plan had failed. Erza was in her way. Carla was in her way. Wendy was in her way. And Lucy was too busy trying to go around and make them happy by wearing cute (revealing) clothes.

Her plan had failed. She couldn't even get close to her Lucy-sama. What had gone wrong?

…

"Why am I wearing this!?" Lucy cried, looking down, seeing a too revealing clothes. Erza was hysterical as she summoned a blanket to cover her girlfriend.

Lucy turned to Erza. "What happened?! I don't remember being in these clothes!"

Erza started stammering. "I…honestly don't know. I do remember fighting Carla about something. Wendy was…" Erza trailed off, scanning the guild to find Wendy.

"Why is everyone lodged into the wall?" Erza sweatdropped.

Lucy followed her gaze and sweatdropped as well. "Everyone? Even Makarov?"

Everyone in the guild was stuck in the wall, with their butt and legs hanging out.

"Geez. How did this happen?"

Lucy and Erza turned to Carla who looked pretty beaten up.

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked

Carla glared at Erza. "I don't remember why, but Erza and I were fighting with each other…literally. Geez. You damn brute."

Lucy turned to Erza with a shocked expression. "Is this true?"

"I don't know! I can't remember! Why were you wearing revealing clothes!?"

Lucy sighed. "Fine. You win. Let's just fine Wendy and see if she's okay."

"Lucy Mama!"

Something had collided against Lucy, almost making her lose her balance. She turned to see Wendy hugging her with a smile.

"'Lucy Mama'?" Erza perked up.

"Hmm….I suppose I could allow Wendy to call her that." Carla said.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

Wendy pulled away with a sheepish smile. "I'm good…" She trailed off, eyeing the people that were lodged into the walls.

"I wonder what happened…." Lucy wondered.

Erza had a fleeting suspicion that it was Juvia…she could be wrong. She looked around to find her…only to find her lodged into the wall as well. Erza soon crossed her off the list. Anyway…

Erza turned to Wendy with a smile. "You called Lucy 'Lucy Mama', right?"

"Huh?" Wendy stared at Erza for a moment for stammering. "I-I…don't remember saying that."

"You should call me that too." Erza grinned.

"I REFUSE for that to happen!" Carla spoke up, getting in between Wendy and Erza.

Erza turned from grinning to a scowl, glaring at Carla. "What right do you have, you meddlesome cat!?"

"I deem you unfit to be a mother!" Carla said, pointing at Erza.

"Huh!? You aren't even a mother!" Erza spat back.

Lucy sighed. She turned to Wendy with a smile. "Want to go back to our place and clean up?"

"What about them?" Wendy asked, gesturing to the bickering of Erza and Carla.

Lucy nervously laughed. "They're be fine."

 **A/N: Well? Funny? Weird? Too OOC?**

 **Review and let me know of your thoughts! I would love to hear them! PM me if you want! I don't bite :3 I only give love~**

 **Changeling Part 2, Erza's Birthday. Flower Viewing. There had been change of plans for the fillers. The family bonding will be after the Edolas :3**

 **Support me on P.. A.. T.. R.. E.. O..N!**

 **BTW, I hope you like the new cover for this story :3 I photshopped it and edited it myself.**

 **Did I mention to review? Please don't forget to review. :3**

 **Toodless~**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the late update T.T Let's just say I was really...really depressed for a while. I really couldn't write anything while being really depressed. But I did write another story to help me with my depression. And it worked. Go wonder XD Please go and check it out. It's called Decay of Agony, it's about Lucy going suicidal because of her past. (Decay of Agony is a filler story, so it is not one of my main story, unless you want it to be)**

 **As you can see, I'm back in my funk! I can write again without making this story too depressing. :D**

 **So, this chapter is Changeling Part 2. I will tell you this: Lucy and Erza switches place, and Juvia is involved. Sadly I had not included Happy.**

 **Please enjoy?**

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Carla was sitting at a table, talking amongst themselves, enjoying their time together as a new family.

The first couple of days since they had arrived from their alliance mission, and when they had announced that they had a daughter, there were a lot of talks and such. A party was made in honor for a new family addition, a welcome party, as well as a congratulatory for Lucy and Erza having an adopted daughter.

Erza sat next to Lucy with her arms around Lucy, keeping her close. Erza became bold and dragged Lucy onto her lap and hugging her tightly. Lucy was shocked at first when Erza dragged her on Erza's lap and held her close, but she didn't mind it. She wrapped her arms around Erza and hugged her back.

Wendy was smiling at this from the other side of the table, a little…unsure if she was supposed to be watching or not.

Carla had her arms crossed, looking at Lucy and Erza cuddling. "They could at least do it somewhere else."

"But they are cute together. Wouldn't you agree?" Wendy inquired, looking at Carla.

"Hmph." Carla huffed. "Erza better not do anything…inappropriate."

Erza heard this and made an evil glare directed to Carla.

Lucy turned to Wendy, "How are you liking the guild?"

"The environment is a little different from when I was part of Cait Shelter. I'm more or less getting used to it." Wendy replied.

Lucy chucked. "I know what you are feeling. It took me a long time to get used to this environment when I first joined."

"Really? Why?" Wendy asked.

Erza kept quiet as she held onto Lucy. Lucy was a bit unsure if she wanted to tell her everything… _maybe later…_

"Well…before I joined, I came from a…bad childhood. So…I was hard for me to adapt to this kind of environment. I even used to be afraid of Erza."

"Really?" Wendy asked.

Erza chuckled. "Lucy had some…trust issues. She seems to be fine now. But once in a while, she would get some panic attack."

"It doesn't really happen anymore. But there are times when it makes me remember." Lucy added.

"I see. What about you, Erza?"

Erza tightened her told on Lucy when she was asked that question. She hesitated a bit…or a second too long that Lucy had to cut in for her.

"Her past is similar to mine…in a way." Lucy tried to explain.

"Let's not talk about this right now." Erza said.

Carla huffed.

"Hey guys!" A loud obnoxious voice yelled from behind, jolting both Lucy and Erza.

Erza turned to see Natsu grinning like an idiot. Oh, how much she would like to punch that face of his for scaring Lucy like that. Lucy was shocked to the heart, but, she shrugged it off and had to retain Erza from trying to punch Natsu in the face.

"What you want, Natsu?" Lucy asked, wrapping her arms around Erza to keep her from hitting Natsu.

Natsu, who was oblivious to the murderous looks from Erza, took out a piece of paper. "I found a cool job."

"You scared Lucy because of that." Erza lowered her head for a second before glaring at Natsu.

Natsu gulped. "Well…U-Um…here?" Natsu handed the piece of paper to Lucy. Lucy took it and read to paper.

"This is pretty interesting." Lucy commented.

"What is it?" Wendy asked, curious to know.

"It wants you to decipher the meaning of this writing for 500,000 jewels." Erza said, as she read the flyer from Lucy's hand.

Lucy placed it on the table and Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy, and Natsu crowded around it.

"The text looks ancient." Erza commented, trying to read it.

"What's sup?" Gray said, approaching the table of crowded mages that surrounded a table.

"There's a weird flyer." Wendy answered, looking at the piece paper, then at Gray.

"Juvia may be able to decipher for Lucy-sama." Juvia said, popping out of nowhere.

Erza glared at the rain mage. "I doubt you water brain are able to decipher it."

"What was that!?" Juvia glared back.

Mira walked over with a tray of booze and looked at the mages with curiosity. "What's all this commotion? Why didn't you invite me?" Mira faked a tear.

"We have a mysterious flyer that needs deciphering for 500,000 jewels." Lucy said.

"Why is everybody crowding us?" Erza grumbled, tightening her hold Lucy so she won't leave.

"Oi! Mira! Give me some more booze!" Cana shouted, stumbling toward Mira who carried a tray of booze.

Mira turned to Cana. "You had enough for one day, Cana."

Cana smirked and took one from Mira and started drinking.

"Maybe Levy can decipher it. She is an intelligent girl. She should be able to understand it." Lucy said as she continued to try and read the flyer.

"Levy? That might work." Erza agreed.

Lucy would get off of Erza and look for Levy, but Erza wouldn't let her go. So she had to turn her head to find Levy. Once she spotted her, who had nose in a think book, she called out to her.

"Levy!" Lucy called out.

Levy looked up when she heard her name being called and looked to see Lucy sitting on Erza's lap and her arms around her as well. She thought it was cute. Then she sees that there was other mages next to them, crowding the table, glaring at the table.

"Yes, Lu-chan?"

"Can you come over here and help us decipher something?"

Levy happily complied and sauntered toward the overly crowded table.

"What is it, Lu-chan?"

Lucy reached out and grabbed the flyer and handed it to Levy. "Think you can try and decipher it?"

Levy takes it and reads it. "Decipher it for 500,000 jewels? Let's see here…'ugo deru racsuhi boro kania'…Hmm…looks like an ancient script."

Levy placed it on the table and examined it once more, to try and find the solution.

The mages crowded her, looking over her shoulders, trying to look at the piece of paper.

The all the sudden, the flyer begun to shimmer a bright rainbow color, filling the room with pretty colors. The mages that crowded the flyer was frozen and stared off into the distance, as if in a trance.

Then the light disappeared, as if nothing had happened.

Lucy felt off. She remembered sitting on a soft pair of legs. So why is she feeling a hard surface under her?

She looked around and found someone else sitting on her….Was Lucy dreaming? Why was she looking at herself?

"Eh?" Lucy gently pushed the person that looked so much like her and stood up and looked down on herself. A glint of armor and strands of red hair was what she saw. _How…why am I in Erza's body?_

Lucy watched her body turn with surprise and stare at her. She found it really weird to look at her body from a different perspective.

Lucy's body stared back at her with confusion. "I need a haircut."

Lucy blinked. "Erza?"

"…Lucy?"

Lucy stared at her body with shock. Was Erza in her body? How is that possible?

"Lucy Mama!"

Erza was then tackled to the ground by a scared Natsu.

"Lucy Mama! Why am I in Natsu's body! And why am I spitting fire!?" Fire spilling out of their mouth.

"Wendy?" Lucy clarified, observing the scene before her. Natsu in her…or Erza's arms.

Natsu…or Wendy looked up to look at Lucy. "Lucy Mama? Is that you in there?"

Lucy nodded. "You just tackled Erza that trapped in my body."

Wendy blinked and look down before getting up and jumping into Lucy's arms.

Erza sat up, frowning. "You prefer Lucy, but not me?" Erza was sad, she could cry.

Lucy nervously chuckled. "Well, we need to do something about this."

Mira walked up to them with a scowl. "Now, let me guess. Lucy and Erza had switched places."

Lucy look at Mira and could recognize that tone and that scowl. "Carla?"

Mira look at Lucy with a nod. "And please tell me… why is Erza going around, trying to punch them in the face while in your body?"

Lucy turned and follow her glaze and face-palmed. She had a sneaking suspicion on why she was doing that.

Then Gray approached Erza and was actually trying to hit on her. He tried to wrap her arms around her and tried to give her kisses.

Carla, who was in Mira's body, only scoffed at the sight and opted to glare at Erza specifically, making sure she does not do anything…perverted to Lucy's body.

Wendy, who was in Natsu's body, continued to hold onto Lucy.

Lucy watched as Erza, who was in her body, glare at Gray murderously. She looked around the room and sees Carla's body flying around the room with a huge grin.

Carla's body flew next to Lucy with a smile. "Who knew flying as a cat was a fun as flying as a demon."

"Mira?" Lucy blinked. What a weird combination.

Mira grinned and continued to fly around the room.

Lucy ignored that and continued to look for anymore transformations. She spotted Cana on the ground, looking pretty overhung.

"Why am I so sober?" Levy said with a frown, standing next to Cana.

"Cana?" Lucy called out.

Levy…or Cana looked up with a nod. "Yep…so what happened? Why am I in Levy's body? And I look horrible! I need to get a facial make-up!' Cana cried as she stared at her body.

Lucy sighed. _Ok…let me back this up a bit. Cana and Levy had switched. Me an Erza switched. Mira and Carla switched. Natsu and Wendy switched. Am I forgetting anything else?_ Lucy placed her fingers on her chin to think if she had missed anyone.

Lucy turned back to see Erza glaring at Gray who was trying to hug her.

Wendy…or Natsu as Lucy concluded, ran and grabbed Wendy, who was in Natsu's body, and glared at her with fear. "Why am I looking at myself!? I feel weird! Is this Wendy in there!?"

Wendy nodded.

Natsu paused and turned to Erza, cowering a little. "Erza! How do we fix this!? I want to go back to my body!"

"I'm Lucy stuck in Erza's body. As for how we get back…I have no clue. We can ask Levy."

Natsu frowned before turning to look for Levy. Spotting her, Natsu ran toward Levy and shouted in her face. "Levy! Help us with this! I want to go back!"

"…First. I'm Cana. Second. Levy is knocked out over there. She's too overhung."

Natsu turned to see Cana's body on the ground, passed out. He ran toward her and started shaking her violently. "Wake up, Levy! Wake up! I don't wanna die as Wendy!" Natsu started to have tears in his eyes.

Lucy nervously chuckled at the sight.

Gray sat on a table, seemingly uninterested in what was happening. Sure he was shocked to see his own body like 3D. What more, he hated the fact that he was in Juvia's body. Of all people, it had to be the stalker. Gray felt sorry for whoever was inside Lucy's body, because he knows that Lucy would never intentionally a friend.

Watching from the sideline, Gray observed, if he didn't know that anyone had switched places, Natsu was crying and holding onto Erza. Levy was trying to drink more booze, but was failing miserably. Cana was on the ground, too overhung. Carla was flying in circle like an idiot. Mira was glaring at Lucy. And his body was hitting on Lucy.

It was a strange sight indeed. Gray wanted to go back into his body, and not be stuck in the stalker's body. He hated the rain so much…he wanted out of the body.

Erza, on the other hand, was too busy to really understand with what was happening. Gray was trying to hit on her. She was holding herself back from punching him in the face.

Juvia, saw this as a chance to try and get close to Lucy. Though she wasn't really fond of Gray the stripper, she decided to use the chance to try and get close to Lucy.

Carla, stood next to Lucy and Wendy, and stared at Erza and Gray. She watched as Gray continued to try and give kisses to Erza or try to touch her. The only thoughts that roamed in her mind was how much of a pervert Gray was being. He was just as worst as Juvia and Erza. She hoped that Erza would protect Lucy's body and keep Gray's paws off of her.

Wendy pulled away and looked Lucy in the eyes. "How can we get back to our bodies?"

"I don't know." Lucy admitted. She walked…or dragged herself to the table since Wendy was not letting go. Lucy picked up the piece of paper and scanned it again.

"You activated the changeling spell."

Lucy turned to see Master Makarov behind her. "Changeling spell?"

Makarov nodded. He turned to look at the scene before him, which amused him greatly. "It's one of the ancient spells."

"Please tell me you know how to lift the spell." Lucy pleaded.

Makarov looked at her for a moment before grinned inwardly. "Hmm…I don't know. I had forgotten. But I do know one thing…"

Lucy, Wendy and Carla leaned in, anxious to hear what Makarov had to say. The other affect mages was too bust with their problems.

"If the changeling spell isn't undone within 30, you won't ever go back to your original bodies." Makarov said before going into his office.

Lucy, Wendy, and Carla paused and was in silence for a moment. Carla was the first to speak.

"What! I cannot picture Wendy as Natsu, or Lucy in Erza's body. Mostly I cannot live with that perverted brute beast in Lucy's body. Personally, I don't mind this body, but I cannot take this anymore!" Carla explained.

Wendy sniffed, and flames poured out of her nose. "I don't want to drool fire." Wendy cried, hugging Lucy again.

Lucy tried to calm down, and try to figure this out. Sure Makarov was joking and was being a devious little man, enjoying this scene before him…right? Hopefully.

Lucy scanned her surroundings and sees Natsu violently shaking Levy, trying to wake her up. Cana was trying to drink some more booze, only to fail miserably…again. Mira was flying in circles with elated happiness. Carla continued to glare at Erza and Gray. Erza was fighting off Gray…Wait…who was in Gray's body? That's obviously not Gray.

Lucy looked around the guild to find who was out of place, only to come up with nothing. _Who is in Gray's body?_

Nonetheless, Lucy hopes that everything will turn to normal, hopefully.

* * *

30 minutes later, as Lucy had hoped, the spell had lifted and everything turned to normal. Lucy figured Makarov was being a tease and messing with them.

Natsu suddenly found himself hugging Erza. Suddenly afraid, he jumped and backed away, cowering from the murderous glaze from Erza.

Cana found herself on the ground, being shaking by a confused Wendy.

Carla dropped to the ground with a soft thump. Mira blinked and returned to serving booze as if nothing happened. Lucy was looking at a confused Gray. Gray blinked before walking away.

Juvia…she was the most unsatisfied of them all. She wasn't able to land a kiss on Lucy, or hug her for all that matter.

Carla and Erza looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, and had one thing in mind. They will form a temporary alliance and punish Gray for being a pervert for trying to touch Lucy's body.

They both launched themselves at an unsuspecting mage and starting hitting him.

Lucy was about to tell them that it wasn't Gray in that body. But she was too late to even stop them from beating him up.

 _Why are they so dense? Anyway, we are back to normal. So all is fine…hopefully._

* * *

Omake 1:

Juvia sat on a bench, smirking at the sight of Erza and Carla beating Gray up for being a 'pervert'.

She clicked her tongue, "It's what you get you perverted male. No man shall ever touch my Lucy-sama. It's bad enough that redhead witch has wormed her way into Lucy-sama's heart. That spot should only belong to Juvia!" Juvia ramble with a cold tone.

* * *

Omake 2:

"Gray was innocent. You two shouldn't have jumped into conclusions." Lucy scolded.

Carla and Erza deflated and sat in the corner next to each other with a guilty look on their faces.

Wendy walked up to them and gave them a sign for them to hold that said 'I was bad' to make them more humiliated. Lucy and Wendy found it funny.

Wendy then walked up to an injured Gray and started to heal him and apologized him for Carla's and Erza's behavior.

Gray made a grunted noise. Gray turned to Lucy, "Next time, put your pit bull on a leash!"

Wendy snapped and glared at Gray for a moment. _Nobody talks to Erza Dad like that!_

Secretly, and quickly, Wendy started to heal gray to a point where some of his injuries started to hurt.

When Gray yelped in surprise, he turned to Wendy who had an innocent smile. "This is all I can do. Please do not over exert yourself."

 **A/N: Again, I would like to say thanks to THB4 for these ideas, especially the omakes XD**

 **So...there is two more fillers before the Edolas arc. EDOLAS HYPE! The next filler is Erza's Birthday and the last filler will be Flower Viewing.**

 **If you have any ideas for any chapters (Especially for Edolas, I would love to hear them XD) PM me or review, I will reply back to you**

 **Toodles~**


	34. Chapter 34

***Revised and reedited***

 **A/N: Another beautiful chapter is up! ^_^ And I would like to thank THB4 for these ideas.**

 **To be honest, these stories are only interesting because I receive ideas from people, mostly from THB4. I would also accept more ideas from other people as well. Just don't be afraid to PM me or write it in the review box. I don't bite.**

 **Just a little warning, this is a comedy chapter. Well...I consider it a comedy chapter and laughed as I wrote this. It was really fun to write :3 Hopefully you don't die of laughter :3**

 **Please enjoy?**

Erza was satisfied. Lucy was happy. Wendy felt jubilant. And Carla had mixed feelings. Nonetheless, the family was happy.

Wendy held Carla as they walked to the guild with Lucy and Erza. Lucy and Erza held hands and walked in arms and arms, not letting go. They enjoyed their company as much as they loved Fairy Tail.

Entering the guild, Lucy and Erza walked to the bar and situated themselves on the stool. Wendy went to go and talk to Natsu and Gray. And Carla went off and sat on a table, ignoring Happy.

Erza was contented with the feeling of the blonde's hand in hers until Lucy had let go and went to do something else. She was about to get up and follow her until she was flanked by Natsu and Gray.

"E-Erza! I Challenge you to a fight!" Natsu declared with a single sweat rolling down his head.

"This time, you won't beat me!" Gray yelled.

Erza blinked, uninterested with fighting the boys. She wanted Lucy. Not these barbarians. "Find someone else to fight you."

"N-No! I need to fight you!" Natsu yelled, gaining the attention of the guild.

"You need to fight us!" Gray shouted.

Erza stared at them, wondering why they are acting like this. If Natsu wanted to fight, he would just jumped for her and try to beat the crap out of her. Gray would do the same thing.

Suspicious.

Lucy and Wendy walked back to the bar and sees that Natsu was trying to pick a fight with an uninterested Erza. She turned to Mira who had a nervous smile. Lucy sighed. She wanted a diversion for a little while. This wouldn't work. She needed something else to distract Erza.

"Natsu. Gray. Erza doesn't want to fight. Leave." Lucy ordered, looking at the two boys.

Natsu and Gray eagerly nodded and left the guild in a frenzy. Erza stared at the set of doors in confusion before turning to Lucy with a raised eyebrow. "Never knew you could scare them."

Lucy nervously chuckled. "Yes…That's what I did. I scared them. And they went off running…Because I scared them…" Lucy wasn't good at this…

If Erza had noticed Lucy's hesitation, she did a good job at hiding her suspicion. She sat back down, tugging Lucy onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her, keeping her close.

"I felt lonely." Erza murmured

"It's only been a few minutes." Lucy replied, chuckling at the clinging attitude of Erza.

"That's a long time."

Lucy laughed. She turned to see Wendy looking at her, pointing at her wrist, singling that it was time for them to leave. She turned back to Erza with a smile. "Hey Erza. Can you do something for me?"

Erza perked up, looking at her girlfriend with a smile. "Of course. What is it?"

Lucy leaned in and whispered something in her ear for couple seconds before pulling away. Erza's face scrunched in confusion for a second. "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded. "Can you? Only my best girlfriend in the world is capable of doing this."

Erza smiled at that. "Can't say no to that, can't I?"

Lucy gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting off of her and walked to Wendy taking her hand and turned back to Erza. "We'll be back."

Erza nodded and waved a little while she watched as her girlfriend and adoptive daughter left the guild. Once she was out of sight, she rested her head on the bar table with a loud groan. She misses Lucy already.

Mira walked up to Erza with a smile. "What's wrong?"

Erza sighed. "Lucy asked me to do something and left with Wendy. Now I'm all lonely."

"Carla is still here." Mira said, eyeing a white cat at a table, who was ignoring Happy's advances, even with a fish in his hands.

Erza scoffed. "Carla and I don't exactly get along."

Mira cocked her head to the side with a smirk. "Is that so?"

Erza turned to face Mira with narrowed eyes. "You better not be matchmaking. I already have Lucy."

Mira chuckled evilly. "Don't worry my little redhead. Erlu is my OTP. I was just thinking about something else."

Erza frowned and stared at Mira with suspicion. She was having a bad feeling about her…Maybe Erza was too lonely to be feeling this. Erza shrugged it off and stood up to do what Lucy asked her to do.

"Erza." Mira interrupted her before she left.

Erza turned to Mira halfheartedly. "What?"

"What are you going?"

"Since when did you care what I do?" Erza narrowed her eyes.

Mira smiled. "Since now."

Erza scoffed. "I don't need to tell you anything."

"Alright then. After you finished what you are about to do, come back here. I need to tell you something really, really important." Mira said with an inward smirk.

Erza was silent for a moment. "I might come back if you tell me what it is."

"It concerns a certain celestial blonde mage." Mira said.

"…" Erza was right in front of Mira in a flash. "Tell me now."

"What about what Lucy had asked you to do?"

"Tell. Me. Now." Erza demanded.

Mira smirked and looked around the guild for a moment before leaning to whisper something in Erza's ear.

"I overheard that Wendy was trying to steal your spot in Lucy's heart." Mira whispered with a hidden smirk.

Erza blinked before stepping backward to look at Mira in the eyes. "Is this true?"

Mira nodded.

It only took Erza a split second to run out of the guild and eavesdrop of them, if Mira really was telling the truth, if Wendy was really trying to steal Lucy from her.

Mira had a wide smirk as Erza disappeared. After a few more seconds, Mira returned to her serving and started to take orders.

Couple minutes later, Carla walked up to Mira with a concerned look. "Have you seen Wendy?"

"Hmm? Lucy had taken Wendy on a Mother Daughter day for today." Mira answered.

"Really? I'm surprised they went without me."

"Wendy doesn't need you. She has 'Lucy-Mama' with her. So she'll be fine." Mira smirked. She had another plan forming in her mind.

Carla glared at the take-over mage disapprovingly. "Say whatever you want." Carla scoffed, walking away to sit on one of the table, and Happy immediately approached her with a fish, intent on taking her to a date.

Mira stared at Carla for a moment before looking at Cana who was sitting one table away, drinking entire barrel of booze. _This'll be fun._ Mira smirked walking over to Cana, unsuspecting of what the take-over mage was planning.

Meanwhile, Carla sat on the table, ignoring Happy's advances, more concerned about what Mira had said. Carla was telling herself that this was normal, that Wendy was only spending some time with Lucy. So that was fine. She would be hysterical if Erza was involved…so…it should be fine.

But what if Wendy didn't want to hang out with her anymore? What if Wendy decided to say that Lucy was better than her? What if Wendy said –

"I wonder what Wendy and Lucy will get for Erza!" Mira said, rather loudly, looking straight at Cana.

"Eh?" Cana paused her drinking to look at Mira confusingly. Mira only smirked at her, continuing her 'fake conservation'.

"Yep. I gave some advice to Wendy and Lucy on what to get for Erza." Mira said with a wide grin.

"U-Um…are you sure th-" Cana started but was interrupted by Mira.

"I hope that they pick out a good gift for them!" Mira said loudly to interrupt Cana.

Cana sweated bullets. She wondered why Mira was talking to her like this. And that smirk scared her. She had a plan, and it looked like the world will end. Cana only hoped that she was not part of whatever plan she had in that mind of hers.

Carla sat on the table, frozen from what she had just heard from Mira talking to Cana. _Lucy…and Wendy…are planning to get something for Erza? No…not that damn perverted beast. Not that perverted brute._

In her hysterical state, Carla sprouted wings and flew out of the guild in a frenzy, intent on finding Wendy and Lucy, making sure that they don't get Erza anything…inappropriate. But she wondered why they are getting her something.

After Carla had exited the guild, Mira started laughing, couldn't hold it in any longer. Her plan had worked.

After a few second, Cana decided to speak up with a confusing look. "Mira…? Are you high?"

Mira shook her head as she laughed some more.

"Ok. Then why were you talking to me like that?" Cana raised an eyebrow.

Mira snickered. "I just had a plan. Nothing to worry about."

Cana paled. "Please tell me I'm not part of it."

* * *

Erza hid behind a crate, eyeing her girlfriend and her adoptive daughter. Right now, they were just talking to each other, seemingly debating on what to do.

Erza couldn't hear them, so she was going to move closer when she had heard an annoying obnoxious voice.

"And what you are doing!?"

With a growl, Erza turned to see Carla glaring at her. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you are ogling other people."

"I am so not!" Erza shouted back.

"Just because you are gay doesn't mean you can ogle other people."

"I am NOT gay!"

Carla only stared at her. "You are dating Lucy."

"…Fine. I am only gay for Lucy. Get off of my back!"

"Fine. Now leave. I need to spy on Wendy and Lucy." Carla said, making a shooing motion with her paw, wanting Erza gone.

"Excuse me!? I was here first!" Erza will not move, not for a damn cat.

"And I don't care. I'm more worried about what Wendy and Lucy will do!" Carla shouted back.

"And I'm worried what Wendy will do to my girlfriend!"

"And you are delusional!"

"White scabbing stray!"

"Perverted beast!"

"Nagging animal!"

"Dam-"

"What are you guys doing?"

Carla and Erza paused and turned to see Lucy and Wendy, each carrying a bag in their hand, looking at them confusingly. Wendy was surprised to see them. Lucy was not. And she was not happy.

"Well?" Lucy spoke up when neither of the two spoke.

"I-I…well…Carla bit me." Erza blurted out.

"I certainly did not!" Carla shouted.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

Lucy sighed and rubbed her temple, faintly being reminded of Natsu and Gray. This was giving her a headache.

"Enough!" Lucy shouted, making Erza and Carla mute immediately. "I will not ask why you are here. But Erza, did you do what I had asked?"

Erza meekly shook her head with guilt.

Lucy inwardly sighed. "Then can you do it now?" Lucy said, eyeing Erza and Carla. "And no fighting!"

Erza shook her head and left to do what her girlfriend had asked her to do.

"Why did ya'll go out for shopping? What were you getting for Erza?" Carla asked after Erza had left.

"Well, Erza's birthday is tomorrow." Lucy answered, already excited for the occasion. She had already had some things done.

"Erza's birthday? So is that why you went shopping together?"

"Yep. Sorry I didn't take you with me, Carla." Wendy smiled at Carla apologetically.

Carla sighed. She couldn't stay mad at Wendy for a long time. "It's fine."

* * *

Erza was restless. She woke up the next day, and found that her girlfriend and her adoptive daughter was already gone. All they had left was a letter. Erza picked it up and read it:

 _To my little Knight,_

 _I'm sorry that I had left without waking you up. But I needed to do something important and I needed Wendy and Carla with me. I'm really sorry about that. But I have a surprise for you. Come to the guild at noon. Do not come before that._

 _Please, just stay and read those erotic books or whatever, but just don't come before noon. Otherwise, there will be consequences. And I'm sure you don't want to know what they are._

 _So, stay until noon. Please._

 _I love you tons._

 _Lucy and Wendy._

 _P.S. Also from Carla_

Erza put the note down and collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _What time is it?_ She turned to look at the clock, seeing that it was only 8:23 A.M

A deep sigh escaped Erza's mouth.

* * *

Mira was directing some members on decorating the guild. Lucy and Wendy was decorating a cake in the kitchen. Carla was…somewhere.

Mira had also banned all the boys from the guild, otherwise they will be seeing a worst punishment than death. Thankfully they left and never came back, that is, until tomorrow.

She also ordered Reedus to stay and paint a memorable scenes to keep forever during the party. Master was also invited for common courtesy, and also because Erza saw him as a second father.

Now, Mira had one more person to deal with. Juvia. As amusing it was to watch Juvia despair from the distance, she didn't want her at the party. So…thankfully for her, she had thought of a plan ahead of time.

Mira approached Juvia with a smirk, in which Juvia does not know of Mira's habit. "Hello Juvia."

Juvia turned to face Mira with a deadpanned expression. "Yes Mira?"

Mira smirked wider. "I have something to tell you, something that you will want to know."

Juvia blinked and leaned in anxiously. "Juvia wants to know."

"I have a friend who has a dirty photo of Lucy."

Juvia immediately perked up and had hearts in her eyes. "Juvia wants you to tell her where this friend is!"

Mira smiled. "I was going to tell you. Here." Mira handed her the piece of paper with a fake location of where her so-called 'friend' is.

Juvia takes it and reads it. "Juvia wants to know who this person is."

"Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine." Mira answered.

Juvia was already gone after Mira had said that. Couple seconds later, Mira evilly grinned. _Don't forget, Erza. I'm doing this for you. Plus, tormenting Juvia like this is fun. So, it's a win-win._

Juvia should be gone for couple of days, maybe weeks, searching for Jason for an imaginary picture of a dirty picture of Lucy.

* * *

Erza stared at the clock. She had been staring at it for 2 hours, not feeling like reading her erotic books or anything else. She was too tensed on the surprise at the guild that Lucy had said.

Right now, the clock was at 11:58.

2 more minutes, and Erza can go to the guild. 2 more minutes, Erza can go and wrap Lucy into her arms. She misses her warmth and her touch.

It was now 11:59.

Erza was already at the door, still staring at the clock, her hand on the knob. 1 more minute and Erza was allowed to go the guild. 1 more minute to see her girlfriend.

Erza tightened her grip on the knob, waiting impatiently for it to turn to 12:00.

Not another second, the clock had turned to 12:00 and Erza was already gone, running straight to the guild with a big grin to see her girlfriend and to have her in her arms.

Now on front of the guild, Erza now wonders what the surprise was. With stoic posture and movement, Erza opened the door, only to be screamed at.

"Happy Birthday, Erza!"

Erza blinked, looking at a small group of people in the guild. "Eh?"

Lucy approached them with a huge smile and hugged her tightly. Even through Erza's hard armor, Erza could feel Lucy warmth.

Erza hugged her back with a smile, happy to see her girlfriend. "Lucy…what is all this?"

Lucy pulled back with a frown. "Today is your birthday. January 12th."

"Huh?" Erza was quiet, slowly coming to a realization. "Oh…You're right. Guess I had forgot."

Lucy pouted. "Who would forget their own birthday?"

Erza smiled. "I was too busy thinking about you. And Wendy and the cat." Erza quickly added.

Lucy sighed and then smiled. "Well, happy birthday."

"Thank you." Erza smiled.

Lucy takes Erza's hand and guided her to a specific place in the guild. "I said I had a surprise for you. Ready to see it?"

"You mean this is not it?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "Nope, this is much better."

"I-I see." Erza was already excited, especially if it was from her girlfriend."

Lucy stopped at an empty part of the guild and turned to Erza. "Now, close your eyes."

Erza easily complied. She closed her eyes and was half-expecting a kiss…only to be tackled to the ground by a familiar voice.

"Erzy!"

Regaining from an unexpected tackle, Erza open her eyes to see one of her old friends. "Milliana?"

"Meow." Miliana meowed.

Erza stood to her feet with a wide grin. "It's so good to see you again!" Erza said, hugging her old friend.

Pulling away, Erza looked to see Sho and Wally standing with a grin.

"How are you guys here?" Erza asked, not that it was unwanted for them to be here. She wondered how they knew that today was their birthday, and wondered how they had gotten here.

"Lucy had contacted us, and wanted us to come to your birthday party as a surprise." Simon said.

"Lucy did?" Erza turned to find her girlfriend, only to see her engaged in a conservation with Mira and Cana.

Erza smiled to herself, extremely happy that Lucy had done this much for her.

Meanwhile, after Lucy cued them to surprise Erza, she left to let them talk and catch up on some things.

She walked up to Mira and Cana and wanted to know if all the other boys will stay away.

"Yep. I threatened them if they step a foot in this guild." Mira smiled.

"Yeah. She even tricked Juvia to go after a photo that doesn't even exist." Cana added. Mira immediately hit her in the head.

"Photo?" Lucy asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. This is about Erza, and I'm sure Erza doesn't want Juvia at this party."

Lucy narrowed her eyes. She wasn't convinced. "Whatever."

* * *

Erza had a blast. The party was very relaxing. Nobody was after Lucy. Nobody was destroying things. She had met with her old friends, arranged by her girlfriend. And they was about to have the cake. It looked delicious.

Lucy, seeing the glint of hunger in Erza's eyes, decided to say something. "Wendy and I worked really hard on the cake."

Erza paused her hungry hands that was creeping up on the cake and looked at Lucy, who was smiling. _A cake…made by my girlfriend and by Wendy?_

Erza takes the cake by the plate and scooted it close to her, indicating that she will not share. Only to Lucy…Maybe Wendy. She takes a fork and started to eat the cake and was immediately sent to heaven.

Lucy started to poke Erza on the cheek. "It would be nicer to share."

"But…this is the cake that you made."

"I can make more. But you should share."

Erza was silent, visibly pouting before an idea popped in her mind. She took a piece of cake with her fork and held it inches from Lucy's mouth.

"This isn't what I meant." Lucy frowned.

Erza only smiled. "I don't dare my cake. You should know that. Except for you and Wendy. Now eat."

Lucy sighed and ate the piece of cake that was poking her lips.

Erza loves feeding her girlfriend like this. Too bad Lucy doesn't let her do it as much. So she was happy when Lucy complied.

10 minutes later, Mira approached the two with a smile. "Now, it's time for some presents!" Mira exclaimed, clasping her hands together with a wide smile.

People cheered and gave Erza their present one by one.

One by one, Erza was given presents by everyone she knew. The one person she wasn't expecting a present from was Carla.

Carla was standing in front of Erza, handing her an envelope. "I didn't give you this card because I wanted to."

Erza smiled as she took the card from Carla. "Thank you."

Carla scoffed and walked away, or would've walked away if Erza hadn't grabbed her so suddenly.

"W-Wait, what are you doing, you brute!?" Carla exclaimed, trying to break free.

Erza held her tightly and walked over to her old friends.

"Milliana!" Erza called out, keeping a firm grip on the white cat.

Milliana turned from her conservation with Sho and Wally and sees Erza walking toward her…holding a cat. She was already in front of Erza and that cat, meowing at the cuteness of the cat. She grabbed Carla and begun to hug the life out of her.

"You can have her." Erza said, wanting the cat gone.

"Really!?" Milliana perked.

"Now, hold on a minute! I am not a thing, and you are not allowed to give me away!" Carla yelled, glaring at the redhead, trying to escape from the clutches of the cat girl.

"It's another Happy!" Milliana squealed, hearing that the cat spoke.

"Do NOT compare me to that male-cat!" Carla had a disgusted look on her face.

Lucy walked over to them to check on them after hearing some yelling. "Is everything okay?"

"Erza is trying to give me away!" Carla cried, flailing hopelessly, wanting to go back to Wendy.

Lucy was silent, only for a second, before turning to Erza. "Is this true?"

Erza nervously chuckled. "Maybe?"

Lucy sighed and smack her on the arm. "You should know that Carla is family. What will Wendy think?"

"We can always get another cat!" Erza protested.

Lucy sighed deeply and walked over to Milliana and a flailing Carla. She quickly explained some things and soon managed to free Carla from Milliana and Carla immediately flew to where Wendy would be.

Erza pouted and jumped on Lucy, wrapping her arms around her. Lucy gave her a quick hug and a quick peck on the lips.

"W-Wait. What?"

Lucy and Erza turned to a shocked Milliana, Wally, and Sho, looking at them with wide eyes.

"You guys are dating!?" Milliana meowed.

"We had been for a while now." Lucy smiled.

Milliana had an glint in her eyes and approached them. "Who confessed first!?"

* * *

Erza surely loved this day. But what would've made this even better was if Lucy was to stay by her side and give her kisses and stuff…maybe go beyond that.

1 hour later, Lucy walked up to Erza and grabbed her arm. "Well, the party is officially over. They will stay and over party. Mira and Cana will watch Wendy. Now, I want you to myself." Lucy whispered in Erza ear.

Erza grinned before grabbing Lucy's hand and walked out of the guild. "Where to?"

"To the park." Lucy said, guiding her girlfriend. "The stars will be visible. You'll love it."

"I trust you." Erza smiled, letting herself be led by her blonde.

5 minutes later, Lucy and Erza was in the middle of the park, and the stars was visible, the night was nice and cool. It was quiet, and it was just them, and them alone.

Lucy latched onto Erza, wrapping her arms around Erza. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. You didn't really need to do this." Erza smiled, reciprocating the hug with equal measure.

"You've done so much for me. This was the least I could do for you."

Erza smiled and then smirked. "Then you know what you can do?"

Lucy pulled away to look at Erza in the eyes. "What?"

"Give me a kiss."

Lucy chuckled. She complied and connected her lips with Erza, allowing for the perfect rhythm of their mouths as they kissed.

Their kiss continued onto for eternity, as they would've explained. It was ecstasy. It was pure bliss. And they never wanted it to end.

Reluctantly, they pulled away for air and opted to stare at each other, gazing into each other eyes. Neither one of them spoke, enjoying the silence of darkness of the night.

Erza was the first to speak after some time. "I love you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "I love you too."

Erza leaned in, hungry for more kisses, not wanting this to end again.

Erza was the happiest she had ever been, beside the day Lucy had become her girlfriend. Erza was happy to had met Lucy that day, she was happy that Lucy reciprocating her feelings. She was happy that Lucy was in her life. And she only hope that it will last forever.

Lucy is her life. Lucy is her reason to live. Lucy is her princess. And Erza is her knight in shining armor.

 **A/N: So...the next chapter will be the last filler, and after that chapter will be the start of Edolas Arc. I really needed this break lol**

 **Also, before I forget, I am officially rewriting this book. I had already revised Chapter 1. All I did was revised it and made it more...professional and better. Right now, I'm working on Chapter 2, and will continue to do so until the current chapters. I had added some extra details here and there, and deleted some unnecessary parts. Rereading them made me realize how much of a novice I was lol**

 **Check my profile often to check out the status of my stories and such.**

 **Also, I will be putting up a poll soon, a poll on who Lisanna should be paired with in Edolas...or in Earthlad. Just imagine...when she returns back to Earthland, it can be awkward and stuff. This was also THB4's idea.**

 **If you have any other ideas, please let me know, and throw me your ideas, no matter how hard they are, I will catch them and will try to input them into this story. I am serious when I say that ya'll ideas are what makes these stories interesting. So please, don't hesitate.**

 **Review and comment, I won't bite :3**

 **Toodles!~**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the last filler before the Edolas arc! ;D**

 **THB4. Thank you for these ideas of the fillers.**

 **I have more things to explain, but first, please enjoy this chapter. :D**

"Rainbow Cherry Blossoms!?" Wendy exclaimed, with a happy glint in her eyes.

Lucy smiled at the enthusiastic girl in front of her. "Yep. It's like a picnic, with games and all. It's really fun."

"Sounds safe." Carla murmured.

"Plus, this will be the first year in which Lucy and I became girlfriends, as well as Wendy becoming our adoptive daughter." Erza added with a smile, wrapping her arms around Lucy to keep her close.

"You're right. I haven't thought of that." Lucy said.

"Hmph." Carla glared daggers at Erza. Erza just shrugged it off and continued to hug Lucy.

"By the way, Master gave me a job to do." Erza said with a pang of disappointment.

"Hmm? What is it?" Lucy turned to Erza questioningly.

"We need to go and find these special herbs for the party tomorrow. Apparently, they will be the prize for the game during the party." Erza explained.

"We can go with you." Lucy offered.

Erza perked up. "Really? You'd go with me?"

Lucy nodded with a smile. "Of course." She turned to face Wendy and Carla. "Want to come with us?"

Wendy nodded excitedly. Carla made an 'hmph' sound, indicating that she doesn't really care.

"Oh! And let's invite Natsu and Gray!" Lucy added.

Erza immediately pouted. "Why them?"

"The more, the merrier!" Lucy explained.

Erza sighed disappointedly. She wanted to go alone with Lucy. Maybe next time, Erza thought. "Fine, let me find them." Erza lets go of Lucy and went to find the boys.

* * *

"I said that I would do this job. But I never knew it was going to be on this freezing mountain!" Lucy cried, hugging herself tightly.

"S-So cold." Wendy shivered, trying to stay warm as she walked close to Lucy for body warmth.

Carla sighed as she flew, not bothered by the cold at all.

Erza walked on the other side of Lucy, looking around, trying to find the herb as fast as possible so they can leave as soon as possible, for Lucy's health of course.

"I'm starving! Is there any fire around here?!" Natsu whined as he continued to walk forward.

"Damn. It's so hard to walk in all this." Gray complained.

"I hope you are referring to the snow, not your boxers." Lucy commented, see that Gray was about to take off his boxers.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Eh…" Gray muttered, before removing his hands from his boxers, almost ashamed.

30 minutes of searching in the cold weather, Lucy and Wendy was shivering even more, and Natsu, Gray and Erza was growing impatient. Happy and Carla could care less.

"Hey, herbs! Say something if you're there!" Natsu yelled, fire sprouting out his mouth.

"Get real, idiot." Gray muttered disapprovingly.

"Say what!" Natsu glared back at the ice mage.

"I said that you're an idiot." Gray glared back.

Lucy only sighed, knowing that this was going to happened eventually. The fight didn't last long as Erza stepped in and bashed their heads together.

"Enough fighting and get back to work!" Erza demanded.

"Aye…" The boys muttered, getting back on their feet and got back to work.

The mages continued their search and continued to be left with frustration as they were left empty handed.

"I can't wait to go home." Lucy murmured, looking through a bush to see if the herbs was there. No such luck.

"Yeah, I want to get ready for the flower viewing. Especially the rainbow cherry blossoms." Wendy said as she looked past some boulders and trees.

"I'm really excited!" Wendy exclaimed, already excited for the flower viewing.

Lucy and Wendy continued to talk excitedly about the flower viewing as the mages continued their search, coming across some Vulcans and areas in which did not possess such herbs.

Not long after that, Natsu then sniffed something, and begun to grin. "This smell! It has to be the herbs!"

"So wait, have you actually smelled these herbs before?" Carla asked, skeptical about his sense of smell.

"Nope, but I'm sure of it." Natsu confessed, but confident of his sense of smell. Soon, he left a trail of falling snow behind him as he ran straight to where the herbs were. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy replied, flying after his friend.

The mages were quiet for a second, before Gray spoke up with an annoyed tone. "Man. Impatient jerk."

"I second that." Erza said, crossing her arms. "But in any case, we should follow him. He _does_ have a remarkable sense of smell."

The mages that was left behind begun to walk to where Natsu had ran off. Erza walked over to Lucy and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Lucy reciprocated it with a gentle squeeze and a smile. Wendy walked on the other side of Lucy with a smile. Carla flew in the air in between Lucy and Wendy, glaring at an oblivious redhead time to time. Gray kept their distance, not wanting to be punished from an angry redhead for being too close to them. He didn't want to risk it.

Soon, they heard a faint cheer from a flame mage, claiming that he had found them on top a hill.

Halfway there, an unexpected appearance of a White Wyvern appeared, protecting the herbs, as it was its favorite food, not wanting share them.

Gray immediately ran forward, getting into his stance, ready to fight. Natsu already ignited his hands with fire, grinned like a madman, excited that he gets to fight.

Erza lets Lucy go and stepped forward, requiping into a different armor. "Lucy. Wendy. Go after the herbs while we distract it."

Lucy complied and dragged Wendy with her and Carla followed. Happy also decided to follow, as he couldn't fight the beast. Lucy waited until there was a safe opening for them to go and grab the herbs unharmed and safely.

Sadly, the beast was hard to land a hit, as Natsu's flames was deflected by wind pressure, almost narrowly hitting Wendy and Lucy. Not soon after that, Gray launched an ice attack, soon being deflected and almost impaling Lucy. Enraged, Erza used her Lightning Empress Armor, and aimed it toward the beast, knowing that it will dodge it. It brought a mischievous smile when it had hit Natsu and Gray.

"Fools." Erza smirked.

"W-Why?' Gray muttered, recovering from being electrocuted.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Natsu said, wondering why Erza did that.

From afar, Carla sighed deeply as she flew with Happy and the others. "I figured the brute would do something like this."

Lucy only chuckled nervously. "Erza had always been like that. If I was in the slightest trouble, Erza would immediately go after those two."

"I wish I could find someone like her." Wendy pouted, wanting her own knight in shining armor.

"As long as they're not perverted as the perverted beast that Lucy had reeled in, then it should be fine." Carla commented.

Lucy laughed. "Anyway, it looks like they finally distracted it." Lucy turned to Wendy. "Are you ready?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes."

Lucy turned and when she made sure that the beast was properly distracted, she ran straight toward the bush of herds and begun to collect them. Wendy did the same, collecting her share of herbs.

Not another second, there was a deep rumble and the ground shook. Lucy turned and found herself almost with a heart attack.

An avalanche of snow rumbled straight toward Lucy and the others. Sadly for Lucy, she was caught up the snow and was buried in it. Wendy had used Carla to avoid it.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza said once the avalanche had stopped. She looked around to make sure everyone was okay. But she did not see Lucy. "Lucy?"

"C-C-Cold…"

Erza and the mages turned to see Lucy covered in snow, but nonetheless holding a handful of the herbs.

"Lucy!" Erza ran and picked the blonde into her arms, realizing how cold she was.

* * *

The next morning, Erza was conflicted and was unsure of what to do. One minute, she was excited and happy to do the flower viewing for the first time with her girlfriend and her adoptive daughter. The next minute, she was sad and depressed.

Somehow, during the last mission, Lucy had caught a cold and was bedridden and had a high fever.

"But Lucy! What about the summer flower viewing party!?" Erza quietly shouted.

"There's always next time. Take Wendy and Carla and go have fun for me." Lucy smiled weakly from under the covers.

"If you're not going, then I'm not going." Erza pouted, crossing her arms in the process.

"Erza. I would love to go, but I would love it if you could go to the party for me."

Erza pouted some more.

Lucy sighed before smirking under the covers. "Be a good Erza- Papa and take Wendy and Carla to the party and win some prizes for me."

To Lucy, Erza was easy to convince, so it didn't take long for Erza to agree and comply to Lucy's demands.

"Alright." Erza sighed before smiling at Lucy. "If that's what you really want. I'll go for you. It'll be lonely without you."

"You'll live."

"Please get better soon so I can hug and squeeze you to death." Erza joked with a smile.

* * *

Erza was sad and lonely, but she did promised. This was Wendy's first time at a flower viewing party and wanted to make sure that she had fun. Carla, however, was not pleased. She didn't want to let Erza watch over Wendy, or be in any way, an influential person for Wendy.

"Wish Lucy-Mama was here." Wendy said, while looking at the falling petals drifting in the air.

"Like Lucy said, there will always be a next time." Erza pointed out.

"It would've been better if brute here was the one that got sick, not Lucy." Carla huffed, glaring at the redhead.

"What did you say?" Erza glared back.

"You heard me."

"Come one, Carla. Erza- Papa. There's no reason to fight." Wendy said, trying to end the fighting between the cat and the redhead.

Erza perked up when Wendy had called her 'Erza-Papa.' Carla jumped in front of Wendy with a disapproving look.

"I forbid you call that to the brute. She doesn't deserve it!" Carla cried.

"Eh?"

"Erza is not fit to be called 'Erza-Papa!' So don't call her that!" Carla shouted.

"Wendy is allowed to call me whatever she wants!" Erza cut in, glaring at the cat.

"Then you don't mind if Wendy calls you a brute!? Because that's what you are!"

"Say what!"

Wendy chuckled nervously, wondering how to stop this fight. Lucy would know how to stop them. But how can Wendy stop them?

The redhead and the cat continued to bicker amongst themselves for couple more minutes until Mira decided to speak up.

"Now it's time for the customary flower viewing bingo tournament!" Mira smiled.

Erza immediately stopped fighting with Carla and went into gaming mode, intent on winning something for her girlfriend.

"I'll make sure to win a prize for her!" Erza declared.

Carla huffed and grabbed a bongo beside her. "Knowing you, you might get an inappropriate gift for her. Lucy needs a proper gift."

Erza turned and glared at Carla. "I'm not the brute you say I am."

Carla smirked. "I will win a proper gift for Lucy. Wendy is on my side and will help me win before you!"

"Leave Wendy out of this! And you, back off! Lucy is mine, not yours!"

"You do not possess her! Lucy is ours too!"

Wendy sighed and grabbed two cup of cold water and dumped it on both Erza and Carla, immediately shutting them up, and gained their attention.

With a nervous grin, Wendy pulled Carla on her lap and let Erza do what she does. "Let's just focus on the game and try to win a prize for Lucy. We should together."

Carla and Erza huffed and returned back to the bingo game.

30 minutes later, Erza was this close on getting bingo. Not another second, a number appeared, indicating that Erza had won a bingo. Unfortunately, two other people had also gotten bingo at the same time. Erza didn't waste another moment to glare at them murderously, hoping that they would step down and forfeit.

The two other people was Juvia and Levy. Levy was smart enough to step down and pretend that she did not get a bingo when she saw the murderous glaze from Erza. She didn't want to die. Juvia, on the other hand, was stubborn with an unfazed by the murderous glaze from the redhead. She merely glared back with much more intensity.

"Brutes." Carla muttered disapprovingly, while Wendy only laughed nervously.

"I get the prize!" Erza shouted.

"No, Juvia will!"

"Oh my." Mira smiled, amused by the turn of events.

"Then whichever one of you two can do the best short performance gets the prize." Makarov compromise.

"Short performance?" Erza and Juvia muttered questioningly at the tiny old man.

"The prize this time is two tickets for a 7-day, 6-nights at the luxurious Akane Resort." Mira added, holding two tickers for said place.

Erza exploded, definitely intent on taking that prize, for a little getaway with her and her girlfriend. Juvia was having daydreams of her and her Lucy-sama.

Unbeknownst to Juvia, the contest of the short performance had already begun and Juvia was too busy with her little fantasy with Lucy. So, in Erza's favor, she had won the tickets and see that it expires in a couple weeks. That is more than enough time for Lucy to recover and plan their little getaway.

Juvia sulked and pouted, a cloud of rain hovering over her, flood of tears washing away all the members.

* * *

It was now nighttime and Erza still felt really bad. It was their first time as a family. Lucy was really looking forward to this, considering how Wendy had just became a part of their family. Erza really wanted to do something for her girlfriend.

 _Lucy probably had been sleeping all day, so she should be feeling better._ Erza concluded as she continued to watch the rainbow cherry blossom.

Wendy, Carla and Erza was the only ones left at the park, and the silence was beautiful. But Erza really wanted to do something for Lucy.

Then an idea popped into her mind and grinned mischievously. She turned to Wendy and whispered something in her ear. Wendy easily complied, but questioned what Erza will be doing.

"Something that is not…legal. But it will be fine if I return it."

Still questioning what Erza was doing, Wendy left to do what Erza had planned.

Erza turned back to the rainbow cherry blossom and only hoped that everything goes her way. She summoned a boat and a giant pot and begun to dig.

* * *

Lucy's head hurts as it pounded against her skull. Her skin sweaty and her hair sticking to her skin. Shivering from the cold, wrapping herself in the warmth of the blanket that covered her.

Lucy begun to reminisce on the memories since Lucy had joined Fairy Tail. The memories since Lucy had met Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail. The memories since she had learned to trust and learn to be happy. The memories since Lucy vowed to become stronger to overcome her demons.

Facing her father, facing many obstacles and many adventures of her friends. That cursed island, the first mission in which Natsu, and later Gray, had taken her with them without Erza, which was terrifying at the time.

The bonding of her friends became deeper and deeper, especially after that tower from Erza's past.

If Lucy did not know better, she would never believe that Erza had actually fallen in love with her. Thanks to some…situations and obstacles, did Lucy realized her feelings for that redhead.

From the point on, everything became a new adventure, a new chapter for Lucy to explore and enjoy her time with Erza.

Then they met Wendy. During that mission, to destroy nirvana and Oracion Seis, and Wendy's guild, Cait Shelter, was an illusion and she was left alone. Erza and Lucy decided to adopt her, make a family.

It never seemed so complete and real.

Lucy really wanted to go to that flower viewing and spend some time with Wendy and Erza.

Couple minutes later, Lucy could hear some loud murmurs through the window. Sighing deeply, Lucy sat up and opened the window to see what the commotions was about.

Lucy was flabbergasted and left speechless. Was it actually possible for a magically floating water to be carrying a gigantic tree in the air?

Apparently it is.

From the window, as far as Lucy could tell, the rainbow cherry blossom was being carried in a pot, and is being dragged by magical water across the air.

"Quite the unusual sight, isn't it?"

Lucy turned to see Erza, Wendy and Carla behind her with a smile. Lucy smiled back. "Yes. It's very pretty. I wonder who did this." Lucy said with a knowing look as she turned back to look at the rainbow tree and glittered in the night.

Erza sat next to Lucy and wrapped her arm around Lucy's waist. "How you feeling?"

"A little better." Lucy said, leaning into the warmth of her girlfriend.

Wendy and Carla went and sat on the other side of Lucy. The mages watched as the rainbow tree floated on a magically floating water through the window.

They were silent for a few moment, enjoying the comfortable silence as they continued to watch the tree, until Lucy decided to break the silence with a question.

"Erza. I really hope you had gotten permission to do this."

Erza stiffen, ever so slightly, and played innocent. "I do not have the power to do this. Plus, I do not break rules…there would be no way that I would do this."

Lucy sniffled a laugh and leaned in further into Erza, wrapping an arm around her. "I never said that I was angry. This is amazing and really romantic. Just tell me that you will put it back."

Erza sighed, mostly from relief. "Yes. Of course."

Lucy smiled and reached out to turn Erza her way and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Erza smiled, wrapping both of her arms around Lucy and held her close, ignoring the glare from a certain white cat.

* * *

The next day, Lucy felt fanatic and well-rested. The fever was gone, and Lucy was more than ready to go back and see everyone at the guild. But before she was even allowed to go to the guild, she was stopped by Erza, who had told Wendy and Carla to go ahead to the guild.

Lucy and Erza was at a park, and Erza looked extremely happy, leaving Lucy curious to why Erza was smiling so much.

"What is it?"

Erza smiled and grabbed her hand. "I want to tell you something."

"Ok."

"I got us ticket for us to go to the Akane Resort! Just the two of us!"

"Really!? But…are you sure? The last time we went…"

"That was just a one-time thing. Nothing will get in our way this time. I just want to have a little getaway with you." Erza smiled.

"What about Wendy?"

"She has Carla. We can leave her with Mira or Cana if you want. She'll be fine."

Lucy smiled and hugged Erza. "This is very sweet of you. Thank you. When are we going?"

Erza immediately reciprocated the hug with passion and love. "In couple of weeks. So make sure your schedule is clear at that time." After couple of seconds, Erza pulled away reluctantly and smiled at Lucy, "Shall we head to the guild now?"

"Yep." Lucy grinned before giving Erza a quick passionate kiss. "Let's go."

Lucy tugged Erza to the guild in a comfortable silence, holding each other's hand. Walking into the guild, the girls made their way and sat next to Wendy, who was sitting at a table, talking to Carla and Cana.

Erza pulled Lucy onto her lap and wrapped her arms around Lucy to keep her from leaving.

All is well until Makarov walked into the room extremely angry. "All right! Who uprooted the city's treasured cherry tree!? The mayor is fuming mad! Fuming, fuming mad! He's fuming mad!"

"I say it was Juvia." Erza blurted out, her face buried in Lucy's neck, trying to hide her grin.

Makarov, who believed Erza, turned to Juvia with ticks on his head. "Is this true!? How dare you uproot the tree!"

Juvia paled from being framed.

Carla sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "Lies, lies, lies." She muttered while glaring at the one that was really responsible.

Lucy turned to Erza with a raised eyebrow. "Why tell him that it was Juvia when it really was you?

"Why not? I don't want to be punished by master."

Lucy and pinched Erza's cheek. "Lying is bad you know." Lucy frowned before inwardly smirking. "As punishment, no strawberry cake for a month."

Erza paled and stared at Lucy to see if she was joking. A snicker was heard from the other side of the table, and Erza swore that Carla was laughing at her.

Erza soon debated that no cake for a month is better than Makarov punishments. So she accepted it and sulked for an entire month.

 **A/N: Wow, I really needed that break, lol. These fillers, as well as some of reviewers had given me some good ideas for Edolas arc. So this was good.**

 **As you already know, Edolas arc begins the next chapter :3 And I had changed up a few things, there will be major plot twists, some of you already know :3 I will also some side pairings. A poll will be set up to declare what pairing Lisanna will be paired with in Earthland. I know I said in Edolas, but I promised someone else that I would pair Lisanna with Edo Wendy. So that will be official.**

 **First, there will be a poll for Edolas (which is already up) on who Lisanna or any other characters will be paired with, as I deemed...fine, in which I will enjoy writing :3 After that poll ends, I will add another poll, and you can decide who Lisanna will be paired with in Earthland. I honestly don't see Nali happening. Sure there may had been something during their childhood, but now...it's gone. I'll even let you decide who Natsu can be paired with. Gray perhaps? Maybe not. Vote by either reviewing or voting on my polls. :3**

 **The last time I did a poll, nobody did it, and I cried *sniff*, so I am hoping that the majority of you will vote. Guest, who do not have an account, you are more than welcome to put it in the review box and I add it to the poll ;) every votes counts! :3**

 **And ONE more thing. As some of you guys know, school is starting up again, and college is the same. I will be extremely busy with moving in my new dorm, and making sure everything is put-together. On the first week of school, I will have to miss, because I'm going to my dad's wedding in California (P.S. I live in Texas). So, I will not have time to post anything, but I will 'TRY' to be sneaky and post another one, because you guys are my life. ;3**

 **Please review and comment on your thoughts for the next arc. Edolas hype is finally real!**

 **Toodles!~**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter before I go and start packing and unpacking at my new dorm! ;)**

 **But first, there is couple of really important things that I need to speak to you about:**

 **If I have any readers that write stories, then I have to tell you something. If you had received a mean review by Doom Marine 54, then do not take it to heart. I had actually spoke to him when he had given me a mean insult and wanted to know why he had said those things and apparently, he's a very...criticizing person and was trying to help people improve. I do not know if that's true or not. But if you ever did a review from him, do no listen to him. Please. Don't ever take it to heart.**

 **But do believe me when I say that everyone was a potential in becoming a great writer. Every writer will undoubtedly have different styles and such. When I had first wrote a story...it was horrible let's not even go there lol. But, if you keep on writing, then your style and grammar will inevitably improve with progress. You will progress from a novice to an intermediate writer to a professional writer. And my one major advice to all those writers that reads my stories: Don't ever give up. Keep writing. As long as you enjoy writing, you will improve. I can guarantee that.**

 **I have more things to talk about. But I will say them at the end of the chapter :3 This chapter will debut Gildarts, and the beginning of Edolas had already begun! :D**

 **Please enjoy?**

Erza and Lucy, along with Wendy and Carla, sat in the guild. Fights ensued as normal as Natsu and Gray bickered for ridiculous things. The fight becoming more intense and others joined in for other reasons. Juvia stayed away and watched her beloved Lucy-sama from afar.

Erza had Lucy in her lap as usual, wrapping her arms around Lucy's waist, enjoying the warmth and the softness of the blonde. Lucy enjoyed the company of Wendy and enjoyed talking to her and Carla, with the addition of her girlfriend holding her tightly.

"Big news!"

Two guys, Warren and Max, ran into the guild, either from fear or apprehension. This got the guild's attention. But before the two men could even speak on what the big news were, a certain bells were heard.

Everyone except for Juvia, Gajeel, and Carla knew what they were. And they were excited for it. There were murmurs of elated conservations, and tensed atmosphere filled the air, that it had been 3 years since he had left.

"Gildarts is back!" Natsu cheered with a wide grin.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Gildarts?" Wendy turned to Lucy and Erza for answers.

Lucy smiled, thinking when she had last seen him. "He's an S-Class mage like Erza, only stronger."

Erza pinched Lucy on the side, earning a light yelp from the blonde. "At least I'm strong enough to protect you."

Lucy turned to Erza with a pout, rubbing her pinched area. "I never doubted your strength."

"Hmm." Erza grinned, pinching Lucy again, earning another yelp. She leaned in and gave Lucy a quick peck on the lips.

Pouting some more, Lucy removed herself from Erza's lap and opted to sit on a hard woodened chair and watched as the guild begun to party. Erza sulked when Lucy left her lap.

Carla huffed and scanned the random people being thrown into the air one by one. "Unruly guild…like a certain mage I know." Carla glared at the redhead who was still sulking.

"They're about to do the Gildarts Shift soon. It's been a long time since I had seen this." Lucy beamed

"Gildart's Shift?" Wendy asked.

"Basically, the town shifts to make sure Gildarts don't destroy anything." Lucy explained.

"Wait…what does that mean?" Carla asked.

"Gildarts uses 'Crush' Magic. Everything he touches gets obliterated, so if he's not paying attention he accidentally walk into houses and destroy them." Erza explained, crossing her arms, still sulking.

"Gildarts can be dumb sometimes. But he's a really good person and really cares for his friends." Lucy smiled.

"So you modified the town just for that?" Carla was skeptical and doubtful about this whole thing.

"He sounds wonderful, Carla!" Wendy perked up, excited to meet another member of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, wonderfully stupid." Carla murmured under her breath.

The town begun to shift and the town had been split apart by constant rumbling. After a few minutes, it stopped. The guild was now quiet, and they stayed quiet, anxiously waiting for the door to open. One minute later, the door opened, revealing a man with reddish orange hair.

He seemed really bored as he walked into the building, and he seemed confused and lost. He walked up to Mira with a question. "Miss. There used to be a guild called Fairy Tail around here, if I'm not mistaken…"

Mira only smiled. "It's right here. And I'm Mirajane."

"Mira?" Gildarts cocked his head as he looked at Mira before realizing that it was Mira. "Oh! You sure had changed!" Then he started to scan the building with wide and excited eyes. "Wait, is the guild new too!"

Carla huffed from a distance. "He couldn't tell from the distance?"

"He is dense, denser than Natsu." Lucy chuckled.

Then Natsu ran toward him, itching for a fight. Gildarts merely tossed him away with a flick of his wrist. He went to the master for a minute or two and started to walk out to rest.

Then Gildarts turned and saw Lucy and Erza. "Oh! You two look all grown up. You holding up well, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes."

Gildarts smiled. He turned and spoke to Makarov for a moment before leaving the guild, and telling Natsu to meet up with him later.

"Guess nothing changed, huh?" Erza commented as Gildarts had walked straight into a wall, destroying it in the process, and continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

Carla facepalmed when Natsu destroyed a wall as well to follow him. "Why didn't he just go through the hole Gildarts made?"

Lucy laughed. "Like I said, they are both dense."

"And stupid." Erza added with a small smile.

* * *

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Carla sat at the table, talking as per usual until Gajeel decided to walk up to them with a scowl.

"Hey rookie." Gajeel glared at the little girl.

"Huh?" Wendy stopped and looked at an angry looking iron dragon slayer.

Lucy and Erza and Carla paused and listened to what Gajeel had to say.

"When I get my own cat, it will be better than yours or Salamander's." Gajeel declared.

There was a moment of silence between the girls and Gajeel.

"And when I do, I will have it destroy your cat so you won't make fun of me again!" Gajeel scowled.

Confused and hurt, Wendy ran into Lucy and sniffled a couple of times. Carla was about to say something, and Erza was about to do something, but Lucy was the first to react and approached Gajeel, slapping him hard on the face.

A sickening sound of silence followed after the sound of a slap. Gajeel turned back to Lucy and instinct, he brings his fist and was about to slap her back.

Not another second, an ironed fist connected to Gajeel's face and was sent backward with a violent crash. Erza summoned two swords and approached Gajeel who was already getting back up with a smirk.

"Don't you dare do that again. Don't ever make Wendy cry. And do not, ever, ever touch my girlfriend." Erza growled as she took another step toward the iron dragon slayer.

"Gihihi. Let's see if you are capable of protecting them. Unlike last time." Gajeel smirked, always ready for a good fight.

With countless ticks on Erza's forehead, she lurched forward and brought her sword down on the slayer with much force as she could.

"Lucy. What did he mean by 'unlike last time'?" Wendy asked, hiding behind Lucy.

"Well…Gajeel used to be an enemy…and stuff happened…" Lucy nervously replied.

"Enemy? Then why is he in guild?" Carla asked.

"Makarov invited him to join the guild. Something about guiding him to the right direction." Lucy explained as she watched as Gajeel and Erza battled each other with maddening intensity in which the others were afraid to join in the fight.

"I suppose that would make sense." Carla muttered, watching the fight halfheartedly.

"ENOUGH!"

A loud voice echoed strongly into the building, silencing the members with fright. The mages turned to see Makarov standing on the rail on the second floor.

"Cease this fighting!"

Erza kicked Gajeel across the room one final time before going back to Lucy.

Lucy sighed, and sat back down with Wendy by her side. Erza on the other side, wrapping her other arm around Lucy, to ensure that nobody else would try and hit her.

Than Happy came up to Happy with a fish wrapped by a bow, approached Carla with a smile. "Carla! I just caught this fish. I thought I'd give it to you."

"No thanks." Carla declined. "I hate fish."

"Oh. Then what _do_ you like? I'll get you whatever-"

"You're annoying!" Carla snapped, interrupting Happy. "Please stop following me around."

Carla turned to Lucy for a moment before jumping of the table and walking out of the guild. She was frustrated and angry and needed a walk.

"Wait, Carla!" Wendy called out, but Carla did not listen. "Don't you think that was a bit mean?"

Carla ignored Wendy and kept walking out of the guild. Happy was persistence and ran after Carla, wanting to make her happy.

Lucy sighed. "Why is she being so mean?" She turned to Erza suspiciously, who was watching the entire exchange quietly. "You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"What? No. She may be annoying. But I would never hurt her." Erza frowned. "I do not know why Carla was giving Happy a cold shoulder."

"I'm going after her." Wendy said standing up.

"Want us to come with you?" Lucy offered.

Wendy shook her head. "I'll be fine." Wendy ran out of the guild, to find her cat friend.

Lucy sighed again and turned back to Erza. "Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"I didn't eat her cake. So I don't know why she's so mad."

"…Cake?"

"…"

"I think that if someone eats your cake, you'll go berserk."

"No. I do not go berserk. I snap. There is a difference."

Lucy sighed. "Whatever. Let's hope Wendy can figure something out with Carla.

"Wendy's smart. I'm sure she'll figure something out." Erza said as she tugged Lucy closer to her and made her sit on her lap.

Lucy hummed as she wrapped her arms around Erza and nuzzled into Erza's neck and enjoyed the comfortable warmth and silence.

Silence?

Lucy looks up and scanned the surrounding and sees that everyone was quiet. But not completely quiet. Cana was still drinking her barrel of booze. Levy was reading a book. Gray was just lounging about, staring out of the window, and it appeared to be raining. Natsu was in a chair, sleeping, and had markings all over his face, most likely from a certain bored ice mage. Gajeel had probably walked out of the guild, seeing that he was not in the guild anymore. Juvia was in the distance, 'observing' as she would like to call it, and watched Lucy's every movement. Emphasize on 'observing'.

Lucy also noticed that it was a little depressing since it was raining. With another deep sigh, Lucy nuzzled back into Erza' warmth and smile when Erza squeezed her a little.

Lucy watched as Mira and Elfman leave the building. She already assumed where they were going. Visiting the grave of their late sister was something that they did every once in a while, especially when it's almost the anniversary of her death.

Lisanna was one of her best friends when she had joined the guild, next to Levy and Erza. Lucy misses her.

Erza could guess what Lucy was thinking when she was Mira and Elfman walking out together. She tighten She will make sure that Lucy stay alive and breathing. She doesn't want to feel it all over again, losing someone you cared for. Not this time.

* * *

Wendy ran away with tears in her eyes, running ahead, leaving Mystogan and Carla behind after hearing what Mystogan had to say. The guild will disappear and die? She didn't want to believe that. But the gaping hole in the sky that hovered Fairy Tail was more than enough to make her apprehended and afraid.

"Lucy-Mama! Erza-Papa! Everyone! Something is happening!" Wendy shouted, even though she was still outside of the guild. But Natsu was there and it was possible that he could've heard her.

But before she was even meters apart, the building glimmered and disappeared in a green-blue light and was absorbed by the hole in the sky.

"Everyone!" Wendy screamed before everything went black.

* * *

Lucy enjoys the comfortable position of sitting on Erza's lap and being held by her. But she didn't like be confined in a tight space. Especially when Erza was being forcibly pressed into her.

Then a door opened and they tumbled to the ground after leaving the confinement. Lucy turned to see one of her spirits, Horologium standing there. Erza stood, confused and possibly afraid on where she was.

"Horologium?" Lucy stood up, staring at her spirit for answers.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I only managed to save two of you." Horologium said, moving his arms around.

"What happened?" Erza asked, standing next to Lucy, wanting some answers.

"I'm sorry. But I know know. I sensed a space-time distortion. So quickly came and saved the both of you" Horologium explain.

Erza and Lucy looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the spirit. The girls was about to say something until they were interrupted by another voice, thus causing the spirit to return back to its celestial realm.

"Lucy, Erza. I see you two are all right."

Erza summoned a sword and Lucy brought out a key and faced whoever had spoken, only to see a familiar face.

"Jellal?" Erza's hands wavered for a moment, before becoming stoic.

"No. I am not Jellal. I'm Mystogan."

"Then, Mystogan, can you tell us what happened?" Lucy asked, seeing how Erza was hesitating.

Mystogan was silent for a moment before speaking. "Magnolia had been absorbed into another world."

"…What. Did I hear you correctly? Magnolia was absorbed? What about Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, concerned and afraid for her friends.

Mystogan explained everything in a matter of 5 minutes. He takes out a bottle with red pills. "And, also, I need you two to take these."

"Are they safe?" Erza glared at the man that looked so much like Jellal.

Mystogan nodded. He handed a pill to each of them. "There is not enough time for me to explain everything to you."

"What? Why?" Lucy asked after swallowing the pill after Erza swallowed them.

Mystogan lifted one of his staff and pointed it toward the girls. "The gateway to the other world is closing. I need you to save our friends."

And with no other words, Mystogan blasted them to the sky, into the world of Edolas. The world of a failing magic.

"Please. Save Fairy Tail and Mystogan." Mystogan muttered before looking around to see if anyone else had made it out without being absorbed by the amina.

* * *

Erza did not know if she should be angry at Mystogan for blasting them off with no warning, or if she should thank him, because as of this moment, Lucy clung onto her like her life depended on it.

Erza allowed Lucy to hold her while she scanned her surroundings, wondering where she was. Right now, they were in a forest.

Sighing, she shook Lucy a bit to have her return to reality. She needed to start moving and try to find her friends.

Lucy opened her eyes, and seeing that her face was in Erza's chest, she released her hold and hastily stood up.

Chuckling, Erza stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come on. We should start moving and try to some information on how to find our friends.

Smiling, Lucy squeezed her hand, "Let's got then."

It had almost been an hour since they had embarked on their search. Walking through the many above-ground roots, overgrown plants, and weird yet dangerous animals, they had stumbled across a strange building that had a mark of Fairy Tail at the entrance.

Lucy and Erza smiled at each other before running to the weird looking building, glad to see that Fairy Tail was okay, even if it looked different.

But when they had opened the door, contradictory opposition of unfamiliarity was not what they were expecting.

 **A/N: If this was short then I apologize. But I hoped you enjoyed that nonetheless. And I'm sorry if Gajeel was a little...OOC with the girls. It was an idea that I thought was harilous.**

 **Anyway, most of ya'll wanted an edo erlu. As the way I had planned my arc, I will be difficult to implement them into the story. But I can try for ya'll :3**

 **Also, the poll is up for the pairings in Edolas. I'll give ya'll couple more days before I post the next chapter, which might not be for another week, as I need to prepare for my dad's wedding in California, and all that.**

 **For the guest that do not have an account, I'll list them here so you can participate in the vote. I'll add them to the poll:**

 **Edo Mira x Edo Cana  
Edo Cana x Edo Juvia  
Edo Jet x Edo Levy x Edo Droy  
Edo Gray x Edo Juvia  
Edo Gray x Edo Natsu**

 **Three votes per person only. And I will only add the two top pairings into the story. So please vote, and don't leave me hanging with only 3 voters, cuz that happened the last time I did the poll *sniff***

 **So, please vote, and give me any ideas on what you want to happen during the arc :3 And remember, the roles of Knightwalker and Ahsley are reversed. So Lucy Knightwalker is the Fairy Hunter and Erza Ashley is the member of the dark guild, Fairy Tail.**

 **Please look forward to the next chapter and please review and comment on your ideas. Every thought counts :3**

 **Toodles!~**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the lack of update for 2 weeks. I am really sorry about that and I feel really guilty about that. But never forget, I will never abandon m stories...unless I had declared them on hiatus...or deleting them from this site. So this story is not yet dead. ;)**

 **BTW: I'll be keeping the names of Knightwalker and Ashley with their respective owners, because I wanted to ;)**

 **As for the poll of the Edolas pairings: the one that won by many points are Edo Mira x Edo Cana. The other pairing was Edo Gray and Edo Juvia. Hope I don't disappoint ya'll with these pairings.**

 **I have more things to discuss, but before that, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **"Your potential as a writer reflects on countless mistakes and harmless criticisms. Let them be a lesson for you and build up on that. Keep writing and NEVER let go." Quote by KaixinPhoenix (Me)**

Lucy and Erza stood outside of what appears to be a Fairy Tail emblem. The girls assumed it to be their guild. So with a sense of relief that their guild was okay, they opened the door, expecting to see their friends.

What they was not expecting was the contradictory opposition of unfamiliarity. Everyone was there. They were all okay. But the atmosphere seemed…off.

"Um…Erza? Is it me…or is everyone…acting weird?" Lucy murmured to Erza.

Erza hummed confusingly while she looked around, noticing how…different the members were. Jet and Droy were acting as big shots and was bullying a timid Elfman. Cana was actually wearing a dress and acted…proper. Gray was wearing layers and layers of clothes and was lusting after…Juvia?

Erza frowned at that. Gray had always showered a major disinterest in the rain girl…so what changed? Plus Juvia's attire is also completely different. She seems more mature and…less annoying.

"Hey Erza. What's with the get-up?"

Erza and Lucy turned to see Warren and Max looking at her curiously…not another second…or a few moments, the boys started to scream and ran out of the guild. "IT'S THE FAIRY HUNTER!"

In a split second, all of the other members paused and turned their heads their way, fear clearly evident in their eyes as they understood who was in the room.

Lucy and Erza did not dare to move, as they were completely flabbergasted and confused to their friends' behavior. Lucy figured it was the effect of the amina…hopefully.

"What's she doing here!?"

"And why is she near her!?"

"How did she get so close!?"

"Why is she not doing anything!?"

"A trap! It has to be a trap!"

Murmurs of opposition of fright and uncomfortable aura settled over the girls as they continued to listen to mutters of their friend.

Then Mira…thankfully, approached them with a nervous smile. "Erza. What are you doing?"

"…Uh…I would be asking you the same thing?" Erza murmured with uncertainty.

"You do realize that Lucy is right there…right?" Mira continued with a nervous smile.

Erza blinked, disapprobation of uncertainty was present as she continued to stare at Mira. "Is this a game, Mira?"

"What is all of this commotion!?" A booming voice was heard with authority that Lucy was too familiar with.

All of the members paused with wide eyes as another figure walked into the room and came into view.

Lucy and Erza wished that they were dreaming…because there was no way there could be two Erzas…could there?

Both Erzas had widen eyes as they stared at each other dumbfounded. The other Erza seemed to wear skimpy outfits and carried a large spear with her…and her hair was up as well, so it was not hard for Lucy to distinguish who was who.

Skimpy Erza slowly moved and eyed the blonde girl before moving her spear as she turned back to Erza. "What is this? And how did she get here undetected?"

Mira walked up to Skimpy Erza with uncertainty in her eyes. "I…do not know anymore."

Skimpy Erza frowned and readied as she continued to stare at the two girls. She turned to the girl clad in armor that looked so much like her. "Who are you?"

"I am Erza Scarlet. Who are you?" Erza narrowed her eyes at the girl.

Skimpy Erza furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to the blonde, noticed how…she was unarmed and vulnerable. All she could think of was this was a trap. As if she would fall for a trap.

Skimpy Erza raised her spear and lunged at the blonde and ignored the redhead, thinking that she was a fake and was weak.

She had never been so wrong in her life as she was kicked back by a powerful kick by the redhead with fury in her eyes.

Erza stood in place as she summoned two swords into her hands and stared back at the girl who had tried to hurt her girlfriend. "Don't you dare lay your hands on her." Erza muttered in a dangerously low tone.

Shocked expressions were seen across the faces of the members as Erza had summoned swords in her hands. They were afraid, seeing something appearing from nowhere, which scared them momentously.

Skimpy Erza stood back up and glared at the girl who now had two swords in her hands. Lucy watched from behind as Skimpy Erza lunged again, mindful of her two swords, and clashed with Erza with fury. The fight between the two Erzas seems furious and dangerous and was clearly worried for the state of the building.

Lucy was then surrounded by couple of members who had weapons in their hands and glared at the blonde. She could also sense some…disinclination as they surrounded her.

"…Why is she not attacking us?"

"She looks different too."

"…Where's her weapon?"

"It has to be a trap."

"I don't think Lucy's too…patient to do a trap like this."

"…Yeah…"

Lucy stayed silent as the members that surrounded her conversed amongst themselves, debating and arguing about the state that they found themselves in. Couple minutes later of them arguing and the continuation of the fight between the two Erzas, Lucy decided to speak up…until she was tackled to the ground by another unknown member as she was not given the time to observe before falling to the ground.

"Lucy!"

The members paused, including the two Erzas, and turned curiously to who had yelled the blonde's name. Erza eye's widened as she recognized the person who had tackled Lucy.

Lucy laid on the ground, recovering from the surprise tackle and looked to see who had tackled her. She blinked couple of times, then rubbed her eyes in denial before staring at the girl before her.

"Lisanna? You're…alive?"

The said person looked back with a tears in her eyes and grinned widely. "It's been so long!"

Lucy remained silent and continued to stare at Lisanna dumbfounded, not sure what to think.

"L-Lisanna! You should stay away from her!" Gray stuttered, hiding behind a table.

Lisanna stood back to her feet and pouted at Gray for a moment before turning back to Lucy and extended her hand to help her up.

Hesitantly, Lucy takes it and stood up on her feet and managed to mutter couple of words, "…You're alive?"

"Ah…well…as you can see, I'm still alive." Lisanna smiled.

It only took Lucy a few moment before jumping on Lisanna and hugged her. "It's really is you!"

Erza stood in place, watching as Lucy and…Lisanna hug each other. She couldn't help but wonder…how was Lisanna still alive? How did she get here? And why…did it make her feel so jealous of Lisanna hugging her Lucy?

Skimpy Erza managed to slip past Erza and tugged Lisanna away and pointed her spear at Lucy, as she is suspicious of the blonde girl that looked so much like her enemy.

"Eh?" Lucy nervous blinked at the spear pointed at her, and at Skimpy Erza. "Uh…"

Lisanna pulled at Skimpy Erza with a pout and tried to have her retreat her weapon. "She's from my world. She friendly. She's my friend. Don't hurt her!"

Skimpy Erza lowered her weapon ever so slightly and turned to Lisanna with curious eyes. "Earthland? Hmm…that would make sense."

"So, she's from the other world?"

"So that's her counterpart?"

"She's prettier."

"And nicer it seems."

Murmurs of inquisitiveness and enquiries filled the room as Skimpy Erza lowered her spear and narrowed her eyes at the blonde for a moment. "What's your full name?"

"Huh? Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy answered.

Skimpy Erza turned to Lisanna for a moment before turning back to Lucy. "So it would seems. I apologize for our rudeness earlier."

Lucy smiled. "It's alright. I'm not sure why you are tensed, but I'm not bothered."

"I'm Erza Knightwalker." She paused for a moment, turning to Erza Scarlet for a moment and back to Lucy. "Just call me Knightwalker."

"Alright."

Knightwalker stepped aside as numerous members surrounded both Erza and Lucy with countless inquiries, eager to know more about the person that looked so much like Knightwalker and Ashely, their enemy.

After a few minutes…or 10 minutes, Lucy and Erza learned of Lucy's counterpart: Lucy Ashley. Also known as a Fairy Hunter for hunting down Fairy Tail, a dark guild, and killing off every last one.

Lisanna then pushed some members away and faced Lucy with a smile. "Hi Lucy! I want to talk to you."

"Alright." Lucy complied, eager to talk to Lisanna and catch up on some things.

"But let's get Erza as well."

After situating both Erza and Lucy with Lisanna at a secluded place in the guild, Lisanna was the first to speak. "So. It's been two years. How are my siblings?"

Both girls were silent for a moment before Lucy spoke up. "They took it really hard after you 'died'. Elfman became fixated on becoming strong. Mira retired as a mage and became a barmaid…" Lucy paused and turned to find Mira, "She acts and looked just like the Mira here." Lucy murmured before spotting Mira with Cana…

Lucy blinked couple of times…then rubbed her eyes again. Why were they kissing? She turned back to Lisanna with a questioning look. "Why are Mira and Cana kissing?"

Lisanna nervously chuckled. "Oh…well…it's been like that ever since I got here. They never left each other side, expect when they had other important things to do. It took me awhile to get used to it."

"…I see."

Erza smirked, thinking up of a secret plan to prank Mira when she gets back. "This will be interesting…Mira and Cana…" Erza turned to Lucy with an evil grin, "We should put them on a blind date together."

Lucy frowned. "I'm no matchmaker like Mira, but I rather not."

Erza frowned back, clearly wanting to prank Mira back for her previous 'harmless' pranks.

"Anyway, how are you, Lucy?" Lisanna asked after a moment of silence between them.

Lucy turned back to Lisanna. "I'm good."

"No. That's not what I'm asking. Your past. Last time I remembered, you were struggling with your past many times."

"Oh…I-I…well it had been resolved and all, so it doesn't bother me anymore. Plus Erza has been there me."

"Really? That's good to hear." Lisanna smiled and turned to Erza. "What about you?"

Erza was silent for a moment before smirking. "What if I told you that I have a girlfriend?"

"…Really!? Who is it?!" Lisanna has that evil glint that Mira also had when she was in Matchmaking mode.

Erza only crossed her arms and Lucy smiled gently. Lisanna looked at Lucy, then at Erza. "…You're…both dating? That's so cute!" Lisanna squealed.

"Wait, did I hear that someone else is dating?" Another voice boomed from behind.

Erza, Lucy, and Lisanna turned to see Levy standing with a smirk.

"Levy?" Lucy spoke up.

Levy turned to Lucy curiously. "So…Lucy of Earthland. It seems that you know my counterpart. No matter. But I am more interested in who's dating." Levy smirked.

Lisanna wrapped her arms around Lucy and Erza's neck and grinned at Levy. "Aren't they adorable!?"

Levy blinked, looking at Erza and Lucy back and forth before grinning. "Oh? Wait till Knightwalker gets a load of this." Levy grinned evilly as she stood and jogged to where Knightwalker was.

Lucy and Erza paused and stared as Levy was talking to Knightwalker with a big grin. It wasn't long till Knightwalker had a shocked face, but she kept still and did not do anything, she merely stared back at Levy with a blank expression.

Lucy sniffled a laughter, seeing so much similarities between Knightwalker and Erza.

Erza turned back to Lisanna with a small smirk. "So, Lisanna. It had been 2 years. Are you dating anybody?"

Lucy turned back to face Lisanna, wanting to know her response.

"Wendy. I don't know if you know her or not…"

Lucy and Erza pause for a moment, staring at Lisanna, not sure it she was talking about the same Wendy or not.

Lucy leaned in, so she could hear better…thinking that she had misheard her. "Can you say that one more time?"

"Um…Wendy?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow at Erza's and Lucy's behavior.

Lucy leaned back and looked at Erza for a moment, before turning back to Lisanna. "Wendy…Wendy…where is she?"

Lisanna then looked around the guild to look for her girlfriend. "Last time I checked, she was running an errand. I do not know if she is back or not." Then she turned back to Lucy and Erza with a questioning look. "Why? Do you know Wendy…from Earthland?"

"Well….we sort of adopted Wendy as our daughter…" Lucy voiced with confusion and feelings of the unknown. Not sure if she should be protective or not.

Lisanna blinked couple of times before leaning in. "Did you say adopt. Wendy is…your daughter?"

Both Lucy and Erza nodded.

Lisanna leaned back again, shocked. "Well…that's…new."

After couple of awkward silence between the two, a new figured approached them and wrapped its arms around Lisanna and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi, Lisanna."

Lisanna did not respond, clearly afraid and hesitant as Lucy and Erza stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wendy?" Lucy muttered, staring at tall, mature woman that was currently hugging Lisanna.

Wendy looked up and recoiled from the sight of Lucy. "You must be Lucy of Earthland." She then turned to Erza and had a questioning look in her eyes. "And Erza…who wears armors…interesting."

Lisanna nervously chuckled. "Yes…so…Lucy. Erza. This is my girlfriend, Wendy."

Lucy and Erza stayed quiet and was filled with the awkward uncertainty of seeing Wendy…who was grown and mature. "Yes…nice to meet you." Lucy smiled nervously.

Wendy raised an eyebrow at their awkward behavior and turned to Lisanna for some answers. Lisanna just shrugged it off, not wanting to think about it.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between the four mages, Lucy decided to change the subject. "Well…that aside, I am wondering how…do they know of your situation?" Lucy gestured to the guild members.

Lisanna eagerly replied, wanting to talk about something else. "Ah…well, after I was…deported to this world, they immediately knew that I was not their…Lisanna who had died before I arrived. So, they tried to help me get back to my world. During that time, I was telling them tales of Earthland. The land of magic, and my friends. I was surprised to hear that Lucy's counterpart was the enemy of this guild, so it was a little hard for me to believe…until she actually tried to kill me. So when I had saw you, I immediately knew that it was you, from Earthland."

Lucy slowly nodded as she listened on, understanding her side of the story. "I see."

"2 years in this world…have you been practicing your magic and all?" Erza asked.

"Oh! That reminds me…Erza, how can you use magic?" Lisanna asked, ignoring the question that was asked.

"…Like usual…why?" Erza frowned a little, thinking that the answer should be obvious.

"…How could you use the magic?" Lisanna asked, more confused than Erza.

Erza stared at Lisanna, thinking that it should obvious… "Like I had always done it?"

Lisanna frowned and crossed her arms. "That's weird. I can't even use my own magic…"

"You can't use them?" Lucy wondered.

Lisanna shook her head a little. "Ever since I came here, I found out that I couldn't use my magic."

"That's weird…and Erza could use them?" Lucy mumbled

"What about you?" Erza turned to Lucy with a questioning look.

"I can use them." Lucy shook with certainty.

"Hmm? I haven't seen you use them." Erza pointed out.

"I can still sense my spirits through my keys." Lucy explained.

"…O…K" Erza frowned.

"THE FAIRY HUNTER IS FOLLOWING US!" Another loud voice rammed into the building through the guild's entrance.

Lucy and Erza turned to see Max and Warren back inside with fear in their eyes.

Knightwalker was the first to respond and stalked up to Levy with stern in her eyes. "Do it."

Levy immediately complied, knowing what Knightwalker meant and ran to a machine on the other side of the building and started to work on it, turning it on an activating it.

"Fairy Hunter?" Lucy spoke up. "Does that mean my counterpart is here?"

Knightwalker turned to see Lucy and Erza walking up to her with curious eyes. She kept a stoic posture and a blank expression, remembering the information about her counterpart dating Lucy…which seemed too unreal. "Yes. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"…Why not fight her?"

Knightwalker glared at Lucy for a moment. "We do not the luxury to stay and fight. Ashley is strong and I rather not face her when this guild is in trouble. I simply can't protect and fight at the same time."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "Alright…then…how are we going to escape? We just can't leave just like that."

Knightwalker then smirked. "Heh. Just you wait."

Lucy and Erza stood in place for a moment, listening to the murmurs of the minority of members muttering of fear and uncertainties as the noise of a machine became louder and the air begun to vibrate dangerously, causing the members to start floating.

Erza immediately snatched onto her girlfriend and kept her close and made sure that she would be safe afterwards.

The air vibrated and a faint noise of a monster could be heard before everything blacked out and reappeared in a different area that was unknown to the members.

Erza was now on the ground with Lucy in her tight embrace.

After a few more moments, Lucy spoke up, straining from the tight embrace of the armored girl beneath her. "E-Erza…you can let go now."

Erza blinked before reluctantly letting go of Lucy. "Sorry."

Lucy and Erza stood back up and sees the other mages standing up groggily and retaining their bearings.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked no one in particular, wanting an answer.

Knightwalker approached them with steady feet. "We had been transported to a different location to escape the Fairy Hunter."

"SHIT! IT'S THE FAIRY HUNTER!" Warren and Max yelled in unison, seeing Lucy next to Knightwalker and proceeded to run out of the guild…until they were knocked out cold by an annoyed Juvia.

"Damn amateurs." Juvia muttered with a tick on her forehead.

"Great job, Juvia-chan." Gray said in a childish tone and with hearts in his eyes.

"Hmph." Juvia ignored Gray and walked away.

Lucy watched as Gray was following Juvia like a stalker.

"If only Juvia decided to go after Gray and not you. Then it would be perfect." Erza commented, wishing that she had less competition with her girlfriend, even though they were already dating…she just didn't want to risk it and all.

Lucy lightly chuckled. "She can be…annoying. But she means no harm. Right?"

"…I doubt that." Erza frowned, remembering the time when Juvia was lit a tree on fire that 'coincidently' stood next to her. She swore she had did that on purpose.

Knightwalker stared at Lucy and Erza as they conversed with each other, thinking about what Levy had said. Were they really dating?

"Are you two really…an item?" Knightwalker asked, wanting an honest answer from her counterpart.

Erza and Lucy turned to Knightwalker for a moment. Lucy was about to say something to answer her, but she was caught off guard as Erza grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss.

After a moment, Erza pulled away and Lucy glared at her. And Knightwalker had a wide-eyed expression, not sure what to think.

Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy and tugged her close and turned to Knightwalker with a snare. "She's mine."

Knightwalker raised an eyebrow and remained mute, not wanting to argue. "Whatever. Anyway, is everyone all right?" Erza asked to no one in particular, making sure that no was hurt.

After couple of affirmations of nods across the guild, Knightwalker turned back to Lucy and Erza. "I forgot to mention, but what is your business here?"

"We need to find our friends and save them. They had been sucked into this world, but we don't know where or who was responsible for it." Lucy answered.

"Sounds like the King is starting his project." Knightwalker frowned.

"What you mean?" Erza asked.

"The thing that had sucked your town and your friends are called the Amina. The King's objective was to suck up magical energy from your world to gain magic into this world. Magic in this world are definite and very limited. So he wanted more magic for his kingdom and such." Knightwalker explained.

"How do you know all of that?" Lucy asked, a bit suspicious.

"I used to be a captain of his kingdom. But I soon…betrayed the kingdom and ran away when I realized the full extent of the King's objective and his goal. It had taken a couple of convictions and reasons for letting Fairy Tail to accept me."

"So…you know my counterpart then?" Lucy asked.

Knightwalker nodded. "If I didn't know any better, I would've killed you on the spot for looking just like her. You can thank your…girlfriend for that."

Erza glared at Knightwalker. "You better not lay your hands on her."

Lucy sighed at Erza's statement. She can be embarrassing at times and such. "Is there anything else that we should know?"

"There is a greater possibility that your friends had been turned into lacrimas and sits somewhere in the Royal Captial." Knightwalker answered.

"Great. Can you tell us the way then?" Erza cut in, wanting to leave this place.

Sporadic gasps across the guild was heard after hearing Erza's statement.

"It's too dangerous!"

"You'll die!"

Murmurs of defeat and negative outcomes ringed in Lucy and Erza's ears. But they did not listen.

"Tell. Us. The. Way." Erza spoke again in her sternest voice, causing the other members to tremble in fear.

Knightwalker sighed. "I'll take you there then."

"Really!?" Lucy perked up with a wide smile.

Erza held Lucy in place, not wanting to let Lucy hug Knightwalker…or anyone else in the Edolas world…expect for Lisanna.

"We leave in 10. Get ready." Knightwalker ordered, already walking away, assumingly getting ready.

Lucy and Erza looked at each other for a moment before looking at where Knightwalker had disappeared to.

"Erza…and Lucy!"

Erza and Lucy turned to see Mira and Cana walking their way while holding hands.

Lucy smiled at that. "Mira! Cana! You two look so cute together!"

Both Cana and Mira smiled at Lucy, knowing that she was harmless and friendly.

"And I heard that you and Erza are an item as well." Mira said.

Lucy nodded. "Yep."

"I heard that Knightwalker and Ashley had a history in the past. I don't know if is romantically or just rivalry. She wouldn't talk about it…at all. Saying that it was a mistake to be at the Royal Capital." Cana explained with such politeness that Lucy and Erza was not used to seeing, coming from the drunk woman.

"…Seems interesting." Erza commented as she listened to the girls.

Then Lisanna and her girlfriend, Wendy, walked up to them with their arms linked together. "So, you are going to save your friends?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes. And they are your friends too. I would ask you to come, but you can't use magic…so….you can just stay here." Erza said, staring that their linked arms.

Lisanna nodded in understanding. "I understand. I wish I could be useful and such."

Lucy smiled and gave both Wendy and Lisanna a hug. "It's fine. I would feel better if you stay here for the time being."

"Alright. We leave now!" Knightwalker ordered as she walked into the room, fully armed and combat ready.

Knightwalker moved toward the door, expecting Lucy and Erza to follow her without delay or slowing her down.

"See you later, Lisanna. Wendy." Lucy waved as she left the guild with Erza and Knightwalker.

Their destination? The Royal Capital.

 **A/N: This chapter was probably one of he hardest chapter I had done. So many characters in a same chapter made it hard for me to keep track of their positions in the stories. So, this chapter may had been really tacky and crappy.**

 **I missing three days of college because of a wedding in California (I live in TX), and I needed to catch up on my missing assignments. Then I had a writer's block for this chapter. I'm slowly losing m mojo for this story lol. But I'll keep writing.**

 **As for the pairings in Earthland, you are free to send me any pairings that you want to see happening. And you are also, greatly welcomed to send me any ideas that you will want to happen in the future chapters, like during the S-trials, or GMG. Tell me what you want to happen during those arcs. Be descriptive and such. I'll take them into consideration as I write the next chapters or arcs.**

 **College started, and that means less time for me to write as I usually had done, so please forgive me for that.**

 **Review and comment anything you like. I do not bite.**

 **Toodles!~**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Another chapter is up guys! I have to apologize for almost a month of no update. I had been depressed, angry, frustrated, and really stressed. Also because of writer's block... eh...who cares**

 **Another chappie is up so that should be enough.**

 **Please enjoy?**

Knightwalker kept a fast pace, wanting to keep her distance from a certain pair of girls who were flirting with each other as they walked.

"This place is really pretty. It would be cool to live here." Lucy commented, scanning her surroundings as she held Erza's hand.

"I suppose. I prefer our world though." Erza spoke, seeing how quiet and different Edolas was compared to their world.

"Your right…the forest on our way when we found the Fairy Tail guild was too different." Lucy frowned.

"And how long will you be bickering amongst yourself while we walk. The faster we get there, the better for all of us." Knightwalker growled, looking over her shoulder as she walked.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a beautiful girlfriend like I do." Erza smirked.

"That's irrelevant and stupid." Knightwalker stopped and glared at Erza.

"How much longer till we get there?" Lucy cut in, sensing some…hostility between Erza and Knightwalker.

Knightwalker stared at Lucy for a moment before looking forward. "Couple more miles."

"Where are we going?" Erza asked as they resumed their walking.

"The city of Louen." Knightwalker answered.

The rest of the walk to said destination had been quiet, much to Knightwalker's content. Lucy was thinking on where her friends were, as well as the city of Magnolia could be, and she would be lying if she wasn't interested in what her counterpart was like. Erza was blocking everything out, sensing that things will be…disastrous later on, so she wanted to focus on the feeling of Lucy's hand in hers.

* * *

The city of Louen was not what Lucy was expecting. It seemed like some sort of ancient civilization…or something. She would prefer a nice apartment and a nice view of the town…Louen seemed kind of depressing.

"So…now that we are here, what are we doing?" Erza asked, looking at the numerous houses.

"We are going to go through this town. If we want to go through the Royal Capital, we need to go through this town first."

Couple of minutes of them walking in silence through the town, a faint commotion was heard couple of blocks ahead of them, alerting Knightwalker instantly.

"We'll take a detour." Knightwalker declared, not wanting to draw any attention.

Erza ignored her counterpart and tugged Lucy to keep walking, curious to see what the commotion was.

Knightwalker was resisting the urge to hit them in the head for being stupid. Nonetheless, she followed them from behind.

"Ack! Why can't I use it?!" A loud familiar voice was heard not too far from them.

"Damn you!" Another familiar voice was registered.

Erza and Lucy ran forward, recognizing the voice. Moments later, Erza and Lucy sees Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy surrounded by soldiers.

"If I could use them, this wouldn't happen!" Natsu muttered.

"Aye." Happy agrees as he tried to shield Carla for some reason.

"Is that Erza-Papa and Lucy-Mama…?" Wendy said, pointing to a direction in which she saw the aforementioned girls heading their ways. Wendy blinked couple of times, wondering why she was seeing two Erzas…

Natsu was too busy to really listen to Wendy as he was too focused on the soldiers in front of him, who had pointed their spears in his direction.

Erza had quickly told Lucy to stay put while she was going to help them, mostly to help Wendy. She could care less about Natsu and the exceeds, especially Carla….yeah, forget she had thought that.

Knightwalker seemed to have the same idea as Erza, rushing out to rid of the soldiers while Erza did her share and completely ignored Natsu as she went to protect Wendy.

Lucy stood in place as a pile of soldiers were formed at the side, and a temporary peace was ensued.

Not a moment later, Natsu grinned at Knightwalker. "Thanks Erza. Though you look like a stripper with those clothes. What's 'sup with those anyway? Armor looks better on you."

Knightwalker gained a tick, but restrained from doing anything to him for that comment and remained mute while she glared at Natsu, half surprised that he had not cowered away.

Lucy then decided to join them and greet Wendy and Natsu, as well as the exceeds. "It's really good to see you guys!"

"Lucy-Mama!" Wendy cried, jumping into Lucy's embrace and hugging her.

"How are you here? How did you and Natsu get here?" Lucy asked.

Wendy then pulled away. "I really don't know. I think what ever had sucked our town does not affect dragon slayers and exceeds. How are you two here?"

"My sprit saved us, and Mystogan brought us here."

"Mystogan?"

"In any case." Erza started as she made her way toward Lucy and Wendy, "We need to get to the Royal Capital to save our friends."

"That's where we were heading, but we were suddenly ambushed." Carla added.

"And for some reason, we couldn't use our magic." Wendy said with a frown.

"You can't use it?"

Wendy shook her head.

"Stop this chattering and find a place to stay so we can talk about this." Knightwalker cut in, crossing her arms, glaring at the exceeds, wondering why they are here with them.

"Why are there two Erzas?!" Natsu exclaimed, looking at Knightwalker, then at Erza, then back Knightwalker again, realizing that there were in fact two Erzas. "Wait…" Natsu begun to sweat bullets. "You're not going to skin me alive…will you?"

Lucy sighed and wrapped her arms around Erza's. "We don't have time for any fights among us. Knightwalker is right. We need to find a place to stay and make a plan if we want to save our friends."

The mages agreed and Knightwalker guided them to a hotel that they could stay for the night.

* * *

"Okay, so we are in a town called Sycca. We need to go through a town called Traia in order to get to the Royal Captial." Carla said as she pointed at a map sprawled on a table.

"It's a pretty long way to get to the capital…" Natsu commented, staring at the map.

"And if Lucy-Mama's right about us being targeted, then we need to be careful so we won't be discovered by the Royal Army." Wendy added.

Then Lucy entered the room, pulling a blushing Erza, who was only clad in a towel. Knightwalker soon followed, also clad in a towel.

"Edolas is really interesting. It seemed that our counterpart is exactly the same, minus the personality of course." Lucy smiled

Erza turned to Lucy with a pout. "Was it really necessary to drag me out?"

"Moreover, I am curious to as how we look so similar." Knightwalker added, poking Erza in the cheek, checking the softness of some sort. She soon started to pull on it, gaining a tick from Erza.

Lucy snickered at the sight.

Then Natsu sprang to his feet, having an idea in mind. "Hey! Lucy should summon Gemini!"

"Gemini?" Knightwalker asked, stopping her activity on her angry counterpart.

"There a spirit that I have a contact with. They can transform to look exactly like another person." Lucy answered, looking at Knightwalker.

Erza retreated from Knightwalker and stood next to Lucy, or hid behind her.

"Can you summon him?" Knightwalker asked, wanting to see the spirit.

"No." Erza deadpanned, staring at Knightwalker. "Summoning a zodiac spirit drains tons of magic."

Lucy nervously chuckled. "She's not wrong. Maybe next time."

Knightwalker huffed. "Well, then. We should get back to making a plan and stop playing around."

"…They are so similar." Carla commented, discerning how alike Erza and Knightwalker was. "I do not know who is worst."

"And I have been thinking…why are the exceeds here?" Knightwalker finally asked, wanting to know the answer to why the exceeds were with the Earthland mages.

Carla decided to jump on the table and glare at Knightwalker. "Just because you are a person that looks like Erza, doesn't mean I will be nice to you. You and Erza and completely the same."

Erza faced Carla with anger in her eyes. "The only thing that she does not have is my Lucy, I refuse to share my Lucy with this person!" Erza shouted, pointing at Knightwalker.

Lucy sighed. "Whatever. This isn't important." Lucy nudged Erza to leave the room, then faced Carla with a scorn look. "And please be nice to Erza…and Knightwalker. Knightwalker is nice enough to help us find our missing friends. So please don't give off that attitude."

Carla huffed before crossing her arms. "Fine. Only because you asked for it."

"You still didn't answer my question." Knightwalker interrupted, clearly amused between the fact that the exceed was being…responsive and listened to the blonde.

Lucy turned to Knightwalker with a smile. "Carla and Happy are our friends. And they want to help us find our missing friends."

Knightwalker nodded slightly. "That sounds interesting…I think. Anyway, we should go get some sleep and think of a plan tomorrow."

Lucy nodded and ran to where Erza would be sleeping. Knightwalker sighed and turned to Natsu, who was quiet and sweated bullets. Erza mused how there were some same aspects that both Natsu's shared.

* * *

"I still can't believe that she left without letting us know!" Lucy pouted as she walked through the streets with Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla.

"I could care less about her. Now I don't have to worry about her stealing you." Erza commented.

Lucy sighed. "I don't know why you are paranoid with this."

"I don't take chances."

"I can see that."

"Are we there yet?" Natsu cut in, bored out of his mind.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, walking next to Carla, who had a scornful, yet guilty look on her face.

"In any case, we need to start looking for our friends." Lucy answered.

"I hope we will be able to save them." Wendy prayed.

Erza turned to Wendy. "Don't worry. Lucy and I will find them. We'll save them."

"What about me!?" Natsu complained.

Erza turned to Natsu with a blank look. "I completely forgot about you."

Natsu scowled and fisted his fists and glared at the redhead. "Wanna fight then? Let's do it then!"

Before Natsu could lunge toward Erza with a raised fist, Lucy interjected with a gasp, causing the others to pause. The mages turned to see Lucy looking in a different direction and followed her glaze, which were where a group of citizens were crowding something in the middle.

Something that made the mages pale.

"That…lacrima." Wendy muttered.

"It's huge. So that's the whole town of Magnolia?" Happy asked.

"We need to save them!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's wrist before he could run off. "No. We need to keep a low profile and observe."

Erza gritted her teeth and pushed Natsu to the ground, causing the touch of the blonde and the dragon slayer to be lost. "You will do as we say. Do. Not. Fight. We will only observe." The redhead glared murderously.

Natsu quickly jumped to his feet and nodded feverishly, not wanting to die yet.

Lucy held Wendy's hand and was already making their way through the crowd, leaving a saddened Erza behind. The redhead quickly regained her bearings and started to drag Natsu with her, just to keep an eye out on him.

It wasn't long till someone appeared on the palladium and started to speak. Lucy and Erza quickly understood that he was the king and was the one responsible for the disappearance of their friends. Erza stayed composed and kept a death grip on Natsu who was trying get out of Erza's grip. Wendy and Lucy stayed still, and watched with wide eyes, clearly afraid for what will happen to their friends.

With each word that had come out of the king's mouth only fueled Lucy and Erza's anger for what he had done to their friends. Natsu was just as angry as they were, and he was having a hard time staying still, even with Erza's grip on him.

It was the last straw when the king had hit the lacrima with his stick, breaking small pieces of it, and letting it fall to the ground.

Lucy started to drag Erza and Natsu out the area with Wendy and the exceeds following her out. They needed a plan first if they wanted to save their friends first.

…

"Mystogan never told us anything about them turning into lacrimas." Lucy spoke, breaking the silence in the room inhabited by the mages.

"We need to find a way to free them." Erza frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I hope we can save them." Wendy hoped.

"Ya'll are bunch of pussies." Carla commented while drawing something on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing, Carla?" Happy chirped sadly, looking at what Carla was drawing.

The mages turned toward the white cat and waited for her to respond.

"I'm drawing a map that could help us get to the royal capital." Carla responded after a few moments of silence with the mages staring at her.

"…Why?" Wendy asked.

"If my information is correct, then the King has the information on freeing our friends." Carla said wile dribbling on a piece of paper.

"Information? What are you talking about?" Erza cut in.

"I've been getting images of the castle ever since we arrived here."

"Images?"

"Carla has been instructing us, showing us the way. For some reason, Carla had been talking about3 something about a mission that the exceeds were given. But for some reason, Happy is not receiving any 'information'." Wendy cut in.

"Who cares about those crap!? We need to go and save our friends!" Natsu yelled, clenching his fist.

Lucy sighed and turned back to Carla. "So you can a way into the castle?"

"Supposedly." Carla responded while dribbling on the paper.

"Wait…" Erza interrupted. "The King would most likely have the information that we need to free our friends."

"You're right. We just need to find a way to kidnap him…" Lucy held her chin, trying to think of a way or two.

Then Natsu jumped to his feet, grinning." Gemini!"

The mages turned to him, and Lucy was the first to react. "Natsu…That's brilliant!" Lucy high-fived the dragon slayer and turned back to the mages. "Okay, then all we need to do is break into the castle, and have Gemini touch the King, and we'll able to receive all the information that we would need to free our friends!"

"I can see it happening." Erza commented with a smile.

"Great job, Natsu-san!" Wendy complemented.

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"I suppose that could work." Carla muttered before dropping the pencil and looking over her drawing. "I'm done."

The mages then crowded the table, looking at the piece of paper that Carla had drawn.

"You're drawing is horrible." Erza muttered.

"Excuse me!?" Carla glared at the redhead. "Have you even seen your own drawing?"

Lucy slammed the table, effectively shutting the mages, causing them to turn toward the blonde. "Carla. Please continue. Erza, please shut up."

Erza gulped and shut her mouth. Carla hid a small smirk and started to explain the map of the castle.

…

The next day, Lucy and Erza was guiding the mages through the town, trying to find a way to get the Royal Capital faster, and quickly.

Couple minutes of walking, Natsu spoke up, looking at one direction. "Hey, let's hijack that!" He grinned as he went and hid behind a wall.

The mage soon followed and glanced at what he was looking at.

"An airship? Why?" Wendy asked with uncertainty.

"It'll be faster!" Natsu grinned.

"…It's surprising that you are even suggesting this." Carla commented.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Natsu retorted, glaring at the white cat.

"Transportation…If I recall correctly, you can't even handle transportation." Erza commented.

Natsu paled for a second before looking at Wendy. "Wendy could cast that traia spell for whatever it's called."

"U-Um I can't use my magic." Wendy sweatdropped.

Natsu paled again. "Then Erza can do it!"

Lucy sighed. "How desperate are you?"

"Let's think of a different plan then!" Natsu yelled, attesting to escape the area and try to avoid transportation.

Erza grabbed Natsu by his scarf and declined him the right from escaping. "Now, hold on a minute. I think your idea is a grand idea. We should definitely do it." The redhead said with a smirk.

"Aye!"

"No! We can do something else!" Natsu cried.

Erza ignored Natsu and turned to Lucy. "Lucy, let's take the airship."

Lucy sent a heated glare at the redhead for a moment for being a bully to Natsu. "Yeah, the airship should help us get to the capital quickly."

"Alright then." Erza smirked and turned the Natsu. "You're going first." Erza then tossed Natsu into the clearing, allowing the surrounding soldiers to notice the dragon slayer.

Lucy immediately hit Erza in the back of her head. "Why did you do that!?"

"Diversion?" Erza nervously smiled.

Lucy huffed and ran out into the clearing, making sure that Natsu won't get himself killed.

"Amateur." Carla voiced as she glared at Erza. Erza glared back.

"I want to help Natsu-san and Lucy-Mama, but I can't do anything." Wendy frowned and fidgeted.

"Don't worry Wendy." Erza turned to Wendy. "You're already helping us." She then turned to Carla and Happy. "Keep Wendy safe."

Erza then summoned two swords and ran out into the clearing with Lucy and Natsu, intent on hijacking the airship.

Erza soon paused with confusion, seeing that the soldiers were doing nothing. All of the soldiers were looking at Lucy confusingly, and had had their weapons pointed at Natsu.

It wasn't long till the redhead figured it was because Lucy looked so much like Ashley, or supposedly like Ashley. She had never seen the counterpart.

"Ashley! It's Knightwalker! Please take her out!" One of the soldiers yelled, aiming their weapons at Erza in fear, ignoring Natsu.

Lucy and Erza glanced at each other before turning back to the group of soldiers. Natsu was just standing in confusion, wondering why the soldiers aren't doing anything. Wendy was still hiding behind the wall with Happy and Carla.

"Ashley! Knightwalker is right there you know!" The soldiers shouted again.

Lucy turned to Erza, mouthing to her, 'What we do?'

Erza smirked and nodded, raising her swords.

"Let's do it." Erza said, running toward a group, raising her swords and slashing at them, hoping to reduce their numbers and a chance to hijack the airship before it could leave.

Lucy did the same and summoned two spirits: Leo and Taurus.

Natsu could only fight one by one, only with his fists, seeing that he could not use his magic. Carla and Happy kept Wendy at a safe distance.

With each slash of a sword and axe, with each punch of fists, soldiers were brought down one by one. And more soldiers arrived with each fall of soldiers, and more came with more magic. The mages were soon becoming out-numbered and they knew it. But they did not stop, because they couldn't afford to. A mission, a quest, a means of defeating these soldiers meant that they could save their friends, they will not stop.

10 minutes in, the mages were surrounded and out-numbered, 5 to 50, including the exceeds. It wasn't long until there were a registered sound of a reviving engine coming toward their location and it was becoming louder and louder, alerting most of the soldiers, and the mages.

Not too soon after, a red car came into view and skidded to a halt in front of the crowd of mages and soldiers.

The mages and the soldiers turned to see the object that had suddenly appeared. Then Knightwalker jumped out and screamed at the mages.

"Get in, you earthlanders!" Knightwalker demanded.

Lucy then could hear slight murmurs from the soldiers about the confusion of two Erzas.

"Get in now!" Knightwalker repeated.

Lucy eagerly replied, de-summoning her spirits and grabbed Erza's hand and made her way to the car. Natsu was reluctant to enter the car, but with the heated glare that both Erza and Knightwalker was giving him, he entered the car. Wendy soon followed and entered the vehicle, with the exceeds following after her.

After the mages were situated into the vehicle, Knightwalker turned to the mysterious driver that wore goggles and nudged him to start driving. The car lurched forward, leaving a somewhat confused soldiers behind. Natsu immediately doubled over with a green face. The other mages were catching their breath, calming their heightened heartbeat.

After a few minutes of silence, Knightwalker finally broke the silence by turning to face the mages.

"Assholes. You could've died." Knightwalker frowned disappointedly.

"Last time I checked, I'm still alive." Erza retorted.

"Thanks for coming back. But can I ask why you left in the first place?" Lucy spoke up with a question.

Knightwalker just grunted and turned back to face the windshield as the landscape was whistling by.

"Rude much?" Carla huffed.

Natsu groaned as Lucy giggled a little.

"How about a little respect?" Erza growled.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but…Erza? Why is Ashley here?" The driver finally spoke up.

"Ashley? I do not know any Ashley here. Who are you talking about?" Erza said, fully knowing what the driver meant.

The driver slowed down a little and looked over his shoulder. "No…That's Ashley alright. Aside from the differences of clothes…she's still Ashley."

Knightwalker sighed and forced the driver to look ahead again by punching his shoulder. "Shut up, wimpy. She's not her. She's a different person. Focus on driving now."

The driver gulped a little and focused on driving again.

"Anyway…" Knightwalker started. "This is Natsu's counterpart."

"Come again?" The driver spoke up.

"Shut up and keep driving." Knightwalker scolded.

"You mean…Edolas Natsu?" Lucy perked up, intrigued and curious.

Then the car suddenly stopped. And the driver suddenly removed his goggles. "We're here."

"It's really is Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, yippie for us. Now let's get out." Erza nudged Lucy out of the car and helped Wendy out of the car. The exceeds soon followed out.

"Whoo whoo! I'm alive again! I can feel it now!" Natsu yelled with his arms up in the air as he jumped out of the car.

Knightwalker slowly exited the car and turned back to Edolas Natsu. "Go back. And do as I had told you to."

Edolas Natsu eagerly complied and started up his vehicle and started driving in the direction they had come in from.

After a few moments of silence, Knightwalker then turned to the rest of the mages. "The Royal Capital is only one mile away. In time, we will be able to save your friends."

"You're helping us?" Wendy asked.

"And you didn't even answer the question back in the car. Why did you leave in the first place?" Erza asked with her arms crossed.

"…I had things to do." Knightwalker replied.

"Then why are you here?" Carla asked, not trusting of Knightwalker.

"The reason why is not important. We should be happy to have her here, helping us." Lucy said, looking at Carla knowingly.

"I'm sure I am enough to keep Lucy and Wendy alive. And I'm sure that I am enough to save my other friends." Erza interjected

Knightwalker glared at Erza, but remained mute, not wanting to be arguing.

Lucy facepalmed. "The more, the merrier. Please get along you guys."

"If you want a reason, then I have two of them. One of them is that I have an unfinished businesses there. The other…is not that important." Knightwalker spoke.

"I suppose that would be enough." Carla crossed her tiny little arms.

"As long as you can help us, then we all get what we need." Wendy smiled.

"We can help each other." Lucy grinned.

"Well said, Lucy." Erza grinned, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Oi! Let's go! We need to go and save our friends now!" Natsu yelled, already at the top of the hill, waving at them.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy yelled, running after his dragon slayer friend.

"Let's go guys!" Lucy grabbed Erza's hand and Wendy's hand and ran to the top of the hill.

Knightwalker stood unmoving for a second before running to catch up with them.

The time to save their friends were almost upon them. Carla was having doubts about the map she had created, and Knightwalker was anxious to meet the one person she dreaded she left eh Capital. And the others were raring to go, eager to save their friends.

 **A/N: Now...I do not know if this is crappy or good, especially on some parts. But you be the judge.**

 **Also, because of a request of keep the hair length of Knightwalker and Ashley the same, I will definitely not have their hair cut.**

 **And as for the ideas for my future chapters, I was actually planning to have Lucy compete in the S-Class trials. And rest assured, Lucy will be a candidate XP**

 **So, if any of you have any ideas that you want to happen in this story, then don't be afraid to tell me what you want. Be it for the GMG arc, or Tatarous Arc, I'll try my best to make work. As for the pairings, there is an...80% that I will make it work.**

 **I actually ship Ultear with Meredy...I'm sorry for the Guest that liked Kagura and Ultear pairing. Maybe next time in one of my other stories.**

 **And the Guest that wanted Juvia to fall in love with Meredy, that could work, but I really don't ship them...I can find a way to where Juvia does falls in love with Gray through some...through some circumstances. But if ya'll want Juvia to be with someone else, just let me know.**

 **Ya'll are basically helping me. Your ideas write this book, and your ideas helps me make more chapters, so please keep the ideas coming lol**

 **And please remember to review and comment your opinion. I do not bite, and please excuse for the absence of my updates. I was really depressed and lost. Can't really say that I had found my way yet, but I'm getting there**

 **Also, if you have anything that you really want to happen, please let me know. It can range from any pairings to some events that you want changed. I'll try...try to make it happen**

 **Toodles!~~**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: My only excuse was a writer's block, and a shitty class that I thankfully dropped (I gave myself a pat on the back for that. Good riddance. Best decision ever!) - that means that I more time to make my stories, more time to focus on this story as well as my other stories.**

 **Please enjoy?**

It was now nighttime, and the sky begun to spit out specks of light one by one. Shadows and the cool air growing and condensing as the mages and Knightwalker headed for the hidden passage that Carla seems to remember.

As the walk persisted, Knightwalker was growing suspicious and wary of Carla as the cat led the mages to a particular area. Knightwalker recognized this area in which they were traveling. And she knew what and where Carla was taking them, and was questioning the loyalty of the cat, but kept quiet for now. She wanted to observe their interactions with the cat before making any other moves.

"So…It's here?"

A faint note of uncertainty snapped Knightwalker out of her deep debate and turned to the mages, who was staring at a dark cave.

"Yes. This is what I am remembering." Carla said, looking at her map all the while.

"It's kinda dark to see." Wendy squinted, not seeing anything pass the darkness of the cave.

"That's could be no problem!" Natsu roared before pumping his fists outward. A second later, a hard realization hit. "Arg! Why do I keep forgetting that I cannot do magic!?"

"Cause you're an idiot?" Carla commented with a deep sigh.

"Say what!" Natsu cried, staring at the white cat.

Lucy started to look around for any ways to make the trip in the cave easier to walk through. Then she spotted a little hut nearby with sticks and cloths. A sudden light bulb appeared over her head, an idea so appealing than she left Erza's side and ran to the hut.

Saddened by the lack of contact with the blonde, Erza followed Lucy, not eager to leave her side any time soon.

Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Natsu stayed in place, still trying to think of a way to find another way. Knightwalker stayed quiet for couple of reasons.

Couple moments later, Lucy and Erza ran up to them with a large sticks in their hands, a cloth covering the tip of the sticks that they held.

"We can use this!" Lucy smiled, quite proud of herself.

"Awesome, Lucy!" Natsu grinned. "But how do we use it?"

"We need to make a fire to light up the cloth that Erza and I found at the hut over there." Lucy pointed to the abandoned hut to the side.

"A fire? If only my magic was working, we wouldn't need these." Natsu frowned.

* * *

With alighted sticks and the echoing footsteps that was made with each steps made, the mages kept a watchful eye as they walked forward.

Knightwalker continued to stay mute as she eyed the couple in front of her, as they held hands as they walked. She could honestly never see herself with Ashley, the girl who had always been the one to be…evil? No…Evil was not the correct word. Sane. Lucy Ashley was always a person with a split personality, never truly knowing what would befall when dealing with her.

Seeing Lucy Heartfilia in front of her shed some new light, something she would never see. And she wondered what it was.

"There should be a wall up ahead." Carla spoke up after walking further in the cave, silence dwelling after them.

"A wall? A dead end you mean?" Erza asked.

"It's wall that been sealed by magic to ensure that there would be no stragglers." Knightwalker added.

"Oh! Here it is!" Natsu grinned, seeing a wall in the distance. He started to run up to it and studied it for a second. "I can break this easily." Natsu declared, bring his fist back and –

"Lucy, how about you summon Taurus?" Erza cut in.

Lucy grinned and took out her key. "I summon thee, Taurus!"

Upon the blonde's wishes, a flash of golden light made itself known, and not another second, a giant cow appeared with an axe in hand.

"You called, Miss Luuucy?" Taurus purred with hearts in his eyes as he eyed his master.

Knightwalker's eyes widened as a cow appeared from nowhere. "This is Earthland magic?"

"Yes, got a problem with it?" Erza glared at her counterpart.

Knightwalker crossed her arms.

"Anyway!" Lucy interjected as to ensure that there wouldn't be a fight between her girlfriend or her counterpart. "Taurus, please destroy that wall for me."

"It will be my pleasure!" Taurus grinned before facing the wall and begun to punch the wall repeatedly. Couple more punches, the wall gave in, revealing a new walkway, in which the wall had been sealing off.

"Great job, Taurus!" Lucy cheered.

"I could've done that." Natsu mumbled.

"Aye!"

"Hmph."

Lucy turned to her spirit with a smile. "You may go back."

Taurus immediately went to a saddened state. "That's all? Maybe you could show me your boooobs?"

An armored fist was met with the face of the spirit, sending the cow backwards. "As if!" Erza growled.

Lucy sighed and forced the cow back to the Celestial world. "Let's just keep on moving."

"Aye!" Happy cheered, flying deeper into the cave with Natsu by his side.

The mages followed him in silence. Knightwalker stood in place with a shocked face. Seeing the spirit and seeing the spirit being punched by her counterpart with little effort. She wondered just how strong these Earthland mages were, and she intend on finding out.

Snapping out of her contemplation, she powerwalked to catch up with the mages.

Knightwalker would be lying if she said that she wasn't expecting anything of sort, like a sudden ambush form the royal soldiers. If fact, she wanted it to happen, because there would be a heightened chance that she would meet the person that she needed to finish business with.

But she also felt a pang of responsibility for keeping the mages from Earthland safe. Don't ask why, but it could be stated that she was curious and interested in the blonde, comparing the differences between her and Ashley. A huge differences between the two. Then there's Natsu who's not a wimp, and a mini version of Wendy. Quite interesting, Knightwalker must say.

Maybe she could find a way to stop the King once and for all by studying the interactions and behaviors of these mages. So far, the only thing that Knightwalker had concluded was how unbelievably stupid they were. Knowing the increasing chance of failure, they would still grab the chance to do it. And Knightwalker could understood why. But was there anything else that drove them to do impossible things? Maybe. Maybe not.

Or maybe the thoughts of wanting to save your friends was the only thing that brought these mages this far. It was quite curious for Knightwalker, and she wanted to understand more, in hopes of saving this country from a tranny of a corrupted king.

"Wow!"

An excited note of the blonde brought Knightwalker back to reality as they entered into a huge opening, where glowing crystals littered across the room.

"Guess we are in the right track." Erza commented, ogling at the pretty colors that thee crystals emitted.

Lucy turned to Knightwalker. "You used to be part of the capital. Is the correct path?"

"…Yes." Knightwalker hesitated, not entirely sure if the opposition of an ambush would materialize or not. She expected a crowd of soldiers surrounding them with their weapons raised, which had not happened yet.

"You don't sound so sure." Erza observed from the corner of her eyes.

Before Knightwalker could say anything else to her, her unspoken conviction came true as a crowd of soldiers sudden appeared with their weapons raised.

"Freeze!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Without warning, Natsu was shot with an unidentified object in which retained him, rendering him unable to move or anything of the sort. Another was shot toward Lucy.

Before the unidentified weapon could reach Lucy, Erza roughly shoved the blonde away, unintentionally shoving her toward Knightwalker. Unfortunately for the redhead, she had been captured in the unidentified sticky substance that did not allow her to summon her swords. She was powerless.

Of all of those years Knightwalker had been rouge from the palace, she had never even seen these type of weapons that the capital now possesses. She felt defeated.

"Lucy! Get out of here!" Erza yelled, trying to free herself from her sticky restraints.

"Like I will." Lucy frowned and pouted as she brought out her keys.

With a swift motion, Knightwalker grabbed Lucy by the arms and pulled her up, to where she was carrying the blonde on her shoulders. "We should leave."

"We just can't leave them here!" Lucy cried as she saw Wendy being shot with the sticky substance.

"We'll come back. Right now, we have no means of victory."

"Then why are you carrying me! Let me down!"

"If you are Lucy, then you are stubborn and will go after the others if I let you down." Knightwalker deadpanned as she used her spear and slashed away at the soldiers that stood before her. "We need a better plan."

Lucy bit her lip in frustration and continued to flail while being carried by Knightwalker. She never liked the idea of leaving a friend, or a loved one behind. She knows how it feels, and she detested it.

"KNIGHTWALKER!" A loud, yet familiar voice to which made Knightwalker run even faster. Lucy could somewhat familiarize the note of the voice that screamed into the echo of the cave.

* * *

"You could've fought! Why did we have to leave like that!? Why did we leave Erza, Wendy and the others!?" Lucy yelled while staring at Knightwalker angrily as the redhead set the blonde down once they were at an appropriate distance from the ambush.

Knightwalker sighed and crossed her arms as she stared at the blonde. "Because I knew that the odds would be against us."

"Odds? What are you talking about?" Lucy frowned, crossing her arms as well.

"They have more advance magic weapons. They must've improved them while I was gone." Knightwalker uncrossed her arms and grabbed her magic spear.

"Erza and I could use magic. That's our advantage. So why?"

"Because I realized that the ambush had been coordinated from the start."

"What? How could they had known that we would be there?"

Knightwalker glared at the blonde for a moment before sighing. "I would blame the white cat. As well as for the fact that you have destroyed the enchanted wall."

"Wait…did you knew that an ambush would happen? And why blame Carla?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that I knew that an ambush would happen, but I knew that someone would respond to the breakage of that wall. And Carla was the one to lead you to that cave."

"So you're going to blame a cat?"

"No. That 'cat' is what we call an Exceed."

Lucy sighed heavily before fixing a strong glare at the redhead. "And who was the person that scream your name?"

"Ashley. I knew that she was going to be here. That's why I needed to escape. Plus you're girlfriends wanted you to escape." Knightwalker answered.

"Erza would tell to run away when a cat would try to scratch me." Lucy slightly facepalmed.

Knightwalker raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything.

"Whatever. I'm going back to save Erza and Wendy." Lucy huffed and tried to walk away.

"Do you even know where it is?" Knightwalker asked, casing the blonde is halt her movements.

Lucy looked over her shoulder. "Maybe I don't. But that won't stop me from finding my friends and my girlfriend and daughter. I will never abandon my family."

Knightwalker formed a small smile, to which it diminished quickly. "We should make a plan first."

 **A/N: If it was to short, then I apologize for that.**

 **For the responses for ya'll, ShadowNight Ash, for your suggestion on Erza and Jellal on that hill during GMG, I can't make that happen, as I had already made a promise not to make any hints of Jerza in this story. However...I had not made a promise about Jelu. So, I make this scene and try to manipulate it or whatever.**

 **To a nameless guest, Gruvia will not happen. But Edo Gruvia will be real ;3**

 **To another nameless guest, I actually have a plan to where Lucy and Juvia will have a little unofficial date. You'll have to wait for the juicy details on what happened between Lucy and Erza.**

 **To THB4, you're ideas are golden, I'll definitely take them into account ;3**

 **To another nameless guest, I am currently outlining a scene between Knightwalker and Ashley. However I am unsure if it should be romantically or not.**

 **To everybody else that reviewed and enjoyed this book so far, I must thank you for not flaming me and cussing at me for some parts. Haha...and thanks for dealing with my drama during this journey. XD I love ya'll so much!**

 **...**

 **I created a t - u - m - b - l - r account with the same username as this account, but what will that do anything? Hm...well, just shouting out that you can talk to me on tumblr and stuff if you want. I'm fairly new on it, so I'm still learning. Yeah I'm a little undeveloped in that area of social media. Sadly. But I will be posting stuff updates and my own works that I had been working on. And posting my thoughts on this story or the like.**

 **Anyway, enough of my pathetic updates, hope you enjoyed this short chapter, but it will get interesting, I promise.**

 **Review, and comment on your thoughts. I don't bite~**

 **Toodles!~~**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Sort of a rewrite. I may had rushed Ashley's past too fast, so I fixed that. And made it a bit more...intense between Erza and Ashley O.O**

 **My excuse for being gone so long? Writer's block and school is an ass...Well who cares, I doubt anyone cares lol**

 **Please enjoy?**

It pained her to no end, being separated from her lover, and it pained her even more to watch as Knightwalker carried Lucy away

Erza never thought that she would come to fear the person that sported the looks of her girlfriend. No, she didn't' fear her, she didn't like how Lucy's counterpart was too brash and she didn't like her attitude. She never would've imagined that the person that sported the looks of her girlfriend would be the complete opposite, and it scared her.

Knightwalker called her Ashley, a counterpart of Lucy Heartfilia, and she was right. Ashley was strong and fearful. But, not as powerful as Erza.

And Erza immediately loathed her, as she said mean things, and had an inappropriate behavior while looking like her girlfriend and she didn't like that. She didn't like it at all.

As of this moment, Erza sat in a cell with the sticky substance that did not allow her to use magic. So she sat in the cell in silence as she tried to find a way to escape and find her girlfriend and save her friends. Closing her eyes to enhance her concentration of her abilities, she focused on the possibilities that could save everyone and get rid of the tyranny that ruled Edolas. Also to find a way to go back into the arms of her girlfriend.

"You wear armors, and your hairstyle is different. You must be the counterpart of that traitor." A voice boomed with venom as the cell door opened.

Erza opened her eyes to see Ashley standing in the doorway of the cell, and immediately waited for her chance to knock Ashley out and escape. But for now, she kept a level face and decided to humor the blonde counterpart, whilst reminding herself that this blonde was not her Lucy.

"A traitor? Then explain to me how the King's actions is justified?" Erza gave Ashley a look of non-amusement, trying to not break, continuously reminding herself that her Lucy is somewhere else.

"I don't care what the King does. I only follow the orders of the King, nothing else. So don't patronize me about justice." Ashley spat.

"You do realize what the King is trying to do, correct?"

Ashley frowned and glared at the redhead. "Nonetheless, I am subjected to following his orders. I've been trained to follow what he wants me to do. And that is to hunt down all of the Fairies."

Erza glared back at the blonde. "Fairy Tail will not allow you to kill us one by one."

Ashley then smirked. "That's too bad, because I've already killed half of them."

Erza gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

Ashley now stood in front of Erza and kicked her in the stomach with a surprising force that Erza never knew and found herself laying on the ground, clutching her stomach with a silent groan. Erza silently panted and closed her eyes to calm her worries and the situation that she found herself in.

"I would love it if you could put up a fight with me, little red." Ashley taunted with a small smirk as she looked down at redhead.

Erza grunted as she looked up at the blonde counterpart. "If you could take these off, then I could guarantee your wish."

Ashley smirked. "I'm afraid that I can't do that. You're free to use your legs, though."

Erza didn't waste a moment to lash forward and try to knock the blonde off with her feet, hoping to escape. But the blonde was prepared and easily dodged it, and returned the favor with more strength than the last time, kicking Erza in the stomach, sending the redhead to the ground once again.

"I know that you can do better than that. If you're Erza, counterpart of Knightwalker, then I know that you have more fight in you. So show me what you are made of." Ashley cracked her knuckles, grinning as she studied the redhead.

Erza looked up at the blonde and glared at her, and remained unvocal and unmoving.

"It would be respectful for you to talk back!" Ashley growled as she grabbed Erza's throat and forced her to the back of a wall and pinned her there.

Erza gritted her teeth and stared at the blonde. "I will not fight you."

Ashley frowned and slightly tightened her grip on Erza's throat. "You won't, eh? What will it take for you to fight me?"

"It will never change the fact that you resemble Lucy of Earthland." Erza hoarsed as her windpipe was being crushed.

Ashley loosened her grip on Erza and stared at her in the eyes. "Who is Lucy of Earthland to you?"

Erza didn't respond at first, afraid that Ashley will take advantage of the revelation of truth that Erza had yet spoken. "You don't need to worry about that."

Ashley frowned and punched her in the stomach. "Fine, then I'll go and ask the dragon slayers, and perhaps torture them a bit before I go back to you."

"Don't you dare!" Erza growled and wished that she could have the ability to use her magic and ensure the safety of her daughter, her girlfriend, and her friends.

Ashley smirked. "Be a little good girl and stay here until I come back."

Erza would've lashed out and tried to knock out Ashley, but the blonde was quicker and kicked her in the stomach again.

Erza laid on the ground as the blonde left the cell, locking it in the process and disappeared from sight. Once she was alone in the silence of the cell that she hated so much, she looked down at her tied up hands and attempted on breaking it, but to no avail.

Reluctantly relenting to her defeat, Erza knelt on her knees, biting angrily into her lips as she stared at the floor before her. She was angry at herself. She was angry for her weakness and her refusal to hurt the blonde. An individual that looked so much like her own girlfriend and she was angry for thinking that she was the Lucy that she loved.

She needed to escape, she needed to save Wendy. She needed to make sure that Lucy was safe and that Knightwalker was not making any moves on her. She needed to know the temptation that they were safe. She wanted to know.

Ashley planned on torturing Natsu and Wendy. And she seemed curious about her counterpart as well. Erza was restless and afraid, and she needed to find a way to escape to ensure their safety.

…

Erza lost count on how long Erza had been contained, and it felt like it been a long time. She was growing more desperate and afraid as she couldn't find a way to escape. An unspoken revelation of what might happen between Lucy and Knightwalker scared Erza the most, with the addition of what might happen to Wendy.

And she was becoming lonely and she wanted to feel the warmth of her girlfriend's on her skin.

"You should try to court Ashley."

Erza looked up in shock to see a miniature figure of herself that situated itself on her shoulder. It wore the Purgatory Armor and it smirked at her with crossed arms.

"Why?" Erza asked the miniature Erza, covering up the fact that she was shocked to see a miniature version of herself.

"She is still Lucy, isn't she?"

Erza blinked. The miniature Erza had a point.

"No, no, no. You shouldn't do that." Erza turned her head to see another miniature that wore Heavenly Wheels Armor, to which Erza will peg as Angel Erza.

"You shouldn't try to court her. You already have one Lucy, and that's enough." Angel Erza said with a smile.

"Shut your mouth, old hag!" Demon Erza shouted.

"How dare you talk to me like that!?" Angel Erza shouted back with a tick on her forehead.

"I can say whatever I want, thank you very much!"

"I ought to put you in your place!"

"Hold on, what are you guys trying to suggest?" Erza cut in before there would be a mini war on her shoulders that she knew would happen.

Both mini Erzas stopped their bickering and looked at Erza.

"No matter how much you look at it, it's still Lucy." Demon Erza pointed out, wriggling her eyebrows.

"But that would be cheating if you courted her." Angel Erza recountered, glaring at Demon Erza.

Erza frowned.

Angel Erza raised a hand. "But on the other hand, it seems that Fake Lucy had some feelings for Knightwalker."

Demon raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

"I saw it myself! Call it an instinct that I have, and I know that Erza sensed it. Right, Erza?"

Both mini Erzas looked at Erza and waited to see if she had sensed it or not. Truthfully, Erza was speechless, but she couldn't deny that Ashley was holding herself from hurting her too much. And she knew that there was a deeper meaning to it. Ashley having feelings for Knightwalker wasn't her first thought, but it did make sense.

"I believe that Ashley likes Knightwalker." Erza voiced her similar opinion as Angel Erza.

Angel Erza grinned and smirked at the Demon Erza.

Demon Erza 'tched' at Angel Erza. "Fine, whatever. But it seemed that Knightwalker doesn't like her. So she is trying to court you. So, that's why you should court her back."

"But then Lucy would be mad if I did something like that." Erza frowned at the Demon Erza.

"Exactly!" Angel Erza beamed. "Plus, you should only commit yourself with the real Lucy only. Ashley is a fake Lucy that is nothing but a carbon copy that does not share the similarities of our real Lucy."

"But just think about it, Ashley could dominate Erza, and it would be perfect!" Demon Erza smirked wider as she watched Erza becoming redder at the thought of being dominated.

"Erza can always do that with the real Lucy. All she has to do is ask her." Angel Erza countered, her cheeks blushing at the thought as well.

"But…What about Wendy?" Erza asked.

Both mini Erzas looked at her, like she was the dumbest people on Earthland…or Edolas. "Have Cana or Mira watch over her. Duh."

"Ah…Right. Then you think Lucy would agree to do it with me…switch roles, I mean?" Erza asked both Erzas.

Both Demon and Angel nodded their heads with a smirk.

Erza smiled and looked at her hands again and tried breaking it again with brute force, but it was not working, which frustrated her to no ends.

"You could seduce Fake Lucy and have her destroy it for you." Demon Erza smirked, as Erza stopped.

Angel rolled her eyes. "OR…You could try to help Fake Lucy get together with Knightwalker. Have her talk about her past and get her to be on our side."

Erza looked at Angel Erza for a moment before nodding. "That's a great idea. I love Lucy…" She turned to Demon Erza, "My Lucy is the only one for me. Helping Ashley get together with Knightwalker would to best thing to do."

Demon Erza huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Angel Erza gave the Demon Erza her smug expression, clearing saying that she won the debate.

* * *

Ashley left the cell with a smirk as she made her way to check up on the dragon slayers that had been collected for their Dragon Canon. Walking through the halls, she made her way into a larger room where two figures were locked behind bars.

Ashley smirked as the two figures saw her.

"Lucy Mama!" Wendy shouted as she saw tints on blonde and a familiar looks of what Lucy truly looks. But the small dragon slayer faltered when she saw the smirk, a smirk that she was not familiar with and knew that this was not Lucy that she knew of. "Who are you?"

"Oi! Lucy! Get us out of here!" Natsu shouted, getting straight to the chase, not mindful of the different attire that Lucy sported, or the smirk that was painted on her face.

"I'm Lucy Ashley, not the weak Lucy that you know of." Ashley smirked. "And I'll enjoy torturing you."

"Lucy Mama wouldn't do that!"

"Oi! Let us out of here!"

Ashley smirked as she stepped into the cell, cracking her knuckles. She'll have fun torturing these people. And she'll have fun in interrogating these people before they are taken away for the dragon ceremony

"Now, first thing first." Ashley begun, staring that the small girl that had immediately grabbed her attention when she had mention 'Lucy-Mama', which made Ashley suspicious. "You'll answer all of my answer or I will punish you."

Wendy and Natsu stared at her for a moment before Natsu spoke up again. "Lucy, did you eat a bad cake? You seem weird."

Ashley responded with a hard punch to his face. "Don't mistake me for that weakling." She muttered angrily.

Wendy took a step backwards when Ashley turned to her with a scowl. "Little girl, I want you to answer my question."

Wendy only gulped.

"Who is Lucy of Earthland to you? Or to Erza Scarlet?" Ashley glared at the little girl, wanting some immediately answer.

"Lucy-Mama is my adoptive mother. Erza-Papa is my adoptive mother as well."

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "You only answered one part of my question." She grabbed her whip and readied it in order to threaten the girl. "Answer my other question."

"You mean you and Erza? Aren't ya'll dating?" Natsu stood up, holding his bruised cheek.

Ashley turned to the pink-haired boy and repeated what he had said mentally. "What did you say?"

"This isn't Lucy-Mama." Wendy spoke up, looking at Natsu, trying to tell him that this isn't the Lucy that they know and is familiarized with.

"Huh? But she looks like Lucy." Natsu frowned and stared at Ashley. "Besides that tattoo on her arm…and what happened to Fairy Tail mark on your hand?"

Ashley kicked Natsu hard in the stomach and sent him across the room, knocking him out in the process. "I'm not her, you idiot."

"Natsu-san!" Wendy cried and tried to get to his side, but was stopped in her tracks when Ashley stepped in her way.

"Who are Lucy of Earthland, and Erza Scarlet?" Ashley growled, intimidating the little girl in the process.

"T-They're my parents. They're an item. T-They're family."

Ashley clenched her fists and raised her hand until she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Amazing!"

Both Wendy and Ashley turned to see a figure that only Ashley recognized. "Hughes. What are you doing here?"

Hughes looked at Ashley with a wide grin. "I've been ordered to take these two prisoners and start up the Dragon Canon."

"Can it wait?" Ashley wanted to learn more, and she didn't even get the chance to torture them. It was too soon.

"The King wanted to speed things up a bit. I'm just following orders."

Ashley glared at Hughes before glaring at the little girl and an unconscious boy before reluctantly exiting the cell, allowing the prisoners to be taken to their destination for the ceremony. Ashley had learned of some things that made her angry and jealous and hoped that she heard wrong. Hearing that Lucy of Earthland and Erza Scarlet are engaged in a state of a romantic relationship, she was envious and enraged that she doesn't have the same thing. She had tried to talk to Knightwalker about her feelings, but she would never listen to her about the incident of their past.

She promptly made her way back to where Scarlet was being contained, and swore that she would dig out every last detail of what's the relationship between her and Lucy of Earthland. And she will find out one way or another. In addition to that, she was silently excited to have some 'alone' time with an individual that looked so much like Knightwalker. And she will have pleasure in torturing the redhead for her jealousy and her anger.

Ashley was about to turn from a corner until she heard noises that she knew all too well. She leaned against the wall and listened to what Scarlet was talking about.

 _"But then Lucy would be mad if I did something like that."_ Ashley frowned at that, wondering what Scarlet was talking about. She doesn't know what kind of relationship the two are engaged in. An S&M relationship? A steady one?

 _"But…What about Wendy?"_ Wendy? Ashley frowned even more. Were they doing a threesome?

 _"Ah…Right. Then you think Lucy would agree to do it with me…switch roles, I mean?"_ Switch roles. Ashley wondered what kind of roles Scarlet was talking about, and she wanted to know more.

 _"That's a great idea. I love Lucy…" … "My Lucy is the only one for me. Helping Ashley get together with Knightwalker would to best thing to do."_ A pang of jealousy flared throughout the blonde, jealous and angry that Scarlet and Heartfilia was really…really close, unlike her and Knightwalker. She moved and barged into the cell, grabbing her whip from her belt and glared agitatedly at the redhead. "It's not fair." She muttered angrily as she neared a pale redhead.

Erza nervously smiled as Ashley glared at her and wondered why she was so mad, unlike her last visit. "H-Hi…"

"Go on with the plan!" Angel Erza shouted as she hid behind Erza.

"S&M seems fun. You should try and court her." Demon Erza smirked as she sat on Erza's head.

"Oi! I thought we established that this Lucy is fake! She's not our real Lucy!" Angel Erza shouted at the Demon Erza.

Demon Erza looks down at Angel Erza with a knowing look. "But if you look at fake Lucy, you can see that their personalities are the same. You can even see that their glares are exactly the same. What's the difference?!"

Angel Erza huffed. "So!?" She turned to Erza, who had her eyes fixed on Ashley. "You need to get her to open with you!"

Erza sweatdropped at the mini Erzas and tried to follow Angel Erza's advice. "D-Do you like Knightwalker?"

Ashley gripped her weapon and sauntered closer to Erza, intent on having her way with the redhead. "What does it matter?"

"I can help you get together with Knightwalker."

Ashley falter for a split second, before raising her weapon. "I lost that privilege a long time ago."

"Tell me your backstory then!" Erza shouted.

Ashley ignored her and whipped Erza in the side. Erza held in a yelp and kept a level face as she gritted her teeth and glared at the blonde. "I can help you."

Ashley whipped her again in the same spot, with the same results from the redhead.

Erza kept repeating herself, gritting her teeth to keep back from making a sound.

After a few more seconds, Ashley pushed Erza to her back and straddled her. "You're mine." She muttered angrily.

"Psst." Angel Erza whispered with a blush. "You should fight back."

"No! Let it happen!" Demon Erza shouted with a nosebleed and stars in her eyes as she stared at Ashley's large chest.

Erza bit her lips and blocked herself with her arms. "Come on. Listen to me. I can help you."

Ashley ignored her and pushed Erza's arms away and smashed her lips with Scarlet's and tried to get past her lips. But Erza was trying her hardest to resist the familiarity of softness and warmth and tried to keep her mouth tightly shut, closing her eyes shut in the process.

Frustrated, Ashley brought her hands to Erza's chest and harshly grabbed the mounds, which caused Erza to gasp in surprise, allowing Ashley to slip in her tongue and tried to explore Erza's mouth. But Erza continuously tried to resist.

A hard punch to the side caused Erza to stop resisting, allowing Ashley to continue her expedition with ease. She then started to rock herself on Erza, enjoying this too much, and found herself wanting more with Scarlet. Erza, on the other hand, was enjoying this, but she didn't want this. Not with this Lucy. No…

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Angel Erza chanted as she stared at Ashley's chest with a blush.

"Surrender! Surrender! Surrender!" Demon Erza chanted with a nosebleed, creating a pool of blood beneath her as she stared at Ashley's chest with stars in her eyes.

A tick forming on Erza's forehead at the antics of the mini Erzas, and she forced her restrained arms and tried to push Ashley away, but she failed as the blonde had a strong grip on her, but luckily for Erza, Ashley pulled away.

"You should do this with Knightwalker." Erza hoarse from the incredible kiss, almost wishing that her Lucy would be this forceful dominant.

Ashley glared at Erza. "It won't happen, and you know it."

"So you're going after me?" Erza argued.

Ashley responded by harshly grabbing Erza's arms and forced it above her head and used her free hand and wrapped it around Erza's throat. "You're still Erza, and you're dating Lucy. That's the best I'm going to get, since I'm also Lucy. What's one more?" She growled down at the redhead.

She then to move her hand from Erza's throat and proceeded to grab Erza's shirt and ripped them, not caring about being gentle, and sees her chest only restrained by a bra. She easily broke them and gloriously had full access to her chest. She leaned in for another kiss, intent on taking this all the way.

Ashley immediately forced her tongue through Erza's mouth and explored her mouth, wondering if Knightwalker's mouth tastes the same. It was so sweet, and she wanted to kiss Erza forever. She moved her mouth down her chin and kissed her, and slowly made her way to her neck, loving how smooth her skin was.

Erza was weak to fight back. Her arousal was too much, and she couldn't fight someone that looked so much like Lucy, the one that she truly love. She silently let it happen while she tried to find a way to make Ashley stop this, a distraction perhaps.

"S-Stop." Erza forced out of her mouth.

Ashley smirked and squeezed her boobs, enjoying the sensation of the glorious mounds of its beauty. "You're mine."

Erza squirmed and tried to get Ashley off of her, but Ashley was not planning on moving anytime soon.

"I can't do this. Lucy…Lucy is…"

"I'm right here. You don't need that weakling." Ashley growled and bit harder into Erza's neck.

Erza bit her lips in frustration, hating herself for feeling so helpless with this Lucy, and bit harder when she felt a hand sneaking its way downward in between her legs.

 **A/N: O.O**

 **Well? Was this better? Did you like the scene between Erza and Ashley? And I also changed the ending of the last chapter. Check it out if you need to, but it's not that important, but it is to me...**

 **Please review and comment on your thoughts! I don't bite~**

 **Toodles!~~**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Please enjoy**

Knightwalker looked at Lucy, knowing how much Lucy will not obey her. "Fine… we should make a plan first."

"A plan? What should we should we do? Why not just bust in?" Lucy asked the redhead.

"This is Ashley we are dealing with. We ne-"

"LUCY-SAMA!"

Both Lucy and Erza turned their heads to see Juvia wand Gray running towards their way.

Knightwalker sported a look of surprise as she noted the different attire that the two had as well as their personality. But she immediately returned to her unemotional look.

"Lucy-sama! Juvia is glad that you're okay!" Juvia cried as she neared the blonde, ignoring the surroundings that surrounded her.

"Lucy! And…Erza?" Gray frowned as he sees Knightwalker, noting her entirely different attire, but decided not to say anything.

"Juvia! Gray! You're alright! How did ya'll get here?" Lucy smiled as they neared their position.

"Gajeel." Juvia dreamily replied.

Lucy looks at Juvia. "Gajeel's here? Where is he?"

"Said something about destroying a large lacrima." Gray said as he crossed his arms and glancing at Knightwalker. "What's up with the get up, Erza?"

"That's Erza Knightwalker of Edolas."

Juvia was now in front of Knightwalker and whispered something to her. "Did you kill her?"

Knightwalker sweatdopped, not entirely sure on what Juvia was talking about, and was still trying to get her head around the fact that Juvia's a completely different person than the Juvia that she knows back at the guild. And the naked Gray wasn't even trying to go after her. Earthland is truly a different world.

"Then where's your girlfriend?" Gray asked, looking at Lucy.

"She's been captured, along with Natsu and Wendy." Lucy answered.

"Captured? How did that happen?" Gray crossed his arms, wondering how the strongest woman in Fairy Tail was taken prisoner.

Juvia was silently smirking, happy to have the redhead out of her hair. Maybe now she can get Lucy to like her now.

"Natsu and Wendy can't use magic, so they were captured easily, and Erza sacrificed herself so I could escape. So, Knightwalker and I were trying to think of a plan to get them back."

"A plan? Do we really need a plan?" Gray smirked. "We do it Fairy Tail style. We crash the party and save our friends." He palmed his fists, already pumped up to save his friends.

Lucy smiled. "You make a great point. Then we crash in and save Natsu and Wendy."

Knightwalker sighed, soon noting that making a plan would be futile for these Fairy Tail members of Earthland.

"What about Erza?" Gray pointed out.

Lucy looked at Gray. "I'm worried about her, but she can take care of herself. We can rescue her afterwards."

Gray nodded. "Alright, how do we get in there?"

"If you guys would follow me, I could lead you guys to where the dragon slayers would be contained." Knightwalker spoke up.

"Alright, we'll follow." Lucy smiled.

"Juvia will follow where Lucy-sama goes!" Juvia was slightly disappointed that Erza Scarlet won't be gone for too long. But she'll do whatever she can do to keep Lucy to herself.

…

A loud explosion rung throughout the castle, alerting the many souls with loyalty to their king. The explosion sent debris across the ground as a hole was created. Not too soon, screams of defeat of the royal soldiers were heard as the members of Fairy Tail laid waste to their surroundings.

The members of Fairy Tail stood their ground as they fought their way through their challenges in order to reach their destination in hopes of saving the dragon slayers.

"If my memory is correct, the place that the dragon slayers would be detained is through here." Knightwalker jogged toward the hallway that she previously spoke of.

The others silently followed her, trusting her judgment and memory.

Amongst the run, Lucy was in deep thought, wondering if Erza needed her help or not. But she trusted the redhead. But she couldn't help but worry for her being.

Sensing her distress, Knightwalker spoke with determination. "We'll find your girlfriend when we rescue the others."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Lucy smiled warmly at the redhead.

For a second, Knightwalker felt her cheek warming at the sight of the smile, so she quickly turned away and continue to jog toward her destination.

Juvia glared at Knightwalker, not missing the whole exchange between the two, and became jealous. She spent the entire run, glaring murderously at the redhead, leaving Knightwalker wondering what she do to deserve such look as she could practically feel it.

…

A loud explosion was heard, and it was enough to make Ashley stop in her progress and get on her feet. "What was that?"

Erza kept biting her lips and glared at the blond look-a-like. "Seems like they're on the move now."

Ashley turned back to Erza. "Your friends? Heh, this castle is a maze. They won't find their way around this place. We'll capture them soon enough."

"Knightwalker may be guiding them." Erza smirked as she saw a look that her Lucy never makes. Anger and humiliation.

Ashley clenched her fists as she grabbed her weapon. "Then I shouldn't waste my time with you, you little slut."

Erza looked at her in anger as she was called a slut. "You're going to regret calling me that."

Ashley smirks and walks out of the room, confident that the redhead will not be able to free herself, and proceeded to where Knightwalker and the others would be headed. The Dragon Lair.

When the blonde left the room, Erza immediately tried to break through with brute strength. But later knew that it was impossible. She laid hopelessly on the ground, hoping that some miracle will happen.

As if on cue, the doorknob twisted, alerting the redhead, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

The door opened wider and a person stepped through, and a feminine voice was heard. "Let's get you out of here while Ashley is away."

Huh?

Erza looked at the girl and noted that she was small and wore no shoes. "Who are you?"

The girl ran to her side and tried releasing the older woman. "My name is Coco. When I heard that another version of Knightwalker was here, I couldn't believe it… Until they ambushed you. Now I'm getting you out of here."

Once Erza was free, she immediately fixed herself and equipped some of her missing clothes. She then turned to Coco and looked at her. "Why save me?"

"I was prepared to run away with Knightwalker, but she ordered me to stay here, kinda like an inside man."

Erza smiled, noting how smart and prepared Knightwalker was. "I see. Well thanks for saving me. Tell me what that explosion was. Was it my friends?"

Coco nodded. "They are headed for your dragon slayers friends."

"Alright. Then that is where I'm headed. You go back and pretend you were never here. I don't want to endanger you."

Coco smiled before running out of the room. "Be careful of the other officers!"

Erza sighed before also running out of the room and ran through the hallways, hoping to find the correct pathway to her girlfriend and to her friends.

It didn't take her long to find herself outside of the castle, or more specifically, the courtyard. "Did I took a wrong turn? I should had ask for directions…" Erza frowned before turning around to go back to where she came from.

"Erza!"

Erza turned when she heard her name and saw Happy and Carla flying toward her. "You're alright! Do you know where the others are?"

"I don't know, that's why we are looking for them." Carla responded, hovering in front of Erza.

"Hope Natsu and the others are ok." Happy hoped.

"Let find them quickly, Lucy may be in danger."

* * *

"What?"

"Why are you dressed so slutty again, Erza?" Natsu asked, forgetting that there are two Erzas

Knightwalker sighed crossed her arms. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you?"

Lucy ignored the two and hugged Wendy tightly after saving them from whatever had chained them. "You okay?"

Wendy nodded before looking at Knightwalker. "Why is Erza-papa dressed like that?"

"That's Knightwalker. Erza-papa is somewhere else." Lucy answered before looking around.

Juvia made little sneaks toward Lucy, trying to act stealth. "I've helped find you your 'daughter', so do I get a reward? Perhaps a ki-"

"Let's find Erza and then we can find a way to get out friends back, and stop the king." Lucy suddenly spoke up.

Knightwalker nodded before readying her staff, reading to lead the group through the castle to find the scarlet earthlander.

"Before we leave, let's have some fun!" A sudden boom of intimating voice rung in the air.

The hair on Knightwalker's neck stood up with alarm, knowing full well who the voice belonged to. She turned her staff toward to source and glared at the short blonde girl. Knightwalker had always wondered what drove this blonde to fight, to fight for the King. Is she really evil? She wish it wasn't so.

"Ashley."

 **A/N: No excuse for the long silence. But... hoped you like? Had I lost my touch?**

 **And please review and comment on your thoughts. I don't bite~**

 **Toodles!~~**


	42. Chapter 42

**\- * _in deep voice_ * previously on Avatar-...(How Long Had It Been?)**

 **Knightwalker nodded before readying her staff, reading to lead the group through the castle to find the scarlet earthlander.**

 **"Before we leave, let's have some fun!" A sudden boom of intimating voice rung in the air.**

 **The hair on Knightwalker's neck stood up with alarm, knowing full well who the voice belonged to. She turned her staff toward to source and glared at the short blonde girl. Knightwalker had always wondered what drove this blonde to fight, to fight for the King. Is she really evil? She wish it wasn't so.**

 **"Ashley."**

\- Present -

"Ashley." Knightwalker spoke in a low monotone voice, her quick instinct in hiding her anxiety. She held her breath as she listened to the footsteps of the Earthlanders disappear into the castle with a mission to find and save her counterpart.

The short haired blonde paid the others no mind, as her attention was entirely focused on the redhead in front of her. "Knightwalker." She could care less about the magic bitches in all honesty. She waited so long to face the person that she felt so inferior to. She wanted to do want she never was able to do.

"We don't have to fight." Knightwalker didn't want to fight, not with the blonde. Not with this mindset of betrayal that the King had staged. "Let's talk about this."

Ashley glared at the redhead and held her weapon tighter, before letting out a little chuckle. "Funny... you should've thought of that before leaving me and joining the enemy."

"I tried to tell you before I left." Knightwalker argued. "But the King stopped me from telling you."

"Ok... humor me for a moment then." Ashely crossed her arms, still holding her weapon tightly. "What was it that you wanted to tell me." As if that will change anything...

Knightwalker heavily breathed, as she looked back at the moments of rehearsing, where Knightwalker reveal the revelation of the truths and reality.

"Couple days before I left, I had come across a little secret meeting between the King and one of his most trusted solider, Hughes. They spoke of a terrible plan. They plan to destroy the Extalia. And they want to kill everyone else to keep all of the magic for themselves... as that magic is decreasing."

Ashley stared at the redhead, deciding what to believe or what the best alternative to do.

"I tried to stop them, but I was outnumbered. And their plan was almost complete. They just needed one more step to destroy Extalia and the mass genocide of our people." Knightwalker explained, hoping that she could get some sense into the blonde.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Ashley yelled before lurching forward, her weapon raised, determined to hit Knightwalker hard.

Knightwalker gripped her spear and raised it to defend herself from the incoming kill, an intent to kill. She knew that Ashley was dead set on killing her. This made Knightwalker grit her teeth hard in frustration.

"For old time's sake, you need to believe me. The King is using you!" Knightwalker yelled as she parried another attack. "I needed to escape and find another way to stop them. The King had you stationed far away from me at the time. I couldn't get to you." Knightwalker explained as she parried each attack, defending each strike that resembled the desire for blood.

"You could've taken them. Why didn't you just stayed and taken them all out!?" Ashley screamed, swinging her weapon around, toward Knightwalker's neck. "Why did you leave me behind!"

"I was on my way to get you. But they were in my way. They forced me to leave without you."

"You could've fought!'

"I didn't want to fight them." She argued.

Ashley gritted her teeth harder before blindly swinging her weapon. "Do you have any idea how I felt?" She started rambling as she swung her weapon around, trying to get hit on the redhead girl.

The older girl continuously defended herself from the ongoing clashes of steel and fought back against the murderous rage emitting from the blonde. Knightwalker could feel it. The pent up rage and anger. And loneliness.

She was beginning to understand the mistake of not going back after she had fled the kingdom. And whatever lies the King had staged in Ashley's mind, Knightwalker will never forgive him. But she will fix this.

She will save Ashley from the pit of despair, and she will never leave her side again. Not this time.

...

The Earthlanders quickly made their way through the hallway, choosing whichever path was clear, wanting to avoid fighting to save their energy for when they need it the most.

"Okay, we looked. Erza's not here. Can we go home now?" Juvia whined. Wanting to go home with Lucy, and no redhead butch to give her murderous glaze. She was partially okay with Wendy, but she knows that the little petite girl won't be too friendly with her. That, and her cat hates her.

"I'm sure Erza is fighting the whole castle to find you." Gray knew that he would mostly likely know that's what Erza would do. According to their previous missions as a team... Erza really likes to go all out on destroying every single enemy out there.

Lucy smiled as she ran. "Hopefully we run into each other."

"Hmph." Juvia huffed.

"Are there any bad guys that we can punch? I want beat up someone!" Natsu yelled.

"Let's find Erza-Papa first."

A second later, there was a large explosion nearby, and Lucy immediately hopped that it was Erza. So she instinctively followed the explosion, with the others following close behind her.

The Fairy Tail mages stepped through a newly made hole and peeked through the flying dusts and tried to make out what was happening. They could make out a fight, with metals clashing hard against each other one by one. If Lucy listened carefully, she probably heard about 50 clashes since entering through the hole.

Then a figure was hurled to the wall next to them, collapsing onto the ground with a defeated grunt. Lucy took a closer look and looked like a man with arrows eyebrows.

"Lucy!"

Lucy looked up when she heard her name being called and saw Erza running towards her, slamming into her as gently as the redhead could. Wrapping her arms around the blonde and holding her tightly. "Luce."

"Erza." Lucy smiled and hugged the redhead back, happy to see her again. "You alright?"

"I am now." The knight mage smiled.

"Erza-papa!" Wendy hugged the redhead.

Erza smiled and hugged the petite girl. "Is this everyone?" She asked while looking at everyone that was present in the room, minus Juvia.

"Yeah... now we just need to find this large crystal. A really large lacrima. Our friends should be in there." Grey spoke.

Natsu was poking the guy that Erza knocked out. "What's with the eyebrows?"

"Alright, we're going to spilt up, Lucy and Wendy will go with me and search the castle, and the rest of you will search outside of the castle." Erza ordered, not accepting any objections, or whining from them.

"But..." Juvia pouted.

"Why do I have to go with this freak!?" Gray complained.

Natsu glared at the ice mage. "Yeah, I can do this thing on my own. You'll just slow me down." He grinned, sneering at the ice mage.

"The only thing that is slowing you down is your big pair of ball sa-" Gray was rudely interrupted when Erza punched him the stomach.

"ENOUGH." She spoke in a very stern, yet low voice. She turned her head slowly to the dragonslayer, and gave her the 'look'. "I expect you to work together, and help find our friends. There's no time to be fighting one another."

Natsu gulped before nodding. "Y-Yes."

"Yes~" Gray mumbled while laying helplessly on the floor, determined not to receive Erza's wrath again.

"Alright... should split up now? We shouldn't be wasting time." Lucy finally spoke up, sensing the urgency in the air. She knew something bad was going to happen.

They all nodded before going in opposite directions. One group searching the insides of the castle, the other is to search outside of the castle.

Slumped against the wall in defeat and beaten, Hughes watched as the Fairy Tail mages ran off, sporting a small smirk. "The King... will steal their powers..." He strained his voice, eagerly waiting for the time when they rain judgment onto the traitors that dared to defy them.

...

Amidst the battleground of broken debris' and battle marks, two young woman laid on the ground, their energy totaled and empty. Their weapons far away from their reach as they both laid in silence, staring at the sky above them.

Knightwalker stared at the clouds rolling by, enhanced by how free it was. And that it will always be out of her reach. This reminded her of how free she felt when she finally left the kingdom. But there was always something that was out of reach. Something missing. Now she finally realized it. Ever since the Earthlanders arrived, and ever the since the she just had with Ashley, she finally understood. Why did it take her so long to understand?

Ashley, on the other hand, closed her eyes, and begun to think back to when Knightwalker was still with the kingdom. The time when they shared goals, and trained together. She let her thoughts remain on the memory of when she realized she loved the redheaded knucklehead. She want to bring those time back, and train with Knightwalker again.

"Hey..." Ashley suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence in the air.

"Yeah?" Knightwalker wondered what Ashley is thinking about.

"The things you had said about the King... Are you sure that is what he is planning?"

"Why else would I be fighting the Kingdom?"

"Heh... By the way, have you gotten weaker?" Ashley snickered as she tried to push herself up.

Knightwalker grunted and sat up. "You wish. Seems like you still haven't perfected your dodging skill." She smirked, noticing the torn up clothes, and rip scattered on Ashley's body.

Ashley blushed slightly before standing up, failing couple of times due to fatigue. "Never mind that, we'll have another battle to see who is stronger."

"Now?" Knightwalker asked as she got up, readying herself in defense just in case

"We should take care of the people first. Their safety comes first. I have still have my duty as a solider. If the King intends to kill them, then it's my duty to stop him."

Knightwalker smiled at that and nodded her head. "Alright, let's find the King."

Knightwalker made the first step toward the castle, leaving the blonde behind for a second. Ashley, now that she calmed down, felt guilty and terrible for what she did to Knightwalker's counterpart, and her companions.

"You coming?" A familiar soft voice reached Ashley as she saw that Knightwalker was looking at her, waiting for her to come with her to the castle.

Ashley took a deep breath, vowing to focus on the mission of stopping the king before thinking about the consequences of her previous actions. "Let's go bitches!

 **A/N: ;P**

 **Please review comment on your thoughts**

Love ya'll 3


End file.
